complex
by Selene.Taisha-Hades.Hiei
Summary: Hiei : Je disais : tu as pas oublié le rdv avec Hadès car moi je veux savoir de qui saga et amoureux !Séléné : Non, j'ai pas oubliéHiei : Ah, ça va ! J’ai fait des cd et des posters pour eux …Au cas où Kanon ne veut pas parler…
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Complex 1 : Magasines.

Auteurs : Hiei et Séléné (alias Taïsha)

Base : Saint Seiya.

Genre : Yaoi, OOC, lemons, relations compliquées.

Couple : Surprise !

Disclaimer : Et vi, malheureusement, Camus, Saga, Kanon et co sont à Kurumada mais Eris, Apollon, Zeus, Dionysos, Hermès, Eros,… Y sont à nous… et nous en somme fiers !

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**Hiei : Je disais : tu as pas oublié le rdv avec Hadès car moi je veux savoir de qui saga et amoureux !**_

_**Séléné : Non, j'ai pas oublié**_

_**Hiei : Ah, ça va ! J'ai fait des cd et des posters pour eux …Au cas où Kanon ne veut pas parler…**_

_**Séléné : Je crois qu'il veut toujours pas parler…Je t'introduis direct chez Posy et Hadès?**_

_**Hiei : Oui…Je me régale déjà ! **_

_**SélénéLe prend par la main et l'emporte dans le salon où se trouvent les deux frères : VOILAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaa**_

_**Hiei : Merci Mamoure, peux avoir un bisou ?**_

_**Sélné : Bijour Nhadès, bijour Posy ! GROS BISOUS A SON MINOU**_

_**Hiei : Merci… Bonjours ! Je dois me présenter ou ma princesse vous a parlé de moi ?**_

_**Hadès: Non, ça va, on te connaît...**_

_**Hiei : Ho ho sait pas s'il doit être flatté ou pas Bon voilà, suis venu vous faire un petit cadeau mais, avant ça, faudrait peut-être appeler vos femmes… euh, je voulais dire vos hommes !**_

_**Sélénéaccrochée à son mamour: Bah vi, j'leur ai parlé de toi...smack**_

_**Les deux divinités froncent les sourcils puis, un sourire amusé aux lèvres, font appel à leurs moitiés.**_

_**Hypnosapparaissant face à son amant, dos aux autres: Tu as besoin de moi?**_

_**Posy: Oui, viens t'asseoir à côté de moi...**_

_**Il s'exécute et pâlit devant les deux autres.**_

_**Hiei : Bonjour Hypnos fait un signe avec un grand sourire **_

_**Hypnospetite voix paniquée: Bon..Bonjour, Hiei...**_

_**Hiei tous content de l'effet qu'il produit sur Hypnose, murmure à Séléné : Ca promet de m'amuser !**_

_**Kanonapparaît et fait une langue: Oh! Salut morveux !**_

_**Hiei : Salut la crevette des mers, tu vas bien ? va s'asseoir face à tout ce beau petit monde **_

_**Kanon: Yep, la grande forme s'installe tranquillement**_

_**Séléné s'assied à côté de son amour, toujours ventousée à lui.**_

_**Hadès: Et bien?**_

_**Hiei en profite pour lui faire des câlins discrets dans le dos : J'ai pas l'habitude de tourner autour du pot il lança un regard à Kanon et Hypnos J'ai une grand nouvelle pour vous, enfin pour toi Posy et pour toi Hadès…**_

_**Hadès: Ah oui? Vraiment...**_

_**Hypnostout pâle: Je n'ai pas trop envie de savoir ce que c'est...**_

_**Hiei : Ah bon Hypnos ? Sois pas timide, puis si ça te plaît pas, faudra en vouloir à Kanon, c'est son idée fait un sourire mauvais, donne un bisou à Séléné, en mode câlin powaaaa comme dirait la sœur de cette dernière**_

_**Kanon: Mon idée ! Si tu parles de ça, c'est un mensonge éhonté !**_

_**Hypnosla sent très mal: Oh non, oh non...**_

_**Posy: Bah, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Hypnos?**_

_**Hypnosprostré vers l'avant: J'ai honte de ce qu'ils m'ont forcé à faire !**_

_**Hiei : Si, si ! Sois pas modeste, c'est ton idée entend l'autre Forcé ? Non… **_

_**Kanon: Bah moi je soutiens la version d'Hypnos !**_

_**Hiei : Oh ne gâchons pas la surprise ! Voilà, vos amis on eu la gentillesse de m'aider à me lancer dans une petite affaire qui rapporte gros…**_

_**Hadèslève un sourcil: Quel genre d'affaires ! Ils ont tout ce qu'il faut ici...**_

_**Hei : Oui mais moi pas ! Alors ce sont des magazines… Ils ont bien voulu poser pour moi et j'ai pensé que si j'apportais le premier exemplaire, vous seriez heureux de le voir tend un magazine avec Kanon en tenue d'Adam, la tête renversée en arrière avec sourire chibi**_

_**Hadèssent la colère lui monter au nez: Pas question de laisser publier ça !**_

_**Hiei : Ah bon ? Mais ce sont des photos d'art ! En plus, la publication et en cours et j'ai déjà de nombreux acheteurs tels que ... réfléchit Zeus ou encore Dionysos ou même Eris…**_

_**Hadèsmanque de s'étrangler: PAS QUESTION, J'AI DIT !**_

_**Hiei : Désolé mais je ne vois qu'une personne qui puisse me faire changer d'avis mais il refuse…enfin la page centrale est très belle… on peut y voir Hypnose prendre Kanon et aucun ne semble se plaindre, loin de là**_

_**Hadèsse précipite à la page centrale: Et qui est cette personne ? tombe dessus et se lève d'un bond, regard noir à Hypnos: QU'EST-CE QUE CA SIGNIFIE, HYPNOS !**_

_**Posy: Mais pourquoi tu t'en prends à lui ?se reçoit le magazine sur la tête et regarde: KANON !**_

**_Hiei fait un poutous de joie à Séléné qui ronronne_**

_**Hypnos: Mais c'est pas nous, il m'a manipulé ! On ne voulait pas...**_

_**Hiei : Désolé mais même manipulé, je crois pas que c'est moi qui ai placé tes mains sur lui ou qui ai pris mon pied, sinon c'est Séléné qui aurait été sur les photos avec moi !**_

_**Hadèstrès menaçant: Tu n'avais pas le droit de faire ça, Hypnos !**_

_**Kanonattrape le bras de son chéri¨: Arrête, tu ne vois pas qu'ils te manipulent?**_

_**Hiei : Je ne te permet pas Kanon, je ne suis pas assez intelligent pour manipuler un dieu, c'est plus facile de te cacher derrière un humain sans défense que d'assumer ce que tu as fait ! Je te pensais prêt à m'aider mais ... je vois que tu as changé d'avis… Tu me l'aurais dit, ces photos n'auraient pas été faites mais tu ne m'as rien dit et il m'est impossible de faire marche arrière Hiei a pris un air outré, comme choqué qu'on l'accuse de manipulation Si c'est comme ça, je vous laisse régler vos affaires, moi je pensait vous faire plaisir, je pouvais pas savoir que vous n'aviez pas prévenus vos amis, viens Séléné se lève, laisse le magasine sur la table et attend que Séléné le suive**_

_**Sélénéle suit en trottinant: Soyez pas fâché, ce sont des jolis photos et puis c'est pour aider... Désolée du dérangement...**_

_**Hiei ouvrit la porte et laissa passer Séléné. **_

_**Séléné sort en faisant un petit bisou à Hiei.**_

_**Il savait qu'on le contacterais dès que la petite guerre serait finie, surtou que les impressions étaient déjà en route chez Hermès.**_

_**Les quatre partis se laissèrent tomber sur leur siège, ne sachant pas quoi faire.**_

_**Hiei prit Séléné dans ses bras : Merci, mon amour. **_

_**Séléné : De rienentoure son cou de ses bras**_

_**Hieil'embrasse délicatement : T'as vu, je me demande qui va craquer en premier sadique **_

_**Sélénétend l'oreille: Hypnos est déjà en pleurs... Le pauvre... **_

_**Hermès apparaît :Bonsoir, c'est prêt ! **_

_**Heii : Ah merci. **_

_**Hermès : Je peux passer ma tête voir se qui se passe ...**_

_**Hiei : Fais comme tu veux, moi suis occupé.**_

_**Hypnos s'est réfugié dans les bras de Poséidon qui ne sait pas comment le consoler, attendrissant Hadès auquel est ventousé Kanon pour le calmer complètement**_

_**Hermès : Bonsoir, je dérange pas ..?demande en ouvrant la porte **_

_**Posyson trident en main: Tiens, tiens, qui voilà... Ne serait-ce pas l'éditeur de cette chose ! désigne le journal**_

_**Hermès : Si, je venais vous dire que l'édition est finie et que demain ça devrait être en vente, vous devez être content très sincère**_

_**Kanonpratique: Y a moyen de les acheter tous ?**_

_**Hermès écarquille les yeux : Ben bon, je vous laisse, j'ai encore beaucoup de chose à faire comme surveiller que Zeus tombe pas dessus tout de suite …Aurevoir **_

_**Hiei continue ses poutous avec Séléné.**_

_**Hadèscraque ses doigts: Bon, on va neutraliser Zeus?**_

_**Hermès disparaît.**_

_**Hiei : Bon, je pense que comme ils sont très occupé et que Kanon a pas l'air de vouloir cracher le morceau, je vais aller mettre en vente tous ça ! Si on commençait par en vendre un à Saga ? Tu en penses quoi ? **_

_**Séléné: Pourquoi pas ? Je me demande quelle sera sa réaction**_

**_Hiei : Bon attends, je vais appeler quelqu'un pour nous y conduire …Heu ...Dionysos, il va te drager donc pas très d'accord…Zeus et toi, c'est pas la joie donc …On passe …Arès, bah il est pas trop pour les voyages …Hermès lui bah, il est parti _…_Me reste juste Eris … Ca te va Eris ?_**

_**Séléné : Ok**_

_**Hiei sort un petit sifflet taillé en os et siffle dedans.**_

_**Dans une nuée de fumée argentée apparaît la divine Eris au sourire machiavélique.**_

_**Eris : Tu m'a appelée ? Pour quoi encore ? **_

_**Hiei : Bah, pour que tu me conduises au Sanctuaire ! **_

_**Eris : Je suis pas un taxi, Hiei. **_

_**Hiei :Beuh, t'es pas sympa fait la moue**_

_**Eris : Bon d'accord, je dois prendre cette chose avec ? montre Séléné**_

_**Hiei : Cette chose, elle s'appelle Séléné et oui.**_

_**Sélénécroise les doigts: Mais je vais te piquer ta pomme, vilaine !**_

_**Hiei : Fait attention nous fais pas le remake de Blanche-Neige.**_

_**Séléné: Nan, je la mangerai pas... Bon, allez, on y va ?**_

_**Eris prit Hiei dans ses bras et prit la main de Séléné et les transporta à la Maison des Gémeaux comme le voulait Hie. **_

_**Sélénéravie: Chouette ! On y est !**_

_**Eris donne une bise à Hiei puis disparaît.**_

_**Hiei : Beuh !**_

_**Sélénélui essuie et lui en donne un pour conjurer les précédent: Allez, allons voir Saga ! toute impatiente**_

_**Hiei : Oui entre dans le temple Saga ? Saga tu es là ?**_

_**SélénéLe suit en trotinnant, toute contente: Sagaaaaaaaaaa **_

_**Hieia une petite idée : Il est peut-être avec son amant dans son lit…va vers la chambre**_

_**Effectivement, il s'y trouve bien...**_

**_Hiei regarde si Saga et seul soulevant les draps et autres._**

**_SagaOO: Eh ! Qui... Nyo! Z'êtes qui!à moitié endormi_**

_**Séléné: Bah, c'est moi, bêta**_

_**Hiei : Oh ! Regarde Séléné, il a une érection matinale. **_

_**Sagarabat les draps: MAIS CA VA PAS ?**_

_**Hiei : Ah, je pensais que c'était de famille de ne pas être pudique, désolé. Tiens, on t'a apporté un petit cadeau, ça nous fera pardonnerméga sourire**_

_**Sagagrommelle: C'est Thana, l'exhibitionniste ! C'est quoi?**_

_**Hiei¨lui tend le magasine : Cadeau, tadam ! Tout ce que tu as rêvé dans ton enfance enfin dévoilé !**_

_**Sagapasse par tous les tons: keuf keuf keu ! On dirait Kanon ! feuillette Jolis montages...referme A quoi ça rime?**_

_**Hiei : C'est pas un montage, c'est vrai ! J'ai un film aussi si tu veux… Je sais bien que tu as toujours rêvé de voir ton frère contre toi alors je pensais que tu aimerais le voir en action. Si ça te plaît pas, on repart, pas de soucis ! reprend le magasine **_

_**Sagasecoue la tête: Atta, atta, atta ! Tu veux dire qu'il a VRAIMENT couché avec Hypnos! **_

**_Hiei : Bah oui ! Je mens jamais, la vérité est plus amusante !_**

_**Sagaincrédule: Mais pourquoi il a fait ça? Il s'est disputé avec Hadès? Et Hypnos, je croyais qu'il était fou amoureux de Poséidon ?**_

_**Hiei : Bah, tu sais, le désir parfois, c'est plus fort que la raison ou que l'amour puis, en fait, je leur ait proposé de poser pour mon magasine qui s'appelle « la comète des couples divinsé et je voulais qu'ils posent avec Posy et Hadès mais ils ont préféré faire ça ensemble… Ils voulaient peut-être faire un cadeau à leurs amants… Va savoir ! Tiens, ça te dit pas de poser dans mon magasine avec ton amoureux ? perd pas le nord**_

_**Saga: Je doute que Thana apprécie de se voir en magasine après le scandale des statues !**_

_**Hiei : Tu viens de me dire qu'il était exhibitionniste, je ne te suis plus, là !**_

_**Saga: Très bien, TU lui parles !**_

_**Hiei : Oui pas de soucis ! **_

_**Saga: Bon amusement !**_

_**Hiei : Bah, non, pas de soucis ! Je sais déjà comment lui en parler… Puis, au fait, on m'a parlé d'une rumeur sur toi et un Chevalier d'or.**_

_**Sélénébisou: T'es trop fort !**_

_**Saga: Nyo? Lequel?**_

_**Hieipas oublier la raison du chantage sur Kanon : Bah, je sais pas, on m'a dit que tu aimais un Chevalier, c'est tout ! **_

_**Saga: Nan, j'aime que Thanatos !**_

_**Hiei ; Ah bon… Snif ! Moi qui pensais que tu aimerais peut-être Camus un jour… Ah, je vais devoir le consoler. Va encore pleurer et me geler mes vêtements, lui, pfff…Enfin…**_

_**Saga: Avec Camus! Mais bien sûr !**_

_**Hieifouteur de merde : Bah, faut que j'aille le voir alors… Ca t'ennuie pas, Séléné, qu'on passe voir Camus, je dois lui briser le cœur… Ah ! Quelle tristesse ! **_

_**Saga: Minute ! Il est pas amoureux de moi, je te dis !**_

_**Hiei : C'est qu'il est aveugle le Saga !**_

_**Sélénépetite larme: Pauvre Camus !**_

_**Saga: Très bien, je m'habille et je vous prouve que vous avez tort !**_

_**Hiei : Si tu veux…On t'attend mais je pense franchement que ça n'est pas une bonne idée…**_

_**Sagapasse une tunique: Pfff ! Je te dis qu'il l'est pas, de toute façon !**_

_**Hieicontinue : Car si c'est pour te moquer de lui ou qu'il apprend que je te l'ai dit, il va encore vouloir me tuer et Eris ne m'aidera plus ce coup-ci !prend la main de Séléné**_

_**Séléné: Pas grave, je peux m'en occuper**_

_**Hieilui murmure : Tu devrais peut-être pas venir sinon tu risques d'être blessée…**_

_**Séléné: Mais non, j'ai l'armure du Raijin, no problèmo !**_

_**Hei : Ok, alors, en route !**_

_**Sélénésiffle son tenma: En cheval volant, aucune envie de me taper les marches !**_

_**Hiei : Bonne idée, t'es vraiment la plus belle et la plus intelligente .l'embrasse **_

_**Sélénérouge: Micimonte et les fait grimper derrière elle En avant !**_

_**Le tenma les emmène jusqu'au 11e temple.**_

_**Séléné: Tout le monde descend !**_

_**Sagamet pied à terre: Et maintenant, tu vas lui dire quoi?**_

_**Hiei : Je te l'ai dit, je suis franc…**_

_**Saga: Et bien, allons-y, montre-moi ta franchise ! le pousse dans le temple en appelant Camus**_

_**Camus apparaît, toujours aussi froid et noble qu'à son habitude. Seuls ses longs cheveux verts trahissent le fait qu'il sort de la douche.**_

_**Hiei : Salut Camus.**_

_**Saga: Salut Camus**_

_**Camus : Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?**_

_**Séléné: Bijouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuur**_

_**Camus : Bonjour…Alors, tu veux quoi, Hiei ?**_

_**Hiei : Bah, je suis désolé… Tu te rappelles de notre conversation samedi ?**_

_**Camus : Ouirougit un peu**_

_**Saga attend, histoire de voir**_

_**Hiei : Bah, voilà, Saga…Il t'aime pas…**_

_**SagaOO: Nhyo?**_

_**Hiei: Bah quoi, c'est ce que tu as dit ?**_

_**Camus dévisage Saga, un peu rouge, puis Hiei mais essaie de rester noble et calme.**_

_**Saga: Ah non, j'ai dit que Camus n'était pas amoureux de moi !**_

_**Hiei : Et que tu l'aimais pas, tu l'as dit aussi… Séléné, il l'a pas dit ? **_

_**Sélénégrand sourire accusateur: ...**_

_**Camus : Comme ça, il ne m'aime pas…essaie de maîtriser sa colère mais la rage passe à travers ses yeux**_

_**Saga: Attends, tu te fous de moi là!**_

_**Une vague de froid parcourt la pièce.**_

_**Camus : Il a dit quoi d'autre, Hiei ?**_

_**Hiei : Attends, faut que je me rappelle…Que tu étais moins bien que Hypnos, que tu lui arrivais pas à la cheville.déformer la vérité n'est pas mentir**_

_**Sagagloups: Mais c'est pas bientôt fini ! J'ai jamais dit ça ! commence à avoir froid**_

_**Hieia préparé un gros manteau de fourrure pour Séléné : Bah, si tu l'as dit ! Je mens jamais, je te l'ai dit.**_

_**La glace se forme à même le sol.**_

_**Hiei : Ah non, il a raison, je me suis trompé ! J'ai dit Hypnos mais, en fait, c'était Thanatos.**_

_**La colère de Camus redouble.**_

_**Saga: Je sors avec Thanatos, pas avec Camus et tu le sais ! Je ne vois pas comment j'aurais été amené à les comparer !**_

_**Hiei : Tu l'as fait !**_

_**Camus : Sors de mon temple et n'y remet plus les pieds, Gémeaux, sinon je te tuerai !**_

_**Saga : Mais tu peux me dire ce qui se passe, merde à la fin ! Je n'ai rien fait !refuse de bouger**_

_**Camushurle, perdant son calme : Sors tout de suite !**_

_**Hiei : Tu ferai bien de lui obéir, je t'avais dit qu'il serait pas content et que tu n'aurais pas du venir.**_

_**Saga: Tais-toi, Hiei ! Camus, je n'ai jamais dit ça ! Tu es mon ami, tu aurais du m'en parler !**_

_**Camus : Je ne suis pas l'ami des gens qui ne m'aiment pas !envoie un vent de glace qui repousse le Gémeaux hors de son temple**_

_**Saga: Mais je t'aime bien, moi !**_

_**Hieicomplimente Camus : Ca, c'est envoyé !**_

_**Camus n'avait pas entendu et fit demi-tour pour aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre.**_

_**Hiei : Pauvre Camus.**_

_**Sagase réceptionne sur une marche: AH, c'est vraiment malin !**_

_**Hiei : Bon, ben, Séléné, je pense qu'il vaut mieux le laisser seul, je viendrai le voir plus tard avec Dio. On le saoulera, il ira mieuxrejoint Saga**_

_**Saga: PAs question que je le laisse dans un état pareil ! Je ne perdrai pas mon ami à cause de toi, Hiei !**_

_**Hieil'attrape par le bras : Tu l'as déjà perdu et il a besoin de rester seul. C'est mon ami aussi… Et tu le ferai souffrir plus encorereste calme **_

_**Saga : Mais c'est de ta faute ! Si tu étais son ami, tu ne lui aurais jamais dit ça !**_

_**Hiei : C'est ce que tu m'as dit et, en tant que tel, je devais lui dire pour qu'il passe à autre chose sinon il aurait nourri quelque chose de faux, se gâchant de possibilités puis, tu l'as dit toi-même, tu n'aimes que Thanatos !**_

_**Saga: Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je le hais !**_

_**Hiei : Mais ça change quoi Saga ? Tu ne l'aimes pas comme lui et il souffrepsychologue**_

_**Thanatos: Et tu crois franchement que tu ne fais pas souffrir Saga en lui faisant une telle chose, mon petit Hiei?**_

_**Hiei : Non car il t'a toi et l'amour affronte tous les ennuis, pas vrai ma ptit Séléné ?… Tu le consoleras.**_

_**Thanacroise les bras: Et qui consolera Camus?**_

_**Hiei : Moi ! Je suis son ami et Dio aussi… On passera ce soir avec une bonne bouteille… Toute façon, tu n'es même pas son ami alors arrête de me faire la morale… Ah, au fait, on devait te voir pour un autre sujet !**_

_**Thana: C'est non.**_

_**Hiei : Oh dommage ! Tant pis, alors je passe même pas mon temps à t'expliquerhausse les épaules Bon, bah, puisque c'est comme ça, moi j'ai des clients à aller voir ! On commence par Apollon puis Zeus.**_

_**Sélénése sent en trop: Au fait, Thana, j'ai toujours tu-sais-quoi alors, tu le feras ! **_

_**Hiei : Ah ?**_

**_Thana: Non? Tu l'as pas jeté?_**

_**Hiei regarde, avec des yeux pleins d'étoiles, Séléné, son amour.**_

_**Séléné: Non non, je l'ai toujours**_

_**Hiei la prend par la taille et lui fait des bisous dans le cou.**_

_**Thanaserre les poings: Très bien, je dois faire quoi?**_

**_Hiei : Oh oh… Je te laisse lui dire Séléné._**

_**Sélénéenserre son amour: Pas grand chose, juste posé dans un magazine avec Saga... Comme Hypnos l'a fait avant toi...**_

_**Hiei : Oui, j'ai un endroit superbe pour ça.**_

_**Thana : Très bien, si tu la détruits après !**_

_**Sélénédoigts croisés dans le cou de Hiei: Oui, oui**_

_**Hiei : On y va, lol !**_

_**Thanasoupire: Marché conclu !**_

_**Hieisourire : Tu peux signer ce petit papier, merci !lui tend un contrat**_

_**Thana: J'ai la flemme de tout lire, en gros, c'est quoi?**_

_**Hiei : C'est comme quoi tu acceptes de poser, c'est juste pour pas que tu me tues après et que tu me dises pas que je t'ai forcé car moi, j'ai rien à voir là-dedans !**_

_**Thanasigne: Très bien, voilà !**_

_**Hiei : Merci clin d'œil à Séléné**_

_**Elle lui rend son clin d'oeil**_

_**Hieitout bas : Fais-moi penser à te le rendre deux fois ma princesse d'amour.**_

_**Thana: Bon, on va où?**_

_**Hiei : Ah bah, c'est pas loin, venez.**_

_**Sélénétout bas: J'y manquerai pas **_

_**Hiei : Tu peux nous appeler ton cheval, ma princesse d'amour à moi ?sort son gsm**_

_**Rappelle Tenma et grimpe dessus.**_

_**Hiei compose un numéro.**_

_**Hiei : Hermès, tu peux me téléporter tout mon matériel à la cascade, merci.**_

_**Thanaregarde la monture: Trop petit pour quatre...sort ses ailes d'argent**_

**_Hiei raccroche et guide le cheval jusqu'à une petite clairière avec une magnifique chute d'eau pour rappeler la salle de bain à l'origine du pouvoir de Séléné._**(cf Délirium 1)

_**Hiei : C'est beau, pas vrai ?**_

_**Thanase pose, grognon: Banal...**_

_**Hiei : Bon, bah, on va améliorer ça s'approche de l'endroit où Hermès a envoyé son matériel Vous savez ce qu'il faut faire, pas vrai Saga ?**_

_**Sagarouge: Oui...**_

_**Thanahausse un sourcil: Quoi exactement?**_

_**Hieiprépare les angles de vue : Laisse faire Saga, il sait…Ma princesse, je te laisse guider pour l'artistique, tu es plus douée pour ça… Moi, je prends les photos ! Ca, c'est mon créneau !**_

_**Sélénébat des mains: Vivi ! Bon, vous vous déshabillez et tu gardes tes ailes mon petit chou !**_

_**Hiei prend une photo de la tête de Thanatos car ça vaut le coup.**_

_**Grognant, le dieu s'exécute, Saga est plus docile.**_

_**Hiei prend une photo du corps de Saga pour la passer à Camus comme lot de consolation.**_

_**Elle place Thanatos dans une pose sensuelle et rebelle, comme un ange déchu.**_

_**Hiei prend les photos : clik clik !**_

_**Saga est ensuite placé au dessus, le dominant.**_

_**Clik clik.**_

_**Hiei : Fais-les se toucher sensuellement ma princesse, je veux voir de l'excitation.**_

_**Peu à peu, elle les fait se rapprocher, se caresser.**_

_**Hiei continue ses photos.**_

_**Séléné: Laisse faire l'artiste ! se sent importante**_

_**Hieiclic, clic : Oui, princesse, tu es merveilleuse… Mais n'en profite pas trop ! **_

_**Elle oblige Saga à embrasser le ventre de Thana, quelques centimètres au-dessus du désir de celui-ci.**_

_**Séléné: Trop amusant **_

_**Hieiclik clik : Fais, fais mon amour… Tu es douée. **_

_**Séléné: Thanks ! Allez, maintenant, renverse Thana sur la pierre ! Thana, tu lèves une aile, et que ça saute !**_

_**Hiei change d'appareil et tend celui-ci à son apprenti photographe.**_

_**Progressivement: elle les mène à son but...la possession du dieu par le Chevalier.**_

_**Sélénévoit l'appareil: Euh, je dois photographier nossi?**_

_**Hiei : Non, c'est pas pour toi, mon cœurmontre Hermès qui bave Continue, mon amour… Ils sont parfaits !**_

_**Sélénésourit: Allez, les garçons, on continue ! Saga, prends ses poignets dans une de tes mains !**_

_**Clik, clik.**_

_**Ensuite, elle leur laisse plus de liberté et ils font l'amour comme s'il n'y avait personne autour d'eux.**_

_**Hiei en profite pour déclencher les caméra partout et continue les photos.**_

_**Séléné admire, fière d'elle.**_

_**Hermèscontinue de baver : Pourrais pas avoir un partenaire moi ?**_

_**Hiei : Non, après, j'aurais plus de disciple ! **_

_**Sélénécurieuse: T'aurais aimé avoir qui, Hermès ?**_

_**Hermèsqui n'a pas réfléchit et ne sait pas car il connaît plus grand monde depuis qu'il est en Olympe et photographie : Je sais pas.**_

_**La scène arrive à son apothéose, laissant ses acteurs pantelants et emmêlés ensemble.**_

_**Hiei n'a rien perdu en photo et encore moins sur ses vidéos : Bah, c'est fini ? Ils sont rapides !**_

_**Séléné: C'était très beau quand même !**_

_**Thanase relève à demi et entoure Saga d'une aile: J'ai rempli ma part !**_

_**Séléné: C'est fait T'es libre !**_

_**Ils disparaissent aussitôt.**_

_**Hiei : C'était quoi que tu avais de lui de si compromettant, mdr ?**_

_**Sélénégrand sourire: Une photo de lui et Hadès en train de faire l'amour avec du chocolat...**_

_**Hiei : Hohhohoho, ça c'est trop... J'aurai du être là ! Pffffffff, même pas drôle !… Mais c'est rien, j'aurai Saga autrement… Bon, Hermès, tu t'occupes de publier un nouveau livre avec les photos et tu n'oublies pas d'ajouter la vente de cassettes par le net !**_

_**Hermès : C'est pas possible ! Je suis un dieu et tu me donnes des ordres.**_

_**Hiei : Bah, tu sais pourquoi, hihihi !**_

_**Séléné: pourquoi?**_

_**Hermèssoupire : Bah, c'est une longue histoire…J'ai sauvé Hermès de Dio… Un soir où il avait trop bu…**_

_**Sélénécurieuse: T'aimes pas Dyo, mon petit Hermès? Il est sympa pourtant**_

_**Hermèsrougit : Non, je l'aime pas comme ça.**_

_**Sélénélui pince la joue: Bah, tu trouvera !**_

_**Hiei : Oui, un jour, pas tout de suite. Bon, si on retournait voir les quatre autres, Séléné ? Ah non, c'est Zeus qu'on doit aller voit ! J'avais oublié ! Tu nous conduis Hermès ?**_

_**oui un jours pas tous desuite **_

_**Séléné: Et Apollon aussi !**_

_**Hiei : Oui. Puis, on ira voir les conséquences chez les quatre autre… Hihihihi…Puis, moi, j'irai m'occuper de mon Camus.**_

_**Séléné: En avant pour la Demeure de Zeus !**_

_**A peine dit qu'ils s'y retrouvent.**_

_**Hiei : Salut Zeus, tu vas bien ?**_

_**Zeus: Jamais, voyons ! Alors, tu avances sur ton projet ! Bonjour Séléné !**_

_**Hiei : Oui, très bien.**_

_**Séléné: Bijour mon piti Zeus !**_

_**Zeus: Excellent ! Alors, quand pourrais-je voir la petite merveille?**_

_**Hieiva s'asseoir sur le trône de Zeus, passant une jambe sur l'accoudoir : Bah, j'ai déjà le premier paru avec une cassette mais bon, la cassette, c'est pas gratuit mais le petit livre si.**_

_**Zeus : Et le prix de la cassette?**_

_**Hieilui envoie le livre avec un sourire : Bah, tu me connais !**_

_**Zeus: Justement...J'aime les détails !**_

_**Hiei : Regarde déjà ça et donne-moi ton avis !**_

_**Zeusfeuillète: Magnifique photo... C'est superbe... Mais je te conseillerai de jouer plus avec les contrastes d'ombres et de lumières !**_

_**Hiei : J'y penserai… Pour la cassette, tu va être ravi ! J'ai divers angles et diverses version. Je te les passe tous à une condition.**_

_**Zeusintéressé: J'écoute...**_

_**Hiei : J'ai besoin de Eros pour une mission très top secret… Je demanderai bien à Arès mais il va me poser des questions tu le connais… Et Aphrodite risque de me demander des trucs… Tu vois ? Alors ?**_

_**Zeusgrand sourire:Marché conclu ! J'envoie Eole le chercher ! Tu en as besoin quand?**_

_**Hiei : Bah, laisse-moi le temps de trouver Saga… Je te ferai un petit coup de gsm.**_

_**Zeus: Je te l'envoie dès que j'ai ton appel !**_

_**Hiei : Merci mon petit Zeus ! Ah oui, Hermès, les cassettes… Enfin, les dvd, suis-je bête ! tend un sac Pour le deuxième, c'est pour demain normalement… Je parle de magasine.**_

_**Zeusle prend: Tu travailles vite ! Qui sera à l'affiche?**_

_**Hiei : Le frère de Hypnos et Saga… Séléné s'est chargée de la mise en scène… Elle est douée.**_

_**Zeusyeux brillant: Ca m'intéresse vraiment beaucoup... J'ai hâte de voir le chef-d'œuvre ! amoureux de Thana mais chutJe la connais, je sais qu'elle a du talent à revendresourire à Séléné**_

_**Hiei : Bon, j'ai encore du travail. Ce coup-ci, j'ai deux magasine sur le feu !yeux brillants de machiavélisme**_

_**Zeus: Je ne te retiens pas ! A demain mon grand !**_

_**Sélénétout bas: Deux ! De qui!**_

_**Hiei : Oui. Au fait, dis-moi où tu as acheté ce fauteuil, c'est une merveille !**_

_**Zeus: Commande à Héphaïstos...**_

_**Hiei : Je te le dis après, laisse la surprise à ces deux petits… Hum, je pense que je vais aller le voir, merci Zeus. Au fait, on fait un dîner demain avec Dio, tu es le bienvenu si tu tiens tes mains dans tes poches.**_

_**Zeus: Hum, ça va être dur ça...**_

_**Hiei : Allez, je fonce rejoindre Apollon ! A plus Zeus, sois sage !**_

_**Zeus: Oui oui... plongé dans le magazine**_

_**Hiei : Ah oui, Zeus, pense à envoyer des félicitations pour le magasine aux deux stars hihihi clin d'œil entendu avec Zeus**_

_**Zeusdistraitement: Je le ferai clin d'oeil**_

_**Hiei : Bon, allons voir Apollon ! Hermès, tu viens ?**_

_**Hermès : Euh ouiregardait le magasine aussi**_

_**Séléné: L'est mimi Hermès !**_

_**Hiei : Oui mais pas touche ou je te mords Séléné, tu es à moi l'embrasse**_

_**Séléné: Pas de problème, il t'arrive pas à la chevillebisouuuuuuuuuuuus**_

_**Hiei : Ah oui ! Tant que j'y suis, je vous explique maintenant qu'on est seuls…**_

_**Séléné : Vi ! Dis-nous !**_

_**Hiei : Je compte utiliser Eros pour Camus et Saga mais aussi pour Saga et Hadès… Si on arrive à faire désirer Hadès par Saga, celui-ci ne devrait voir que du feu entre les jumeaux et pof ! Les amours de Saga en première page ! Tu en penses quoi ?**_

_**Séléné: Thana va être furieux ! Mais ça peut marcher !**_

_**Hermès : On pourrait faire ça aussi avec Hypnos…**_

_**Hiei : Oh oh oh, c'est qu'il y en a là dedans !**_

_**Séléné: Hypnos avec qui?**_

_**Hiei : On a qu'à faire les trois ensemble : Hadès, Hypnos, Saga… Hihihihi !**_

_**Séléné: Ca va être un peu plus compliqué ! Mais j'aime les défis !**_

_**Hiei : Lol, je veux du Hadès pris par Saga et Saga pris par Hadès ! Avec Eros, ça sera pas dur ! Le tout, c'est que Eros ne se fasse pas voir et ça, je m'en charge.**_

_**Sélénénote: Et Hypnos ?**_

**_Hiei : Bah, il prend Hadès mdr ! Quelle idée, c'est simple! Kanon va être vert de rage et moi j'aurais eu ma revanche !_**

_**Séléné: C'est enregistré !**_

_**Hiei : Bon, ok ! Posy, il y peut rien mais bon, on fait pas d'omelette sans casser des œufs !**_

_**Séléné: Un oeuf irascible celui-là, faudra lui trouver une compensation !**_

_**Hiei : Oui, je vais y réfléchir… Ah, je sais ! Saori ! Mdr ! se roule par terre, pmdr**_

_**Séléné: Un PosyxHadès peut-être?**_

_**Hermès : Hmmm.**_

_**Séléné est dégoûtée rien que de penser à la pouffe en mauve.**_

_**Hiei : Toi, tu as une idée…**_

_**Séléné: Dis-nous tout !**_

_**Hermès : Euh moi je… rougit Bah, euh, en fait euh…**_

_**Séléné: Tu veux Posy? C'est ça ?**_

_**Hermès : Non, non…**_

_**Hiei : Crache le morceau.**_

_**Hermès : Zeus.**_

_**Hiei : OO**_

_**Sélénériant: Pourquoi pas ! Pour une fois qu'on lui dira pas de garder ses mains chez lui !**_

_**Hiei : Oui. Pas sûr qu'on aie assez de pellicule, mdr ! Bon, allez, en route ! Apollon nous attend, ça va aller vite avec lui.**_

_**Séléné: Allez, on y va Hermès !**_

_**Hiei : Tiens, ma princesse, tu veux demander quelque chose à Apo contre les cassettes ? Moi ai pas d'idée !**_

_**Hermès les attrape et les téléporte devant chez Apo.**_

_**Séléné: La spécialité de Apollon, ce sont les statues, ça peut être intéressant et un moyen de pression sur Thana **_

_**Hiei : Je te laisse parlementer… Tiens, il peut faire des statues à partir de photos ? Ca peut aussi nous faire développer le commerce… Hummmmmmmmmmm.**_

_**Apo : De quoi tu parles ? Bonjour Sélénéfait un baisemain**_

_**Hieigrrrrrrrrrrr : Pas touche, c'est à moi !**_

_**Apo : Ca va !**_

_**Séléné: Bonjour Apollon Calme Hiei !**_

_**Hiei va bouder contre la statue de Thana.**_

_**Apo : Quoi de neuf ?**_

_**Hermès rejoint Hiei, calme comme toujours.**_

_**Séléné: Ben Hiei a fait un magazine avec les vidéos qui vont avec...lui montre**_

_**Apo : Ah oui, il m'en avait parlé ! regarde le magasine, les yeux ronds**_

_**Sélénéregarde Hiei: mais pourquoi il boude son mamour à elle: Bah voilà le premier numéro !**_

_**Hermès discutte avec lui mais Hiei ne quitte pas Séléné des yeux.**_

_**Apo : Je prends les cassettes avec ! Ca me coûte quoi ? est pressé tout d'un coup. Il semble avoir une bosse naissante à l'entrejambe**_

_**Sélénéregarde Hiei: Ben, on avait pensé à ce que tu fasses les statues à partir de photos données par Hiei... Ca t'irait ?**_

_**Apo : Marché conclu ! De toute façon, j'allais les faire, lol ! Alors, je peux avoir les dvd ?**_

_**Hieisoupire : Ca commence à être long…**_

_**Hermès : Tu es fort jaloux.**_

_**Hiei : Non, c'est juste que Apo est considéré comme un des plus beaux dieux si je me souviens bien.**_

_**Hermès : Euh…**_

_**Séléné: Yep ! Ca va !les file et va rejoindre son mamour Bah pourquoi tu râles, tu sais bien que je t'aime et que t'es le seul pour moi !se blottit dans ses bras**_

_**Hieilui fait un bisou : Bah je sais mais bon, tu prends tant de plaisir avec les dieux, moi, j'suis qu'un petit humain alors voilà.**_

_**Hermèspense : Pour un petit humain, il est vachement machiavélique ! Je comprends pourquoi Eris l'apprécie beaucoup.**_

_**Hiei : Bon, allons voir les autres. Si on a moyen de trouver Saga et Hypnos dans les parages de Hadès, autant pas perdre de temps !**_

_**Sélénélui prend la main: Mais toi, tu veux mieux que les dieux**_

_**Hermès se dit qu'il devrait s'appeler Taximan mais prend le couple et les téléporte dans la pièce où est Saga.**_

_**Sagaseul: Mais qu'est-ce que vous fichez ici? Vous n'avez pas assez fait de problèmes comme ça ? fâché**_

_**Hiei : Des problèmes ! Mais on a rien fait !**_

_**Saga: Je dois peut-être te rappeler pour Camus!**_

_**Hiei : Bah, c'est pour ça que je viens te voir !**_

_**Sagahausse un sourcil: C'est quoi cette embrouille?**_

_**Hiei se demande s'il doit commencer par Camus ou par la trilogie. Il regarde Séléné pour savoir.**_

_**Sélénédessine sur ses lèvres: Camus !**_

_**Hiei : Bah, voilà, on voulait t'emmener le voir. J'ai eu une idée pour arranger les choses car je me sens quand même un peu fautiffait des petits yeux tristes**_

_**Hermèspense : Quel comédien !**_

_**Sagane pense qu'à son ami: Vraiment ! Tu crois qu'il voudra bien me parler !**_

_**Hiei : Oui, je vais aller donner un coup de fil ! Prépare ton départ avec Séléné et puis on y va. Je vais préparer le matériel avec Hermès, il reviendra vous chercher.**_

_**Séléné : Allez, Saga ! Fais-toi un peu moins négligé voyons ! va le préparer**_

_**Hermès prend le bras de Hiei et l'emmène devant la onzième maison.**_

_**Hieisort son gsm et appelle : Zeus ?**_

_**Zeus: Tu es où? Je te l'envoie !**_

_**Hiei : Devant la onzième maison, celle du Verseau.**_

_**Zeus: C'est comme s'il y était déjà ! amuse-toi bien ! il raccroche et lui envoie l'enfant**_

_**Hiei, tout sourire, attend le chérubin.**_

_**Erosapparaissant: Que puis-je pour toi, mortel? Zeus m'a envoyé à toi...**_

_**Hiei : Tu peux éviter le « mortel », please ? Moi, c'est Hiei et j'ai besoin de toi pour plusieurs choses. La première : entre dans ce temple et envoie une flèche de révélation des sentiments sur son occupant. Merci.**_

_**Erostout sourire: A ton service, Hiei !**_

_**Hiei : Mercilui fait un clin d'œil. Il aimait bien ce chérubin. Il lui sourit.**_

_**L'enfant regarde à travers les murs et vise Camus avec une flèche violette qui ne rate pas la cible.**_

_**Erostout sourire: Voilà ! Et ensuite?**_

_**Camus vacille et tombe sur le lit.**_

_**Hiei : Bon, la suite, c'est plus compliqué. Il faut être très discret, te cacher, et viser le Gémeaux que Hermès va ramener avec Séléné mais avec une flèche du désir pour lui ! **_

_**Eross'amuse: Effet temporaire, ça va ? Je peux lancer les flèches à travers les murs, il ne me verra pas, tout comme ma première cible**_

_**Hiei : Merci, tu es un chef ! Fais-moi penser à te remercier ! Bon, Hermès, à toi de jouer !**_

_**Hermès se téléporta et partit chercher le Gémeaux.**_

_**Eros: Je me cache donc, à plus tard !**_

_**Hieis'était assis sur les marches : A plus !**_

_**Séléné: Ah ! C'est à toi de jouer Saga !**_

_**Hermèsarrive devant Séléné : On y va ?**_

_**Séléné: On est prêts!**_

_**Hermès prend les deux et se téléporte.**_

_**Hiei : Ah, vous voilà ! Saga, il t'attend.laisse passer Saga devant**_

_**Camus était toujours allongé sur son lit.**_

_**Sagapasse devant: Il m'en veut encore beaucoup? regarde devant lui et se sent bizarre Camus! Qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé ?**_

_**Hermès sort les appareils photos et les caméras discrètement.**_

_**Hiei : Bah, il est amoureux de toi, je te l'ai déjà dit. Il est donc mal, c'est sûrrit sous cape**_

_**Sagase penche son confrère: Camus, réponds-moi pose sa main sur l'épaule du Verseau**_

_**Celui-ci se redresse, plongeant ses yeux pleins de larmes déjà cristallisées dans ceux de Saga.**_

_**De l'autre côté des murs, Eros contemple son travail, fier de ses flèches.**_

_**Hiei lui fait un clin d'œil.**_

_**Sagalui caresse la joue, comme ébloui: Camus...**_

_**Camus : Saga, je… Je suis désolé.**_

_**Sagapose un doigt sur ses lèvres: Chut, il ne faut pas pleurer... Camus... se sent très attiré par les lèvres pâles**_

_**Camus : Mais je t'aime, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher !**_

_**Hiei filme cette scène genre « Roméo et Juliette ».**_

_**Hermès, lui, s'occupe de l'éclairage.**_

**_Saga: Je... Je... Oh! Camus...se penche en avant et capture ses lèvres_**

_**Camus répond à son baiser, surpris, mais avec plein d'amour.**_

_**Saga ne peut plus fuir, il est pris au piège de la flèche d'Eros et l'embrasse avec fougue, ses mains glissant sur le corps du Saint du Verseau.**_

_**Hiei tend la caméra à Séléné et prend l'appareil photo.**_

_**Séléné est toute contente et filme.**_

_**Camus a les mains qui glissent sous la tunique de Saga, toujours en lui dévorant les lèvres.**_

_**Saga gémit: Séléné lui a fait mettre une tunique courte, sans pantalon en dessous.**_

_**Camuslâche ses lèvres pour le regarder : Je t'aime Saga, je t'aime. ses mains se logent sur ses fesses, caressant leur rondeur.**_

_**Sagaincapable de lui retourner ses sentiments: Camus... Ah... retourne à ses lèvres pour y passer une partie de sa frustration alors que déjà son corps frémit tout entier. Il glisse ses mains sous le haut de son ami**_

_**Celui-ci ne porte rien q'une tunique légère et ses mains courent toujours le long des jambes de Saga.**_

_**Hieimurmure : Dommage qu'il lui dit pas qu'il l'aime, ça aurait vraiment mis du bon dans le film.**_

_**Les mains de Camus lui défirent la tunique avec habileté. Il avait tant attendu pour ce moment….**_

_**Erostélépatiquement à Kanon: Tu m'as dit du désir, pas de l'amour, désolé !**_

_**Si Saga l'aimait ne fusse qu'une nuit, ho qu'il serait heureux ! Il ne voyait pas Hermès, ni Hiei, ni Séléné. Il ne voyait que les lèvres de Saga.**_

_**Hieirépond : Oui mais je pense pas que Saga aime Camus… Je suis un peu triste pour Camus mais au moins, il aura eu une consolation.**_

_**Le Gémeau laisse ses mains impatientes dénuder le corps de son futur amant, se retenant à grand peine de ne pas tout déchirer.**_

_**Camus soupire de plaisir, s'abandonnant complètement à Saga. Beaucoup lui prêtaient une aventure avec Milo mais il n'y avait jamais rien e, il n'avait jamais aimé ou été aimé. Il se cambrait à chaque passage des mains de Saga, son corps était tendu, enfiévré comme jamais.**_

_**Clik, clik…**_

_**Saga ne pouvait décoller longtemps ses lèvres du corps blanc et ses doigts courraient sur chaque recoin de chair, sur chaque boucle de cheveux, marquant la séparation de ses fesses d'un doigt impatient.**_

_**Camus se cambrait à chaque caresse, poussant des gémissements et des « je t'aime ».**_

_**Saga n'y répondait pas mais sa main s'arrêta sur le membre brûlant et il descendit sur le corps frémissant ses baisers passionnés.**_

_**Camus se sentait électrisé. Il aimait ce contact, son corps était en feu, ce qu'il ne connaissait pas lui qui ne connaissait que la glace. Ses mains couraient dans les cheveux de Saga.**_

_**La langue du Gémeau rencontra le désir chaud du Chevalier du froid et elle y exécuta un ballet ennivrant.**_

_**Les gémissement se firent plus fort et il cambra le bassin pour aller à la rencontre de cette langue. **_

_**Hermès était en feu à côté de Hiei qui continuait ses photos. **_

_**Saga se redressa et le poussa sur le lit où il entra en lui à la manière d'un fauve, allant embrasser son cou alors que sa main prenait la place de sa langue.**_

_**Camus cria sous cette pénétration douloureuse puis, peu à peu, il sentit cette douleur devenir pur plaisir. Sentant que les baisers dans son cou le faisaient frissonner, ses mains couraient sur son dos et ses fesse. Il pénétra son doigt à l'entrée de l'orifice de Saga puis vint attacher ses jambes autour de sa taille pour faciliter l'accès.**_

_**Saga ne lui laissait pas une minute de répis, semblant avoir mille mains à la fois et frémit en sentant le doigt le pénétrer mais il appuya dessus en amplifiant ses mouvements.**_

_**Camus criait sans retenue le plaisir qui montait en lui. Il éjacula sur son ventre dans un tremblement er dans un cri passionné.**_

_**Cette scène torride était très belle pour les photos.**_

_**Saga ne tarda pas à l'imiter, le corps tremblant et le souffle court. Il ne réalisait pas vraiment ce qui venait de se passer.**_

_**Hiei fit signe de s'éclipser.**_

_**Hermès les transporta suivre la scène avec une des sphères de Zeus.**_

_**Camus se blottit contre Saga, lui murmurant un « je t'aime » puis finit par s'endormir.**_

_**Séléné: Waouw ! Travail de pro, mon coeur !**_

_**Hiei : Oui.**_

_**Sans force, le Gémeau le laissa faire et plongea dans un sommeil réparateur.**_

_**Hiei : Restera plus qu'à voir comment ils vont s'en sortir sans trop de casse.**_

_**Sommeil qui vient le chercher immédiatement, un air de peur sur le visage et le remporta dans le troisième temple.**_

_**SélénéOO: Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique ici, Hypnos!**_

_**Hiei : Hoho ! Ca c'est du tout cuit ! siffle le chérubin**_

_**Erosapparaissant rapidement: A votre service, chef !**_

_**Hiei : Toi, je commence à t'adorer… Hermès, ramène Hadès au temple de Saga.**_

_**Hermès : Je fais comment ?**_

_**Hei : Débrouille-toi.**_

_**Hermès part en râlant un peu.**_

_**Eros: Dois-je donc user de mes flèche sur le ténébreux Seigneur des Ombres?sourire entendu**_

_**Hiei : Oui et sur Hypnos aussi et sur Saga encore une fois.**_

_**Eroscomprend vite: Désir éphémère je suppose !**_

_**Hieise doute que le gamin s'amuse autant qu'eux : Bien vu le chat.**_

**_Erosclin d'œil: Miaou ! C'est comme si c'était fait !_**

_**Hiei : Tu peux nous emmener au Temple trois ? Bon, tu crois que Hermès va nous le ramener son Hadès ?**_

_**Erosastique ses flèches: C'est vrai qu'il est lent !**_

_**Séléné: S'il se dépêche pas, je le foudroie !**_

_**Hermès : Hadès…Hermès cherche Hadès dans sa demeure, espérant que Kanon soit pas avec au sinon son excuse ne marchera pas : Ouh ouh ?**_

_**Hadèsessayant de se calmer, seul dans son mausolée: Tu me cherches ?**_

_**Hermès : Oui.**_

_**Hadèssoupire: Que se passe-t-il encore?**_

_**Hermès : Je voulais te dire que Kanon refait une séance de photo avec Hypnos dans le temple de son frère, vu que ça ne t'a pas plu…Hermès attend la réaction**_

_**Hadèsbrise ce qu'il avait en main: Comment! Merci Hermès, je vais aller voir !**_

_**Hermès regarde le sol et tourne le pied : De rien.**_

_**Il se téléporte au troisième temple.**_

_**Hermèsprévient Hiei par télépathie : Le voilà !**_

_**Erostout sourire: Le poisson est ferré !**_

_**Hiei : Sortez les appareils !**_

_**Hermès les rejoint.**_

_**Hiei : Bien joué Hermès, tu as trouvé la technique pour le faire sortir on dirait.**_

_**Hadèsouvre les portes à la volée: Hypnos ! Je t'y reprends !**_

_**Hermès : Oui.**_

_**Hiei : A toi petit Cupidonet, hihihi.**_

_**Erostire ses flèches: Compliquons un peu tout ça ! J'adore ce travail !**_

_**Hiei : Si tu veux, on t'engage à plein temps !**_

_**Hadèsvacille en sentant un drôle de picotement: Qu'est-ce que vous... faisiez!**_

_**Hiei fait un sourire à Eros.**_

_**Hypnos : Je l'ai juste ramené...**_

_**Hiei tend la caméra à Séléné et prend son appareil photo.**_

_**Ils restent tous les deux, se regardant comme s'ils se découvraient pour la première fois, immobiles.**_

_**Hermès s'occupe de la lumière mais se dit que Apollon serait mieux placé.**_

_**Hieiclik clik : Tu as retenu ce que je voulais, Séléné ?**_

_**Se servant de son autorité naturelle sur son second, le souverain des Enfers attire le doré contre lui et se met à l'embrasser avec passion.**_

_**Hiei : C'est toi la mise en scène, n'oublie pas.**_

_**Séléné : J'oublie pas... Je manipule, je manipule...s'emberlificote avec tous ses fils**_

_**HieiClic : Hermès, plus de contraste dans la lumière.**_

_**Hermès : Oui, oui tourne les spots**_

_**Hiei : En plus, les spots ça fait monter la chaleur, mdr.**_

_**Hermès : Comme s'il y en avait besoin.**_

_**Hypnos se montre plus entreprenant, enlevant la toge d'Hadès en la déchirant.**_

_**Hieiclic clic : C'est qu'il est chaud, le petit Hypnos…**_

_**Hadès se sert de la technique de son père pour l'effeuiller, le dévoilant peu à peu dans une sensualité plus calme mais tout aussi chaude.**_

_**Séléné: J'le savais pas comme ça, non plus**_

_**Hieiclikclik : Tu vois, on découvre de ces choses ! Comme quoi c'est pas forcément l'amour qui révèle la sexualité ! Faudrait réveiller l'autre, tu ne penses pas ?**_

_**Sélénécoupe un fil: Et vi ! Voilà, je lève le pouvoir de Hypnos !**_

_**Hiei : T'es une déesse se reçoit une tonne de pommes sur la tête**_

_**Séléné : Oups, Eris est pas contente**_

_**Hiei : Oui, comme toujours ! deuxième cagot de pommes**_

_**Sagas'éveillant: Hadès? Hypnos? Mais qu'est-ce que vous fichez ?**_

_**Hermès pouffe de rire.**_

_**Hiei : Je travaille, Eris, merde !**_

_**Sélénéfâchée: Elle va m'entendre la petite chérie, grrr ! envoie la foudre chez la déesse**_

_**Erisvoix off : Alors ne blasphème pas !**_

_**Hiei : Je blasphème pas, c'est une déesse pour moitire la langue**_

_**Silence…**_

_**Hiei : Oh, tu as du la toucher, bravo.**_

_**Hermès : Crum, il est réveillé !montre Saga**_

_**Sélénéfilme: Désolée mais elle m'empêchait de me concentrer !**_

_**Hiei : Pas grave, on coupera au montage.**_

_**Les deux dieux ne semblent pas s'en être aperçus, explorant leurs corps dénudés.**_

_**Hiei continue ses clik clik.**_

_**Hermès lèche sa lèvre supérieure : le spectacle lui plaît.**_

_**Sagase lève: Holà, on se calme ! Ca va pas ! Est-ce que vous avez pensé à ...se tait, soudain très intéressé par un détail de leur anatomie**_

_**Erosgrommelle: Tss, j'ai été distrait... Désolé ! regarde**_

_**Hiei : Bah, tant que c'est réparé, lol ! On t'en veux pas, tu as fait du bon travailcontinue de photographier Hermès, va chercher de la crème fraîche, des cerises, des fraises et aussi du chocolat, on va faire de la pâtisserie.**_

_**Sagareste planté là: Mais enfin... Je...**_

_**Hermèsattérissant : Quoi ?**_

_**Hiei : Bouge-toi !**_

_**Hermès disparaît, râlant de manquer une petite partie du spectacle.**_

_**Hadèsl'apercevant enfin: Viens ici, toi ! l'attire à lui et l'embrasse à pleine bouche tandis que Hypnos embrassa le cou de son supérieur**_

_**Séléné: C'est bien le sens que tu voulais?**_

_**Hadès ne perd pas un instant, enflammant le corps de Saga de ses mains agiles.**_

_**Grognant d'être délaissé, Hypnos tourne la tête de son Seigneur et l'embrasse, caressant ses reins et ses fesses.**_

_**Séléné: Hermès est bien lent aujourd'hui !**_

_**Hiei : Oui, je pense qu'il est fatigué !**_

_**Hermès arrive, les bras chargés.**_

_**Hiei : Bah, quand on parle du loup !**_

_**Hermès : Quoi, je devais amener Cerbère aussi ?**_

_**Hiei : Non, dépose tout ça !**_

_**Séléné: Bah non, on parlait de toi ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire avec Cerbère dans les pattes!**_

_**Saga compense la perte des lèvres du ténébreux en descendant ses baisers sur son torse, lui arrachant des gémissements de plaisir.**_

_**Clik, clik.**_

_**Hermès : Je sais pas, on sait jamais avec Hiei ! Il est capable de l'inclure dans son délire.**_

_**Hiei : Euh non, la zoophilie, très peu pour moi !**_

_**Sélénéregarde briévement la nourriture: J'ai peut-être une idée...**_

_**Hiei : Oui, on t'écoute.**_

_**Hermès : OO**_

_**Séléné: Saga sur le lit, entre les deux qui s'occupent de lui avec ta nourriture**_

_**Hremèsgloups : Miam…**_

_**Hiei : Hermès, tu deviens obsédé, toi !**_

_**Hermès rougit.**_

_**Séléné : Il l'est depuis quelque temps, tu n'as pas remarqué?**_

_**Hiei : Va pour ça !… Non, j'avais pas fait gaffe mais je l'ai noté !**_

_**Séléné : Ca fera une page centrale du tonnerre !**_

_**Hermès : Non, je suis pas obsédé, c'est que…**_

_**Hiei : Que quoi ?continue ses photos**_

_**Séléné: Ah bon?**_

_**Hiei : Oh, ça tu l'as dit, ma princesse !**_

_**Hermès : Que rien du tout ! Je m'occupe de la lumière part s'occuper des spots**_

_**Hiei : Hihihihihi**_

_**Séléné: NAN, j'veux savoir !**_

_**Hiei : Il est timide.**_

_**Séléné: Bah, il pourrait nous le dire, mince, après tout ! On lui permet bien de baver sur ce genre de spectacle !**_

_**Hiei : Oui mais il est vachement serviable, tu trouves pas ? A mon avis, il n'a jamais connu qu'une aventure, c'est ça qu'il est comme ça !**_

_**Hermès, rouge powa des dires de Hiei, fait celui qui n'entend rien.**_

_**Hiei : Bon, si on reprenait le boulot ? Après, on percera ce mystère…**_

_**Séléné: Une seule? Mais le pauvre, il doit s'ennuyer ! a jamais arrêté de travailler**_

_**Hadès emporte Saga dans le lit et s'allonge à son côté. Pantin docile, Hypnos s'accapare les provisions de Hiei et va s'étendre sur l'autre côté. Tous les deux caressent le corps du Gémeau et le Sommeil commence à y étaler le chocolat.**_

_**Clik clik.**_

_**Hermès bave toujours mais essaie de le cacher.**_

_**Les deux dieux le recouvrent de chocolat puis de crème fraîche et vont jusqu'à s'embrasser en se retrouvant sur la même partie du corps du gémeau. Celui-ci étant les mains et se saisit de leurs virilités.**_

_**Sélénéniak: Joli tableau**_

_**Hiei : Oui !clik : Je suis sûr que Zeus va adorer.**_

_**Les deux dieux finissent de lécher les mets et, tandis que Hadès s'occupe du haut, Hypnos s'occupe de ses cuisses.**_

_**Hieiclik, clik : Comme c'est gourmant les dieux, quand même !**_

_**Hermès a un sourire aux lèvres, comme pour approuver.**_

_**Sélénépasse près d'Hermès: Ca te donne envie ?**_

_**En ayant assez de ces préliminaire sans fins, le Gémeaux bascule Hadès sur lui et le guide en lui, gémissant et se cambrant de plaisir...**_

_**Hermès, qui trouve Hadès a son goût mais pas les deux autres, hoche négativement la tête.**_

_**Hiei : C'est quasi aussi chaud que Camus et Saga ! Lol !**_

_**Sélénéétonnée de la réponse alors qu'il nage dans une mare de bave: Même pas un ?**_

_**Hermèsrouge tomatos : Je trouve jusque que Hadès est beau souffle ce dernier**_

_**Hypnos les regarde un instant et décide de se réinsérer dans le couple, embrassant Hadès sur les épaules tout en le pénétrant.**_

_**Hiei continue ses clik, clik.**_

_**Séléné: Vi, c'est mon préféré aussi**_

_**Hadès se cambre, assailli de tout côté, recevant toutes les attentions des deux autres.**_

_**Hiei ronchonne.**_

_**Hermès : On dirait bien que c'est le leur aussi ! Mdr.**_

_**Séléné: Oui... C'est très beau ! Enfin, moi, j'préfère Hiei par-dessus tout**_

_**Hiei continue ses photos mais a les joues rouges.**_

_**Hypnos et Saga continuent d'embrasser et de caresser leur aîné tandis que celui-ci fait des efforts pour ne pas oublier de donner du plaisir à Saga en s'occupant de son désir tandis qu'Hypnos impose un rythme soutenu qui leur arrache des cris à tous les trois.**_

_**Hiei espère, tout en clik clikant, que Séléné filme bien toute la scène.**_

_**Celle-ci n'en perd pas une miette, s'amusant sur les zoom lorsqu'un détail lui paraît intéressant**_

_**Hermès fait des merveilles avec les projecteurs.**_

_**Saga est le premier à se répandre dans la main d'Hadès alors que les deux autres continuent encore quelques instant, grognant de plaisir avant de parvenir à leur délivrance, Hadès juste un peu avant son second.**_

_**Sélénéhéhé: Tout est dans la boîte !**_

_**Hiei : Mazette ! Ca, c'était du spectacle ! Coupez, c'est bon, on remballe le matos et puis, bah, on va voir où en est la publication de Saga – Thanatos pour la vendre et surtout la donner aux autres, mdr.**_

_**Hermès, tremblant, remballe tout en regardant les autres qui semblent épuisés sur le lit.**_

_**Hiei : Erol ! l'appelle par télépathie**_

_**Erosarrive: Vip ? Au fait, c'est EROS, pas Erol, chef !sourire**_

_**Hiei : Oups, désolé ! Je voulais savoir, pour te remercier, tu veux un magasine ?**_

_**Eros: Nan, j'préfère m'engager à plein temps ! **_

_**Hiei : Ok, tu es le bienvenu dans l'équipe et si t'as des suggestions, on t'écoute mais là, on ferait bien de déguerpir avant que sa Majesté Hadès nous tombe dessus, hihi ! Séléné, tu peux récupérer les fraises ma princesse ?**_

_**Séléné: Bah, t'inquiète pour Hadès, j'ai le contre-sort aussi va reprendre les fraises, faisant attention aux trois autres**_

_**Hiei : Bon, ben, prochaine étape : Posy et Zeus !**_

_**Séléné: Ouais, va falloir voir comment on va arranger ça... Quoique la première livraison devras faire venir Posy, ne serait-ce que pour essayer de la soustraire à son cher et tendre frangin**_

_**Hiei : Oui mais la prochaine, c'est plutôt Saga- Thanatos, ma chère, mais pour ce qui est de Zeus –Posy, j'ai déjà mon plan et, pour ça, il faut aller voir Dio, mon grand copain, puis faut pas oublier Camus dans tout ça.**_

_**Séléné: Très bien, je te laisse fairebisous**_

_**Hieia un attachement particulier pour son Camus mais fait un bisou à Séléné : Bon, ben, Hermès, en route pour l'imprimerie…**_

_**Hermès emmène tout le monde.**_

_**Sélénézieute partout: Chouette installation !**_

_**Hiei : Oui, superbe ! C'est le dernier cri !donne tout à un des ouvriers pour qu'il prépare les deux prochains numéros**_

_**Sélénéinspecte le tirage: Perfect **_

_**Eris apparaît, avec une marque de brûlure sur le bras, lance un regard mauvais à Séléné puis tend le dernier ouvrage à Hiei.**_

_**Eris : Pffffffff, alors, les retombées, ça se passe comment ?**_

_**Hiei : Bah, pas encore tout vérifié mais je pense que ça fait un beau petit chaos !**_

_**Séléné: Chaos! Il dort lui !**_

_**Hiei : Non, je parlais de discorde, Séléné mais n'est pas contre de l'appeler Chaos, c'est une des personnes que préfère Hiei, allez savoir pourquoi**_

_**Séléné: Scuse, j'écoutais à moitié !lance un regard gamin à Eris**_

_**Eris : Bon, nous avons fini la mise en page de celui-ci et les montages des films sont faits regarde à nouveau Séléné Bon, moi, je te laisse, petit Hiei, je n'aime pas trop traîner par ici, tu le sais.**_

_**Hiei : Oui, merci, Eris.**_

_**Eris disparaît.**_

_**Hermès, lui, est occupé à préparer les sacs pour les clients.**_

_**Sélénéravie: Elle m'aime pas !**_

_**Hieiä fini d'examiner le tirage : Il me semble bien, tu en penses quoi ?**_

_**Séléné a tout inspecté: Impeccable, maître Hiei**_

_**Hiei : Lol ; c'est grâce à toi ! J'aime bien celle-là montre celle de Saga dominant l'ange déchu sur le rocher au milieu de l'eau**_

_**Séléné: Vi, elle est superbe Elle va avoir un succès fou si tu veux mon avis !**_

_**Hiei : On reconnaît ta touche… Oui, allons voir Zeus ! Tant qu'on y est, on pourrait peut-être inviter Posy et Dio.**_

_**Sélénébat des mains: Me réjouis de voir ce que tu concoctes !**_

_**Hiei : Hermès, conduis-nous chez Dio, please !**_

_**Hermès : Non, pas question !**_

_**Hiei : Hermès, il ne te touchera pas, promis !**_

_**Séléné: Et je te file une photo d'Hadès !**_

_**Hermèsréfléchit intensément : Ok, je prends le matériel, je suppose ?**_

_**Hiei : Oui, prends la nouvelle caméra pour Miss…**_

_**Hermès : Ca va.**_

_**Séléné: Mici Hermès**_

_**Il compte bien demander une photo de Hadès, une de Camus et une autre de Posy et Zeus.**_

_**Hermèstend la caméra : Bon, on s'accroche.**_

_**Elle s'accroche**_

_**On atterrit dans une orgie complète des satires et des ménade, Dio installé au centre, un verre à la main.**_

_**Sélénézieute: Quel bordel ! Même ma chambre est mieux rangée !**_

_**Dio : Hiei, viens me rejoindre ! Tu as amené Hermès et une belle petite femme, oh ! Trop content !**_

_**Hieisourit à Séléné, elle ne connaissait pas Dio : S'il est pas plus pervers que Zeus, il est pas loin !**_

_**Sélénéà Hermès: C'est bon le bouc grillé?**_

_**Hermès : Je sais pas, jamais goûté !**_

_**Séléné: Alors, les mange qui voudra !**_

_**Dio : Merci pour le magasine, il m'a été apporté hier, quelle merveille ! J'ai même eu une statue de Hypnos et Kanon en action par notre cher Apollonlance à Hermès un regard lubrique**_

_**Hermès se cache derrière Séléné.**_

**_Hiei : Crum, crum… J'voulais savoir si tu voulais venir avec moi chez Zeus…_**

_**Séléné: Relax, Hermès ! J'suis à côté, il t'arrivera rien !**_

_**Diointense réflexion malgré qu'il semble tenir une belle cuite et qu'il a les joues en feux sans parler d'une autre partie de son corps, toujours en train de dévorer Hermès des yeux : Oui, bien sûr, tout ce que tu veux. **_

_**Sélénépasse un bras autour du cou de Hermès pour le ramener à sa hauteur: Un bon conseil, le regarde pas, ce sera pire !**_

_**Hermèsmurmure : Je pourrais pas, même si je le voulais.**_

_**Hiei : Bon, ben, alors, on fonce !**_

_**Séléné: T'inquiète, j'ai la foudre prête à l'emplois !**_

_**Dio : Attends une minuteil se leva et claqua dans ses mains, les ménades et les satyres stoppèrent leur petit manège J'aimerai que ça soit propre quand je rentre, on reprendra ça plus tardil sauta en bas de sa chaise longue, attrapant le bras de Hiei J'ai pris un peu de boisson, tu connais Zeus, il aime bien s'amuser quand il a bu !**_

_**Sélénésurveille: Grrrr !**_

_**Hermèsregarde ses pieds : Grogne pas, tu sais, il passe quasi toutes ses soirées avec eux.**_

_**Sélénésourire: Ouaip mais bon, ça s'appelle jalousie et c'est incontrôlable ! **_

_**Diose retourne sur eux, relevant la tête de Hermès : Mon beau, tu emmènes cette délicieuse créature avec toi, moi je m'occupe de Hiei. D'ailleurs, allez tous les deux chercher Posy et rejoignez nous ! Et ne me fais pas faux bond !**_

_**Hiei sourit à sa Séléné adorée puis disparaît avec Dio dans un petit signe.**_

_**Hermès : C'est reparti, c'est moi qui me coltine la mission impossible !**_

_**Sélénécraque ses phalanges: Bon, allons chercher Posy, j'm'en charge !**_

_**Hermès n'est pas mécontent de l'apprendre, il sait que Posy a sale caractère.**_

_**Arrivé par transport express, Hiei reprend sa place habituelle dans le trône de Zeus et appelle le petit chérubin qui s'est engagé pendant que Dio sert la boisson à Zeus.**_

_**Hermès conduit la jeune demoiselle où elle a demandé.**_

_**Eros: Yep?**_

_**Sélénésaute au cou de Posy: Kikou Posyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy **_

_**Hiei : Re, mon grand, petit boulot pour toi ! Il s'agit de Posy, pour Zeus, Dio s'en occupe !**_

_**Hermès regarde ses pieds, pas sûr qu'il soit le bienvenu après le coup de Kanon- Hypnos.**_

_**Posygrommelle mais elle sait s'y prendre: Qu'est-ce qu'il y a cette fois?**_

_**Sélénégrands yeux: Bah, c'est simple, j't'invite à une petite fête pour me faire pardonner ! Allez, tu peux pas refuser ! grands yeux de Bambi**_

_**Hermès admire l'art de la jeune femme.**_

_**Posysoupire: Très bien, je viens !**_

_**Sélénébisou sur la joue: Mici Posy**_

_**Hermès : Euh, bah, je voulais aller, je vais aller chercher…euh…des pommes…s'éloigne sur la pointe des pieds**_

_**Séléné sourit et ramène Posy chez Zeus avec sa clé spéciale**_

_**Hiei est toujours dans le trône de Zeus, installé comme si c'était le sien, il a même le sceptre dans ses mains et Zeus danse avec Dio.**_

_**Hieis'amuse à faire des éclairs pour l'éclairage : Ah, te voilà ! Où est Hermès ?**_

_**Séléné: Envie de pommes !**_

_**Hiei : Comme c'est bizarre, mdr.**_

_**Posy: Oh non ! Pas avec ces deux-là montre les deux dieux**_

_**Hiei continue de faire des éclairs, il aime bien se prendre pour Zeus et, comme Zeus mange dans sa main, il a tous les dtoits.**_

_**Séléné : Bah, moi, j'sais faire des éclairs aussi **_

_**Hiei : Oui, je sais ma princesse, mais ça m'amuse, mdr.**_

_**Dio force Posy a danser et à boire un peu avec lui, après tout, lui et Posy ne sont pas ennemis.**_

_**Le dieu des Océans finit par se laisser faire: après tout, pour une fois qu'il s'amuse ces temps-ci !**_

_**Zeusse laisse tomber par terre: Eh! Dyo ! Il est lourd ton vin !**_

_**Dio : Oui, il est parfait pour le sorgies, la remontée est fulgurante après !**_

_**Zeuspouffe: Tu changeras jamais !**_

_**Posy: Z'êtes tous les deux pareils !**_

_**Hiei sourit et fait signe à son ami le chérubin.**_

_**Eroshoche la tête et décoche: C'est parti!**_

_**Sélénétout bas: J'pense pas que Hermès va revenir... On fait quoi avec Dyo ?**_

_**Hiei : Hihi hurle après Hermès qui apparaît.**_

_**Hermès : Quoi ?**_

_**Hiei : Tu es préposé à l'éclairage alors, à moins que tu les fasses pousser tes pommes, tu viens ici !**_

_**Hermès : Pfffffffff Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas faire pour ses amis !**_

_**Sélénéhausse les épaules: On est une équipe**_

_**Hermès : Oui, je sais, mais quand même…**_

_**Dio a commencé par s'asseoir par terre pour mater sous les jupes des deux autres.**_

_**Posytitube: Rappelez-moi de pas tourner sur moi-même la prochaine fois que je bois du vin !**_

_**Dio : Je trouve que c'est bien que, dans l'Olympe, les sous-vêtements soient pas répandus.**_

_**Hiei se marre de la remarque de Dio.**_

_**Hermès plaque sa jupe sur ses cuisses pour éviter que l'on ne regarde en-dessous.**_

_**Posyse laisse aussitôt tomber au sol: Mais ! Arrête de mater, Dyo !**_

_**Dio : Tu veux que je touche ?avance, tel un félin, pour prendre les lèvres de Posy**_

_**Zeustss: Ce que vous êtes pudique quand même !**_

_**Hiei : Ca, c'était pas prévu !**_

_**Posyle repousse: Nan, j'veux pas !**_

_**Hieitoujours debout sur le trône de Zeus, à côté d'Hermès : Il a oublié quelque chose, notre Cupidon…**_

_**Dio, comme il est repoussé, s'attaque à Zeus.**_

_**Erosse pose sur l'accoudoir: Non, ai rien oublié et je me suis pas trompé de flèche !**_

_**Séléné: Défaut de fabrication?**_

_**Zeuséméché par l'alcool: Oh! Tu me sors le grand jeux, Dio !**_

_**Dio glisse ses mains le long des cuisses fines de Zeus.**_

_**Hiei : Bah, il faut une double dose, peut-être…**_

_**Erosbande son arc: Pit-être !tire un bout de langue et tire**_

_**Hermès admire l'angelot, il est bon tireur.**_

_**Hiei trépigne de joie, prenant des photos des lèvres de Dio qui ont saisi le sexe de Zeus.**_

_**Zeus le regarde faire, nonchalamment appuyé au mur.**_

_**Dio lèche ce dernier délicatement, comme on lèche une glace.**_

_**Poséidon déglutit en les regardant: il la sent mal cette "fête" ! En plus, le spectacle ne le laisse pas indifférent.**_

_**Dio passe sa main sur les deux petites boules de chair rosie, les massant.**_

_**Zeus gémit, plongeant ses mains dans les cheveux de Dyo.**_

_**Les mains de Dio continuent de glisser pendant que ses lèvres s'ouvrent pour engloutir le sucre d'orge.**_

_**Hieiclik clik : Il est résistant le petit Posy, on dirait !**_

_**Erosfumée qui sort des oreilles: Mais c'est qu'il m'énerve !**_

_**Le dieu marin faisait appel à toute sa volonté, créant un miracle sans le savoir.**_

_**Hermès admire Posy pour son contrôle.**_

_**Séléné: Il m'en bouche un coin mais bon... Je manipule? **_

_**Dio, lui, continuait de faire des vas et viens sur le sexe de Zeus, jouant avec sa langue puis ses lèvres.**_

_**Hiei : Moi, il me pompre, je suis d'accord avec Eros.**_

_**Le Maître des dieux gémit un peu plus fort, très sensuel, comme à son habitude.**_

_**Séléné: C'est parti !**_

_**Hiei se lève et va pousser Posy qui atterrit contre les fesses de Dio.**_

_**Excité, Zeus l'attrape d'une main et l'attire à ses lèvres : dès que son frère l'a touché, Poséidon ne résiste pas et lui rend le baiser avec fougue.**_

_**Hieicontent de lui : Bah voilà ! Suffisait d'un bon coup de pied au derrièreprend des photos**_

_**Dio se retire de Zeus pour s'attaquer à Posy puis passe de l'un à l'autre.**_

_**Zeus déshabille son frère et se penche sur son cou, lui faisant des suçons.**_

_**Sélénés'amuse: Il sait plus où donner de la tête Dio ! mdr**_

_**Hermès : Te fais pas de soucis, c'est pas le pire qu'il aie vu !**_

_**Hiei : Oh non ! Tu te rappelles l'autre dois ?**_

_**Hermèsfrémit de dégoût : Oui, m'en parle pas !**_

_**Sélénécurieuse: Quoi!**_

_**Hiei : Bah, il était avec six de ses satyres et il s'occupait plutôt bien d'eux, mdr.**_

_**Les deux frères s'embrassent et se caressent sans discontinuer, les yeux clos, gémissants.**_

_**Hermès : L'alcool, lui, ça le maintient en forme, moi, ça m'endort.**_

_**Séléné: Alors ne trinque pas avec lui, mdr ! filme**_

_**Dio continue de passer sa langue sur un puis sur l'autre, passant ses mains sur leurs fesses puis, il s'éloigne pour venir s'asseoir près de Hiei.**_

_**Dio : Voilà, j'ai réussi ma part de boulot ! Tu veux pas t'asseoir sur mes jambes, Hermès.**_

_**Hermès : Je travaille, moi.**_

_**Les deux dieux abandonnés se collent sensuellement l'un à l'autre.**_

_**Hiei continue ses photos.**_

_**Séléné: Vi, on laisse Hermès travailler !**_

_**Dioqui regardait Hiei et Hermès d'un angle de vue très à ras du sol : Tu portes pas de jupe, Hiei ?**_

_**Hiei : Non et je porte des caleçon donc, rêve pas !**_

_**Dio : Pas drôle ! C'est rien, Hermès et ta copine, ça me suffit.**_

_**Sélénémdr: Rêve pas !**_

_**Hiei : Evite de mater Séléné ou tu risques d'avaler de l'eau au lieu du vin !**_

_**Dio : T'es aussi cruel qu'Eris !**_

_**Hiei ; Bah vi !**_

_**Séléné: Et l'eau ça conduit bien l'électricité**_

_**Hermès évite de penser au pervers.**_

_**Hiei continue son boulot.**_

_**Zeus a allongé son frère sur le sol et continue de l'embrasser tandis que ses mains s'affairant entre ses cuisses.**_

_**Hieicontinue les photos : Zeus, passe pas devant l'objectif, please !**_

_**Zeustélépathiquement: Skyvapa encore?**_

_**Hieirépond télépathiquement : Bah, tu caches tout avec ton bras ! Je dois bosser, mon cœur, alors, please, penses-y !**_

_**Zeusvire son bras: Tss, t'es envahissant parfois, tu sais, mon cœur ?**_

_**Hiei : Merci, désolé puis n'oublie pas que là je viens de t'offrir un beau cadeau et gratos alors…**_

_**Dio continue de boire et manger. Il a appelé une de ses Ménades pour lui soulager une partie intime.**_

_**Hieiclik : Ma Séléné d'amour, tu filme ?**_

_**Séléné: J'arrête pas **_

_**Hiei : Toi, Hermès, fais-moi tomber des plumes au-dessus d'eux, ça donnera un air magique !**_

_**Hermès obéit.**_

_**Hiei : Eros, mon petit ange, tu peux nous faire des petits cœurs volants ?**_

_**Zeus se coule le long du corps de son frère, le caressant et l'embrassant.**_

_**Clik clik.**_

_**Erosdrôle de demande: Ok, je m'en occupefait apparaître les cœurs**_

_**Hiei : Merci.**_

_**Hermès fait même tomber des petites paillettes, trouvant ça mignon.**_

_**Zeus est attentif à ne pas tout cacher avec ses cheveux et excite son frère très habilement, sachant très bien ce qu'il préférait de par ses observations incessantes sur un peu tout le monde.**_

_**Hiei : Tu as vu ça, Dio, c'est de la grosse production ! Quelle bonne équipe on fait !**_

_**Dio : Manque quelque chose…**_

_**Hiei : Quoi ?**_

_**Dio : Une musique de fond !**_

_**La Ménade continue de s'occuper de son maître qui ne semble pas prêter attention à elle mais au spectacle..**_

_**Séléné: Qui sait jouer !**_

_**Hiei : Bah toi, Dio, tu sais pas jouer ?**_

_**Dio sort son instrument et joue un petit air.**_

_**Hiei : Voilà, c'est le top !télépathie vers Zeus Continue mon grand, c'est du grand art !**_

_**Ca exaspère Zeus mais il continue sa tâche et il oblige son frère à suçoter ses doigts en prévision de la préparation.**_

_**Hiei se moque bien d'ennuyer l'autre, après tout il aurait jamais eu Posy sans lui. Il continue les photos qui promettent avec tous cces artifices !**_

_**L'Olympien retire ses doigts et s'occupe de la virilité avec plus d'application encore, introduisant un doigt en lui tout en faisant bien attention à la pose par rapport à la caméra.**_

_**Hiei continue de prendre des photos, Dio de jouer et Hermès de faire tomber plumes et paillettes mais Dio ne regarde plus Zeus, préférant jeter son dévolu sous la jupe de Hermès.**_

_**Zeus se retient de tout envoyer paître et se concentre sur son partenaire, remplaçant les doigts par son sexe et retournant embrasser son frère, excitant d'une main son intimidé et de l'autre ses tétons.**_

_**Séléné fait tomber une pomme sur la tête à Dio qu'elle observe du coin de l'œil.**_

_**Dio fait une fausse note.**_

_**Hermès continue ses petits tours.**_

_**Hieilui, continue ses photos : Séléné, t'as pas l'impression que Zeus semble tendu ?**_

_**Séléné: Si et passablement énervé...**_

_**Hiei : Me demande pourquoi…**_

_**Séléné: Je sais pas mais j'espère qu'il aura pas de problème... T'imagine la réputation!**_

_**Hiei : Oui, mdr ! Je ne me permettrais pas de publier ça mais bon !**_

_**Zeus bouge en son frère qui lui n'a plus conscience de rien et crie son plaisir, mettant toute son ardeur dans cette étreinte.**_

_**Hiei fait signe à Hermès de revenir.**_

_**Il revient mais se pose loin de Dio.**_

_**Séléné filme mais garde un oeil sur les trois autres.**_

_**Eros regarde, boudant toujours sur le fait que ses flèches avaient failli !**_

_**Hiei continue de photographier. Dio continuait de jouer, sa Ménade repartie comme elle avait fini son travail. Hermès était revenu se centrer sur l'éclairage.**_

_**Hiei : Il se détend un peu, le Zeus !**_

_**Séléné: Vu ce qu'il fait, c'est normal mais, le connaissant comme je le connais, tu ne le persuaderas pas de recommencer !**_

_**Hiei : Ah bah, c'est rien ! Je vois pas pourquoi, j'ai rien fait de mal !**_

_**Poséidon ondule et se tortille, collant le corps de son frère. Celui-ci avait calculé son coup pour qu'ils jouissent simultanément.**_

_**Hieiclik clik : Tu paries que j'arrive à le faire revenir dans un de nos livres ?sourire mauvais**_

_**Dio et Hermès ont compris le cou.**_

_**Séléné: J'parie qu'il râlera quand même pour ce coup-ci !**_

_**Hiei : Baj, je vois pas pourquoi ! Enfin, on lui demandera !continue ses photo, sentant la fin arriver**_

_**Dans un grognement pour Zeus et un cri pour le bleuté, ils arrivent au terme de leur fusion charnelle. Zeus se retire de Poséidon et se lèche la main dans laquelle son frère s'est libéré. **_

_**Hiei sourit, prenant les dernière photos.**_

_**Dio : Bon, ben, moi, je rentre voir s'ils ont fait mon ménage !**_

_**Hiei : Ok, merci Dio.**_

_**Dio: A ton service.**_

_**Hiei : Hermès, conduits tout ça à la publication, merci !**_

_**Hermès : Je fonce !**_

_**Zeuspose une cape sur son frère endormi et se rhabille: Tss...**_

_**Ils disparaissent.**_

_**Hiei, toujours dans son trône, lui sourit.**_

_**Zeusrejette ses cheveux vers l'arrière: C'était nullissime !**_

_**Hiei : Ho… Pourquoi mon cher ? Il t'a pas fait bander ? Hiei version petit youkai de mauvaise humeur avec un petit air boudeur**_

_**Zeus: Tu peux rire, j'ai failli tout laisser tomber ! T'as de la chance que je ne puisse pas refuser les cadeaux !**_

_**Hiei : Pour te consoler, tiens ! C'est la seconde publication avec Thanatos et son Saga d'amour !**_

_**Zeuss'assied: Thanks mais me saoule plus pour ça ! Ca m'a cassé grave quand tu es intervenu pour que je vire mon bras feuillette Ca, c'est du grand art ! J'aurais peut-être du me servir de mes ailes aussi !**_

_**Hiei : On t'a pas saoulé pour ça, mdr ! Quant au bras, je devais bien te le dire sinon les photos auraient été ratées !**_

_**Zeus : Ca m'enlève pas l'impression du travail mal fait de la bouche !**_

_**Hiei : Si tu veux, tu peux te rattraper ! **_

_**Séléné: Crois-moi, c'est pas Posy qui s'en plaindra !**_

_**Hiei : Ca, c'est sûr s'assied en lotus sur le trône**_

_**Zeus: J't'écoute, tu proposes quoi cette fois ? Pour le rattrapage?**_

_**Hieisourire : Un Thanatos-Hadès-Zeus !**_

_**Zeus: Je me les suis pas encore fait ces deux-là... Marché conclu...**_

_**Hiei : Ok ! Tu vois que je suis quand même un ami précieux ? Je te laisse prendre toutes les rênes pour l'artistique avec Séléné.**_

_**Zeus: Je ferai attention à la caméra...et aux photos... mâte le Thanatos ange déchu seul**_

_**Hiei : Bon, mon Zeusinou, nous, on doit aller voir Saga et Camus donc, je te laisse baver ! Ah oui, tiens, les dvd ! Cadeau maison, cette fois-ci… Eros, tu viens ?**_

_**Zeus: C'est trop d'honneur !**_

_**Hiei : Bah, entre amis, c'est normal !**_

_**Erossaute sur se pieds: J'arrive !**_

_**Hiei : Puis, j'aime bien me prendre pour toi dans ton trône, que veux-tu ! Le complexe de la petite taille !**_

_**Zeus: Faut des petits, faut des grands !**_

_**Hiei : Oui mais bon, quand tu es petit, on prend pas au sérieux ! Allez, en plus, j'ai Eris qui m'attend ce soir !**_

_**Séléné est jalouse.**_

_**Zeus: Nh.. Bonne soirée...**_

_**Hiei : Oui, allez, ciao ! Eros, tu nous conduit chez Saga ?**_

_**Zeus: Bye**_

_**Hiei : Bye ! prend sa petite princesse contre lui**_

_**Eros: Yep ! les conduit aussi sec**_

_**La Princesse a très envie de faire de la citrouillisation de déesse.…**_

_**Ils arrivent devant le Temple.**_

_**Séléné: Y a plus que Saga...**_

_**Hiei : Bah oui, sûrement !entre dans le temple puisqu'il n'y a pas de porte.**_

_**Saga est occupé à faire des comptes et semble irrité.**_

_**Hiei : T'as pas l'air de bonne humeur, on peut repasser si on te dérange.**_

_**Saga: J'vous avais pas entendu... C'est rien : Kanon a encore piqué dans la caisse...**_

_**Hiei : Ah ok, tiens, voilà le magasine de Thana et toi !**_

_**Sagal'attrape et le feuillette: Il est encore mieux que le précédent numéro dites-moi... Les suivants seront tout aussi intéressant !regard indéchiffrable**_

_**Hiei : Euh oui, on s'améliore de plus en plus ! Le suivant est plus personnel, c'est pour un ami que je l'ai faitpouffe de rire**_

_**Saga : Ah oui! Pour qui!curieux**_

_**Hiei : Ca t'intéresse pas !se demande s'il a pas tout oublié**_

_**Sagapose le magazine: Dis toujours...**_

_**Hiei : Camus.**_

_**Saga: Alors, j'ai vraiment fait ça ?**_

_**Hiei : Euh…**_

_**Séléné: Bah vi !**_

_**Sagaprend la tête dans ses main: Ils vont me tuer !**_

_**Hieipose la main sur son épaule : Mais non, je sais que Camus va être froid mais il te tuera pas, il t'aime trop puis je vais arranger ça !sourire**_

_**Saga: Camus, froid! Polaire, oui !**_

_**Hiei : Te fais pas de soucis, je vais le voir puis, si tu l'aimes pas, on va pas te forcer, même si tu as pris ton pied, mdr !**_

_**Sagarougit: Pas besoin de me le rappeler... Je m'en souviens trop bien...**_

_**Hiei : Oui, moi j'ai maté le dvd avec Hermès et il m'a dit que tu étais brûlant au point de faire fondre la glace puis il t'a dit je t'aime quasi tout le long, c'était mignonse retourne vers Séléné et fait semblant de vomir**_

_**Saga: Te moque pas de lui !**_

_**Hiei : Non, c'est mon meilleur ami avec Fenril et aussi Hermès !Séléné, il ne la cite pas, elle, c'est son amour. Il aurait pu citer Zeus mais c'est pas une bonne fréquentation **_

_**Séléné regarde par la fenêtre.**_

_**Saga: Je crois qu'il va beaucoup m'en vouloir, de toute façon...**_

_**Hiei : Euh oui, sûr que c'est dur de pas être aimé en retour, pas vrai, Mamour à moi ?**_

_**Saga: Tu m'as manipulé, ça lui fera plus mal encore.**_

_**Hiei : Moi, j'ai rien fait, je te ferai remarquer il peut pas savoir pour Eros.**_

_**Séléné: Mh...**_

_**Saga: C'est toi qui m'as amené là-bas !**_

_**Hiei : Je suis aussi blanc qu'une brebis !pense : qui se roule dans la boue Mais je t'ai pas poussé contre lui… Tu devais lui parler. J'y suis pour rien moi si tu avais des désirs inassouvis et que tu as craqué ! à Eros par télépathie Et qu'une petite flèche bien calibrée t'a enflammé les fesses !**_

_**Sagase passe une mains dans les cheveux: Je ne sais plus rien !**_

_**Hiei : Bah, c'est comme pour toi, Hypnos et Hadès, tu vas aussi m'accuser ! Bientôt, on va dire que je suis pire que Eris !**_

_**Sagasursaute: Me dis pas que tu vas faire paraître ça aussi !**_

_**Hiei : Bah, j'ai les autorisations montre le papier signé par Thanatos pour Saga et lui, donnant droit d'utiliser leur image. Il avait le même de tous les autres, obtenus par Eris**_

_**Saga: Attends, ça ne comptais que pour la fois près de la cascade !**_

_**Hiei : Non, regarde, c'est écrit là.montre le petit paragraphe, sort même une loupe Tu vois, faut toujours lire les petits paragraphes….**_

_**Saga: C'est Thana qui a signé, pas moi !**_

_**Hiei : Mais il a signé en ton nom.**_

_**Sagase tape la tête contre la table: Quel imbécile !**_

_**Hiei : Et par la loi céleste, c'est valable !montre une loi régie par Zeus Bah, te fais pas de mal, j'éviterai de donner à Thana un exemplaire !croise les doigts **_

_**Saga: C'est rien, je suis solide... De toute façon, il va finir par l'apprendre, avec ou sans le magasine...**_

_**Hiei : Bah, on te protégera, je suis sûr que Camus s'en chargera !**_

_**Saga: Camus ne peut pas vaincre Thanatos ! C'est un dieu ! Je ne sais même pas s'il consentirait à m'écouter, moi !**_

_**Hiei : On a pas dit qu'il le battrait !**_

_**Saga: Lui non, Thana oui !**_

_**Hiei : Bon, ben, si tu es aussi défaitiste, il te reste plus qu'à combler ton manque autrement qu'avec d'autres partenaires !sourire sadique**_

_**SagaOO: Pardon!**_

_**Hieimode "et toc, je suis un petit salaud quand je veux: Bah oui, si tu couches avec les autres, c'est que tu as une trop grande libido ! Bon, tu m'excuses, je dois aller voir Camus !**_

_**Séléné: Mon chou, libido signifie "désir détraqué"**_

_**Saga: Ca fait euphémisme, mdr**_

_**Hiei : Oui, bah, c'est ce qu'il a de mon point de vue !**_

_**Saga: Possible... Faudra que je parle à Camus aussi...**_

_**Hiei : T'as qu'à venir si tu veux ! A moins que tu te dégonfles face à tes erreur !Hiei super redondant aujourd'hui**_

_**Saga: Ce n'était pas une erreur... Oui, pourquoi pas ?**_

_**Séléné--;;: Bah, t'es trop zarb, Saga !**_

_**Hiei : Ah bon, c'était pas une erreur ? Faut que tu m'expliques, là !prend une chaise, comptant ne pas bouger sans explications (genre le chien mort de faim qui ne veut pas lâcher l'os qu'il a trouvé)**_

_**Sagagêné: Disons que ça doit-être l'expression de mon attachement à lui...**_

_**Séléné: Donc, tu l'aimes?**_

_**Saga: Peut-être, je ne sais pas...C'est trop récent, je n'ai aucun recul...**_

_**Hiei : Bah, tu devrais en prendre car si tu va lui dire ça et que tu te rétractes après, je te jure que tu me le paiera et très, très, cher !**_

_**Saga: Je prendrai mes responsabilités, t'inquiète pas... **_

_**Sélénécurieuse: Tu lui ferais quoi?**_

_**Hiei : Je pense que je le castrerai et lui coudrai son arrière-train pour que plus jamais il n'aie de rapporte avec personne.**_

_**Saga: Oulà ! Tu fais peur là...**_

_**Séléné: Tu crois franchement que Thanatos te laissera faire impunément! --;;;**_

_**Hiei : Oh mais tu ne me connais pas Séléné, je suis capable de bien des choses !**_

_**Séléné: Oui mais ce sera inutile si Thana le guérit et...**_

_**Saga: STOP ! Parlons d'autres choses, ça me rend nerveux... On devait pas aller voir Camus?**_

_**Hiei : Me moque qu'il le soigne, Séléné, car si je dois remonter jusqu'à la cuisse de Jupiter pour le punir, je le ferai ! On ne touche pas à mes amis, y a que moi qui en ai le droit !**_

_**Sélénélarmes aux coins des yeux: Mais me gronde pas, j'ai rien fait TT**_

_**Hiei : Je te gronde pas, je te le dis ! Bon, allons-y, j'ai une journée chargée et un dîner important ce soir !**_

_**Toujours un peu tristounette, elle hocha la tête, toute contrite.**_

_**Hiei est en mode « mauvaise humeur powa ».**_

_**Saga: Mais vous faites pas la tête ! J'ai dit que je ne veux pas faire de mal à Camus et je ne lui en ferai pas, je t'en donne ma parole, Hiei !**_

_**Hiei : J'suis pas sûr qu'elle valle quelque chose ! Bon, allons le voir…Ma princesse d'amourva lui donner un bisou pour s'excuser**_

_**Séléné ne dit rien, n'aimant pas quand il est aussi en colère. Elle redresse la tête et se jette à son cou.**_

_**Heil'embrasse puis sourire kawai(chibi Hiei) : Tu nous emmènes avec ton cheval ?**_

_**Sélénéle lâche et siffle Tenma: Allons-y !**_

_**Hiei monte sur le cheval mais il est pas à l'aise sur ces trucs-là !**_

_**Le cheval les emmène en trois coup d'ailes à l'avant-dernier temple.**_

_**Camus était occupé à s'entraîner dans la grande salle, essayant de calmer son malaise. Il sentit Saga et redoubla de concentration.**_

_**Séléné: Mazette, une fanfarre n'arriverait pas à le distraire !**_

_**Camus continue des petits mouvements de kung-fu, canalisant son énergie. **_

_**Séléné: Bon, tu le sors de sa transe, hiei?**_

_**Il faisait un peu froid dans son temple mais il ne portait qu'un pantalon de kimono.**_

_**Hiei sourit, s'approche et lance contre Camus l'attaque de la mante religieuse.**_

_**Camus cale son coup.**_

_**Séléné: Drôle d'attaque...**_

_**Camus sourit à Hiei, un sourire froid mais un sourire tout de même.**_

_**Hiei : Ca va ?**_

_**Camus : Hum hum…il évite soigneusement de regarder Saga, salue Séléné d'un petit signe glacial puis prend une serviette et invite d'un geste discret tout le monde à le suivre dans son intérieur qui soit dit en passant est très fraîchi**_

_**Séléné se fait discrète avec Saga, suivant à une certaine distance, tête baissée.**_

_**Hieifait comme chez lui, fonçant dans le frigo pour se prendre un verre d'eau : Ce que j'aime chez toi, Camus, c'est que t'es jamais à cours de glaçons !**_

_**Camusqui essuie son torse où perlait un peu de sueur déjà cristallisé : Oui, j'aime le frais !**_

_**Saga se permit un sourire: ce serait un comble qu'il manque de glaçon. Il était un peu triste que le Verseau l'aie ignoré.**_

_**Camus reprit toujours aussi froidement, il avait gardé son masque frigide : Que me vaut votre visite ? Enfin, toi, Hiei, c'est normal…**_

_**Séléné grelotte : le froid, c'est pas son truc**_

_**Hiei : Bah oui, moi, je squatte tout le mondeprend sa Séléné contre lui et la réchauffe**_

_**Saga voudrait être une souris.**_

_**Camus pose ses yeux bleux glace sur Saga.**_

_**Sélénétout bas: Mici, j'prendrai un pull la prochaine fois...**_

_**Sous le regard froid, le Gémeau attrape une deuxième paire d'oreille: des shibi oreilles de souris.**_

_**Hiei : Bah, moi, j'suis habitué ! Il a tendance à refroidir l'atmosphère comme Fenril !**_

_**Séléné: Vi mais avec Fenril, j'peux rester près des loups pour avoir plus chaud !**_

_**Camus : Crum…attache ses longs cheveux en une queue.**_

_**Saga l'observe.**_

_**Hiei donne un coup de coude à Saga.**_

_**Saga déglutit: pas facile de parler avec 1) un public, 2) une atmosphère aussi glaciale !**_

_**Camus soupire.**_

_**Hiei : Sinon, tu va bien, Camus ?Hiei amorce un peu la conversation puisque l'autre fait la carpe.**_

_**Camus : Tu me l'as déjà demandé Hiei, oui, je vais bien…**_

_**Séléné: ben non, tu vas pas bien, t'es vraiment tout glacial ! yeux larmoyants**_

_**Camus : Non, je vais bien, je suis comme ça.**_

_**Hiei : Là, je peux te le confirmer ! Il est rare qu'il soit chaud, pmdr !**_

_**Camus chercher après sa blouse.**_

_**Séléné: Sans indiscrétion, la température est à combien ici?**_

_**Camus : -1…**_

_**Sélénéregarde le verre: Ben l'eau est pas gelée pourtant...**_

_**Camus : Non, c'est normal, il faut un peu de temps pour qu'elle gèle, mon frigo est plus chaud que la pièce… Ah, au fait, j'ai trouvé ça, Saga…tend une photo à Saga où celui-ci joue dans un parc avec son jumeau, bébés**_

_**Sagapivoine: T'as trouvé ça où ?**_

_**Camus : Dans un livre à la bibliothèque…**_

_**Saga: Oh la honte !**_

_**Camus leva les sourcils, lui lançant un regard noir.**_

_**Saga: Ca, c'est signé Kanon...**_

_**Camus : Il y a des choses plus grave que ce genre de photos et bien plus douteuses fait allusion au magasine où on le voit avec Thanatos**_

_**Hiei sourit, toujours blotti contre sa petite princesse, lui faisant des poutous dans le cou..**_

_**Sagan'a pas suivit sa pensé¨: C'est à dire?**_

_**Camus montre la poubelle de la tête. On y voit un bout du magasine.**_

_**Saga: Je comprends pas...**_

_**Séléné ronronne, blottie contre lui, s'amusant à souffler de la buée.**_

_**Camushausse les épaules : Laisse geler !il trouve enfin son pull sous une pile de livres**_

_**Intrigué, Saga va jeter un coup d'œil dans la poubelle et est pris d'une quinte de toux, très gêné de la situation.**_

_**Hiei redresse la tête : Tiens, il l'a pas donné ce magasine ! Il soupçonne Dio de ce petit méfait, ce dernier ayant des vues sur Camus.**_

_**Camus tend un verre d'eau au Gémeau mais celui-ci se gèle directement à cause de son énervement.**_

_**Sagaréchauffe un peu le verre avec son comos: Merci...l'avale d'un seul coup et se secoue: Il faut que je te parle, Camus...**_

_**Camus s'appuie contre son frigo, en silence.**_

_**Sagaça aide vraiment pas: Est-ce que je peux ?**_

_**Camus relève les yeux sur lui, toujours aussi froid.**_

_**Sagatrès mal à l'aise: Camus, est-ce que tu comptes me faire la tête longtemps ! Je ne peux pas deviner si tu ne dis pas un mot !**_

_**Camussoupire : Je te ferais remarquer qu'il est rare que je te parle et que, pour t'écouter, c'est mieux de me taire.**_

_**Saga: Vi mais tu pourrais répondre quand je te pose une question, je sais plus où me mettre, là...**_

_**Camushausse les épaules : Avant, un regard suffisait pour que tu comprennes que je t'écoutais, puis, tu es très bien sur cette chaise !**_

_**Saga: Non, je suis trop nerveux et je n'ose pas te regarder dans les yeux...**_

_**Camus ferma les yeux, inspirant profondément eles garda fermés, comme le Saint de la Vierge.**_

_**Hiei s'amuse bien de cette petite discussion.**_

_**Sagareprend son souffle: Je voulais te dire avant tout que je ne regrette pas ce qui s'est passé entre nous... J'y ai réfléchi et je dois me rendre à l'évidence : je t'aime...**_

_**Camusrouvre les yeux aussi rapidement que l'éclair : Tu… te… quoi… ?**_

_**Là, c'est Hiei qui pouffe de rire.**_

_**Sagabaisse encore plus la tête: Je t'aime.**_

_**SélénéoO: Nyo!**_

_**Hiei : Euh, j'ai pas du bien entendre… Et Thana, là-dedans ?**_

_**Camus reprend son calme à la réflexion de Hiei qu'il trouve justifiée, son regard se durcit à nouveau.**_

_**Saga: C'est ça le problème. Je vous aime tous les deux...**_

_**Hiei : Bonjour la complexité !**_

_**Camus : Tu veux bien arrêter de te foutre de moi, Saga ! Que tu couches avec moi pour t'amuser passe encore, même si je trouve ça mal de jouer avec les autres mais que tu ne sois pas capable de me dire la vérité, là…**_

_**Les verres explosèrent et la température descendit.**_

_**Saga: Je ne me fous pas de toi ! Je ne pourrais jamais faire ça ! Tu es mon ami et je ne couche pas pour m'amuser ! Ce n'est pas du tout mon genre !**_

_**Hiei : Alors, t'as un gros problème car c'est pas deux que tu aimes mais quatre !**_

_**Saga: Non, les deux autres, je n'éprouve pas de sentiments pour eux...**_

_**Séléné: T'es vraiment un fouteur de merde...**_

_**Camusregarde Hiei : Deux autres ? De quoi tu parles ?**_

_**Hiei : Les relations basées sur les mensonges ne durent jamais… Alors, tu vois que tu couches pour t'amuser ?**_

_**Saga : De Hadès et de Hypnos... Ce n'est pas pour m'amuser... C'est Hadès qui m'a pris pour Kanon !**_

_**Hiei : Oui, oui, tu lui as pas dit que tu étais pas Kanon et tu vas me dire que Hypnos t'as pris pour Posy !**_

_**S'en est trop pour Camus là qui part s'enfermer dans sa chambre.**_

_**Saga: Non. Rha, mais tu es content de toi, maintenant, Hiei? J'étais sincère avec Camus ! **_

_**Hiei : Tu préférais qu'il l'apprenne avec la publication, comme pour Thanatos et toi ?**_

_**Saga: Il savait déjà pour Thanatos et moi ! **_

_**Camus s'est laissé tomber sur son lit, maudissant Saga et son sans-cœur.**_

_**Hiei : Ah oui, il le savait comment ? Tu lui en as parlé peut-être entre deux fois où tu es au temple ou quand tu es chez Thana ? Ah oui, j'oubliais, tu as le téléphone… Mais lui pas ! Crétin, il l'a pas deviné !**_

_**Saga: Désolé, je le croyais plus perspicace, c'est tout !**_

_**Hiei : Puréese tape la tête contre la table Même le Pape ne pourrait pas le voir, crétin ! Tu penses que beaucoup de Chevaliers côtoient les dieux ? En plus, je te ferai remarque que, à part Milo, il a pas beaucoup d'amis !a réchauffé d'un coup Séléné par son énervement**_

_**Sagase lève: Ca, je le sais ! Je m'en vais ! J'ai essayé d'être franc avec lui et avec moi-même mais je vois que tu ne veux pas le comprendre alors maintenant, laissez-moi tranquille ! J'en ai assez de toi !**_

_**Camus passe sous la douche. D'avoir appris que Saga avait d'autres aventures, il s'était senti sale tout d'un coup.**_

_**Hiei : Je te ferai remarquer que le problème ne vient pas de moi et qu'il ne me concerne pas et tu appelles ça franc ? Laisse-moi rire !**_

_**Sagadescend les escaliers, bien décidé à s'enfermer au Cap Sounion: Je t'emmerde, Hiei !**_

_**Hiei : Bah oui, laisse les gens régler tes conneries !se pète intérieurement de rire : il adore faire culpabiliser Saga Séléné, tu dors ?**_

_**Saga: J'avais l'intention de les régler seul ! Et c'est ce que j'aurai fait si tu n'étais pas intervenu !**_

_**Séléné: Non, je pleure...**_

_**Hiei : Ah bon, pourquoi ?**_

_**Séléné: Parce que c'est triste...**_

_**Hiein'écoute plus l'autre baudruche : Mais non, c'est amusant, pas triste, puis, s'il l'aime vraiment, il reviendra…**_

_**Camus reste sous l'eau qui se glace à chaque contact avec sa peau.**_

_**Enervé, se sentant souillé, Saga attend la marrée dans la prison verrouillée**_

__

_**Sélénépetite larme: J'suis trop sensible...**_

_**Hiei : Oui…essuie ses larmes et lui fait un gros bisou Et moi, trop sadique…**_

_**Sélénése bouine contre lui: Quelle complication !**_

_**Hiei : Oui, enfin, tu devrais peut-être aller voir l'autre dans se prison, moi, m'occupe de sa Majesté des glaces ! Ou alors, on s'attaque à la suite du plan…**_

_**Séléné: Il vaut mieux les laisser un peu seul... Ca ne fera pas de torts !**_

_**Hiei : Euh oui, attends-moi juste une minute !**_

_**Séléné: D'accord...**_

_**Il se lève, entre dans la chambre puis dans la salle de bain, coupe l'eau, tire un radiateur près de la baignoire et l'allume au max pour faire fondre the bloc de glace Camuman.**_

_**Hieirevient : Voilà, on peut aller s'occuper ! Je propose d'aller voir si le magazine Hypnos-Saga-Hadès est prêt et d'aller le distribuer ! Ca mettra de l'animation dans les chaumières…**_

_**Séléné: Hai !**_

_**Hiei : Eros, mon copain Eros, où que tu es ?**_

**_Eros: Yep, chef ! Fidèle au poste !_**

_**Hiei : Tu nous conduit à l'imprimerie ?**_

_**Eross'incline, amusé: C'est comme si c'était fait mes seigneurs ! les téléporte**_

_**Hiei : Toi, si tu n'existait pas, faudrait t'inventer !**_

_**Eros: Je prends ça pour un compliment **_

_**Hermès les accueille, tout sourire. Sur les murs, de magnifiques posters de Hadès, Saga et Hypnos les entourent.**_

_**Hiei : C'en est un ! Salut, Hermès !**_

_**Hermès : Salut, c'était bien votre petite virée ?**_

_**Hiei : Oui, pas mal ! Enfin, ça a un peu démoralisé Séléné…**_

_**Hermèssourire amical pour Séléné : Ho, c'est dommage !**_

_**Sélénépetit sourire à Hermès: C'est rien, ça me passera !**_

_**Hiebisou sur les lèvres de sa bien-aimée : Oui, c'est sûr !**_

_**Hermès : Les tirages sont finis, ils sont de mieux en mieux à chaque fois ! tend un exemplaire aux trois arrivants**_

_**Sélénéfouille dans sa poche: Ah vi, je dois te donner un truc, Hermès...**_

_**Hermès : Ah bon ? Quoi ?**_

_**Séléné: Tadaaaaaaaaaaaaaam sort une photo d'un Hadès assoupi et nu au bord d'une petite rivière, dans un champ de fleurs Pour toi !**_

_**Hermès a le sang qui gicle des narines.**_

_**Hiei : Pmdr ! Faudrait vraiment penser à le mettre avec quelqu'un !**_

_**Hermès part se cacher pour essuyer son nez puis revint.**_

_**Hiei : Tu as pas une idée, toi, Séléné ?**_

_**Séléné: Moi, je crois qu'Hadès le ravirait ! La photo, c'est pour toi, prends-la !met la photo dans la main de Hermès**_

_**Hermès : Merci…**_

_**Hiei : Oui mais il est pris Hadès !**_

_**Séléné: Et alors ! Ca fera les pieds à Kanon puisqu'il a pas voulu parler !**_

_**Hiei : Bah non, pas motivé !**_

_**Hermèsrevint après avoir été mettre sa photo en place : Au fait, Apollon nous remercie pour le livre Thanatos-Saga, il nous a envoyé la statue.**_

_**Séléné: Ah oui! Elle est bien?**_

_**Hermès : Oui, elle est là !montre une statue des deux amants en action avec une finesse particulière pour les ailes**_

_**Séléné: Il s'est surpasséElle réfléchit toujours avec qui mettre Hermès**_

_**Hiei : Alors, t'as tout préparé ?**_

_**Hermès : Oui, reste juste à les porter à Kanon, Posy et Zeus car je sais que tu aimes bien aller le voir… Ah, j'oublie Thanatos aussi !**_

_**Séléné: Ca va bardé avec Thana, j'vous le dis!**_

_**Hiei : Oui mais comme on doit le conduire à Zeus avec…euh, qui on avait dit qui devait l'accompagner ?**_

_**Séléné: Atta, je réfléchit...illumination: Bah Hadès tient !**_

_**Hiei : Ah oui, c'est vrai, mdr. Bon, on va passer en premier chez Posy pour lui donner et prendre ses impressions sur sa nuit avec Zeus !**_

_**Séléné: Ca me va**_

_**Hiei : Qui s'est qui nous conduit ?**_

_**Erosen forme: Mooooooooooooooooooiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !**_

_**Hiei : Ok, en route !**_

_**Hermès : Je vous suis !**_

_**Le petit chérubin les emporte au Temple d'Hypnos, que squatte toujours l'Empereur des Mers.**_

_**Ils arrivent sur place, rejoints par Hermès qui porte toujours le sac.**_

_**Hiei : Posy, tu es là ?**_

_**Poséidon : C'est quoi encore cette fois?boit un café, l'air sombre**_

_**Hiei : Bah, on t'apporte le nouveaux numéro. Au fait, tu as reçut celui de Thana et Saga, il était beau, hein !**_

_**Poséidonboit toujours: Oui, j'ai eu...**_

_**Hiei : Ah, et ça t'a plu ?**_

_**Poséidon: Très joli...**_

_**Hiei : Séléné, je te laisse l'honneurlui tend le magasine**_

_**Sélénéon s'en moque de la diplomatie: Et bien, voilà le nouveau numéro, il te plaît ?s'attend à un raz de marée**_

_**Poséidonle prend et le feuillète comme s'il s'agissait d'une BD: Très belles images...**_

_**Hiei : Oui, on s'améliore.**_

_**Séléné: OO**_

_**Hermès s'était accoudé au mur.**_

_**Séléné: T'es pas fâché ?**_

_**Poséidontrès calme: Pourquoi je le serais ?**_

_**Hiei laisse Séléné s'occuper de ça.**_

_**Séléné: Ben, c'est Hypnos?**_

_**Hiei préfère s'amusait à visiter le temple, trouvant une tenue de chat affrivolante.**_

_**Poséidon: Et alors? On a décidé de ne pas se prendre la tête pour ça. Coucher, ce n'est pas aimer...**_

_**Sélénés'assied: Là, je suis sur les fesses !**_

_**Poséidonamusé: On s'assied par sur le coude**_

_**Hiei : Ca, c'est bien ! Je peux t'emprunter ça ?**_

_**Poséidon: Faut demander à Hypnos, pas à moi...**_

_**Hiei : Bah, il est là ?**_

_**Hermès se dit qu'un Posu d'habitude si possessif et si calme aujourd'hui, c'est le calme avant une tempête et il préfère ne pas être là pour le raz-de-marée.**_

_**Poséidon: Oui, il dort dans sa chambre.**_

_**Hiei : Je vais pas le déranger alorsdépose la tenue**_

_**C'est plutôt le calme APRES la tempête: Hypnos lui a tout avoué immédiatement et s'est fait disputer avant de se voir enchaîné à son propre lit.**_

_**(Hiei : C'est bien du Hypnos ça !)**_

_**Hiei : Bon, ben, on voulait juste t'apporter ça et te dire que le prochain, c'est pour demain, c'est tout ! J'espère que Hypnos se reposera bien ! Salue-le de ma part !**_

_**Poséidon: Je n'y manquerais pas !**_

_**Hiei : Bon, ben, on vous laisse, on voudrais pas vous déranger plus.**_

_**Poséidon; Alors bonne journée et à demain.**_

_**Hiei : A demain !**_

_**Il sortit, suivi de Hermès.**_

_**Hermès : Ca sent pas bon du tout !**_

_**Hiei : Non, j'suis d'accord…**_

_**Séléné: J'crois qu'on serait arrivé un peu avant, ça aurait bardé...**_

_**Eros: On va où maintenant?**_

_**Hiei : Euh, bah, chez Thana ! Au fait, il est fait celui de Camus ? **_

_**Séléné: On a pas grand chose à marcher...**_

_**Hermès : Euh oui, en prépublication.**_

_**Séléné: On les aura quand**_

_**Hermès : Bah, je peux aller les chercher, j'en eu deux de déjà faits !**_

_**Séléné: Pourquoi pas ?**_

_**Hermèsdisparaît et revint aussi vite : Voilà !**_

_**Séléné: Miciiiiiiii Tu comptes en offrir un à Camus, je suppose ?**_

_**Hiei : oui… Même si je ne suis pas sûr qu'il apprécie…**_

_**Séléné: On verra bien !**_

_**Hiei : Allons-y !**_

_**Ils n'ont pas à aller jusqu'au temple, croisant Thanatos au passage.**_

_**Thanaégal à lui-même: Salut.**_

_**Hiei : Ah, on te cherchait ! Tu vas bien ?**_

_**Thanahausse les épaules: Comme d'hab !**_

_**Hiei : Tu sais que Saga s'est enfermé dans la prison…comment elle s'appelle encore ?prend un air innocent**_

_**Thana: Le Cap Sounion!**_

_**Hiei : Oui, c'est ça ! J'ai du mal avec les noms !**_

_**Hermèsse penche sur Séléné : Il le fait exprès, je ne me trompe pas ?**_

_**Séléné: Oui**_

_**Thanatos: Encore cette histoire avec Camus, je suppose ? Il commence vraiment à me sortir de quelque part celui-là ! grogne et serre les poing**_

_**Il est pas content le Hiei : C'est pas possible, ils sont pires que des pipelettes ! Ils lui gâchent tout son plaisir !**_

_**Thanaexulte de le voir râler: Quelque chose ne va pas ?**_

_**Hiei : Non… Tiens, cadeau, bonne lecture !**_

_**Thana: J'aurai cru ! Par contre, Kanon n'est pas au courant...**_

_**Hiei : De quoi ? Ah oui, pour Hadès, suis-je bête ?**_

_**Thana: Bah voilà ! **_

_**Hiei : Ah, au fait, on a besoin de toi, Hadès justement…**_

_**Thanahausse un sourcil: Pour ?**_

_**Hiei : J'suis pas au courant de tout moi, j'suis pas un dieu !faut qu'il pense à s'amuser autrement**_

_**Thana: Tss, me demande bien ce qu'il me veut encore !**_

_**Hiei : Je sais pas, il ma juste donné çatend un papier avec écrit « rendez-vous à 13h chez Zeus »**_

_**Thanatique: Qu'est-ce qu'il a été foutre chez ce pervers ! Très bien, j'y vais ! **_

_**Hieis'en va l'air bougon, envoyant Hermès s'occupait de rameuté le Seigneur des Ténèbres pour le tendez-vous bidon pendant que lui va voir Kanon : T'as le temps, il n'est pas encore 13 heures…**_

_**Thana: Pas fait attention ! J'vais prendre un bain avant de bousiller quelqu'un !**_

_**Hiei : Fais ce que tu veux, ce sont plus mes affairesmauvaise humeur powa**_

_**Hermès : Je sens que ça va me retomber dessus.**_

_**Hiei : Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr ! Hermès, tu te bouges ! Faut aller me chercher le matos !**_

_**Thana disparaît en grognant...pour le Cap Sunion.**_

_**Hermès : Mais c'était pas Hadès que je devais aller chercher ?**_

_**Hiei : Non, je m'occupe de l'autre plumé, va au matos !**_

_**Hermès : Quand je vous disais que c'était pour ma poire…disparition**_

_**Séléné: Le pauvre...**_

_**Hieipeste intérieurement : non mais il allait pas lui couper à chaque fois son plaisir ou c'est lui qui allait couper le leur ! Hoho, idée powa ! Le sourire revient.. : Bon, on y va ?attrape la main de Séléné en chantant Auprès de ma blonde, qu'il fait bon, fait bon…**_

_**Séléné: J'adore ton sourire, mon petit gamin de merde à moi bisous**_

_**Hiei : Merci !arrive devant chez Hadès : Kanon, ouhou Kanon, tu es là ?**_

_**Kanonviouuuuuuuuum, arrive en courant: Ah c'est toi, morveux !**_

_**Hieimorveux, c'est moi qu'il appelle morveux ? Grrrrrrrrr ! Coup de pied bien placé : Je permets personne de m'appeler morveux !ça défoule**_

_**Kanon: Non mais t'es malade, faut te faire soigner !**_

_**Hiei : Apprend à parler à tes invité et on reparlera, c'est comme si je t'appelais cocu, ça te ferais pas plaisir…**_

_**Kanon: Je t'ai pas appelé et je suis pas cocu !**_

_**Hiei : Tu m'as appelé morveux !**_

_**Kanon: Parce que t'en est un !**_

_**Hiei : Oh, toi, le cocu, tu ferais bien de ravaler ça tout de suite !**_

_**Kanon: Je ne suis PAS cocu !**_

_**Hiei : Je ne suis pas un morveux et tu es cocu !**_

_**Kanon: C'est faux ! Il me l'aurait dit !**_

_**Hiei : Pfffffffff !là, il se marre et lui tend le livre**_

_**Kanonregarde, incrédule: L'enfoiré ! Il va m'entendre !**_

_**Hiei : Je trouve qu'il est plus assorti à ton frère qu'à toi !rajoute une couche pour le morveux**_

_**Kanon: J'en ai rien à foutre, Monsieur l'Emmerdeur professionnel !**_

_**Hiei : Bah, à mon avis, il t'a choisi parce que ton frère était déjà pris !**_

_**Kanon: Il m'a choisi avant que mon frère ne sorte avec Thanatos !**_

_**Hiei : Alors, il a pas bien choisi et il s'en rend compte ! Bon, tu m'excuses cocu mais on est attendus…**_

_**Hermèsde retour avec le matériel : Bonjour, Kanon…**_

_**Kanontourne les talon, furieux: ALLEZ TOUS VOUS FAIRE VOIR ! **_

_**Hiei : Avec plaisir, cocu !éclate de rire, ça lui remontait le moral, ce coup-là Bon, allons voir le chef des limbes…**_

_**Le dieu est dans sa salle du trône et écoute un nymphe jouer de la lyre, appuyé sur un coude, somnolant.**_

_**Hieientre dans la salle avec un cri qui aurait réveillé les morts : Hadéssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss trottine, fou de joie**_

_**Hadèsrenvoie la nymphe d'un signe: Je ne suis pas sourd...**_

_**Hiei va sauter sur ses genoux : après tout, l'a-t-on pas traité de morveux !**_

_**Hermès prend une photo pour son album perso.**_

_**Hadèssurpris: Tu es de bonne humeur, dis-moi...**_

_**Hiei : Oui, d'excellente humeur ! Ma journée s'est illuminée d'un coup ! Toi, par contre, t'as une petite mine !**_

_**Hadès: J'ai pas l'impression que ce soit bon pour moi..**_

_**Hieiregarde Séléné avec un sourire, attendant de la voir en action : Paraît que je suis un morveux alors je me comporte comme tel !est étendu sur les genoux de Hadès**_

_**Hadès: Je suis fatigué alors, si tu avais l'obligeance de t'ôter de mes genoux, je t'en serais reconnaissant...**_

_**Hiei : Bah, je suis pas lourd, je pèse que 43 kg, en plus, ça coûte cher des câlins de ma part alors tu ferais bien d'en profiterregard mauvais qui annonce : dis le contraire et je te brûle les fesses !**_

_**Sélénéle prend par la peau du cou: Tu veux des baffes ?**_

**_Hiei : Bah, quoi ? Je vais le dire à ma mamant !tire la langue et va ennuyer Hermès_**

_**Sélénécroise les bras: Alors moi, je râle, na !**_

_**Hieitire la langue à Séléné : Moi, je dois pas râler que tu mattes tous les jours Hypnos et Kanon, peut-être ? Et moi, je fais un petit câlin à un type qui pourrait être mon père et tu crises ?**_

_**Hermès : J'suis pas sûr que Hadès apprécie la comparaison !**_

_**Séléné: Mais je les touche pas moi !**_

_**Hiei : Qu'est-ce que je m'en fou ! Bah moi, j'suis pas homo !**_

_**Hadès: Bon, je vous laisse vous disputer...**_

_**Hiei : Non, toi, tu restes là !**_

_**Séléné: Vais finir guine, moi ! Grrr !**_

_**Hieiattrape sa Seigneurie par le pan de sa robe : Bon, si on revenait à nos moutons au lieu de nous disputer pour des âneries ?imagine Hadès en âne, ça lui irait très bien**_

_**Hadèstrès las: Lâche ma toge, tu vas la déchirer...**_

_**Hiei : Pas question ! Si tu tires, elle va se déchirer, si tu tires pas, elle sera comme neuve !**_

_**Sélénéfait mine de sortir: Je te laisse à tes saines occupations !**_

_**Hiei : Ah non ! Si tu pars, je jure que je me vengerais Sélénéméga Hiei cramoisi de colère, fumée aux oreilles**_

_**Hermès : Euh, je cous attends plus loi…pouf : téléportation chez Zeus**_

_**Hiei : Séléné…**_

_**Sélénéfurieuse: Avec Eris, peut-être ! Elle avait l'air de te plaire !**_

_**Hieifranchise powa : Bah elle a des formes et elle est gentille avec moi mais je t'aime, toi !**_

_**Séléné : Alors pourquoi tu me fais tourner chèvre?**_

_**Hadès: Pour voir si tu imites bien ?**_

_**Hieile lâche et s'approche de Séléné, déclenchant une flamme sur l'habit du dieu : Je te fais pas tourner chèvre, c'est pas vrai ! Tu me connais, je suis juste pas doué…**_

_**Sélénél'attrape par le col: J'te pardonnebaiser de réconciliation**_

_**Hiei est content.**_

_**Le derrière de Hadès brûle toujours…**_

_**Hadès ôte sa cape et la regarde se consumer en soupirant.**_

_**Hiei : Bon, Séléné, tu t'occupes de lui…murmure Hiei**_

_**Séléné : Dis, Hadès, tu veux bien venir avec nous chez Zeus, on y a besoin de toi? shibi eyes**_

_**Hadès: Depuis quand Zeus ne sait-il pas régler les problèmes chez lui?**_

_**Séléné: Ben en fait, c'est Thana le problème...**_

_**Hadès: Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fiche là-bas ?**_

_**Sélénéhausse les épaules: J'sais pas ce qui a dans sa tête, moi !**_

_**Hiei, sage comme une image, joue avec les cheveux de Séléné.**_

_**Hadèspasse les doigts dans ses cheveux: Très bien, je vais aller voir...**_

_**Séléné: Il est quelle heure ?**_

_**Hiei continue de jouer avec les mèches de Séléné dans une contemplation divine de celle-ci, oubliant de répondre.**_

_**Sélénése tourne vers Hiei: Il est quelle heure, mon mamour?**_

_**Hiei : Euh, pardon…Euh, il est…sort un réveil digne de Alice au pays des merveilles En retard, nous sommes en retard ! 13h moins 2 minutes !**_

_**Séléné: Ben, secouons-nous ! Allez, chez Zeus avant qu'il ne pique une crise !**_

_**Hiei fonce sur Hadès pour qu'il les téléporte, tirant la jolie Séléné par la main.**_

_**Chez Zeus, Thanatos était en train d'essayer d'étrangler Zeus qui le tripotait tout partout.**_

_**Hadès secoue la tête et le téléporte.**_

_**Hermès, impassible, regarde la scène.**_

_**Hadèslas: Ca suffit, Thanatos, tu ferais bien de le lâcher !**_

_**Hiei fonce vers le trône de Zeus pour prendre sa place.**_

_**Le second s'écarte d'un coup de ses ailes d'argent.**_

_**Hiei : Tu m'as manqué, mon petit trône…se frotte aux cousins comme un chat**_

_**Zeus: Ca va, y a pas grand mal... Salut Grand Frère...**_

_**Hadès: Bonjour.**_

_**Hiei appele Eros mentalement pour qu'il vienne quand Séléné lui donne l'ordre de tirer et murmure à celle-ci qu'elle a les rênes.**_

_**Hermès est assis sur une marche, nonchalamment, il semble jouer avec des fleurs.**_

_**Hadès: Je t'ai déjà dit cent fois de laisser Thanatos tranquille...**_

_**Hiei sifflote l'air de « parole, parole et parole » : Et encore des paroles tout est mot, caramel, bonbon et chocolat…**_

_**Zeus: Bah, c'est pas ma faute s'il est si mignon! Tu veux prendre sa place peut-être ?**_

_**Hadès: Sans façon, merci...**_

_**Zeus : Ce que c'est dommage... Moi, je veux bien...attrape son frère par le poignet et l'embrasse passant son autre bras autour de la taille**_

_**Hermès : Il m'aime, un peu, beaucoup, passionnément, pas du tout…épluche les fleurs Il s'aime un peu, beaucoup…**_

_**Sélénéfait signe à Eros: De qui tu parles?**_

_**Hermès : De ceux-làmontre Hadès et Thana**_

_**Thanavoyant que les deux autres étaient très occupé: C'est pas tout ça mais j'ai pas que ça à faire ! **_

_**Hiei attend un peu avant de sortir son appareil.**_

_**Thana essaie de se téléporter mais ça marche pas.**_

_**Hiei regarde Thana avec un petit sourire.**_

_**Hermès, lui, prépare l'éclairage.**_

_**Thana essaie la porte mais elle veut pas s'ouvrir.**_

_**Hieimurmure à Séléné : Tu crois qu'ils penseront à sortir leurs ailes ?**_

_**Zeus semble avoir entendu et déploie ses ailes magnifique, d'un blanc très lumineux dont il caresse la joue d'Hadès. Celui-ci se sert de ses ailes sombres pour essayer de l'éloigner, pas encore complètement soumis au sortilège.**_

_**Thanaregarde Hermès: Euh, tu connais pas une autre sortie ?**_

_**Hiei prend des photos.**_

_**Hermès : Si, bien sûr…continue de travailler malgré tout**_

_**Thanatos: Et elle est où la sortie?**_

_**Hermès : Je finis vite ça et je te la montrefinit d'installer les spots**_

_**Thana: Thanks, c'est sympa !**_

_**Zeus explore les fesses de son frère de la main droite, l'autre perdue dans la toison noire.**_

_**Hermèsqui a fini, se retourne vers Thana avec un sourire : C'est par ici, suis-moi… Mais pourquoi tu ne prends pas la porte ?**_

_**Thana lui rend son sourire, un peu crispé: Parce qu'elle est bloquée...**_

_**Hermès : Ah bon… Bah, viens, le passage secret de Zeus doit pas être fermé lui…**_

_**Thana: Comment tu connais les passages secrets de Zeus ?**_

_**Hermès : C'est Hiei qui me l'a montré un jour où Zeus et Dio ont voulu me violer parce qu'ils avaient trop bucontourne le trône de Hiei qui fait ses photos**_

_**Thana: Ca m'étonne pas d'eux...**_

_**Eros: Z'allez où comme ça tous les deux?**_

_**Hermès : Bah, Thana veut sortir, je lui montre la sortie…**_

_**Eros: Elle est bloquée aussi celle-là ! retourne sur l'accoudoir qui lui sert de perchoir**_

_**Hermès : On est enfermés alors ?**_

_**Zeus, voyant que son frère ne cédait pas a usé de liens pour le faire se tenir tranquille et parcoure son corps de baisers tandis que l'autre serre les dents.**_

_**Thanas'assied: On dirait bien ! Tsss ! râle sec**_

_**Hermèsdépose une main amicale sur son épaule : T'as qu'à me donner un coup de main avec l'éclairage, ça te fera passer le temps…**_

_**Hiei continue ses photos, se demandant quand même si Eros ne se trompe pas dans la dose des flèches.**_

_**Thanase lève: D'accord.. J'suis inquiet pour Saga... Vivement que ça se débloque !**_

_**Eros a l'impression de tourner chèvre.**_

_**Hermèstout content : Merci, Hiei est difficile avec les lumières et j'ai du mal…montre à Thana comment faire pour bien éclairer la scène**_

_**Thana acquiesce et apprend vite.**_

_**Hieimurmure à Séléné : Il manque pas quelque chose ?n'arrive pas à revenir sur ce qu'il a oublié**_

_**Hemrès : Tu es doué !s'amuse bien, Thana est gentil, il n'avait jamais trop eu l'occassion de lui parler.**_

_**Séléné : J'comprends pas, c'est au moins la 7e flèche et ni Thana ni Hadès ne succombent... Thana encore moins que l'autre...**_

_**Thanaréglant: Merci...**_

_**Hiei : Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrr Hermès, viens ici une minute !**_

_**Hermèssursaute, n'aimant pas le ton mielleux de Hiei : Oui, j'arrive ! Tu y arriveras, Thana ?**_

_**Thanachipotte: Sans problèmes**_

_**Zeus excite son frère sans pour autant le détacher, appréciant sa peau très pâle et plus douce que celle de Poséidon.**_

_**Hermès arrive près de Hiei et se prend un coup sur la tête.**_

_**Hermès : Aïe ! J'ai rien fait !**_

_**Hiei : Ah non, et ça, c'est quoi ?montre Thana**_

_**Hermès : Bah, il m'aide !**_

_**Hiei : Il devrait être occupé avec les deux autres, idiot ! C'est pas possible, tout va de travers aujourd'hui !**_

_**Eros : A qui le dis-tu, j'y comprends rien !**_

_**Hermès repart, se frottant la tête, il faudrait qu'il pense à soigner sa bosse**_

_**Hiei : Et moi alors ? On devrait peut-être demander à ta mère, Eros !**_

_**Erosgrogne: Si c'est la seule solution...**_

_**Hiei : Bah, je vois que ça !**_

_**Eros invoque sa mère et celle-ci apparaît.**_

_**Hermès : Thana, tu es sûr que tu préfère pas rejoindre Hadès ?**_

_**Aphrodite: Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?**_

_**Thana: Nope ! Pourquoi j'irais ?**_

_**Eros: Mes flèches marchent pas !**_

_**Hieifait un petit signe à la déesse mais reste concentré sur ses photos : Pleure pas, Eros, Maman va arranger ça !**_

_**AphroditeOO: Sur qui ?**_

_**Hermèsmal car c'est que Hiei va encore se fâcher : Je sais pas, comme ça ! Il est beau avec ses ailes noires ton maître…loin d'être un bon manipulateur**_

_**Thana: Ouais, c'est vrai mais je suis trop inquiet...**_

_**Eros : Ben, Thanatos et Hadès...**_

_**Hermès : A quel sujet ?très bonne oreille pour les problèmes, il avait l'habitude d'écouter de son vivant**_

_**Aphrodite: Laissez tomber pour Thanatos, même un carquois n'y changerai rien !**_

_**Thana: Saga ne va pas bien...**_

_**Hermès : A cause Camus ou de toi ?**_

_**Hiei : C'est quoi cette camelote ? Si ça marche, faut trouver autre chose, filtre d'amour ou aphrodisiaque, c'est ton boulot ça, Aphro !s'énerve**_

_**Thana: Je crois que c'est les deux...**_

_**Hermès : Tu lui en as pas parlé ?**_

_**Séléné: Zen, tu vas rater les photos !**_

_**Aphrodite: Bon, pour Hadès c'est réglé... Voyons pour la forte tête numéro 2...**_

_**En effet, Hadès avait cessé de résister et partageait les caresses.**_

_**Thana: J'ai essaié mais y a pas moyen, il ne veut pas m'écouter...**_

_**Hermès continue les réglage de lumière.**_

_**Hiei : Je comprends pas, la flèche elle avait marché avec Saga pour Hadèsidée powa A moins qu'il ne désirait vraiment Saga perversion suprême, Kami Sama**_

_**Hermès tend une boisson à Thana.**_

_**Indifférent à ce qui les entoure, Hadès se donne et prend son cadet.**_

_**Thanala prend avec un sourire: Merci la boit d'un trait**_

_**Zeus prend le Seigneur Sombre, y trouvant assez de plaisir pour oublier plus ou moins les "travailleurs" autour.**_

_**Tout en prenant ses photos, Hiei ronchonne.**_

_**Hermès : Alors, tu lui as dit quoi à Saga ?**_

_**Thana: Je suis prêt à accepter que Camus s'immisce entre nous si ça peut le rendre heureux... Mais je crois qu'il n'a pas entendu... **_

_**Hermès : Tu l'aimes vraiment ?**_

_**Thana : Oui.**_

_**Hermès : C'est beau ! Ce qui est dommage, c'est que je suis pas sûr que ça arrange les choses !**_

_**Thana: J'suis plus quoi faire...**_

_**Hermès : Camus ne sera peut-être pas d'accord puis vous risquez de pas vous entendre et toutes ses questions le perturbent… Il faudrait déjà qu'il arrive à parler avec Camus.**_

_**Thana: Je devrais peut-être aller lui parler...**_

_**Hermès : Tu veux mon avis ? C'est d'abord à Saga à lui parler et évite de prendre Hiei avec, il est un peu…comment dire ? Trop papa poule avec ses amis…**_

_**Thana: C'est vrai qu'il a tendance à envenimer les choses...**_

_**Hermès : Juste un peu… Ca, c'est sûrement du au fait qu'il soit souvent avec Eris mais il est pas mauvais ! Enfin…regarde Hadès et Zeus, doutant un peu de ses paroles**_

_**Thana: Au fond, je suis égoïste... Saga devra me quitter tôt ou tard... Je devrai sans doute tout arrêter là... Tu en penses quoi, toi?**_

_**Hermès : Que tu as tort ! Saga t'aime et tu as beaucoup de chance d'être aimé et d'aimer quelqu'uncontinue son éclairage, les yeux dans le vague**_

_**Thana: Je sais mais c'est un mortel...**_

_**Hermès : Bah, t'es le Dieu des Morts et s'il vient à mourir, tu pourras le rendre immortel !**_

_**Hieiqui écoutait la conversation : T'as plus qu'à espérer qui meurt jeune où tu auras droit à un vieux gribou, pmdr !**_

_**Thanafâché: Ne te moque pas de lui !**_

_**Hermès se dit qu'il va retirer le caractéristique « gentil » du vocabulaire concernant Hiei.**_

_**Celui-ci tire la langue à Thana et se remet aux photos.**_

_**Thanatss: Kanon a raison !**_

_**Hermèsmurmure très très bien: Que Hiei est un morveux !**_

_**Hiei continue les photos, n'ayant pas entendu.**_

_**Thana aquiesque discrètement.**_

_**Séléné a entendu et sourit mais se garde bien de le dire à l'intéressé.**_

_**Aphroditerâle: Rien à faire, on dirait un mur !**_

_**Hermès : Bah, il a le physique, c'est sûr !**_

_**Hiei se dit que Zeus se la joue vachement longue.**_

_**Hermès : Revenons à nos moutons… Tu devrais attendre que Saga aie parlé avec Camus, avoir une conversation avec Saga puis, s'il est sûr des sentiments de Camus, en avoir une avec lui.**_

_**Thana: C'est gentil mais je vais faire à ma manière...**_

_**Zeus prend effectivement tout son temps cette fois.**_

_**Hieiprofite pour bien prendre les photo : Il va être déçu notre petit Zeus, il aura pas eu son Thanatos !**_

_**Hermès revint avec des fruits, l'éclairage étant entre de bonne main, il va s'installer dans un coin.**_

_**Zeus finit sa "tâche", très satisfait de lui-même cette fois, regrettant un peu de n'avoir pas eu l'autre.**_

_**Hiei fulmine contre Thanatos qui, non seulement n'a pas fait ce qu'on attendait de lui mais en plus à démoralisé son ami Hermès, saute en bas du trône pour aller parler à son camarade en privé… Colère powa de Hiei car, en plus, il avait du délaisser son trône.**_

_**Zeus se rhabille rapidement et Hadès l'imite, un peu honteux.**_

_**Séléné observe son cœur qui est assez énervé.**_

_**Eros et sa mère discutent sur Thanatos.**_

_**Hermès disparut à son tour.**_

_**Hieifonça sur Thanatos : Toi, je vais te cramer !**_

_**Thana s'envole sur le côté: En quel honneur?**_

_**Hiei : En quel honneur ? En quel honneur ? En celui que tu me sors de partout !envoie une flamme dans une des ses ailesça brûle bien les plumes !**_

_**Thanatombe et rentre son aile pour qu'elle cesse de flamber: Mais j'ai rien fait, je te signale !**_

_**Hadèsretient Hiei: Ca suffit, laisse Thanatos tranquille !**_

_**Hiei : Grrrrrrrrrr, toi, lâche-moi ! Je vais lui faire une tête au carré, même sa mère ne le reconnaîtra plus !**_

_**Hadès: Retourne au Sanctuaire, Thanatos, c'est un ordre ! il ouvre les portes**_

_**Thana: Bien, Majestéil sort en courant**_

_**Lorsqu'il est hors de vue, l'aîné des trois frères le lâche.**_

_**Hiei : Grrrrrrr ! Mais c'est qu'ils ont tous décidé de me monter ! se dégage et préfère partir de là ERIS !**_

_**Eris : Quoi encore ?**_

_**Hiei : Je veux partir tout de suite !disparaît à son tour**_

_**Sélénébouhou: Hadès, j'suis tristeva pleurer dans la toge du dieu**_

_**Hadès : C'est rien, on va retourner à Elision et on prendra un thé... Ca te fera du bien...**_

_**Séléné: Merci...et pardon...**_

_**Hadès l'emmène.**_

_**Hiei tourne en rond dans la demeure d'Eris.**_

_**Hadèsfait un thé lui-même dans la cuisine: Il va revenir, tu sais bien qu'il tient à toi... Ne pleure pas !**_

_**Séléné: Non, il m'a jetée comme ça, c'était cruel et méchant !**_

_**Hadès: Chut... Ce n'est pas irrécupérable... Il a mis Kanon au courant, n'est-ce pas ?**_

_**Séléné: Oui. Il va être furieux...**_

_**Hadès: Je lui ferai remarqué qu'il m'a rendu cocu avant... C'est tout...**_

_**Eris : Qu'est-ce qui s'est encore passé ?**_

_**Hiei : Rien, ils ont cassé mon jouet !**_

_**Eris soupire.**_

_**Hadèsdonne le thé: Tiens, bois, ça te fera du bien...**_

_**Sélénéprend la tasse: Merci Hadès, tu es très gentil...**_

_**Eris : Tu devrais te calmer ! En plus, tu as laissé Zeus et cette chose qui t'accompagne touts seuls.**_

_**Hiei grogne : il n'avait pas oublié Séléné mais ne voulait pas la mêler à sa colère. Quant à Zeus, merde, il avait eu du bon temps !**_

_**Dans son temple, Camus avait fondu.**_

_**Thanatos toqua à la porte de Camus : il fallait qu'il lui parle MAINTENANT, avant de devenir complètement fou.**_

_**Séléné se console avec la tasse de thé pendant que Hadès réfléchit à sa situation avec Kanon.**_

_**Camus ouvre la porte, pensant que c'est Hiei, y a que lui pour venir à des heures pareilles. Il porte une serviette autour de ses hanche, sa chambre est couverte de glace sur le sol et les murs mais il est pieds nus et ne semble pas souffrir de la morsure du froid.**_

_**Camus : Hi… Toi…**_

_**Thana: Ouais, moi ! Désolé pour l'heure...**_

_**Camusle dévisagea froidement : Si c'est pour ce qui s'est passé avec Saga, c'était une erreur de ma part, il n'y est pour rien alors ne lui en veux pas.**_

_**Thana: Non, non, je me fiche de ce qui s'est passé... Je ne suis pas là pour te demander des comptes mais des conseils...**_

_**Camusleva le sourcil mais avait gardé son visage fermé et glacial : Entre, je vais passer quelque choseil dégagea le passage Ne glisse pas !disparut dans une autre salle.**_

_**Thana: Non, merci...l'attend**_

_**Devant lui se tenait un salon sommaire : pas de tv mais, par contre, une tonne de livres posés sur le sol.**_

_**Thanatos promène un regard un peu curieux sur les livres... Ca lui rappelle son frère.**_

_**Camus revint dans un jeans délavé troués à plusieurs endroits, laissant découvrir sa peau et un pull si vieux que le col déformé retombait sur son épaule.**_

_**l'Argenté se demande s'il a bien fait de venir mais il lui faut assumer.**_

_**Camus a les cheveux détachés et va s'asseoir sur un des bas-côté de son fauteuil faisant signe à Thanatos de prendre place : Tu veux boire quelque chose ?toujours aussi froid, cachant son malaise sous cette froideur**_

_**Thana: C'est gentil mais je ne préfère pas... s'assied J'ai l'air stupide, je sais mais il fallait que je vienne... Je n'en peux plus... Et je crois savoir que tu n'en mènes pas plus large que moi...**_

_**Camushausse les épaules : Je n'en mène jamais large, suis pas un dieu moi, je ne suis qu'un homme…**_

_**Thanasoupire: Qu'on les dieux en plus des hommes si ce n'est du temps ?**_

_**Camus : La beauté, le savoir, le pouvoir… Je continue ?ne se laisse pas défaire pour si peu**_

_**Thana: La beauté ? Certains ne l'ont pas ? Le savoir ? Je ne sais rien… Tu en connais plus que je n'en ai jamais su ! Le pouvoir ? Les hommes ont trouvé de quoi s'en passer... Mais ce n'est pas ce pour quoi je suis ici... Je suis ici à cause des sentiments... Les miens, ceux de Saga et les tiens...**_

_**Camus : Les miens ? Sur ce point, c'est sûr, tu es ignorant et je ne vois pas en quoi tes sentiments ni ceux de Saga me concernentCamus qui se dit que l'autre se joue de lui, cruel comme tous.**_

_**Thana : Et bien, je vais te le dire... Depuis le début, je sais que Saga t'aime... Je m'en suis aperçu il y a longtemps mais j'ai cru que je pouvais lui faire oublier... J'ai tout fait, tout, mais Hiei s'en est mêlé et quand il a appris que tu l'aimais, il a eu un choc... Il ne voulait admettre ce que je savais déjà... Et quand il l'a admis, tu l'as rejeté à ton tour... Il est actuellement au Cap Sounion et je l'ai déjà empêché de se noyer deux fois aujourd'hui mais il refuse de m'écouter et de sortir... Alors, je fais appel à toi...**_

_**Camus ne croyait pas un mot de ça, sauf peut-être l'histoire des noyades et ça lui suffisait pour l'énerver, un énervement qui ne se voyait pas.**_

_**Thanase lève, comprenant simplement en voyant son regard: Je crois qu'Hermès avait raison, je n'aurai pas dû venir, apparemment, tu n'en as rien à faire. Excuse-moi de t'avoir dérangé ! Si tu ne l'aimais pas, il fallait le lui dire avant !**_

_**Camusne put retenir une vague de froid à cette réfléxion : Tu es aussi nul que lui pour me comprendre ! Conduis-moi à luiil s'était levé sans plus de cérémonie**_

_**Thana: Je suis nul lorsque j'essaie de comprendre quelqu'un, fusse mon propre frère...se téléporte à la prison et reste en arrière**_

_**Camus lui lance juste un regard de remerciement et avance vers l'endroit d'où s'élève le cosmos de Saga.**_

_**Celui-ci est assis sur un roche, au centre de la petite grotte, le front posé sur les genoux et enserrant ceux-ci de ses bras. Son cosmos est faible.**_

_**Camus s'approche comme une ombre de lui, ne se faisant même pas sentir. Il s'assied à côté de lui et regarde droit devant lui.**_

_**Le Chevalier ne bouge pas, ne parle pas. Pourtant, il a sentit qu'on s'asseyait près de lui.**_

_**Camus n'était pas un bavard et, quand il parlait, s'était souvent aussi froid que de la glace mais il était sûr que ce n'était pas la bonne chose à faire. Il passa donc son bras autour de l'épaule de Saga**_

_**Camus : Tu lui fais des soucis…**_

_**Ce furent les seuls mots qu'il dit.**_

_**Sagasurpris: Camus !**_

_**Hiei pestait mais avait fini par inviter Dio et Zeus chez Eros qui ne lui refusait rien.**_

_**Camus : Oui.**_

_**Il retira son bras, comme pris en faute, il n'aurait pas du le toucher, non, il allait encore craquer.**_

_**Sagaregarde le sol: Je ne t'ai pas menti...**_

_**Camus : Je suis pas là pour moi, Saga… Ton ami est inquiet pour toireste fixé sur un point devant lui pour ne pas croiser le regard de Saga**_

_**Saga: Je sais, il ne veut pas me laisser mourir... Mais il finira bien par se lasser... Je vous ai trahi tous les deux alors que je vous aime... Je suis immonde à un tel point que je me dégoûte moi-même !**_

_**Camus : En fait, tu en as trahi un seul de nous deux… Tu ne m'avais rien promis à moi, tu ne m'as même pas dit que tu m'aimais quand on faisait l'amour…et, honnêtement, tu m'as donné un beau cadeau.Camus inspira, il avait parlé plus que jamais auparavant**_

_**Saga: Je ne l'ai pas dit parce que je n'arriverai pas à trouver les mots...**_

_**Camus : Je ne te demande pas d'explicationsil baissa les yeux sur ses propres mains**_

_**Saga: Je ne suis bon qu'à vous faire souffrir tous les deux... C'est lui qui est allé te chercher, n'est-ce pas ?**_

_**Camus : Tu me connais, je ne suis pas habitué à sortir de chez moisourit, un sourire presque invisible Il m'a dit que tu essayais de mettre fin à tes jours et, si tu es pour le faire, autant qu'on le fasse ensemble, non ?**_

_**Sagase redresse, paniqué: Pourquoi voudrais-tu mourir !**_

_**Camusresta calme. Il était pâle, les yeux toujours aussi calmes, on aurait pu le prendre pour une statue : Pourquoi je vivrai, dis-moi ? Pour mon devoir ? J'ai toujours vécu pour ça…**_

_**Saga: Parce que certains seraient triste si tu venais à mourir...**_

_**Camus : Hiei ? Il s'en remettrait… Quant à Milo, oui mais il ne dirait plus que je suis qu'un cœur de glace…A part eux, qui ?… Ah oui ! On regretterait le grand Chevalier du Verseau mais pas Camus…**_

_**Sagaregard douloureux: Non, ce n'est pas vrai ! Tu n'es pas un cœur de glace ! Tu n'es pas qu'un Chevalier ! Tu es un homme ! Un être vivant qui a ses qualités et ses défauts... Je t'aime et ça me fait mal... Je ne cesserai jamais de t'aimer...**_

_**Camus : C'est pour ça que je suis tombé amoureux de toi, tu es le seul ami que j'avait… Enfin, qui ne me voit pas comme un grand frère ou comme un glaçon !**_

_**Saga: Pourquoi ais-je été aveugle si longtemps ! J'aurai pu te rendre heureux...**_

_**Camus : Ton cœur était ailleurs, c'est tout… Et je ne t'en veux pas si j'ai été froid, c'est que c'est dans ma natureCamus n'avait toujours pas regardé, Saga trop dur de le regarder…**_

_**Saga : Et maintenant, mon cœur est partagé... Thanatos est très gentil mais je ne peux pas te délaisser, je ne veux pas... Il m'a dit que si ça pouvait me rendre heureux, il me laisserait avec toi...**_

_**Camussoupire : Tu sais, chez moi, on dit toujours que c'est le premier arrivé, le premier servi… Je n'attends rien de plus de toi, Saga, je veux juste que tu sois heureux et si j'avais su que tu avais un ami, je ne me serai pas interposé…**_

_**Saga: Et moi, on me dit d'écouter mon cœur et maintenant, tu y es...**_

_**Camus savait que ce n'était pas lui qui avait commencé mais…**_

_**Camus : J'y suis comme tu es dans le mien.**_

_**Camus se leva, secouant son jeans. Il était toujours pieds nus. Il fit face à Saga, mettant ses cheveux derrière son oreille.**_

_**Saga: Je sais que c'est égoïste de ma part mais est-ce que tu veux essayer avec nous ?**_

_**Camus n'a pas suivi ce qu'il demande.**_

_**Saga : Est-ce que tu veux essayer d'être avec moi et Thanatos ? le regarde droit dans les yeux, plein d'espoir**_

_**Camus : Je vais être honnête, je dois y réfléchir…**_

_**Saga: Je comprends... Je sais que ce n'est pas facile...se lève et lui tend la main: On sort ?**_

_**Camus : Je pense que tu devrais aller le voir, moi, je vais rentrer.**_

_**Saga lui embrasse la joue:Merci d'être venu... **_

_**Camus : J'avais plus à perdre que toi.**_

_**Saga: J'en ai conscience...**_

_**Camus lui caressa la jour puis remit ses mains dans ses poches et partit, lui tournant le dos, ce qui laissait voir ses fesses par un des trous de son jeans. Il passa devant Thanatos.**_

_**Camus : Il va arriver…C'est où la sortie ?**_

_**Thana: La sortie de ?comprend Je vais te ramener à ton temple, ce sera plus simple...**_

_**Camus : Non, j'ai besoin de marcher…**_

_**Thana: Très bien...le téléporte au cœur du Sanctuaire puis va lui-même au troisième temple avec Saga**_

_**Camus resta bouche bée et se mit à marcher, seul et tranquille. Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait donné pour qu'il pleuve, il aimait la pluie.**_

_**Saga: Je te demande pardon, Thanatos...**_

_**Hiei pique une sphère de Zeus pour mater Thanatos car il veut se venger.**_

_**Thanale prend dans ses bras: Chut ! Le principal c'est que tu ailles mieux...**_

_**Hiei grogne, ayant très envie de lui envoyer des flammes au cul. **_

_**Dio : Ca a a pas l'air d'aller mon petit Hiei.**_

_**Hiei : Non, ça va pas du tout !**_

_**Dio : Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, hic ?**_

_**Saga: Je lui ai proposé... A trois...**_

_**Thanachoc: Mince, il m'avait entendu : Ah... dans la merde**_

_**Hiei : Thanatos m'énerve !**_

_**Thanareprends-toi, tu as juré: Je ferai de mon mieux...oskour, une corde !**_

_**Dio regarde Zeus.**_

_**Zeus ?**_

_**Hiei : Je vais lui cramer la gueule à ce poulet argenté !**_

_**Dio : Il a bu du vin ?**_

_**Zeus : Non, je crois pas...**_

_**Dio : Hiei, mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait Thana ?**_

_**Hiei : Un, il a rendu Hermès triste, deux, il refuse d'entrer dans mon jeux, trois, il empêche Camus d'être avec Saga, un des plus beaux couples du Sanctuaire mais surtout, surtout, il m'exaspère !**_

_**Zeus : J'veux bien le récupérer mais il est indescotchable de son Gémeau !**_

_**Erisprend Hiei dans ses bras, comme une maman, et lui caresse les cheveux : Chut, mon chéri, je vais m'en occuper.**_

_**Hiei : Eh oh, pas touche !**_

_**Erisle lâche : Oups, j'avais oublié !**_

_**Zeus: je serai curieux de voir ça !**_

_**Hiei : Je déteste qu'on me touche.**_

_**Eris : Suffit d'insuffler le doute en lui, lui faire croire que son amour en aime un plus que lui et, pour ça, il faut un petit peu d'astuce.**_

_**Hiei a les yeux pleins d'étoiles.**_

_**Zeusà l'oreille de Dyo, très très très bas: Foireux le plan...**_

_**Dio : Non, pas si sûr que ça, elle a déjà la base.**_

_**Eris : Si on demandait un coup de main à Chaos, il ne refuse jamais ce genre de travail et toi, Zeus, au lieu de parler sur mon dos si tu aidais Hiei… A moins que le dieu suprême ne soit qu'un minable juste bon à faite des tours de passe-passe avec ses bouboulles !**_

_**Zeus: Tu ne sais même pas dans quel corps j'ai enfermé Chaos !**_

_**Eris : Non mais toi, tu le sais !**_

_**Zeussourire: Dans celui d'Hypnos ma chère !**_

_**Eris : Alors, tu es plus demeuré que je ne le pensais !**_

_**Zeus: Non, c'était une question de logique... Je vois mal où j'aurai pu le mettre autre part que dans son corps d'origine ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je sais faire des tours de passe-passe sur autre chose que des sphères !**_

_**Erissoupire : Oui, se transformer en taureau pour des accouplements bestiaux, allez, sortez de chez moi !**_

_**Zeux: Comme tu veux, viens pas te plaindre après ! disparaît**_

_**De son côté, Séléné en a marre d'attendre Hiei et décide de s'amuser à sa façon.**_

_**Sélénéa toujours une oreille partout: Hadès, tu savais que Chaos était dans le corps de Hypnos?**_

_**Hadès: Oui, pourquoi?**_

_**Séléné: J'ai besoin de lui...**_

_**Hadès: Mais je ne vais pas le libérer ?**_

_**Séléné: Tu le fais pas, moi oui !**_

_**Eris, elle, peste dans son coin.**_

_**Hadès: Très bien... **_

_**Hiei, qui a trop bu, va rejoindre son ami Camus, aidé par l'un des miroir de la déesse.**_

_**Séléné: J'aime mieux ça ! C'est vrai qu'il a plus de pouvoir que Zeus?**_

_**Hadès: En temps normal, oui !**_

_**Séléné: Alors, c'est parfait !**_

_**Camus : Hiei ?**_

_**Hiei : Hic, Salut, hic !**_

_**Camus : Tu bois pas toi, d'habitude…**_

_**Hiei : Non, moi, jamais, hic !**_

_**Camus : Oui, on va aller te faire prendre un café !**_

_**Séléné se glisse chez Hypnos, passant derrière Poséidon avec Hadès... Ils se faufilent jusqu'à la chambre.**_

_**Hypnos: Seigneur Hadès ! Taïsha !**_

_**Séléné : Yep, on a besoin de toi !**_

_**Hypnos: Il y a un problème...montre sa cheville entravée**_

_**Hadèstend une fiole: Pas grave, bois ça...**_

_**Hypnos: C'est quoi?**_

_**Séléné: Pas le temps de t'expliquer, c'est pour aider Thana contre Eris..**_

_**Hypnos: Alors, très bienl'avale**_

_**Ses cheveux deviennent rouges et ses yeux violets. Il ouvre la chaîne sans effort: Chaos est de retour…**_

_**Hieiqui a été porté jusque dans la onzième maison et entendu sur le fauteuil : Je le déteste, je déteste ce monde !**_

_**Camus : Toi, tes plans ne se sont pas déroulés comme prévu !**_

_**Hiei : Non, en plus, suis sûr que Séléné va…hic… me tirer…hic…la tête !**_

_**Camus : Tu lui as fait quoi ?**_

_**Séléné: Ce que tu as à faire, c'est très simple: empêcher Eris de séparer Thana et Saga ! Tu as carte blanche mais pas touche à Camus ni Hiei !**_

_**Hiei : Rien, l'ai laissée avec ses chouchous !**_

_**Chaos: Pourquoi pas...**_

_**Hiei : Comme toujours, y en a que pour eux !**_

_**Camus : T'exagère pas un peu. En plus, tu peux souffler ton haleine ailleurs, tu vas me saouler si tu continues.**_

_**Sélénésourire: Merci mon grand, je te le revaudrait**_

_**Chaos: Et toi, tu vas faire quoi?**_

_**Hiei : Bah, je veux encore à boire.**_

_**Séléné: Chercher mon lâcheur préféré !**_

_**Hiei : A boire, à boire, à boire !**_

_**Séléné les salue et Chaos la téléporte chez Camus.**_

_**Camus : Non, t'as assez bu ! Tiens, la voilà ta princesse !**_

_**Séléné: Il est dans quel état!**_

_**Hiei : C'est quoi cette poupée barbie qui l'accompagne ?**_

_**Chaos: Moi?**_

_**Hieiivre de chez ivre : Oui, barbie grandeur nature ! C'est bien les filles pour avoir des jouets comme ça, hic !**_

_**Chaos: Paraît ! Bon, je vous laisse, j'ai à faire !**_

_**Il disparaît.**_

_**Hiei : Pffffffffffff ! Barbie, va rejoindre Ken !**_

_**Camus : Aux dernières nouvelles, ils ont divorcé, Hiei…**_

_**Hiei : Quoi ! Au scandale ! Barbie sans Ken, c'est comme Mickey sans Minnie, c'est comme…**_

_**Sélénépouffe: Trop drôle ! Bon, Hiei, toi tu vas sous la douche, tu empestes et tu dis n'importe quoi !**_

_**Hiei :…Les Daltons sans Jo ! Mais où est l'institution du mariage ?**_

_**Camus : Envolé…**_

_**Hiei : Comme Saga et Thanatos, envolés, pouf !va prendre sa douche comme l'a demandé Séléné**_

_**Séléné: Et ils font cuicui dans les arbres...**_

_**Camus : Il en a après le monde entier aujourd'hui ! Tu lui as fait quoi ?**_

_**Séléné: Bah moi ? Rien du tout, il m'a laissé en plan pour se réfugier chez Eris ! Des heures que j'attends qu'il en sorte !**_

_**Camus : Chez Eris ? Il avait pas un endroit plus accueillant ?**_

_**Séléné: J'sais pas...**_

_**Hiei arrive toujours vaporeux mais propre et nu comme un ver, il s'assied sur le fauteuil : T'as pas l'eau chaude chez toi ?**_

_**Séléné: Camus, t'as pas un pantalon pour lui?**_

_**Camus : Euh, à sa taille ? Non.**_

_**Séléné: Et t'as rien qui puisse faire office ?**_

_**Hiei : Voilà, on me rabaisse, merci les amis ! Je me casse !se lève et sort du temple, descendant les longues marches**_

_**Camus : Caractère de merde ! Il est pas apparenté avec Kanon des fois ?**_

_**Sélénélance le chapelet et le ramène: Tu vas nulle part dans cette tenue !¨tout bas à Camus Lui dit pas ça, ce serait pire !**_

_**Hiei : Je vais où je veux, comme je veux !**_

_**Séléné: Tu vas me replanter là une seconde fois aujourd'hui?**_

_**Camus va chercher un pull.**_

_**Hiei : Tu as pas l'air de t'en plaindre avec la barbie rouge !**_

_**Séléné: J'ai essayé de te rejoindre chez Eris mais y avait pas moyen ! Et la Barbie, je l'ai rencontré il y a exactementconsulte sa montre: 7 minutes !**_

_**Hiei : Bah, t'es bien proche d'elle, dis-donc ! Puis, normal, Eris aime pas les fouineur du genre Hadès et autres !**_

_**Séléné: Nhyo?**_

_**Hiei : Et si t'étais pas partie avec Zeus, elle t'aurait emmené mais non, on se fait consoler par chouchou Hadès !**_

_**Séléné: J'étais derrière toi ! **_

_**Camus envoie le pull pour le faire taire.**_

_**Hiei : Laissez-moi mourir en paix !enfile le pull Comme si un pull me rendait plus présentable !**_

_**Camus : Oui, il t'arrive jusqu'aux genoux ! Puis, t'as une Dame ici !**_

_**Sélénépleure: Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait !**_

_**Camus : Hiei, maintenant, tu fais tes excuses à Séléné !**_

_**Hiei : Pas question !**_

_**Camus : Si, si, si !patience à bout ! Fonce sur Hiei et lui met une baffe**_

_**Séléné: Ah oui, c'était plus simple de lui mettre direct une baffe**_

_**Camus : Oui mais ce sont les conséquences qui risquent d'être mauvaises.**_

_**Hiei se tenait la joue, de petites larmes dans les yeux.**_

_**Séléné: On s'habitue à tout... Et puis, il est mimi comme ça**_

_**Camus préfère attendre.**_

_**Hiei leur tourne le dos et sort.**_

_**Sélénétape du talon: Mais euh ! Hiei ! Tu vas où ?**_

_**Camus : Il va sûrement se dessaouler un peu… Si tu m'expliquais ce qui l'a mis dans un état pareil ?**_

_**Camus est calme, ne laissant rien paraître, comme la glace. Il semble aussi pure que celle-ci.**_

_**Séléné: C'est juste que Thanatos lui a échappé... Depuis, il est en rage !**_

_**Camus : C'est bien ce que je pensais, son plan n'a pas marché comme il voulait…Mais pourquoi il est fâché contre toi ?**_

_**Hiei dévalait tous le Sanctuaire sans même dire bonjour à leurs occupants.**_

_**Séléné: Parce qu'il croyait que j'étais avec Zeus... Alors que j'étais juste derrière lui --;;**_

_**Camus : Bizarre, pourtant, Hiei aime bien Zeusouvre son frigo, l'air du temple est plus chaud que la dernière fois où Séléné est venue. Il en sort une glace Vanille, une café, une pistache, fraise, chocolat, citron et tiramisu Quel parfum ?**_

_**Séléné: Fraise ! De toute façon, j'y comprends rien ! J'dois avoir un cerveau trop petit !**_

_**Camus : Non, je parie que c'est lui qui est trop compliqué !**_

_**Séléné : Bah, ça change rien**_

_**Camuslui tend la glace. Comme chaque fois que Camus était déprimé, il se vidait les pots de glace, seule chose qu'il savait conserver chez lui : Si ça change tout, c'est lui le problème, plus toi !**_

_**Séléné: Il est bizarre parfois mais j'suis trop jalouse aussi ! Chacun ses d"fauts**_

_**Hiei continue de descendre les maisons des gardiens d'Athéna en simple pull trop grand pour lui, la joue rouge de la gifle de Camus avec pour seul échos, ses pieds nus martelant le sol et des petites perles noirs qui tombaient sur le sol avec un petit tintement mélodieux.**_

_**Camus : Je te comprends, j'suis très jaloux aussi, c'est parce que je n'ai rien eu à moi.**_

_**Sélénéregarde son petit pot: J'm'inquiète pour lui...**_

_**Camusavale sa cuillère et la ressort sensuellement de sa bouche : Te fais pas de soucis, il est juste énervé ! Il va aller se défouler sur sa tête de turc puis il va revenir !**_

_**Séléné: C'est qui sa tête de turc?**_

_**Camuscommence à le connaître : La personne qu'il aime le moins.**_

_**Séléné: Thana ?**_

_**Camus : Pas sûr que ce soit lui.**_

_**Séléné: Ah oui? Mais tu en sais plus que moi**_

_**Camus : Bah non, c'est toi qui sort avec…yeux qui brillent de sous-entendu**_

_**Sélénéboude: Ca veut rien dire TT**_

_**Camus : C'était qui le type avec toi ? Il ressemblait à Thanatos mais avec une coloration !**_

_**Sélénésait très bien: Aucune idée ! Nya ! Comment tu fais pour être aussi calme?**_

_**Camusbouche pleine de pistache : Bah, je mange du froid pour geler mes émotions et du sucre pour compenser.**_

_**Séléné: J'mange pas de piment et je pète le feu... J'crois pas que ça marche comme ça ! lui pince la joue**_

_**Camussourit : Non mais c'est mon caractère, il faut avoir l'esprit fermé aux émotions pour maîtriser le froid.**_

_**Séléné: Ah bon! Mais c'est pas marrant ! indignée**_

_**Camus : Mais utile pour des situations comme celles qu'on vient de vivrepense à Saga**_

_**Hiei passe par la Maison des Gémeaux.**_

_**Séléné: J'préfère la foudre, ça fait de jolis rôti...**_

_**Il stoppe un peu sa course car, si les autres sont là, il faut pas qu'ils le voient pleurer.**_

_**Camus : Statue de glace ! C'est joli et décoratif ! Tu t'imagines un ptit Hiei gélifié ?**_

_**Sélénébouhou: Noooooooooooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnnnnse met à pleurer**_

_**Camus : Non, Séléné, pleure pas, c'était pour rire !gèle les larmes sur la joue de Séléné**_

_**Sélénéles yeux dans une couche de glace: Qui a gelé la lumière!**_

_**Camus la libère.**_

_**Hiei entre dans le Sanctuaire, se débarrassant de la dernière perle noire.**_

_**Saga est endormi sur le divan, Thana joue de la lyre.**_

_**Hiei passe en silence, la tête basse, les poings serrés. Il enflammerait bien l'autre corbeau… Il ne résista pas à mettre le feu à ses cheveux tout en continuant sa route. **_

_**Thanasent le brulé dans sa zone de restriction et file se plonger sous la douche: Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr !**_

_**Hiei esquisse un petit sourire.**_

_**Thanarépare les dégât: Bordel de merde de nom de Zeus !**_

_**Hiei se dit que Thana avec une tonsure de moine, ça le rapprochera plus de son boulot. Il regarde Saga qui dort encore et a une folle envie de lui boucher le nez et la bouche.**_

_**Trempé mais la chevelure de nouveau intact, Thanatos revient en pestant.**_

_**Hiei, n'ayant pas résisté, s'est occupé à faire chier Saga.**_

_**Thanapas content du tout: Tu t'amuses bien, ça va !**_

_**Hieiqui ne lâche pas prise : Non, pas vraiment !**_

_**Thanale tire: Laisse-le !**_

_**Hiei tombe sur ses fesses (ça fait mal sur du marbre, surtout quand on a rien sous son pull.**_

_**Thanaèé: Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici?**_

_**Hiei se redresse, pas content du tout, remet son pull en place. Il a toujours la joue rouge de la gifle de Camus et un bleu aux fesses maintenant.**_

_**Thana est toujours en rage pour ses cheveux et Saga, les poings serrés.**_

_**Sélénétient pas en place: Froiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiddddddddddddddd**_

_**Camus a pourtant dégelé les larmes et n'a pas refroidi la pièce, il lui tend un autre pull.**_

_**Hiei ferme les poings, soupire et tourne le dos à Thana, tout en lui envoyant une boule de feu en plein ventre : Fiche-moi la paix !**_

_**Sélénése fourre immédiatement sous le pull trop grand en mode chat transi roulé en boulem'ci**_

_**Thanasouffle coupé, se tient l'estomac: Laisse-le alors !**_

_**Hiei : Pfffffff ! C'est le cadet de mes soucis, puis, façon, m'en moque, vous pouvez tous crever, me moque de vous tous !arrive près de la sortie.**_

_**Thanalève un sourcil???**_

_**Hieidescend les marches avec un mal de chien aux fesses et à la joue mais envoie un dernier message par télépathie à l'autre empaffé : J'espère que toi et l'autre gelé souffrirez !**_

_**Thanase rassied: N'importe quoi ? De quoi il cause, lui?**_

_**Il continue de descendre. Au bout d'une petite heure, il arrive en bas(c'est rapide powa, notre Hiei)**_

_**Sélénée s'est transformée en glaçon: J'veux un feu, une braise, une étincelle, n'importe quoi !**_

_**Camus : Viens, on va sortir au soleil, tu te réchaufferas puis on ferait peut-être bien de descendre voir si Hiei n'a pas fait de dégâts.**_

_**Hiei, lui, a rejoint les Chevaliers de Bronze.**_

_**Séléné: Ca, rien n'est moins sûr...Trop calme si tu veux mon avis !**_

_**Camus n'a pas suivit ce que voulait dire Séléné.**_

_**Hiei, quant à lui, s'amusait à faire danser le con de Pégase en lui envoyant des boules de feu.**_

_**Sélénéqueue de lionne qui frotte par terre: Viens, on va voir quand même...**_

_**Camus suit Séléné. Après tout, il avait envie de se promener pour réfléchir mais Hiei étaut arrivé…**_

_**Seiya : Hiei, arrête ça !**_

_**Hiei : Pourquoi ?**_

_**Seiya : Ca brûle !**_

_**Hiei : Bah, le feu brûle, c'est sûr !**_

_**A mesure qu'elle descend, la shibi lionide se met à bondir partout, dévalant les marches puis les remontant pour rejoindre Camus.**_

_**Camus : Ca va, tu t'amuses ?**_

_**Il manque de se planter en marchant sur ce qui ressemble à des perles, se stabilise mais pouffffffffffff, il dévale toutes les marches.**_

_**Sélénéle rattrape en bas: Euh, tu as pas vu les petites larmes!**_

_**Camusgrimaçant : Si je les avais vues, j'aurais pas fait un vol plané.**_

_**Séléné: T'as bobo où? inquiète**_

_**Camusrouge powa, se redresse. Son jeans qui était déjà troué, l'est complètement a une de ses fesse qui est rouge vif : Ouch oui…Mais ça va aller !**_

_**Sélénélui file le pull: Noue-le autour de tes hanches !**_

_**Camus : Je vais demander à quelqu'un un pantalon, j'ai plus le choix.**_

_**Sélénéhoche la tête: L'aurait fallu qu'il soit en état dès le départ... T'en as plus ou tu aimes les trous?**_

_**Camus : J'suis plus allé en ville depuis longtemps alors j'en ai plus.**_

_**Séléné: Bah, tu sortira dès demain alors !**_

_**Camus : Pas trop envie d'aller en ville, moi !**_

_**Séléné: Tatataaaaaaaa ! Quand tu as besoin, tu dois y aller ! Les pantalons ne s'achètent pas tout seuls !**_

_**Camusnouant le poison : Bon, si on continuait…**_

_**Séléné: Tu sais, tu devras y aller alors ne reporte pas ad aeternam !**_

_**Camussourire microscopique : Bon, on y va ?**_

_**Sélénésaute sur place: Vi vi ! J'ai trop hâte !**_

_**Hiei venait d'attacher Seiya sur une baguette et était occupé à le faire rôtir.**_

_**Ils arrivèrent assez rapidement à la Maison du Gémeau.**_

_**Camus : Bon, moi, je contourne, on se retrouve de l'autre côté.**_

_**Séléné: On contourne tous les deux?**_

_**Camus : Non, traverse-la, moi, je contourne… A mon avis, Hiei lui a traversé…**_

_**Séléné: Oki, ça vatraine des pieds**_

_**Camus évite ainsi de se trouvé confronter à Saga et Thana et peut encore réfléchir.**_

_**Sans se faire repérer (un dors, l'autre réfléchit), elle traverse le temple.**_

_**Camusla rejoint : Alors, ils sont encore en vie ?**_

_**Séléné: Yep... Il s'est trouvé un autre mouton noir**_

_**Camus : Tu es donc rassurée, on pourrait retourner à mon temple. J'ai quand même pas envie de me faire voir avec mon jeans dans cette état !pense que s'il croise Aphrodite, il va s'imaginer des trucs**_

_**Séléné: Si je te file un pantalon, tu continues ?**_

_**Camussoupire, se méfiant des goûts de Séléné : D'accord…**_

_**Séléné: Très bieninvoque un jeans à sa taille Tiens se retourne pour qu'il se change**_

_**Camus, rouge comme une tomate, priant Athéna pour que ni Thanatos ni Saga ni quelqu'un d'autre ne le voie se changer, retire son pantalon, le faisant glisser sur ses jambes blanches et enfile l'autre, grimaçant au contact de sa blessure aux fesses (peut pas se faire prendre pendant deux petits jours au moins, mdr).**_

_**Sélénéimpatiente: C'est fait ?**_

_**Camus : Oui, c'est bon, je le ferme et j'ai finiCamus a abandonné son jeans sur les escaliers. Au fond, ça lui évitera d'aller s'en acheter un**_

_**SélénéEn a rien à foutre de s'être laissée avoir: Allons-y ! Au moins, tu en as un maintenant, de jeans !**_

_**Camus : Oui, merci !**_

_**Seiya commence à sentir le cochon cuit.**_

_**Sélénébon odorat: C'est quoi qui sent comme ça ?**_

_**Camus : Ca sent le poil brûlé**_

**_Séléné: Beurk ! Infect ! sort un éventail de sa manche_**

_**Des cris arrivèrent jusqu'à eux.**_

_**Seiya : Au secours, aidez-moi !**_

_**Sélénéfronce les sourcils: Si ça s'appelle Seiyar et que ça porte des collants rouges... J'préfère trouver un moyen de le faire taire !**_

_**Camus : Bah, je sais pas mais on ferait bien d'aller voir quand même.**_

_**Sélénéaccélère un peu sa course: Allez, Camus ! Avant qu'il ne fasse je ne sais quoi !**_

_**Elle fonce droit devant elle pour arriver le plus vite possible auprès de sa moitié.**_

_**Hiei était occuper à huiler le pauvre Seiya.**_

_**Camus arriva avec Séléné face au spectacle, l'odeur les prenait au nez.**_

_**Séléné: Beurk ! Même en barbec, il convient pas !**_

_**Hiei redressa la tête sur eux puis fit celui qui ne les voyait pas.**_

_**Sélénézioup ! Sur son dos: Pardoooooooooooooon mamour ! J'le ferai plus ! J'te quitte plus maintenant !**_

_**Camus géla le feu : il avait pas envie de se taper Athéna sur le dos.**_

_**Seiyar est tombé dans les pommes.**_

_**Camus : Et c'est la fierté des Chevaliers de Bronze.**_

_**Hiei regarde Séléné puis Camus.**_

_**Elle enfouit son museau dans le cou de Hiei et le regarde.**_

_**Hiei : Tu viens de me gâcher mon repas, Camus !**_

_**Camus : Tu comptes quand même pas le manger ?**_

_**Hiei : Si !**_

_**Séléné: Il est pas comestible !**_

_**Camus : Zeus, sauve-moi !**_

_**Hiei : Si, tout le monde est comestible, même les anges ! Le tout est de bien mâcher !**_

_**Camus a envie de vomir.**_

_**Séléné: Oui mais je créverai même de faim, j'mangerai pas cette horreur !**_

_**Hieis'est assis en tailleur et caresse Séléné mais semble fatigué : Moi, ça m'aurait détendu et, de préférence, encore vivant pour l'entendre crier quand j'aurai mordu sa jambe puis j'aurai envoyé ses attributs à Athéna…**_

_**Camus : Et tu aurais déclenché une guerre !**_

_**Hiei : Oui, c'était l'idée !**_

_**Camus : Hiei…**_

_**Sélénébisou sur sa joue: T'es fatigué mon chou...**_

_**Hiei : Quoi ! Je suis à court d'idée, ça arrive ! En plus, on m'a mis le moral à zéro et j'ai mal à la tête et sommeil !**_

_**Camus : Ca, c'est l'alcool…**_

_**Hiei se couche comme un petit enfant, Séléné contre lui, il ne quitte pas Camus des yeux.**_

_**Sélénécaresse son dos et ses cheveux : Dors mon poussin...**_

_**Hiei finit par bailler et sombrer.**_

_**CamusA noter : ne pas donner d'alcool à Hiei : Bon, on retourne au temple, on le met au lit et, moi, je retourne à mes soucis. **_

_**Séléné: Euh vi... Si tu veux... On se téléporte ?**_

_**Camus : Oui mais je sais le faire que de temple en temple, le dis pas aux autres…**_

_**Séléné: Si je te donne assez de puissance, tu pourras faire en un seul bond ? position de serment Pas un mot à qui que ce soit !**_

_**Camus : Oui.**_

_**Sélénétend l'index: Donne-moi ton doigt !**_

_**Camus lui donne un doigt. **_

_**Elle y transvase ce qu'elle estime être suffisant de pouvoir…**_

_**Hiei fait toujours dodo, il a l'air d'un petit gamin tout mimi kawai.**_

_**sélénéépuisée: Voilà...**_

_**Camus : Ramassa Hiei et prit le bras de Séléné : Voyons voir ça.se concentre puis pouf ! Atterris dans son lit**_

_**Sélénésoulagée: Ouf ! Juste assez !**_

_**Camus : Voilà, je te laisse l'installer, vous êtes ici chez vous !**_

_**Sélénégênée: Mais c'est ton lit !**_

_**Camus : Bah oui mais je l'utilise pas moi, je vais aller faire le tour que j'avais dit que je feraipense qu'il se terminera par chez Saga**_

_**Séléné: Tu dormiras pas par terre, c'est promis ?**_

_**Camus : Non, j'irais chez Milo s'il faut.**_

_**Sélénérassurée: Alors merci beaucoup pour tout et bonne nuitsourit et serre Hiei dans ses bras, protectrice**_

_**Hieise colle à elle tout en murmurant : Je t'aime.**_

_**Sélénéronronne: Moi aussi mon mamour namwa ! Je t'aime bisou de bonne nuit**_

_**Elle s'endort rapidement, bercée par son souffle apaisant, les bras autour de lui, la tête reposée dans son cou/**_

_**Camus descendit les marches jusque dans le fond pour rejoindre la mer et réfléchir : se sentait-il prêt à partager Saga ? Non, pas vraiment mais c'était mieux que d'être seul… Il regardait le flot monter et descendre.**_

_**Le ciel était clair et les étoiles brillaient.**_

_**Camus : Pffff**_

_**Après une petite heure, Camus remonta pour rejoindre le temple de Milo. Il traversa les maisons en silence, ne les comptant pas et, plongé dans ses pensées, il se plante sur un obstacle incongru.**_

_**Camus : Putain de merde !**_

_**voix: C'est pas poli...**_

_**Camusqui se redresse, calme et noble, remettant ses cheveux en place : Et mettre des piège dans le passage, c'est poli ?**_

_**Voix: C'est pas des pièges, j'y dormais...**_

_**Camus cherche la personne qui parle du regard, ne sachant pas du tout dans quel maison il était.**_

_**Voix: Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**_

_**Camus : Rien, je me demandais qui était assez fou pour dormir dans un tapis.**_

_**Voix: Un paumé de la vie ?**_

_**Camus : Bon, tu me donnes ton nom ou je te givre ?plus énervé qu'à son habitude et moins pacient.**_

_**Voix : Thanatos... J'aime pas être gelé, please**_

_**Camusn'a pas bien suivit là : Qu'est-ce que tu fous là-dedans ?pense qu'il s'est fait une bosse en tombant**_

_**Thana: Bah, je m'y suis endormi... Encore un sale coup de mon frangin...**_

_**Camus : Bon, ben, bonsoir, je faisais que passer !mode fuite powa : Camus n'a pas envie de parler avec l'homme qui couche avec celui qu'il aime, enfin pas maintenant, pas encore hahah…**_

_**Thana: Bon,ben, désolé d'avoir dormi sur ton sentier... Bonne nuit...**_

_**Camusmaugréait tout bas : Crétin, le seul temple à éviter, tu le traverses !enjambe Thana **_

**_Thana: Kiiiish ! Mon aile ! Camus est en train de la scrabouiller_**

_**Camus perd l'équilibre et se plante complètement sur Thana.**_

_**Thanaun coude sur sa gorge: Ghasp ! Tu m'étrangle s !**_

_**Camus retire le coude : Pardon. **_

_**Thanaose pas lui dire qu'il l'écouille aussi: C'est rien**_

_**Camus se dit que si on le voit comme ça, il va se faire une de ses réputation et se fait rouler sur le côté, rouge vif.**_

_**Thana se redresse, des larmes de douleur aux yeux et se tenant la partie sur laquelle Camus a pris appuis pour rouler : la plus sensible.**_

_**Camus : Euh, ça va pas ?**_

_**Thanvoix de castrat: Non...**_

_**Camusrougit encore plus, comprenant : Désolé, vraiment, putain, tu vas croire que je l'ai fait exprès !**_

_**Thanaplié en deux: J'crois rien du tout ! Bobo trop important !**_

_**Camuss'étonne de sa grossièreté et met les mains devant sa bouche avant de créer un glaçon qu'il lui tend : Tiens, ça te soulagera…**_

_**Thanale prend: Merci... Tu crois qu'on peut avoir un coup bleu là !**_

_**Camus : Je sais pas, j'ai jamais trop eu l'occasion de voir…rougit encore plus Demande à Saga de te soigner petite pointe de mauvaise humeur**_

_**Thana--;: Si ça se trouve, je serai le premier à qui c'est arrivé... Tukè en serait bien capable ! Saga ! De un, il dort, de 2, il pourrait rien y faire... C'est trop la honte TT**_

_**Camusne pouvait pas laisser le pauvre Thana dans cet état, pris d'un élan de sympathie : Je vais aller voir si Saga n'a pas d' Erudolide dans sa salle de bains !**_

_**Il fonce vers la chambre de Saga où ce dernier dort. Il entre dans la salle de bains et cherche. Une fois le tube trouvé, il revint mais ne peut s'empêcher de regarder Saga endormi.**_

_**Thanase sent crétin: Eruquoi!cherche en l'absence de Camus**_

_**Camusretire une petite mèche qui cachait le visage de Saga et remonte le drap sur lui avec un soupir silencieux : Pourquoi je t'aime tant ? pensées**_

_**Dans son sommeil, ressentant instinctivement le cosmos froid, le Gémeau murmure le nom de son homologue.**_

_**Camus sursaute puis ses yeux s'adoucirent et il dépose un baiser sur la joue de Saga et, sur la table de nuit, crée une fleur de glace puis, sans faire de bruits, il rejoint Thana.**_

_**Camus : Tiens, j'ai trouvé ça ! Ce serait le comble qu'un Chevalier n'aie pas de quoi se soignerlui tend le tube vert**_

_**Thanasait pas ce que c'est: il se soigne jamais: Euh, merci...regarde le tube bizarrement**_

_**Camussoulève le sourcil : Tu veux pas que je le fasse pour toi, quand même ?lui reprend le tube des mains**_

_**Thana: Euh non mais c'est quoi ?**_

_**Camus : Bon, c'est une crème contre les hématomes ! Retire ton pantalon puis ton slip, tu ouvres le pot, tu en mets un peu sur tes doigts et tu masses le…Enfin, l'endroit où tu as malrougit à cette pensée**_

_**Thanapaniqué: Mais ça se fait pas !**_

_**Camus : Bah si, quand on est blessé ! T'as les idées mal placées !plus rouges que jamais**_

_**Thana: Toujours eues... Bon, quand il faut...baisse son pantalon sous lequel il porte rien: Donne-le-moi s'il te plaît !**_

_**Camusrouge pivoine powa : Tiens, tiens…se retourne, tendant le tube T'aurais pu attendre que je parte, non ?**_

_**Thanaprend le tube et tente l'expérience: Il est gelé --;;;**_

_**Camus : Merde ! C'est chaque fois que je ne contrôle pas mon pouvoir… Rends-le-moi !**_

_**Thana: Tiens...**_

_**Camus : Je vais arranger çaaugmente son cosmos pour chauffer le tube mais pas trop fort quand même Voilà !lui rend. Il n'a toujours pas refait face à Thana**_

_**Thanale reprend: Merci... Bon, on réessaie... Met la main où ça fait mal et commence à s'en occuper**_

_**Camusreste calme, se disant qu'il devrait partir mais il a peur que Thana ne fasse des conneries avec le tube : Ne mets pas tout le tube !**_

_**Thanaen a mis une tonne: Pourquoi?**_

_**Camus : Parce qu'un peu suffit !**_

_**Thana : C'est légèrement trop tard...**_

_**Camuslui fait fasse, découvrant le désastre : Mais tu es malade ?**_

_**Thana: Non, j'ai juste mal...**_

_**Camus lui arrache le tube de la main et le tire vers la cuisine où il prend un essuie et enlève le surplus puis il force Thana à se laver les mains, ne se rendant pas bien compte de ce qu'il fait.**_

_**Thana: J'comprends pas ! Tu me dis de mettre et puis tu me l'enlèvesconnaît pas la pudibonderie**_

_**Camus : Ce dont tu avais besoin a déjà pénétré, ça suffit !finit de lui retirer puis referme le tube Remets-en un PEUX demain insiste sur le « un peu »**_

_**Thana: D'accord... Je suis désolé, j'y connais rien à tous ces bazars...**_

_**Camus : Va t'étendre sur le fauteuil, je vais t'apporter des glaçons.**_

_**Thanase demande pourquoi aller en chercher alors qu'il en fait à tout bout de champ: Euh, d'accord..y va**_

_**Camus prend un essuie et crée des glaçons qu'il enferme dedans puis rejoint Thanatos et dépose l'essuie sur l'endroit blessé.**_

_**Thanase raiditC'est froid ! TT vaguement inquiet: Tu crois que je vais finir eunuque ?**_

_**Camus : Je pense pas ! En tout cas, ça ferait rire Hiei… Et il me réserverait sûrement le même sort après la baffe que je lui ai mise !**_

_**Thanamauvais souvenir: Je m'en doute ! OO Tu lui as fichu une baffe ? **_

_**Camus : Oui.**_

_**Thanasoufflé: Mais c'est ton ami pourtant ?**_

_**Camus : Oui mais il allait trop loin avec Séléné, il la faisait pleurer… Bon, je vais te laisser, je préfère partir puis, si je vais trop tard chez Milo, il va plus vouloir que je dorme chez lui…**_

_**Thanaréfléchit: J'ai jamais vu Taïsha pleurer... Bonne nuit et merci...**_

_**Camus : Bah, il arriver lui à la faire pleurer… De rien, salut !**_

_**Camus se lève et sort du temple, soulagé que Thana ne relève pas le fait qu'il aille dormie chez Milo. Au fond, il devait être heureux : ça lui laissait Saga. Tête basse, il se rappelle des mots de Hiei au sujet de Saga, Hadès et Hypnos et il soupire.**_

_**Thana s'en fichait, il ne l'avait même pas souligné : trop mal.**_

_**Camusarrive au temple deMilo : Milo ? Milo ?espère que son ami ne soit pas en plein ébat avec un autre…**_

_**Il pénétra un peu plus dans le temple, espérant pouvoir se confier à son ami mais il avait peur, connaissant celui-ci, qu'il ne soit en train de batifoler.**_

_**Miloà moitié dépareillé: Camus !**_

_**Camus : Je te dérange pas ?**_

_**Milo: Nan nan, t'inquiète ! se rhabille plus correctement**_

_**Camus : Tu es tout seul au moins ?**_

_**Milo: A mon grand désespoir oui...**_

_**Camussoupire de soulagement : Je peux dormir chez toi ?**_

_**Miloyeux ronds: C'est une proposition?**_

_**Camus : Quoi ? Non !rouge C'est pas ça, c'est que je…j'ai donné mon lit à Séléné et Hiei…et je… Je sais pas où dormir.**_

_**Miloun brin déçu mais très jovial: Mais je t'en prie, fais comme chez toi**_

_**Camusretire son pull et se laisse tomber sur le fauteuil avec un soupir soulagé : Merci, j'ai besoin de sommeil.**_

_**Miloamusé: J'espère que t'es bien assuré pour ton lit**_

_**Camusregarde Milo : Non, ils feraient pas ça ?**_

_**Milo: C'est une folle perverse ! A propos, nouveau pantalon?**_

_**Camusdéglutit et note dans son esprit de changer les draps, snif, ils n'auront plus l'odeur de Saga : Oui, j'ai cassé l'ancien, t'es observateur ! Paraît que mes vêtements sont un peu vieux !regarde son pull. Il a le cœur gros mais ne laisser rien paraître. Il pense que Thana doit être dans les bras de Saga à cette heure**_

_**Milo: Ouep ! Ca fait longtemps que je t'ai plus vu avec de nouvelles fringues ! Bon, j'vais pioncer, bonne nuit !**_

_**Loin de lui cette idée, Thana souffrait toujours le martyr et Saga dormait comme un bienheureux.**_

_**Camusdéçu : Oui. Au fait, t'as pas un coussin pour moi ? Ton fauteuil, il me donne mal au dos…**_

_**Milole regarde: T'as pas l'air dans ton assiette, tu veux pas le lit ?**_

_**Camus ???Euh ? Je veux bien…se dit que l'autre va l'envoyer bouler**_

_**Milo: Mais c'est uniquement pour cette fois, compris !**_

_**Camus se redresse et fait une accolade à son ami, chose qu'il n'a jamais faite, puis ramasse son pull et fonce dans la chambre, laissant Milo sur le cul à cause de son geste. Une fois dans la pièce, il retire son jeans et s'étend dans le lit, envoyant les couvertures bouler au fond et dormant nu car il faisait trop chaud ici.**_

_**Se disant que soit il dormait encore, soit, Camus était tombé sur la tête, Milo s'assit sur le canapé.**_

_**Camus se retourna un peu, il faisait vraiment trop chaud. Quand il était contrarié, il lui fallait un peu de froid… Il refroidit donc la pièce et se positionna en fœtus dans le lit de Milo, s'abandonnant à Hypnos.**_

_**S'amusant de la situation, Zeus s'amusa à téléporter Saga auprès de Camus.**_

_**Camus, qui sentit une source de chaleur, augmenta le froid de la pièce.**_

_**Incommodé par le sofa et l'air froid, Milo grogna et décida d'aller faire un tour... Avec un peu de chance, il trouvera peut-être quelqu'un... Qui sait ?**_

_**Frissonnant, Saga se colla à Camus, cherchant un peu de chaleur, usant de son propre cosmos inconsciemment.**_

_**Camus remua. Il sentait la chaleur contre lui puis cette onde… Il remit une couche de froid.**_

_**Sagaproteste: Non, pas froid !**_

_**Camus sursaute, il était presque endormi, se cassent la figure en bas du lit dans un boum à réveiller les morts.**_

_**Hieiqui ouvre les yeux : C'est quoi se tremblement de terre ?**_

_**Sagaendormi: Nhyo?**_

_**Sélénécaresse ses cheveux: C'est rien, fais dodo !**_

_**Hiei se colle à la poitrine de Séléné : dodo dodo ztztztztztztztztztztzt...ZZZZZTZTTTTZZZZZ**_

_**camus passe sa tête à hauteur du matelas, découvrant Saga et frotte et refrotte les nyeux : OO**_

_**Grellottant, Saga se recroqueville légèrement : il a le sommeil lourd mais le bruit l'a mené aux frontières du réveil.**_

_**Camus reste bouche bée : qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ? Il rêvait, pas possible ! Se rendant compte que Saga avait froid, Camus défit son emprise et tira les couvertures sur le corps de son ami avec délicatesse…Purée, où aller dormir maintenant ? Et si Milo entrait ? Putain, il allait dire quoi : Camus et Saga, un nu à terre et l'autre dans le lit… **_

_**La main de Saga se saisit du poignet du Verseau sans qu'il ne s'éveille.**_

_**Camus regarda cette main. Que devait-il faire ? Il sentait son corps appeler et son esprit crier « barre-toi » !**_

_**Fermement, l'autre main suivit sa jumelle tandis que Saga murmurait de nouveau son prénom durant son sommeil.**_

_**Camus ne put résister : il était si sensuel de l'entendre l'appeler… Il s'étendit au-dessus des couvertures, près de Saga. Il hésitait à le toucher de peur de le réveiller et que ce rêve se brise.**_

_**Le Gémeau se blottit étroitement contre lui, avec un grand sourire aux lèvres, très heureux.**_

_**Camus déposa une main dans les cheveux et admira les lèvres de son ami avec envie :oserait-il l'embrasser ? Ils n'avaient pas échangé de vrais baisers…**_

_**Réfléchissant à toute vitesse, Zeus poussa Saga à prononcer de nouveau ces deux syllabes voluptueuses du nom de son amant... : Lui aussi savait s'amuser, même sans Hiei et Séléné... **_

_**Hieidans son sommeil : llolll, mais c'est mieux avec, hein zeus ? Avoue que tu les aimes bien ces deux-là !**_

_**Zeuspar la pensée : Difficile de dire le contraire... **_

_**Hieiparei : C'est sûr qu'après t'avoir offert Hadès sur un plateau… Je doute d'ailleurs que Thana t'intéresse encore, il est eunuque, mdr !**_

_**Zeus: Je dirai en grève forcée et momentanée !**_

_**Camus déposa ses lèvres sur celles offertes, profitant du souffle de celle-ci pour y glisser timidement sa langue. Il n'approfondit pas réellement le baiser pour éviter de réveiller son ami.**_

_**Sachant inconsciemment qui il serrait contre lui, Saga ouvrit davantage la bouche et glissa sa langue à la rencontre de sa timide collègue.**_

_**Camus écarquilla les yeux. Il approfondit le baiser, sentant son corps s'électriser et se chauffer d'une chaleur qu'il connaissait bien pour l'avoir expérimentée une fois avec Saga et plusieurs fois seul dans son lit quand les fantasmes étaient plus forts que son self-contrôle… Mais il eu un choc : Et si…S'il pensait que c'était Thanatos ? Il cessa le baisser, reculant, haletant un petit peu. Non…C'est lui qu'il avait appelé !**_

_**Sagatâtonnant: Camus... S'il te plaît... Camus, j'ai besoin de toi... Je t'aime...**_

_**Zeus s'amuse comme un fou: lui, il aime ses tours de passe-passe, na ! **_

_**Hieia capté la pensée du dieu : Oui, genre, faire parler les autres, mdr ! Je t'aime Zeus, en tout bien tout honneur, ne me saute pas dessus !**_

_**Zeus: Non, non, t'inquiète, je mate là !.**_

_**Hiei : C'est ce qui me fait peur ! Si t'es excité, après, ça risque de me tomber dessus !**_

_**Zeus : Nan, t'inquiète, je prévois**_

_**Hiei : Ah, c'est quoi que t'as prévu, un taureau, mdr ?**_

_**Zeus: Pour ce soir, un petit Adonis A moins que je ne tente Milo !**_

_**Hiei : Lol, pourquoi pas Achille, il est bien, lui aussi !**_

_**Zeus: Achille, c'était y a une demi-heure **_

_**Hiei : Je voulais mater moi, bouhou !**_

_**Zeus: On verra s'il a eu le temps de récupérer**_

_**Hiei : Oui.**_

_**Camus reprit la bouche de Saga plus passionnément. Il se débattit avec la couverture pour arriver à se coller à Saga.**_

_**Le Gémeau passa ses bras autour de son cou et lui rendit son fougueux baiser, l'accueillant avec bonheur contre lui.**_

_**Camus avait, lui, glissé ses mains sur les côtes de Saga. Il sentait son esprit lâché, le désir montait…**_

_**Saga se collait à lui, l'embrassant et le caressant avec fièvre.**_

_**Camussentait la fièvre monter en lui, des papillons dansaient dans son estomac et son sexe durcissait contre la cuisse de Saga : Saga, Arrête ! il ne pouvait pas avec un Saga à moitié endormi… Et s'il continuait, il allait craquer !**_

_**Frappé de plein fouet par cet ordre, Saga ouvrit les yeux et resta muet en se constatant dans les bras de Camus aussi excité que lui.**_

_**Camus était haletant. Il croisa les yeux océan de son ami, ses joues rougirent, d'une teinte qui le rendait adorable, ressortant avec ses longs cheveux verts qui encadraient son visage.**_

_**Sagatendre, se doutant de ce qu'il s'est passé. Il caresse son visage: Camus... Tu es magnifique...**_

_**Camusperdait pied. Saga ne semblait ni surpris d'être dans ses bras ni chez Milo mais… : Saga ?il murmura son nom, le gémissant quasi sensuellement, comme pour l'interroger…Saga… Lui pour lui… Tout ça n'était qu'un rêve, si vrai que la pression de son sexe lui faisait mal**_

_**Sagasourire tendre: Camus...Est-ce que tu veux ?**_

_**CamusComment lui demandait-il ça ? ne le sentait-il pas ? Son sang bouillait, il n'avait jamais eu aussi chaud ! Il mordit sa lèvre inférieure et, en glissant son visage dans le cou de Saga, le chatouillant, il murmura : Je t'aime tant…**_

_**Sagalaissant ses mains volages glisser sur le corps habituellement si froid: Moi aussi, je t'aime Camus...**_

_**Camus sentit ses yeux le piquer mais il les glaça immédiatement pour éviter de pleurer. Il déposa des baisers dans le cou de Saga.**_

_**Sagalaissant ses mains descendre vers une zone très sensible: Camus...Je suis heureux...**_

_**Camus frissonnait à chaque centimètre que gagnait les mains de Saga. Il revint plonger ses yeux dans les siens et il répondaient pour lui. En ce moment, il était lui aussi heureux, oubliant tout.**_

_**Emu par ces yeux, le Gémeaux prit timidement ses lèvres tandis que ses doigts se faisaient léger sur les cuisses nues.**_

_**Camus répondit au baiser, ses mains courraient sur les cuisses de Saga.**_

_**Celui-ci était vêtu d'une simple chemise longue un peu trop grande. Il ferma les yeux pour tout apprécier des gestes et des baisers de plus en plus torrides.**_

_**La main remontait sous la chemise, glissant à l'intérieur des cuises de Saga puis frôlant le sexe de celui-ci pour passer à son ventre dans une torture si douce…**_

_**Hiei : Pauvre Thanatos, il se fait cocufier en plus d'eunuquer ! Mdr !**_

_**Zeuscomplice : Par la même personne en plus ! **_

_**Saga poussa un petit gémissement étouffé par le baiser et se serra un peu plus contre lui, la caresse lui arrachant des frissons de plaisir incontrôlés.**_

_**Camus arriva au torse de ce dernier. Avec sa main, il caressa cette surface tendrement. Ses doigts glissaient sur les tétons puis descendirent le long de ses côtes puis sur ses hanches pour enfin remonter. Le Verseau faisait danser sa langue, frôlant sensuellement celle du Gémeau.**_

_**Saga ondulait sous la caresse, offrant son corps, explorant le sien, partageant un même souffle, un même brasier, une même danse sensuelle.**_

_**Camus coupa le baiser, haletant de désir, pour passer sa langue sur les lèvres de Saga puis il lui embrassa le front puis la joue, alla mordiller le lobe de son oreille pour redescendre dans le cou. Sa main était redescendue du centre du torse, le long du ventre . Les doigts de Camus se jouaient du corps de ce dernier comme d'un piano, elles se logèrent autour du sexe de Saga et le massèrent.**_

_**Saga gémit et ses doigts légers suivirent le même chemin pour aller caresser et malmener tendrement le désir brûlant du Chevalier des Glaces.**_

_**Hiri : Zeus, t'as remarqué ? C'est Camus qui fait tout le boulot !**_

_**Zeus: Vi, c'est intéressant scotché**_

_**Camus continuait de masser le sexe de Saga, ses lèvres couraient le long du coup de celui-ci puis sur son épaule.**_

_**Saga se cambra et tentait de tout rendre mais ses sens rendaient ses gestes moins assurés.**_

_**Camus, lui, prenait de l'assurance. Sa main semblait être habile autour du sexe de Saga. Ses lèvres décrivaient des sillons enflammés sur le torse de ce dernier puis vinrent se saisir d'un des boutons durcis qui ornaient son torse. Sa langue passa autour, sans le toucher, puis, enfin, elle passa dessus tout d'abord timidement puis plus fort avant de le sucer et de le mordiller.**_

_**Le Gémeau se mordit les lèvres, soudain conscient qu'il ne savait pas dans quelle pièce ils se trouvaient. Sa main accéléra son mouvement tandis qu'il se soumettait à ces lèvres exigeantes qui savaient si bien se jouer de lui.**_

_**Camus se redressa pour regarder Saga. Il était si chaud, si doux… Il le voulait ! Son regard posa la question pour lui. Sa main, elle, continuait sa caresse sur le membre durci de Saga.**_

_**Saga sembla hypnotisé par le regard du Verseau et, sentant la question dans ce regard brûlant, il hocha la tête légèrement, acceptant.**_

_**Doucement, il délaissa le sexe du Gémeau pour venir se placer entre ses jambes. Il écarta celles-ci, les caressant, les pliant délicatement tout en caressant ses cuisses. Il glissa sa langue à l'intérieur des cuisses chaudes de Saga jusqu'aux deux boules de chair roses puis remonta sur la verge tendue tout en lui offrant ses doigts à sucer.**_

_**Le jeune homme ouvrit la bouche et suça significativement les doigts fins de son ami, sachant très bien ce qui allait faire la suite des évènements.**_

_**Camus s'amusait à descendre et monter ses lèvres le long du sexe de Saga, jouant avec sa langue sur le gland quand il remontait totalement.**_

_**Le Gémeau n'en pouvait plus, suçant avec ardeur à défaut de pouvoir faire autre chose pour passer sa frustration: son ami le rendait dingue.…**_

_**Camus retira les doigts de la bouche de Saga et, tout en continuant son va et vient sur le sexe de ce dernier, il pénétra un des doigts dans l'entrée chaude de Saga. Sentant la peau se refermer dessus, il joua un peu à l'intérieur du Chevalier.**_

_**Hiei : Eh ! Zeus ! Tu sais comment on appelle ça ?**_

_**Zeus : Nan, comment ?**_

_**Hiei : Faire gilique à l'anus !**_

_**Saga ne put retenir ses gémissement : c'était trop pour lui ! Il s'enflammait sous cette langue impudique et ce doigts qui s'enfonçait en lui, explorateur…**_

_**Camus glissa un second doigt. Ceux-ci entraient et sortaient pour essayer de former le passage. Il se redressa, délaissant le sexe de Saga et sortant les doigts de celui-ci, il approcha délicatement, relevant un peu les hanches de Saga et, délicatement, il entra petit à petit en lui, dévisageant ce dernier pour être sûr de ne pas lui faire de mal. Sa main avait pris la place de sa bouche.**_

_**Saga s'était redressé sur ses coudes, plaçant son bassin pour faciliter la tâche de Camus, poussant de petits gémissement, les yeux clos.**_

_**Camus poussa, lui aussi, un soupir quand il fut tout entier entré en Saga. C'est aussi délicatement qu'il commença à bouger en lui. Sa main continue ses caresses sur le sexe de Saga puis, le quittant pour le torse, Camus l'embrassa passionnément.**_

_**Saga passa ses bras autour de lui pour avoir un minimum d'appuis et de repère. Ce qu'il pouvait aimer cet instant. Sa langue ne quittait pas celle du Verseau, l'entraînant dans une danse sauvage et passionnée.**_

_**Camus accéléra un peu le mouvement. Il avait pris appui sur le matelas pour assurer ses mouvements de reins. Il gémissait de plaisir dans la bouche de Saga.**_

_**Celui-ci noua ses jambes sur ses reins et accompagna le mouvement de ses propres déhanchements.**_

_**Hiei : Il en pense quoi, le petit Zeus ?**_

_**Zeus; J'suis subjugué**_

_**Hiei : Oui, il me semble ! On t'entendait plus !**_

_**Camus glissait en lui puis ressortait, sentant des courants électriques le parcourir. Il sentait l'orgasme arriver, essayant de rester au rythme de Saga.**_

_**Saga se sentait entièrement de feu. Même si son rythme paraissait plus lent, il était dans le même état que son amant.**_

_**Camus arriva à la libération, se décollant de la bouche de Saga, ne pouvant retenir un démissement.**_

_**Saga se frotta une dernière fois contre lui avant de se répandre à la fois dans la main mais aussi sur leurs deux ventres dans un cri de pur plaisir.**_

_**Camus haletait, il ne savait contrôler ni sa respiration ni les battements de son corps mais le pire était que tout son corps tremblait…**_

_**Hiei : Alors, Zeus, tu vas faire quoi pour évacuer la pression ?**_

_**Zeus : Achilleeeeeeeeeeeee !**_

_**Saga l'attira à lui et caressa son dos ferme pour apaiser les tremblements de ses muscles, ne sachant la raison d'une telle réaction.**_

_**Camusblottit sa tête contre le torse de Saga : Tu ne vas pas te sauver comme la dernière fois ?**_

_**Saga : J'ai pas de vêtements... Je peux pas partir...**_

_**Camusqui a peur de s'endormir : Tu me le promets ? La dernière fois, je me suis réveillé seul, je me suis senti coupable sans savoir pourquoi !**_

_**Saga: Je ne sais pas comment je me suis retrouvé ici ni comment je suis parti la dernière fois... Ce n'étaient pas l'œuvre de mes jambes !**_

_**Camus alla cacher son visage dans le cou de Saga.**_

_**Sagacaressant ses cheveux: J'espère rester cette fois... Tiens-moi fort contre toi...**_

_**Camusreferma les bras autour de Saga puis réalisa : Merde !il se redresse d'emblée**_

_**Camus saute au bas du lit, nu comme un ver, et entrouvre la porte de la chambre : Milo n'était plus là.**_

_**Camus : Y a qu'on est chez Milo !**_

_**Sagablush powa: Me dis pas qu'il était là ?**_

_**Camus : S'il l'était, il l'est plus !se rendant compte de sa nudité et peu habitué à l'être devant quelqu'un, il enfila son pull qui lui arrivait à mi-cuisses**_

_**Sagatoujours nu dans le lit: Ah... Je ne sais pas quoi dire...**_

_**Camusrouge comme une tomate : Je suis désolé pour toi, j'aurai du résister… Quel crétin je fais…pense que Saga va pas être content pour sa réputation**_

_**Sagaregard tendre: Ce n'est pas grave... Je m'en moque... **_

_**Camus : Mais… Et ta réputation ? rougit un peu puis pense à Thanatos.**_

_**Saga: Ma réputation ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'on s'en fiche ! Je n'ai pas de fierté aussi mal placé… Après tout, je t'aime alors où est le mal ?**_

_**Camusmurmura : Thanatos…**_

_**Sagabaisse la tête: Je pense qu'il sait... Il l'a accepté...**_

_**Camus : Je ne suis pas sûr que ça marche, Saga.s'approche et le prend contre lui**_

_**Saga: Je ne le sais pas non plus...se serre contre lui**_

_**Camuscaresse ses cheveux et murmure : Quoi qu'il arrive, je suis heureux que tu sois le premier que j'aime…**_

_**Hieidevant le silence de son complice : Zeus a fait un infare…**_

_**Le Gémeau l'enserre tendrement contre lui, se moquant du reste du monde.**_

_**Hermès, qui cherchait Hiei, arriva au Sanctuaire.**_

_**Miloqui se manque de le prendre de face: Eh ! Fais gaffe !**_

_**Hermès : Désolé !**_

_**Milol'a jamais vu: Bah, t'es qui ?**_

_**Hermèshabillé comme les gens du Sanctuaire pour pas qu'on se doute de son identité : Euh, j'ai pas de nom !**_

_**Milole zieute des pieds à la tête, intrigué: Tu te fous de ma gueule, là ?**_

_**Hermès : Euh, non…y avait pas pensé avant**_

_**Milo: J'suis pas saoul, pas de blagues ! Comment on peut ne pas avoir de nom ? A moins que tu ne l'aimes pas ! C'est ça ?**_

_**Hermèssaute sur l'occasion : C'est ça !**_

_**Milo: Ah bon ! Tu veux boire un coup avec moi ?**_

_**Hermèsqui se souvient de la dernière personne qui lui avait dit ça et de ce qu'elle avait tenté après : Non, en fait, je cherche un ami…**_

_**Milo: J'peux pas retourner chez moi, j'peux t'aider ?**_

_**Hermès : Pourquoi tu peux pas retourner chez toi ?curieux**_

_**Milo: Parce que Camus a, comme qui dirait, gelé mon temple ! Et je suis frileux...**_

_**Camus, lui, était contre Saga. Il se sentait si bien quand ce dernier lui caressait les cheveux…**_

_**Hermès : Camus est dans ton temple ? Je pensais qu'il aimait Saga, moi…met son index sur sa bouche, comme pour réfléchir**_

_**Milo: Ah bon ! En tout cas, il était crevé... J'lui ai filé mon lit puisque Hiei squatte le sien !**_

_**Hermès : Hiei dans le lit de Camus, Camus épuisé… Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait ! Moi qui leur apportait le dernier tirage !**_

_**Milo: Euh, je crois qu'ils n'ont rien fait puisque c'est Séléné qui dort avec Hiei !**_

_**Hermès : Ah ok, je vais pas les déranger…**_

_**Milo: Tu cherchais Hiei ?**_

_**Hermès : Oui, c'est mon meilleur ami avec…il se tut**_

_**Milo : J'suis sûr que t'es pas du Sanctuaire alors !**_

_**Hermèsoups : Euh non, je suis de… Tokyo !a rien du tout d'un japonais**_

_**Hiei : Eh, Zeus, tu fais quoi ?**_

_**Zeus: J'essaie de rentrer pour faire son affaire à Achille ! **_

_**Milopouffe: Mais c'est qu'il me prend vraiment pour un con !**_

_**Hiei : Pourquoi tu prends pas la forme de Saga pour te taper Thana ?**_

_**Hermèsyeux de petit garçon : Non, pourquoi ?**_

_**Milo: T'as l'accent purement grec !**_

_**Hermèsessaie de filer : Je te laisse, je vais à la plage…**_

_**Zeus: Je doute que ça aie une chance de marcher !**_

_**Hermès : J'ai dit que je venais de Tokyo, pas que j'en étais originaire…**_

_**Milo: Mais nan, atta, me laisse pas tout seul, c'est déprimant !**_

_**Hiei : On sait jamais !**_

_**Hermès : Ca fait longtemps que j'ai pas vu la mer…**_

_**Miloyeux suppliants: J'peux venir ?**_

_**Zeus: Pourquoi pas !descend sur Terre **_

_**Hermèstrop bon : Oui, ça va…**_

_**Hiei : Tu vois, j'ai toujours de bonnes idées, même endormi !**_

_**Milotout sourire: Thanks you !**_

_**Zeusse fait passer pour Saga et va trouver Thana, se faufilant dans les bras: J'arrive pas à dormir...**_

_**Hermès descend vers la plage, un petit sac sur le dos. Il porte un pantalon noir assez moulant qu'il avait pris à son père et une chemise blanche ouverte au col qui ressemblait plus à une des années 1900 que les dernières à la mode.**_

_**Thanaenfin remis mais ensommeillé: Tu veux quelque chose mon coeur ? Un massage peut-être ?**_

_**Milo : Au fait, tu bois jamais ?**_

_**Hiei dort toujours auprès de son amoureuse mais ne manque pas d'envoyer Eros faire des photos pour lui.**_

_**Hermès : Euh non, plus depuis une mésaventure…**_

_**Zeusse retient de faire des petits bonds: Mmm... Je veux bien...des massages par Thana ! Le pied !**_

_**Milo: Ah bon, il s'est passé quoi ?**_

_**Hermès : On a essayer de me saouler pour coucher avec moise laisse tomber sur le sable, lâchant son sac**_

_**Milo--;;;: Ah oui, en effet, il y a de quoi ! Je bois mais pas pour forcer qui que ce soit à coucher avec moi ! Je suis un gentleman !s'y croit**_

_**Hermès : J'ai pas soif, de toute façon, j'ai envie de me baignerse lève et retire ses vêtement sauf son pantalon puisque, comme tout dieu qui se respecte, il ne porte pas de slip**_

_**Milo : A ta guise ! boit, lui**_

_**Zeus se fait masser, tout content.**_

_**Hiei espère que Eros va pas louper les photos.**_

_**Hermès s'éloigne de Milo pour retirer son pantalon et plonge dans l'eau.**_

_**Eros attend que ça avance un peu entre les deux.**_

**_MiloOO: Tudieu ! Il a de belles fesses_**

_**Thana: Tu as l'air de très bonne humeur...**_

_**Hermès nage comme un poisson.**_

_**Zeus: C'est parce que je suis avec toi...il se tourne, attrape son menton entre deux doigts et l'embrasse**_

_**Eros sourit et s'active discrètement.**_

_**En ayant marre et ayant fini sa bouteille, Milo se jeta à l'eau tout habillé: rien de tel pour ne pas être saoul !.**_

_**Dans le coin de la pièce, Fenril qui râle ferme, est là, occupé à filmer. Il a pas eu le choix : Hiei lui a imposé le travail.**_

_**Eros sourit: équipe de rechange.**_

_**Hermès, qui est sous l'eau, tombe nez à nez avec Milo.**_

_**Zeus a attiré Thana dans ses filets et l'embrasse avec passion, caressant son corps nu qui s'offre sans retenue, inconscient du subterfuge.**_

_**Milo lui fait un petit coucou et nage encore un peu avant de remonter prendre sa respiration.**_

_**Fenril a quasi envie de vomir à voir ces corps qui se touchent mais continue de filmer.**_

_**Hermès remonte à la surface.**_

_**Erosvoit la réaction de Fenril: Il a pas l'air à l'aise…lui lance une flèche spéciale pour qu'il puisse apprécier le spectacle**_

_**Milofait la planche: Kikou**_

_**Hermès devint rouge et nage jusqu'à la plage.**_

_**Fenril sent un picotement mais ne semble pas plus apprécier le spectacle.**_

_**Milo: Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ?**_

_**Hermès enfile son pantalon mouillé.**_

_**Eros en a sa claque des flèches qui marchent pas et photographie Zeus qui joue avec les plumes de Thana.**_

_**Hermès remet sa chemise qui vient coller sa peau en râlant : pourquoi lui courrait-on toujours après ?**_

_**Milodebout, de l'eau jusque la taille: Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ! J'ai dit que je voulais pas coucher avec toi ! Je vois pas pourquoi tu me fuis !**_

_**Fenril continue de filmer, regardant Eros avec ses yeux oranges.**_

_**Hermès : J'aime pas qu'on me voie nu, c'est tout !**_

_**Eros ne fait pas attention, de mauvaise humeur: trop de ratages ces temps-ci...**_

_**Milo: Ben, j'ai rien vu, il fait trop noir, surtout sous l'eau ! J'ai même faillit te rentrer dedans ! **_

_**Fenril retourne donc à son spectacle. Le Chevalier Saga ne lui a jamais vraiment plus… Quant à Thanatos, il ne l'aimait pas non plus et c'était pour ça que le spectacle ne lui plaisait pas. Sinon, deux hommes ensemble ne l'ennuyaient pas plus que ça.**_

_**Hermès : Bah, c'est bon, j'ai rien dit !regarde les étoiles, c'est drôlement beau vu d'ici C'est laquelle la bonne constellation, la tienne ?**_

_**Zeus caresse Thanatos et le manipule en imitant Saga. L'imitation est trop parfaite que pour que l'Argenté découvre le pot aux roses et il le laisse parcourir son corps de baisers brûlants.**_

_**Milose secoue et va s'asseoir pour avoir le bon point de vue: Celle-là ! Le Scorpion !**_

_**Hermès : Ah !C'est une bête qui me fait peur à moi, le scorpion !**_

_**Milorit: Ah bon ? C'est mignon comme tout ces petites bêtes, pourtant !**_

_**Hermès : Oui, si tu le dis, pas pour moi !croise les bras derrière sa tête, regardant le ciel qui brillait mille feux et se reflète dans ses yeux argents**_

_**Milosourit: Mauvaise expérience avec eux aussi ?**_

_**Hermès : Non, pas vraiment.**_

_**Milo: Bah alors ?**_

_**Hermès : Je sais pas, c'est leur forme.**_

_**Milo: J'vois pas ce que ça a de bizarre... Mais en même temps, je suis pas dans ta tête !**_

_**Hermès semblait quelqu'un de calme, de fort mais aussi quelqu'un de souriant car il ne quitte pas un petit sourire, même s'il semble mélancolique : Euh, il vaut mieux ! Tu es Milo, c'est ça ?**_

_**Milo: Ma tête est assez compliquée comme ça ! Ouaip, c'est mon nom !**_

_**Fenril se demande quelle acrobatie peut accomplir Saga avec un dieu.**_

_**Zeus chipotte avec les ailes et l'entre-jambe du dieu, lui faisant perdre le souffle et la raison.**_

_**Hermès : Hum, c'est encore sympa comme nom…**_

_**Milo: Ouais mais j'aime pas les jeux de mots qu'on fait dessus...**_

_**Fenrilparle à Eros tout bas pour pas se faire repérer : Putain, c'est quoi cette merde ! Hiei va me buter !**_

_**Erosdémoralisé: J'peux rien y faire !**_

_**Fenril : Putain, je vais en prendre pour mon gradesoupire**_

_**Hermès : Quels jeux de mots ?**_

_**Eros: Nope, tu y es pour rien...**_

_**Miloprend une voix de fillette: Milo, va me chercher une de tes consœurs ! Tu fais des choses avec ?**_

_**Fenril s'assied sur le sol en lotus et se fait rejoindre par son ami le loup.**_

_**Hermèséclate de rire : Trop drôle, je la ressortirais à Eris ! Oupssssssssss**_

_**Milo: Nan, c'est rien...**_

_**Hermès a fait une gaffe…**_

_**Milo: Chaque fois aussi, ils faisaient des messes d'enterrements aux épluchures de pommes...**_

_**Hermèscontent que Milo ait pas compris : Ca devait pas être drôle tous les jours !**_

_**Pour corser l'affaire de Fenril, l'Argenté se rend compte d'un truc qui cloche et, peu à peu, il le démasque... **_

_**Fenrilfilme quand même : Ho ho, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**_

_**Milo: Nope ! Au moins, maintenant, plus personne ne s'y risque ! a pas du tout relevé**_

_**Thanal'attrape à la gorge: Ne me touche pas, vire-toi ! J'sais pas qui tu es mais tu n'es pas Saga !**_

_**Hermès : Je comprends, tu leur ferais payer cher…**_

_**Zeusnaaaaaaaaaaaaan: Mais voyons, qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça !**_

_**Fenril trouve ça beaucoup plus intéressant tout d'un coup.**_

_**Milo: J'suis pas méchant mais je fais peur...**_

_**Hermès : T'es sorti avec Camus un petit moment, non ?**_

_**Thanaramasse sa tunique et s'en couvre comme il peut: L'odeur... Dégage !**_

_**Milo: Non... C'était qu'une rumeur...**_

_**Hermèsqui était sûr que Camus avait eu un flirt avec parce que Hiei lui avait dit, ne releva pas : Ah ok, les rumeurs, y en a beaucoup ces temps-ci…pense au magasine dans son sac**_

_**Fenril qui semble plus amusé tout d'un coup, continue de filmer.**_

_**Milo: Ca m'aurait pas dérangé mais Camus voulait pas...**_

_**Zeus : Et je serai qui si je ne suis pas Saga ?**_

_**Thanaregard noir: Un pervers polymorphe... **_

_**Hermès : Ah ok, t'es pas obligé de me raconterglisse sa mains dans ses cheveux verts et les releva pour les attacher. Seules les mèches les plus courtes viennent cacher son visage**_

_**Erosgrogne: Là, il va nous tuer, le Hiei !**_

_**Fenril : Clair mais je me serai bien amusé ! A quoi il ressemble, Zeus ?**_

_**Milo : Je raconte pas, y a rien à raconter, je précise !**_

_**Eroslui file une photo: A ça...**_

_**Hermès sourit, un sourire sympa, fermant les yeux en même temps, ce qui rendait son visage plus serein et doux, ce qui était un comble pour un guerrier comme lui.**_

_**Fenril : C'est déjà plus à mon goût !rend la photo**_

_**Milos'étire: T'as un surnom ?**_

_**Zeus: Mais je...**_

_**Fenril : Bah, pour le Dieu des dieux, il se fait pas très bien obéir.**_

_**Thana: Y a qu'une personne qui soit aussi tordue... ZEUS !**_

_**Hermès : Klepto…**_

_**Milopouffe: Drôle de surnom !**_

_**Hermès : Je te l'ai dit, j'ai pas de chance avec les noms ! Voleur, c'est pas top mais c'est pas moins bien que pomme a failli dire « ne te fous pas de ma pomme » !**_

_**Milo : C'est le nom de l'île sur laquelle je me suis entraîné, j'ai pas de vrai nom !**_

_**Hermès : Tu aurais pu t'en choisir un !**_

_**Milo: Pas d'inspiration...**_

_**Zeusredevient lui-même: Alors, je n'ai plus de raisons de me cacher...**_

_**Thanasursaut: Dégage !**_

_**Fenril admire le corps de Zeus.**_

_**Zeussouverain: Je préfère finir ce que j'ai commencé ! l'embrasse de force, évitant ses coups de dents**_

_**Fenriln'en manque pas une miette : Ca pour moi, c'est plus un dieu dominant !**_

_**Hermès : Bah, playboys ou Scorpion fris !**_

_**Eros: T'es très hiérarchie de loup, toi !**_

_**Fenril : Pourquoi ?**_

_**Milo: Quitte à choisir entre les deux, je préfère playboy...**_

_**Eros: Tes notions de maître dominant**_

_**Hermès : Oui, ça te va mieux… Ou bien poivrot peut-être ? Mais celui-là est déjà pris…éclate de rire, ne disant ça que pour l'ennuyer mais pour rire Et tu dirais quoi pour moi ? **_

_**Milo: Phobie man... **_

_**Fenril : Oui mais je suis dominant alors j'aime pas l'être…Puis, les loups sont fidèle eux !**_

_**Hermès : Phobie man… Bah, c'est pas trop mal mais tu as pas mieux ?**_

_**Zeus arrache le bout de tissu et tient fermement les poignets de l'autre : il est contrarié mais il n'a plus le choix.**_

_**Milo: Faut que je trouve quelque chose de sympa et de mignon...réfléchit**_

_**Fenril et le loup à ses pieds admirent le travail.**_

_**Milo: Colibri !**_

_**Hermès : Moi, je pense que je t'appellerai Ange ! Génial, me voilà un oiseau chassé !éclate de rire**_

_**Milo: Il paraît que c'est le nom de notre Cancer national Angelo...**_

_**Hermès : Ah bon ? Bon, attends, je cherche…**_

_**Le maître des dieux use de la force pour se faire accepter en lui et de son pouvoir pour lui délivrer le maximum de plaisir.**_

_**Milo, cherche aussi.**_

_**Fenrilfilme tout en guettant un coup d'œil à l'angelot : Tu l'aiderais pas ? **_

_**Eros : Il se débrouille très bien tout seul ! Et puis, mes flèches n'ont pas d'effet sur la Mort !**_

_**Milo: Je vais t'appeler Yué ! Ca veut dire "lune" en chinois !**_

_**Hermès : Hum…Pourquoi pas ? J'allais te proposer Eclipse !**_

_**Fenril : Oui mais bon, l'autre a pas l'air de se laisser dominer… Pourtant, il fait pas le poids…**_

_**Milosourit: Adopté**_

_**Hermès : Lol !**_

_**Eros : J'peux rien faire...**_

_**Hermèsse relaissa tomber sur le sable : Tu sais, ça me plaît bien Yué ! Dommage que je puisse pas me faire appeler par tout le monde comme ça !**_

_**Y mettant tout son pouvoir, Zeus fait enfin céder son sujet. Aussitôt, celui-ci abandonne la lutte et se cambre sous les doigts agiles, laissant la langue explorer sa bouche.**_

_**Milo: On a pas toujours ce qu'on veut dans la vie !**_

_**Fenril : Ca va être mieux comme ça, Hiei nous tirera pas la tête…**_

_**Hermès : Tu voudrais quoi ?**_

_**Eros: Déjà ça de gagné !**_

_**Milo: Pour le moment, j'sais pas...**_

_**Fenril : Oui, ne loupe pas les photos, petit !**_

_**Eros: Non, non, t'inquiète, grand !**_

_**Fenril filme tout en caressant le loup, appréciant nettement plus le spectacle. Il aimait le corps de Zeus et ses longs cheveux d'argent.**_

_**Hermès : Moi, j'ai envie de goûter une grosse glace banane chocolat et petits prince… Hiei n'arrête pas d'en parlerle regarde de ses yeux argent, il était plutôt beau pour un humain… Il avait pu remarquer ça chez Camus et Fenril quand il les avait rencontrés, même si eux deux ignoraient qu'il était Hermès**_

_**Milo : Drôle de mélange... Je sais pas où trouver les ingrédients sinon, je t'en aurait offert, une !**_

_**Hermès : Pas grave.**_

_**Erospetit coup d'œil: Tu trouves comment le Zeus ?**_

_**Fenrilavec sa franchise aussi grande que celle de Hiei : Canon, une bombe sexuelle !**_

_**Erossourire: Au moins, c'est clair ! Tu crois que tu pourrais le dominer ?**_

_**Milo: Et quel est ton signe zodiacal ?**_

_**Fenril : Hum, y aurait une sacrée lutte !**_

_**Hermès : Capricorne…**_

_**Eros: Donc, tu crois que tu pourrais tenir la distance... Tu essayerais si tu avais l'occasion ?**_

_**Dyonisosdébarqua complètement saoul derrière Milo et Hermès : C'est là que tu te caches, mon prince ? **_

_**Milosursaute: Hein ! C'est qui ce poivrot ?**_

_**Fenril : Non car je te l'ai dit, nous les loups sommes fidèles et si notre louve ne l'est pas ou c'est la mort ou le bannissement.**_

_**Hermès se cache derrière Milo.**_

_**Dio : Bah quoi, tu veux pas me faire un câlinavance et prend Hermès contre lui, le forçant à l'embrasser malgré que ce dernier se débat**_

_**Milointerloqué: Eh ! Tu lâche Yué ! prêt à prendre sa défense **_

_**Erospouffe: Zeus ne ferait pas un bon loup ! La fidélité n'est pas dans son dictionnaire !**_

_**Dio : Yué, c'est qui ça ? Herm, tu connais un Yué ?ce dernier se dégage de la prise avec rapidité**_

_**Fenril : Je sais, c'est pourquoi je tenterais pas !**_

_**Milo: C'est mon ami, laisse-le tranquille et fiche le camp !**_

_**Eros: Tu as une louve ?**_

_**Dio : Oh, tu t'es trouvé une petite femme ?prend Milo dans ses bras**_

_**Zeus finit de soumettre l'argenté et le possède avec délice.**_

_**Fenril : Non mais s'il n'est pas fidèle, je répondrai plus de rien !continue de filmer tout en parlant**_

_**Milose débat: Lâche-moi ! J'suis pas une fille !**_

_**Eroscurieux: Tu ferais quoi?**_

_**Dio se prend un coup de poing de Hermès.**_

_**Fenril : Je pense pas à ce moment-là, j'agis !**_

_**Hermès : Dio, retourne chez toi !**_

_**Les deux dieux se lancent dans uns conversation en grec ancien ?**_

_**Dio : Je te cherche ! Tu joues les prudes avec moi mais tu te donnes à cet humain !**_

_**Hermè : J'me donne à personne, Dionysos, surtout pas à toi !**_

_**Dio : T'es méchant Hermès, tu ressembles à ton père !**_

_**Milo comprend rien et les regarde, s'asseyant sagement dans le sable.**_

_**Eros: Euh, agir ?**_

_**Dio essaie encore d'embrasser Hermès mais ce dernier lui envoie un coup digne du dieu qu'il est !**_

_**Milo s'écarte un peu, redoutant une attaque d'un des deux.**_

_**Fenril : Bah oui, castration, assassinat de la personne avec qui il m'a trompé ou encore duel et, si ça marche pas, bah, le mâle laisse l'autre partir et s'exile et se laisse mourir…Enfin là, je parle des chefs de meute…**_

_**Dio se relève et disparaît dans les insultes.**_

_**Hermèsse retourne sur Milo : Ca va bien, Eclipse ?**_

_**Eros: Ca ferait une bonne leçon à notre cher maître adoré, ça !**_

_**Fenril : Oui mais je la lui donnerais pas !**_

_**Milo: Ouaip, il m'a rien fait... J'savais pas que tu étais un dieu ! J'suis vraiment miro des fois ! Enfin, ça change rien, n'est-ce pas ?**_

_**Fenril a pas envie de se laisser mourir pour un dieu.**_

_**Eros : Il aurait bien trop peur de se faire castrer, mdr !**_

_**Hermèsrouge pivoine : T'as deviné à cause du coup ?**_

_**Fenril : Oui mais il pourrait prendre un autre corps !**_

_**Milo: Entre autre... Bah, y a pas de mal !**_

_**Hermès : Je suis Hermès…**_

_**Erospouffe: Zeus abandonner trois secondes son précieux corps ! Non, pas moyen ! Changer de formes, oui, de corps, jamais !**_

_**Hermèslui tendit la main : L'autre, c'était Dionysos…**_

_**Miloserre la main: Pour moi, tu restes Yué**_

_**Fenril : Oui mais il doit avoir de la concurrence !**_

_**Eros: Dans quel sens ?**_

_**Hermès : Merci, j'aime mieux ce nom…**_

_**Fenril : Achille et Galibasartruc !**_

_**Milo: Ca me fait plaisir ! C'est déjà assez dur de trouver un surnom !**_

_**Hermès : Tu as compris mon aversion pour l'alcool ?**_

_**Eros: Achille est trop irascible et fier... Quant à Gany, il s'est réincarné et il aime quelqu'un d'autre...**_

_**Milo; Je réagirai pareil !**_

_**Fenril : Oui mais oublie ça, on se boufferait le nez, je te vois venir, toi et tes idées…**_

_**Hermès : J'aimerai bien apprendre à te connaître Eclipse, t'es différent de Camus ou Fenril !**_

_**Milo : On est tous différents, mais c'est d'accord Yué !**_

_**Hermès : Ca marche, on pourrait faire des choses ensemble !**_

_**Le Maître des Cieux manipule Thanatos jusqu'à le laisser anéanti sur leur couche improvisée. Il le regarde dormir et regarde son visage, se relevant et rejetant ses cheveux en arrière pour s'étirer en toute quiétude, sans soucis de s'habiller. Il est pourtant tout à fait au courant des présences des deux autres.**_

_**Zeus: Vous allez me mater encore longtemps ?**_

_**Fenril : Ouipas peur du tout, continue de filmer**_

_**Zeus étonné: J'ai fini, là... Y a plus rien à filmer pour Hiei...**_

_**Fenril : C'est pour moi, ça ?**_

_**Milo: Ca me va !**_

_**Zeus : Tu manques pas de culot mdr**_

_**Fenril : Pour une fois que c'est pas toi qui mate !tourne autour de Zeus : rare d'avoir un corps divin sous la main**_

_**Hermès : On mangera une glace ensemble ?**_

_**Zeusdémêle ses cheveux: Tu t'amuses à tourner comme ça ?**_

_**Milo: D'accord, on essayera celle de Hiei**_

_**Fenril : Voilà, c'est bon, j'ai tous les angles ! Bon, Eros, merci pour ta compagnie, je rentre chez moi m'occuper des montages.**_

_**Hermèsyeux pleins d'étoiles : Oui…**_

_**Zeus rit de la tête de l'angelot qui ne peut qu'hocher le chef.**_

_**Milo: J'irai chercher de quoi en faire !**_

_**Fenrilfait un signe de ses deux doigts et siffle le loup : T'as un cul de rêve en tout cas hummmmmmmm**_

_**Hermès : On fait ça demain soir ici même ?**_

_**Zeussourit: Je prends ça pour un compliment...**_

_**Fenril lèche sa lèvre supérieure d'un air gourmand.**_

_**Erosglousse: Et personne y est allé ! Notre cher Zeus n'a jamais été uke !file**_

_**Milorit: Ok, ça me va ! Quelle heure ?**_

_**Fenril : Quel gâchis !**_

_**Hermès : Comme tu veux, j'ai rien à faire !**_

_**Zeusrouge: Je vais lui tordre le cou ! entend Fenril Pardon ?**_

_**Milo: Disons, au coucher du soleil !**_

_**Fenril : J'ai dit « quel gâchis » !**_

_**Zeus : De quoi?**_

_**Fenrilqui reste campé à mater sans se soucier de la colère qui risque de lui tomber dessus : Quel gâchis que personne n'aie réussi à le prendre !**_

_**Zeuséclate de rire: C'est pas mon genre de me laisser prendre, mon chou !**_

_**Fenrilplace une main sur la croupe de Zeus : Oui, ça, j'ai vu !**_

_**Le dieu le laisse faire, intrigué par son manège.**_

_**Fenril mord sa lèvre inférieure, poussant un peu sa caresse : il était bandant ce Zeus !(grossier Fenril)**_

_**Hermès : Oui, ça me va !**_

_**Miloreste assis: La nuit est belle, je crois que je vais la passer ici**_

_**Le dieu suit la main du regard.**_

_**Hermès : Je reste près de toi si tu veux !**_

_**Milo: C'est gentils'installe sur le flanc**_

_**Fenril la glisse jusque dans la courbe de la cuisse et les fesses et la referme un peu : il était ferme ce derrière ! Il s'était approché, plongeant ses yeux oranges dans ceux de Zeus.**_

_**Hermès s'installa à côté de lui et le regarde.**_

_**Zeus ne détourne pas les yeux, aimant la couleur, presque hypnotisé.**_

_**Milo: Finalement, c'est bien que Camus m'ait refroidit la baraque !**_

_**Fenrilpose ses lèvres sur celles de Zeus, sa main crispée sur les fesses. Le baiser se fait fougueux puis, il s'arrête et s'éloigne : Bon, je te laisse…**_

_**Fenrilsourit : Et que Hiei ait piqué sa place dans le lit.**_

_**Zeus: T'embrasse bien, à plus se lèche les lèvres**_

_**Milo : J'irais pas jusqu'à louer Hiei pour ça --;;;**_

_**Fenril : Oui, peut-être à un de ces quatre ! Là, j'ai du boulot puis ça risque de chauffer pour tes fesses si je te revois dans cette tenue !**_

_**Hermès : Bah non, mais il m'a permis de me faire des amis, ça je lui dois !**_

_**Zeus : Mes fesses n'ont rien à craindre et je m'habille quand je veux clin d'œil : il s'amuse bien**_

_**Milo: T'as pas tortferme les yeux, la joue appuyée sur son bras**_

_**Fenril : Je parierais pas, tu es loin d'être assez dominant pour me tenir tête !il lui sourit et disparut, ayant des choses à faire, le loup lui emboîtant le pas. Il resta un instant sur le pas du temple Quel dommage que tu sois si volage !**_

_**Hermès fit apparaître une couverture et la posa sur eux deux.**_

_**Zeus: Toi, tu verras la prochaine fois ! J'suis dominant, pas dominé ! Grrr !retourne en Olympe**_

_**Milo le remercia d'un mot et ne tarda pas à sombrer.**_

_**Fenril : J'ai déjà su le mettre en pétard, c'est trop facile ! Ne me regarde pas comme ça, j'suis pas fou, j'vais pas me faire Zeus, c'est un coup pour finir fou !**_

_**Hermès s'endort avec lui.**_

_**Fenril soupire et se met à dévaler les marches. Il était jeune, ce qui était son avantage.**_

_**Zeus: Je suis tout à fait cap d'être fidèle le temps d'une vie de mortel ! fulmine**_

_**Hiei : Tu te fous de nous là, Zeus ! On va te croire…-- ;;**_

_**Séléné : Zeus, une vie d'humain, maintenant, c'est 80 ans ! **_

_**Zeus: Je sais, merci ! Et j'en suis capable ! J'ai été fidèle pendant des siècles, figurez-vous ! C'est après les volageries !**_

_**Hiei : Oui mais méfie-toi de Fenril, il se laisse pas dominer et ça, tu pourras pas le supporter, je te connais !**_

_**Zeus: Il me dominera pas, je suis plus expérimenté !**_

_**Hiei : Lol, parie pas là-dessus, c'est pas les années qui font la qualité, son baiser a du te le faire remarquer !**_

_**Zeus : Parce que je l'ai laissé faire ! J'aimais bien ses yeux ! grogne**_

_**Hiei : Puis, je pensais que c'était Thana ton faible, alors cette conversation n'a pas lieu d'être !**_

_**Zeus: Thana est intraitable... Ca fait des millénaire qu'il me repousse... Et il va me tuer pour ce coup-ci...**_

_**Hiei : Oui bah, Fenril parlait de te castrer, lui, tu préfères pas la mort, mdr ?**_

_**Zeus: Il peut pas me castrer !**_

_**Hiei : Pourquoi ça ?**_

_**Zeus: J'ai un sort de protection, comme tous les dieux, c'est considéré comme une attaque... **_

_**Hiei : Lol, si tu le dis ! Allez, moi, je file : Séléné m'attend dans les bras de Hypnos.**_

_**Zeus: Ca me va**_

_**Hiei : Et fantasme pas trop sur Fenril !**_

_**Zeus: J'essaierai !**_

_**Hiei : Il lui a fait bonne impression on dirait..**_

_**Sélénés'éveille: Vip, c'est intéressant…Rooonnnrooon **_

_**Fenril rentre chez lui et commence le montage vidéo.**_

_**Hiei, toujours blotti contre Séléné, ouvre les yeux.**_

_**Erosperché sur le lit: Trop mignon ! se reçoit un cousin en pleine tête de Séléné**_

_**Hermès se colle à Milo dans son sommeil.**_

_**Camus, lui, s'est assoupi contre son Chevalier d'amour.**_

_**Hiei : J'ai bien dormi ! Alors, ce travail ?**_

_**Milo ouvre un oeil ensommeillé qu'il referme aussitôt en reconnaissant son ami**_

_**Hiei embrasse Séléné.**_

_**Eros: Ca a foiré...**_

_**Hiei : A ce point ? C'est grave : je vous donne un boulot et vous foirez, grrrrrrrrr ! Enfin, je vais me débrouiller avec ce qu'on a alors expliquecontinue ses baisers dans le cou de Séléné **_

_**Eros: Zeus s'est trahi... Il a été obligé de se dévoiler et de faire usage de la force... D'ailleurs, il a fameusement tapé dans l'œil de ton ami Fenril...**_

_**Séléné ronronne et lui fait des petits câlins.**_

_**Hiei : Fenril ? Purée, alors là, c'est le couple de l'annéeéclate de rire**_

_**Eros : Fenril le trouve trop volage... Mais il a parlé de le castrer**_

_**Séléné profite pour passer ses lèvres sur le cou de son aimé.**_

**_Hiei : Oh oh… Tu en penses quoi Séléné ?sourit à ce contact_**

_**Sélénéscotchée: Ca peut être très amusant... Ce sont deux dominants...**_

_**Hiei : Ca risque d'être pire que Achille et Zeus, enfin, c'est toi qui décide, tu es ma conseillère !fait de petits baisers sur son bras et remonte sur son épaule.**_

_**Hermès serre la taille de Milo de son bras, comme si ce dernier était un coussin.**_

_**Séléné: Je prends petit rire**_

_**Milovoix ensommeillée: J'suis pas un nounours, Yué...**_

_**Hermèsgnioule : No hum…**_

_**Hiei : Alors, on fait comment ? T'as une idée parce que Fenril plaît sûrement pas à Zeus…**_

_**Eros: Au contraire, je crois que les yeux de ton ami ont un étrange pouvoir sur le Maître de l'Olympe ! Sans compté qu'il l'a laissé l'embrasser et lui peloter les fesses...**_

_**Hiei : Ah bon ?regarde Séléné, pas sûr de comprendre le rapport : Zeus paierait pour se faire embrasser et peloter**_

_**Sélénécomprend pas non plus: Et alors ?**_

_**Eros: Fenril lui parlait très clairement de le dominer...**_

**_Sélénérit: Zeus en uke ? J'y crois pas !_**

_**Hieisuit toujours pas : Bah quoi ? En quoi ça prouve que ça marcherait ?**_

_**Hermès ne bouge plus, son visage est contre le dos de Milo et son bras l'entoure.**_

_**Eros: Tout simplement parce que il l'a pas grillé direct !**_

_**Chez Fenril, ce dernier, très consciencieux, fait le montage, un montage de rêve qui va plaire à Hiei.**_

_**Hiei : Ah bon, on a qu'à vérifier ça !**_

_**Milo sourit mais ne fait pas un geste et ne se réveille pas.**_

_**Séléné: Comment ?**_

_**Hiei : Bah, suffit de les remettre l'un et l'autre dans ce genre de position, on verra bien : soit ils se tuent, soit l'un des deux dominent l'autre ! Tiens, au fait, Hermès devait nous apporter les tirages Posy-Zeus et Hadès-Zeus, tu l'as pas vu ?**_

_**Eros: Il dort sur la plage avec son nouvel ami...**_

_**Séléné réfléchit au plan de Hiei : rien de plus simple que de créer pareil circonstance mais quelle sera la réaction?**_

_**Séléné: Je sais ! On va enlever Zeus !**_

_**Hiei : Et faire quoi de lui ? En plus, n'oublie pas, c'est Zeus, pas n'importe qui !attendait une réponse de Séléné et de Eros**_

_**Séléné: Pour le confronter à Fenril, tiens !**_

_**Hiei : Bah oui mais comment on fait ?**_

_**Hermès ronronne quasi : il a rarement eu un si bon coussin de sa vie !**_

_**Fenril : Bah, voilà mon boulot est finit, ça te dit de mater la cassette de Zeus ?parle à son loup **_

_**Séléné: Tu lui dis qu'il y a un superbe bishô et tu le fourres dans la même salle que Fenril Ce ne sera pas un mensonge**_

_**Hiei : Oui, on y va !saute du lit, dans le pull trop grand de Camus**_

_**Sélénébat des mains: Tu es trop mignon comme ça ! smack**_

_**Hiei : Ah oui, on les réunit où ?… Merci…**_

_**Sélénéréfléchit à toute vitesse: Les bains du Grand Pope ?**_

_**Hiei : Bon, je vais téléphoner à Fenrilsort son portable, on se demande d'où, portable rouge où pend une petite queue de renard Bah quoi, regardez pas comme ça, c'est celui de Kurama !compose le numéro**_

_**Séléné: J'm'occupe de Zeus ! lui envoie un joli message Il est mimi**_

_**Fenriltutututu : Putain de gsm, c'est toujours à ce moment !**_

_**Hiei : Hallo, Fenril ?**_

_**Fenril : Oui ?**_

_**Hiei : Tu peux venir aux bains du Pope, j'ai encore du boulot pour toi ?**_

_**Fenril : Tu chômes pas ces temps-ci !**_

_**Hiei : Non.**_

_**Fenril : Ok !**_

_**Hiei : Je t'attends là-bas, à plus !**_

_**Fenril soupire en raccrorchant.**_

_**Hiei : Voilà, normalement, il sera là dans pas trop longtemps…**_

_**Zeuslit le message: Une surprise aux bains? Drôle d'idée... s'y téléporte, ne portant toujours rien. Il profite de l'eau pour prendre un bain**_

**_Hieifait disparaître le gsm rouge on ne sait pas où : Bon, on y va ! Eros ?_**

_**Eros : Ouip ?**_

_**Fenril arrive dans les bains du Pope en peu de temps, juste le temps de ranger ses affaires. Encore heureux qu'il était logé pas loin ces jours-ci.**_

_**Milo sourit dans son sommeil, très bien mis.**_

_**Caméra sous la main, Fenril rentre.**_

_**Hermès sourit aussi de bien aise.**_

_**Entendant du bruit, le Maître des dieux se relève et se retourne pour faire face, stupéfait, à Fenril.**_

_**Fenril sourit.**_

_**Séléné fait des bisous à Hiei et filme d'une main.**_

_**Fenril : Tiens, quand je dis que cous chaumez pas, c'est qui cette fois-ci ?regarde autour de lui pour trouver l'amant de Zeus**_

_**Zeus: De quoi tu parles ? Qu'est-ce que tu fiches là ?**_

_**FenrilRien ! Bah, autant filmer un peu le corps du dieu pour sa vidéothèque privée : On m'a appelé pour un boulot !**_

_**Zeus : Et moi pour une surprise...Je ne comprends pas...**_

_**Fenril : Bah, on a qu'à attendre ta surprise.filme toujours, sans aucune gêne**_

_**Zeusse rassied dans l'eau: Tu fais ce que tu veux, je m'en fiche...retourne à son bain, se mouillant à l'aide d'une éponge douce dans des poses sensuelles**_

_**Fenriln'a plus rien à filmer s'il reste assis, surtout que sa zone préférée est celle des fesses. Il se penche sur Zeus : Tu peux pas te relever, j'aime bien mater tes fesses !**_

_**Hieisourit : Oulà, il y va pas avec le dos de la cuillère !**_

_**Zeus : Tu les as assez vues.**_

_**Séléné: Tsss ! Mais quel trouble-fête quand il s'y met !**_

_**Fenril dépose la caméra à l'abri de l'eau, entre dans celle-ci tout habillé et force Zeus à se lever en le prenant par les cheveux tout en l'embrassant.**_

_**Surpris de tant de violence, l'Olympien se laisse faire puis plonge un regard perdu dans les pupilles orangées : mais où le loup veut-il en venir?**_

_**Séléné: Tes propos se confirment, Eros... **_

_**Fenrilune fois Zeus debout, il le laisse et sort de l'eau, trempé, pour le filmer mais il lui a volé son éponge et, tout en gardant la caméra à l'œil, il lui frotte le dos puis les hanches puis la naissance des fesses : Voilà qui est mieux !**_

_**Hiei : Bah, il est fort le Fenril !**_

_**Zeusramène ses cheveux vers l'avant et le surveille du coin de l'œil: Tu es bizarre...**_

_**Eros: Ouaip mais je me demande jusqu'où il ira avec Zeus... Pour le moment, c'est clairement le dominant !**_

_**Fenril : Non, je ne suis pas venu pour rien ! Si j'ai rien à filmer, autant que je me fasse une casette pour mes longues nuit d'hiver puis, quand on a un derrière comme le tien, on ne le cache pas !**_

_**Zeus: Pourtant tu m'as toi-même déconseillé de te le remontrer...**_

_**Fenrilsourire carnassier : Oui mais je sais me contrôler, moi !glisse l'éponge sur le fente des fesses, laissant son doigt glisser avec.**_

_**Hiei ; Ho ho, il fonce là ou c'est moi !**_

_**Sélénéfronce les sourcils: Il met les bouchées doubles**_

_**Zeusserre les fesses et les cambre vers l'avant pour se protéger: Je sais me contrôler aussi, contrairement à ce que tu sembles croire !**_

_**Fenrillui attrape les cheveux, le renversant sur son torse et lui murmurant à l'oreille après avoir léché son coup de bas en haut : C'est pas ce que dit ta réputation.**_

_**Zeusse retient de porter ses mains à sa chevelure martyrisée: Je connais ma réputation... J'aime les beaux corps, certes, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je ne sache me retenir de leur sauter dessus ou que je ne sois pas capable de témoigner de la fidélité !**_

_**Fenril : Je demande à voirle relâche Il semble que l'on aie oublié ta surprise, dieu de l'Olymperamasse sa caméra**_

_**Zeusse masse le cuir chevelu: Je n'ai rien à te prouver ! Et je n'ai pas oublié ce cadeau !**_

_**Sélénése serre un peu contre Hiei: Il me fait peur...**_

_**Fenril le regarde, assis au bord de l'eau, jouant avec ses pieds dans celle-ci puisqu'il y a plus rien à filmer.**_

_**Hiei : Pourquoi ? Moi, il m'amuse…**_

_**Séléné: Il va me tomber dessus si ça marche pas...**_

_**Fenril fixe ses pieds qui vont et viennent comme ceux d'un enfant.**_

_**Zeussort de l'eau: J'en ai assez ! prend un essuie et commence à se sécher**_

_**Fenrilrelève les yeux : Cool, si tu pars, vais pouvoir profiter du bain !se lève, retire ses vêtement, un à un, sans faire plus attention et plonge dans l'eau**_

_**Zeussèche ses cheveux: Pourquoi t'es là ? Tu vois bien qu'il n'y a pas de travail...**_

_**Fenrilsort la tête de l'eau : Quoi, tu m'as parlé ?**_

_**Le plongeon a trempé et le dieu et les draps : plus moyen de se sécher.**_

_**Zeus: Rha ! C'est pas vrai ! S'assied par-terre Non, je me causais...**_

_**Fenrille regarde, plongent ses yeux dans ceux du dieu : On t'a jamais dit que se parler à soi-même, c'est une maladie grave.**_

_**Zeus : Ah oui ? Et qu'est-ce que je risque ?**_

_**Fenrilsourire : De rejoindre Cronos.est bien dans l'eau**_

_**Zeushorrifié: Rejoindre Cronos ! Tu plaisantes, là !**_

_**Fenril : Non.**_

_**Séléné: Bah qu'est-ce qu'il a contre Cronos ? Il a des techniques super !**_

_**Fenrilregarde droit dans les yeux : Je ne plaisante jamais !**_

_**Hiei : Je sais pas plus que toi !**_

_**Zeusencore plus horrifié: Je préférerai mourir !**_

_**Fenril : C'est le comble des combles un dieu qui mourrait !se hisse hors de l'eau, se secouant comme un chien, laissant voir son corps, il était fin et musclé. On pouvait voir qu'il était souvent en plein air car il était doré (oui, la neige fait bronzer). **_

_**Zeus: Je m'en fiche ! N'importe quoi mais pas ça ! le regarde, notant chaque détail dans son esprit, presque mécaniquement**_

_**Fenrils'assied à côté de lui : Tu comptes rester là ?**_

_**Zeus: J'attends de sécher...**_

_**Fenril avance vers lui, glisse ses doigts dans ses cheveux moins brutalement que les deux autres fois, admirant la couleur**_

_**Hiei : Sont bizarres ces deux-là ! Eros, tu en penses quoi ?**_

_**Erosmoue: Je crois qu'ils se cherchent...**_

_**Séléné: Tu te prends pour un oracle à parler par énigme ?**_

_**Hiei : Oui, elle a raison !**_

_**Fenril laisse ses doigts glisser, c'est marrant : les cheveux de Zeus sont aussi doux que le pelage de son ami.**_

_**Encore choqué par l'idée de finir comme son géniteur, le dieu tremble légèrement et il ne fait pas vraiment attention à ce que fait l'enfant loup.**_

_**Eros : J'arrive pas à expliquer...**_

_**Fenril glisse sa main le long de son dos, toujours dans ses cheveux, sans aucune gêne, comme si c'était normal.**_

_**Hiei : Séléné, t'as pas un dictionnaire des loups ?**_

_**Fenril plonge ses yeux dans ceux de Zeus et tourne la tête comme un animal qui entend un bruit ou attend une explication.**_

_**Séléné: Euh...fouille Je crois que ça ira...le langage des canidés**_

_**Hiei : Oui, essaie de nous traduire ce qui se passe !**_

_**Surpris, le dieu ne quitte pas les yeux orangés des siens, tournant légèrement la tête.**_

_**Fenrilsourit : Tu es étrange, je pensais les dieux de l'observer, ne baissant pas les yeux**_

_**Zeus: Les dieux ne sont pas ce que les mortels croient...**_

_**Séléné: Quel complication ce bouquin, je comprends rien ! Ca veut dire quoi ? Que Fenril fait la Cour et essaie de savoir s'il est en chaleur le Zeus ?**_

_**Fenril semble de ne pas vouloir quitter les yeux de Zeus, son regard est brûlant, il approche sa main et caresse la joue du dieu.**_

_**Hiei : Si je me souviens, le jeux du regard c'est le premier qui le baisse qui est le dominé…Mais pour le reste, boh ! Au moins, avec Kurama, y a les oreilles et la queue pour comprendre !**_

_**Ne connaissant pas tout ça, Zeus fait l'erreur de quitter le regard de son vis à vis pour regarder un instant sa main sur sa joue.**_

_**Sélénégratouille les cheveux de Hiei: T'es moins compliqué !**_

_**Fenril sourit, s'avançant, ses lèvres face à celles de Zeus et lèche celles-ci du bout de sa langue**_

_**Hiei : Oui, si tu le dit !**_

_**Zeus retourne à ses yeux: Pourquoi tu agis bizarrement ? commence à flipper**_

_**Fenrilsourit : Ca te plaît pas ?**_

_**Zeus: Tu agis comme un loup... Je ne sais pas comment interpréter tes actes...**_

_**Fenril glisse sa langue le long du coup de Zeus, sa main qui était dans ses cheveux, glisse sur son dos, jusqu'à la naissance des fesses de celui-ci**_

_**Le dieu frémit : il sait que le jeune gars s'intéresse à lui mais d'où venait qu'il soit si entreprenant d'un coup ?**_

_**Fenrils'arrête, retirant sa main et s'éloigna, retournant dans l'eau : Tu es Zeus et tu ne connais rien aux animaux qui recouvrent ta planète. Hadès, lui au moins, connaît les loups, t'as qu'à lui demander pour Cerbère !prend l'éponge et frotte son avant-bras, calme**_

_**Zeusse sent vulnérable et se recroqueville: Cerbère n'est pas un loup... C'est un chien...**_

_**Fenril : Oui, enfin, c'est presque le même…enfin à quelques exception… Demande à Artémis…**_

_**Zeus: Je ne connais pas les expressions des loups... Que pourrais-je donc lui demander ? Elle me prendrait pour un fou !**_

_**Fenrilfinit de se frotter et ressort de l'eau, se secouant, attrapant les vêtements qu'il avait retirés. Il valait mieux qu'il parte où il allait faire une bêtise : il était loup et les loups ne s'accouplent pas avec les dieux… Et il ne deviendrait pas le petit chien à Zeus. Tout compte fait, c'était bien qu'il aie arrêté : Si tu cherches pas, c'est que ça t'intéresse pas !**_

_**Hiei : Oulà, ça sent le roussi !**_

_**Zeusattrape son poignet: Je veux comprendre, explique-moi ! il hésite S'il te plaît, j'ai besoin de le savoir...**_

_**Fenril : Suppose que si je te dis merde, je me prends un éclair sur la tête ?**_

_**Zeus: Non... Si je te grille, je pourrai pas savoir...**_

_**Fenril : Logique… Bon, je répondrai à une seule question car j'aime pas parler, choisi-la bien !**_

_**Zeuss'y attendait pas: Une question ! Ca va être dur...**_

_**Fenrilsympa ! Un dieu qui supplie, pourtant il pensait que les dieux connaissaient tout sur tout ! Il s'est assis, profitant pour remettre son pull : La vie humaine est dure.**_

_**Hiei : Et toc, ça c'est envoyé !**_

_**Zeus s'assied et réfléchit : il a tant de questions.**_

_**Séléné: Tu crois qu'ils y arriveront, mon cœur ?**_

_**Hiei : Faut espérer ! Ca ferait un couple explosif à mon avis !**_

_**Fenril : J'ai pas l'éternité, moi !**_

_**Zeus: Pourquoi, malgré mon défaut, t'es-tu tourné vers moi ?**_

_**Fenril : T'es sexy et tu as du caractère, j'aime ça ! Tu aurais été un compagnon idéal si tu n'étais pas toi…**_

_**Zeus: Tu veux dire quoi ? Qu'est-ce que je suis ? se laisse emporter**_

_**Fenril : Une question, pas deux !**_

_**Zeus proteste: T'étais pas clair dans ta réponse !**_

_**Fenril : Qu'est-ce que tu es que je ne suis pas ?**_

_**Hiei : Ah là, c'est son jeux favoris ! Répondre aux questions par une question !**_

_**Fenril s'est remis à jouer avec les cheveux de Zeus.**_

_**Zeus : Mais personne n'est identique à un autre, pas même des jumeaux ! J'ai des choses que tu n'as pas et vice-versa ! Ca ne veut rien dire...**_

_**Fenril : Laisse tomber ! Pourquoi ça te tient tant à cœur ?continue de tripoter ses cheveux : il aime leur couleur et leur texture**_

_**Zeus : Je ne sais pas... Parce que je ne sais pas résister à l'appel de tes yeux...**_

_**Fenril s'était rapproché. Il ne regardait pas Zeus, non, toute son attention était portée sur la mèche qu'il touchait sur son épaule. Il sourit : les yeux des loups étaient une des choses les plus envoûtante dans cet animal. : Tu aurais trop à perdre si tu voulais apprendre à connaître les loups…et moi aussisa main glissa sur son épaule puis sur son bras**_

_**Zeus: Je suis las de faire la même choses depuis si longtemps... Je n'ai rien à perdre...**_

_**Fenril : Méfie-toi que je te prenne au mot !sa main remonte et redescend dans une douce caresse… La peau du dieu lui semblait si douce…**_

_**Séléné: Ca devient chaud pour tous les deux...**_

_**Hiei tend des glaçons à Séléné.**_

_**Zeus: Prends-moi au mot, peu importe... C'est ce que je veux...**_

_**Hiei : Oui ! A ton avis, ça va se bouger un peu ?**_

_**Séléné: Vi ! Mici croque un glaçon**_

_**Fenril approcha de Zeus, plongeant encore ses yeux dans les siens et, sans les quitter, il l'embrassa, laissant sa langue frôler la bouche du dieu puis elle força le passage. Il ne quittait pas le regard de Zeus, sa langue était partie à la visite de cette bouche, ses mains, elles, se posèrent, plus précises, sur les bras puis le torse de Zeus.**_

_**Le dieu glissa ses bras autour du corps fin contre lui. Sa langue cédait à sa visiteuse mais il savait que s'il s'engageait, ce ne serait pas pour une seule nuit.**_

_**Sélénéfait glisser un deuxième glaçon sur le cou de Hiei: Ah, enfin !**_

_**Fenril glissa sa main sur les hanches de Zeus.**_

_**Hiei sourit.**_

_**Le dieu redressa aussitôt le bassin, par réflexe.**_

_**Fenril caresse ses hanches puis ses mains passent sur les fesses de Zeus, son baiser se fait plus fougueux.**_

_**Comme à chaque fois qu'on s'intéresse de trop près à son divin postérieur, le Maître de la foudre contracte ses fessiers et il tente de prendre les rênes du baiser.**_

_**Il se fit mordre la lèvres comme réprimande et les mains de Fenril se firent plus douce encore, en contraste avec cette morsure des lèvres qui voulait dire « laisse-moi faire ».**_

_**Il se raidit sous la morsure et se détendit tout de suite après sous les caresses : apparemment, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il allait devoir obéir et se laisser faire...**_

_**Fenril le fit se renverser sut le sol, descendant son baiser le long du torse du dieu. **_

_**La déité aimait ces baisers mais, au fond de sa tête, de petites voix se disputaient.**_

_**Fenril glisse sa langue sur la verge du dieu, la léchant comme un canidé.**_

**_Hiei : Oh oh ! Zeus a pas l'air en position de dominant ! Tu rates pas la vidéo, ça va se vendre comme des petits pains !_**

_**Zeus gémit et rougit, très surpris par l'attitude de Fenril, c'était très différent de tout ce qu'il connaissait...**_

_**Hiei pense à Achille et plein d'autres qui donneraient cher pour se genre de photo.**_

_**Séléné: Non, on peut pas raté une vidéo de ce genre de scène !**_

_**La langue de Fenril continua son doux supplice puis ses lèvres se fermèrent enfin sur le sexe de ce dernier, sa langue continuait de s'agiter dans sa bouche sur le gland.**_

_**Zeus poussa un cri rauque, le corps arqué, les yeux clos : l'enfant loup le mettait dans tous ses états.**_

_**Séléné: Et c'est qu'il en redemande, notre Zeus national !**_

_**Hiei : Oui ! Purée, t'as pas une jauge pour mesurer les cris, comme un applaudimètre ? **_

_**Séléné: J'aurais trop peur que ça explose !**_

_**Hiei se demande si Zeus se rend compte que s'accoupler avec un loup c'est pour la vie.**_

_**Fenril quitte le sexe de Zeus, plongeant ses yeux dans ceux du dieu, se léchant la lèvre supérieure.**_

_**Séléné: Tu crois qu'il pourra supporter de plus courir les jupettes ?**_

_**Zeus plonge son regard doré dans celui du loup, haletant et les sens exacerbés.**_

_**Hiei : Non, je pense pas, mais il risque gros, je connais Fenril !**_

_**Séléné: Va falloir qu'il l'enferme à double tour...**_

_**Fenril prit la jambe du dieu, la posant sur son épaule puis l'autre, se plaçant entre ses jambes, ce dernier pouvait sentir l'excitation de ce dernier frottait la peau douce de ses fesses.**_

_**Hiei : Non mais j'ai bien peur que Zeus finisse comme Cronos, quel gâchis pour notre magasine.**_

_**Zeusfrémit: Non, attends, je ne suis pas prêt... rouge pivoine**_

_**Fenrils'arrêta et se détacha de Zeus, le lâchant complètement, il le regarde un moment : Hum… T'as raison, c'est une erreur.**_

_**Zeusyeux clos, allongé sur le sol: Rien n'est une erreur...**_

_**Fenril était tendu comme un arc mais il se secouait la tête, faisant voler ses mèche d'argent.**_

_**Séléné: J'vais le rendre muet, Zeus !**_

_**Hiei : Oui, merde quoi ! Ca y était presque !**_

_**Fenril : J'ai besoin d'une douche froide, c'est où ?**_

_**Zeusse redresse et attrape sa nuque: Ici ! l'embrasse, ayant pris sa décision**_

_**Fenrilse dégagea : Qu'est-ce que tu veux à la fin ?a les yeux brillant d'un air carnassier**_

_**Zeusbaisse les yeux et la voix: Je veux être à toi...**_

_**Fenril sourit.**_

_**Hiei : Je rêve ou quoi ?frotte ses yeux**_

_**Séléné: Ca sert à rien de frotter les yeux, il l'a dit...**_

_**Fenril reprend les lèvres de Zeus, ses mains parcoururent le corps de ce dernier.**_

_**Hiei : T'as enregistré ça ? Ca va valoir une petite fortune…**_

_**Le dieu clôt ses paupières et caresse les épaules du Guerrier Divin.**_

_**Hiei ne se sent plus de joie.**_

_**Sélénésourit: Au moins, ça te met d'excellente humeur**_

_**Fenrilglisse sa langue sur les lèvres de Zeus puis, tout en léchant sa joue, il partit au lobe du dieu et lui murmura : Tu vas aimer !**_

_**Hieiembrasse Séléné : Oui, attends, t'as déjà entendu dire ça par Zeus ?**_

_**La main de Fenril glisse sur l'arrière des cuisses de Zeus, caressant sa peau douce.**_

_**Séléné: Jamais ! C'est historique ! Le dépucelage anal du Dieu des dieux !**_

_**Zeus écarte les cuisses et gémit sensuellement au creux de l'oreille du mortel.**_

_**Délicatement, mais bien décidé, Fenril se glissa entre les cuisses écartées de Zeus, pénétrant le début de son sexe dans le corps du dieu.**_

_**Zeus se mordilla la lèvre, ne sachant pas qu'appréhender.**_

_**Couvrant le coup de ce dernier de baisers, la main du loup était venue se saisir de son sexe pour appliquer un mouvement. Fenril pénétra un peu plus profondément mais essayant de faire oublier la douleur au dieu par ses caresses expertes sur son sexe.**_

_**Le dieu se cambre, oubliant sous la caresse la "menace" imminente.**_

_**Il pénètre encore jusqu'ai bout, toujours caressant, il commença les vas et viens, tout en embrassant le dieu, il était à lui !**_

_**Le dieu lui rendit ses baisers avec fougues, tout entier à ces passionnantes découvertes face à ce statut nouveau de uke.**_

_**Fenril lui imposa un rythme lent au début mais, quand il sentit que le dieu n'était plus que feux, il accéléra le rythme, synchronisant sa caresse à la cadence de ses hanches**_

_**Hieibouche bée : Mazette ! Si on me l'avait raconté, je l'aurais pas cru !**_

_**Sélénéfilme: Historique, je te dis !**_

_**Hieise demande ce que vont dire les amants de Zeus s'ils voient ça : A ton avis, il va dire quoi Achille ?**_

_**Séléné: Il va piquer une crise effroyable !**_

_**Fenril léchait le coup de Zeus, mordant de temps en temps son épaule puis repartait à l'assaut de sa bouche, ses mouvements se faisaient plus profond, il gémissait de plaisir.**_

_**Hiei : Ah bon ? Je veux voir ça !**_

_**Zeus se sentait électrisé, son corps tremblait violemment mais la douleur n'avait eu aucune prise sur lui, pas même lors de sa première pénétration. Il souriait d'entendre les gémissements de son amant, y répondant avec ardeur.**_

_**Sélénéincrédule: Tu veux faire débarquer Achille maintenant !**_

_**Hiei : Non, non ! Je pense attendre la sortie du magasin ou la fin peut-être… Mais là, laisse-leur le plaisir de finir…**_

_**Séléné: Oui, un peu de bon temps... bisou dans le cou de Hiei**_

_**Hiei : Oui ?**_

_**Séléné: Doit y en avoir pas mal qui auraient aimé être à la place de Fenril !**_

_**Fenril arrivait au comble de la jouissance, ce n'était pas un dieu pour rien, même s'il n'avait jamais eu personne avant, il doutait de trouver un amant de son talent. Il glissa sa main plus ferme sur son sexe et finit par se libérer dans un cri doux comme une plainte de loup à la pleine lune, il avait le souffle court, de la vapeur sortait de sa bouche et son corps était couvert de perles de sueur. Son pull n'était pas mouillé que d'eau.**_

_**Ne cherchant pas à modérer ses ardeurs, Zeus avait connu l'extase quelques secondes avant son amant, un sourire toujours sur ses lèvres pulpeuses.**_

_**Fenril posa sa tête sur son épaule, l'embrassant dans le cou.**_

_**Zeus glissa sa main sur le dos nu, sous le pull, fermant les yeux pour apprécier le baiser.**_

_**Fenrilse fut un murmure qui lui parvint : Tu as aimé ?**_

_**Hiei était yeux écarquillés.**_

_**Zeusmordillant le lobe de son oreille: Oui, beaucoup...**_

_**Hiei n'avait jamais pensé que Fenril arrive à se faire le Dieu des dieux, pour lui, il en devenait une divinité !**_

_**Sélénépasse sa main sur les yeux de Hiei: Tu te remets ?**_

_**Hiei : Oui, j'en reviens pas !a la bouche ouverte**_

_**Fenril lèche le cou de Zeus comme un chien affectueux.**_

_**Séléné: Personne ne l'aurait cru...**_

_**Hiei : Peut-être Lustucru, mdr !**_

_**Sélénébisou: Dis pas des bêtises !**_

_**Zeus semble apprécier les léchouilles.**_

_**Fenril reprit un air un peu plus sérieux.**_

_**Zeus ouvre ses yeux, portant son regard sur les siens, attendant ce qu'il redoutait secrètement.**_

_**Fenril : Tu sais au moins ce que ça signifie ce qui s'est pas passé ?**_

_**Zeushoche la tête: J'en étais conscient... Mais j'ignore si j'ai raison... Dis-le-moi... Qu'est-ce que ça signifie pour toi ?**_

_**Fenriln'aime pas parlé : Bah que nous sommes liés pour la vie, on a pas le droit de se tromper. Pour moi, c'est pas un souci mais, pour toi… Ta vie est, de un, plus longue et, de deux, n'a pas les mêmes règles que la miennese redressa, secouant encore ses mèches J'aurais pas du faire ça…**_

_**Zeus: C'est bien ce que j'avais compris... Je m'efforcerai donc de tenir parole...**_

_**Fenrilprit un air choqué : Te force à rien !se leva, attrapant son pantalon**_

_**Hiei : Aïe, il l'a choqué là…**_

_**Zeusdécidé: J'ai accepté le contrat, tu ne m'as pas forcé... Je serai ta louve si tu le veux...**_

_**SélénéOO: Hiei ! Pince-moi --;;;**_

_**Hiei est aussi abasourdi.**_

_**Fenrille regarde : Tu risques gros si tu acceptes le mariage… On ne rompt pas chez les loups !**_

_**Zeusregard franc: Je prends le risque...**_

_**Séléné se renverse une bassine d'eau glacée sur la tête.**_

_**Fenril se penche sur Zeus, ne quittant pas ses yeux puis dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres.**_

_**Hiei : Tu crois qu'il l'aime ?se tourne vers Séléné qui est trempé**_

_**Sélénéregarde sa tenue: J'aurais pas du mettre du blanc, je suis trop bête ! Hein ! Je sais pas s'il l'aime moi... Aucune idée ! Il est plus taré que moi !**_

_**Hiei a encore plus la bouche ouverte, du sang sort de ses narines.**_

_**Fenril lâche ses lèvres et caresse sa joue : on verrait comment le dieu se tient !**_

_**Sélénéinquiète: Mamour ? Ca va ? Tu saignes ! Tu es blessé ?**_

_**Zeus ne lâche pas ses yeux: il compte le faire, pour lui prouver qu'il n'est pas un vulgaire coureur de jupons comme il l'avait dit ! Lui aussi était capable de fidélité !**_

_**Hiei louche sur la poitrine de Séléné.**_

_**Séléné: Ca va ?**_

_**Fenrillui caresse la joue puis retire son pull qui est trempé, n'étend plus qu'en ce pantalon qu'il avait repassé peu avant : Tu crois que tu sauras tenir ? Je suis tout jeune et repousser les avances de Achille, Thana ou même d'autres, ça va pas être facile !**_

_**Hiei : gaga gue je fgquei oui vais très bien slurp bave **_

_**Zeus: Je ferai ce que je dois... Je peux me tenir tranquille...**_

_**Fenril : Tu tiendras pas !**_

_**Sélénémain sur le front de Hiei: J'ai des doutes... T'es tout chaud !**_

_**Fenril en était sûr, il le savait… Zeus ne tiendrait pas, il n'utilisait que des « je ferais ce que je dois » ou des « je savais à quoi m'en tenir », ce n'était qu'un moyen de lui prouver, ça ne suffirait pas à le tenir**_

_**Zeus : Ne me sous-estime pas trop vite, Fenril...**_

_**Hieicontinue de baver : Non, non, je vais bien, très bien, suis au paradis là !**_

_**Fenril : Je ne te sous-estime pas !**_

_**Zeus: Je tiendrai !**_

_**Fenrilsûr que, par amour, Zeus pouvait tenir sa promesse mais pas par devoir : Oui, on verra… Dans tous les cas, ta surprise n'est pas arrivée…prit les cheveux de Zeus, les passant sur son épaule pour admirer les cou de ce dernier**_

_**Zeussourire: C'était toi, la surprise... Je connais suffisamment son esprit tordu...**_

_**Séléné: Au paradis ? Tu vois des anges qui font pioupiou ?**_

_**Fenril pense qu'il va tuer Hiei pour ce coup foireux, surtout si ça marche pas.**_

_**Hieiregarde toujours les seins : Oui mais ils font pas pioupioua les joues en feu**_

_**Fenril : Drôle de surpriseglissa sa main sur le cou du dieu puis sur son épaule Ta peau me plaît !**_

_**Zeuslui lance un regard bizarre: Alors, tant mieux...**_

_**Séléné: Ils font quoi alors ?**_

_**Fenrille regarde à nouveau : C'est quoi ce regard ?**_

_**Hieisecoua la tête. Non mais on matait pas comme ça celle qu'on aime, il devenait pire que Zeus : Rien, rien secoue la tête comme Fenril**_

_**Zeus: La raison pour laquelle j'ai accepté...**_

_**Fenril : Quoi, je te suis pas ?**_

_**Sélénése jette à son cou: Tu me le dirai si ça n'allait pas ?**_

_**Fenril se demande pourquoi Zeus le regarde comme ça et quelle est cette raison.**_

_**Hiei : Oui, oui, tu te changerais pas ?**_

_**Zeus: Je te le dis, tu crois ? J'aurais préféré que tu devines...**_

_**Séléné: Pourquoi ? Je te plais pas toute mouillée ?**_

_**Fenril continue de caresser son épaule.**_

_**Hieiencore plus rouge : Si mais je peux pas me contrôler, on voit tout !**_

_**Séléné : C'est vrai que c'est pas juste ! Alors, je vais te mouiller aussi ! le fait**_

_**Zeus ne le quitte pas de son étrange regard, assis sur le sol, passif.**_

_**Séléné: T'es mignon tout trempé**_

_**Fenril ne le comprend pas mais aime ce regard. Il passa derrière lui, s'asseyant autour de lui, enlaçant ses épaules, posant sa tête sur une d'elles. Il pressait son torse sur le dos de Zeus.**_

_**Hieiregarde le pull de Camus trempé : Camus va me tuer !**_

_**Zeus mêle ses doigts à ceux de l'adolescent et se blottit entre ses bras.**_

_**Séléné: Mais non, je m'en occuperai !**_

_**Hieiredevint sérieux, regardant la scène : Et mate un peu notre Zeus !**_

_**Fenril lui lèche encore le cou.**_

_**Zeus ferme les yeux, ses doigts caressant les paumes du mortel.**_

_**Séléné: Y a des chances qu'il soit effectivement amoureux de notre louveteau fétiche...**_

_**Hiei : J'en reviens pas !**_

_**Comme pour le pantalon de Camus, Séléné invoque de nouveaux vêtements.**_

_**Hieise tourne sur Eros : Eros, t'as pas des flèches révélatrices de sentiments sur toi ?**_

_**Sélénése lève et se désape: Moi non plus !**_

_**Eros: Toujours, chef !**_

_**Fenril ferme les yeux, se laissant bercer par les caresses du dieu. Peu à peu, son souffle devint régulier contre le cou de Zeus.**_

_**Hiei : Alors fais-nous voir si elle marche celle-là !ne regarde pas Séléné, ayant trop peur de lui sauter dessus**_

_**Eros : Sur Zeus ?**_

_**Hiei : Bah oui !**_

_**Sélénérepasse une petite robe: Sur qui d'autre !**_

_**Erosbande son arc: Très bien... lance**_

_**Hiei : Ne loupe pas la déclaration Séléné, ça va être pire que tout, ça ! Je vois le titre : « Zeus avoue son amour à un humain »… au sale caractère de plus !**_

_**Sélénétend un nouveau pull: Pour rien au monde, je ne le louperai !**_

_**Hieise défrusque sans pudeur et enfile le pull : Alors, elle agit cette flèche ?**_

_**Le souffle de Fenril caressaient le cou du dieu.**_

_**Zeus est devenu rouge pivoine, essayant de se taire mais il semblait en mauvaise posture, peu importe ce qu'il avait à dire.**_

_**Eros: Vivi... Elles marchent...**_

_**Hiei : Allez Zeus, crache le morceau !**_

_**Zeusen sueur: Fenril... Je...**_

_**Fenril : Hum…suis-ci dormait et, à son nom, ne fit que resserrer son étreinte **_

_**Zeuss'en rend compte et en profite pour tout lui dire: Je devais te dire... que... depuis que j'ai rencontré ton regard... je t'aime...**_

_**Fenril reste collé à son dieu.**_

_**Hiei : Mais c'est qu'il l'aime ! T'es sûr que tes flèches révèlent les vrais sentiments, Eros ?encore une fois sur le cul**_

_**Eros: Affirmatif ! Ca ne compte en rien dans la manipulation sentimentale, ça délie juste la langue...**_

_**Hiei : Zeus pris au piège de l'amour ! Faut ramener Achille, je veux lui casser ses espoirs !trop content pour Fenril, Hiei ne peut plus, il saute de joie.**_

_**Séléné: Il va tout casser, tu le sais ?**_

_**Hiei : Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse, j'suis à tes ordres, ma reine : on peut soit attendre, soit le faire maintenant, soit on va voir Hypnos pour montrer Posy avec Zeus et puis Kanon pour Hadès-Zeus et on regarde ses couples se disputer car j'suis sûr que Hypnos a tout dit à Posy mais pas l'inverse mais avant, faut trouver Hermès ! Alors, tu choisis quoi ?**_

_**Séléné: D'abord Achille**_

_**Hiei : On y vacontent**_

_**Fenril dort contre son dieu d'un sommeil de juste, il aime l'odeur de ce dernier.**_

_**Eros les transporte au palais de Zeus.**_

_**Hiei : Achille ? Ou ou ? Achi ?**_

_**Achillesuspend son entraînement: Qui m'appelle ?**_

_**Hiei : Achi, c'est Hiei !aime bien ce surnom ridicule pour le guerrier(hachis Parmentier)**_

_**Achilleaime pas: Je te prierai de ne pas me nommer de la sorte !**_

_**Hiei : Pourquoi ?**_

_**Achille: Il n'a aucune signification ce surnom !**_

_**Hiei : Tu préfères tendon, pmdr ?Hiei se retient pas sur ce coup**_

_**Achille: Tu veux que je m'énerve ?**_

_**Hiei : Euh non, pou ça, je connais un autre moyen.**_

_**Achilletape dans un sac de frappe: Je veux pas savoir !**_

_**Hiei : Ah, ok, tant pis ! Façon, j'suis sûr que tu t'en moques de ce que Zeux peut faires'éloigne comme si de rien n'étaot**_

_**Achilles'arrête: Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait cet obsédé ?**_

_**Hiei : Obsédé ? Non, il ne l'est plus, il est fidèle aujourd'hui !regarde Séléné pour la laisser s'amuser un peu pour la suite**_

_**Achillerit: LUI ! FIDELE ! A quoi donc ! A ses manières !**_

_**Hiei : Séléné, tu veux l'honneur ?**_

_**Sélénéaime pas le regard du tueur: Euh, j'ai qui qui me protège, là ?**_

_**Hiei : Moi, il pourra pas te toucher !**_

_**Sélénéprend sa respiration et lâche: Il a décidé de devenir la louve de Fenril, donc, il se laisse dominer et il lui jure fidélité !**_

_**Hiei la prend dans ses bras : comme elle résume bien !**_

_**Achille: Il ne pourra jamais !**_

_**Séléné; C'est fait...**_

_**Hiei : On lui montre ? Allez, on lui montre !**_

_**Achille: Lui, permettre à qui que ce soit de le posséder ! J'y crois pas !**_

_**Hiei regarde Séléné avec les yeux pleins d'étoiles pour qu'elle mette la casette à ce Achille perplexe.**_

_**Séléné fait trois pas gracieux, se penche et enclenche le magnétoscope où se rejoue la scène sous les yeux médusés du demi-dieu.**_

_**Hiei se frotte les mains, regardant les scènes défiler jusqu'à la déclaration de Zeus.**_

_**Achille: Il ment ! Il ne peut pas l'aimer !**_

_**Hiei : Et pourquoi ?**_

_**Achille: Il ne le connaît même pas et puis, c'est MON amant !**_

_**Hiei : Possessif, ce petit Achi ! Eros, toi qui es un spécialiste, il ment ou pas ?**_

_**Eros: Non, il ne ment pas, je suis formel !**_

_**Achillemauvais: Je ne le laisserais pas faire ! Pas question que je laisse le gosse gagner !**_

_**Hiei : Tu comptes faire quoi ? Le seul moyen de séparer un loup de sa louve, c'est de tuer le loup ou de lui voler sa louve ! Moi, ça m'arrange un peu car, s'ils romprent, je pourrais retrouver l'acteur principal de mon magasinele pense pas du tout…quoique… **_

_**Achille: Deuxième solution... Et s'il le faut, je tuerai...**_

_**Hiei : Tu comptes t'y prendre comment ? Et quand ? Je veux pas rater ça !**_

_**Achille : Il faut que j'essuie d'abord le coup et que je prépare l'attaque !**_

_**Hiei : Ok, tiens, mon gsm ! Appele-moi, il te faut des témoins pour que Fenril te croie !**_

_**Achille: J'y manquerai pas !**_

_**Hieiregarde Séléné : Tu vois qu'il a pas tout cassé ?prend la cassette**_

_**Achillecraque ses phalanges: Pas encore, nuance...**_

_**Fenril soupira de bien-être.**_

_**Hiei : On te laisse, on a d'autres ménages à faire ! Séléné ? On va voir Hermès ?**_

_**Séléné: Posy ! Ah vi ! J'avais oublié !**_

_**Hermès dort toujours, endormi contre le dos de Milo.**_

_**Hiei : Bah oui, c'est lui qui a nos livres ! On sait rien faire sans ça, lol !lui ébouriffe les cheveux**_

_**Sélénésourit: On peut les prendre sans le réveiller...connait sa position**_

_**Hiei : Beuh non, puis, c'est mon ami, je veux qu'il assiste… Il aime bien Hadès alors ?**_

_**Sélénése rend: Très bien, on le réveille !**_

_**Hermès resserra son étreinte, cherchant la chaleur car la température avait chuté.**_

_**Hiei : Tu nous conduis à lui, Eros ?**_

_**Eroscourbette: A vos ordres !ils se retrouvent sur la plage**_

_**Séléné: Qu'ils sont mignons**_

_**Hiei : Ah non, me dit pas que j'ai loupé un Hermès-Milo !**_

_**Séléné: Ils sont habillés, je te signale...**_

_**Hiei : Alors, on le réveille !s'approche de Hermès, prend le sac et le secoue**_

_**Hermèsrouspète un peu : Non, papa, pas maintenant !**_

_**Hieilève les sourcils : Hermès ?**_

_**Milo grogne, sur le point de se réveiller.**_

_**Hermèslâche Milo, se relevant, lui souvenir lui revinrent : il a bien dormi contre Eclipse : Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? **_

_**Hiei : Comme si je le savais !**_

_**Hermèsse redresses, couvrant son ami sans bruit et tire Hiei plus loin pour ne pas le réveiller : Crie pas à côté d'Eclipse ! Bonjour, Séléné !**_

_**Séléné: Salut Hermès**_

_**Hermès : Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?**_

_**Hiei : On voulait que tu viennes avec nous voir Hypnos et Kanon.**_

_**Hermèshésite un moment puis soupire : D'accord mais alors, ce soir, tu me laisses tranquille !**_

_**Séléné: Promis a vérifié qu'il ne s'est rien passé **_

_**Hermès lança un regard à son nouvel ami puis les téléporta chez Hypnos.**_

_**Chaos joue aux osselets avec les mailles de sa chaîne: Les portes, ça existe... M'enfin, bonsoir...**_

_**Hieiregarde Chaos : Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là, Barbie ?regarde Séléné, bras croisés**_

_**Chaospose son regard violet sur Hiei: Il se trouve que je remplace momentanément Hypnos... Et je suis Chaos, non Barbie !**_

_**Hiei : Si ça c'est Chaos, moi, je m'appelle Napoléon ! Ou pire : Zeus ! Suis plus chaotique que lui !regarde Séléné pour des explications, yeux pleins de flammes**_

_**Séléné: On va dire qu'il s'est calmé... a peur**_

_**Hiei : T'as déjà vu un chaos se calmer, toi ? Tu te moques de moi, c'est ça ?Qu'est-ce qu'il y a entre vous ?jaloux powa**_

_**Chaos: Il a bien faillu que je m'organise pour créer... Y a rien entre la demoiselle et moi ! **_

_**Hiei : Toi, Barbie, va voir avec Ken, je parle avec Séléné !**_

_**Chaos: Il est pas dans le coin... J'vois juste que tu vas la faire pleurer, ta belle !**_

_**Hieiretombe. Il se vengera de toute façon, pas besoin de s'enerver ! Si l'autre était Chaos, il se ferait moine ! Il était bien pire que lui¨: Bon, ramène-moi Hypnos !**_

_**Chaos hausse les épaules et redevient le doré : il a pas envie de se prendre la tête et de faire pleurer une fille.**_

_**Hypnos : Tu me cherchais, Hiei ?**_

_**Hiei : Oui, tiens, c'est pour toi !lui tend le magasine puis va s'asseoir pour réfléchir à sa vengeance. Note : si Hypnos était Chaos, il venait de mettre le Chaos dans ses relations. Il souria à cette idée**_

_**Hypnosl'air très sombre, feuillette: Décidément, la dispute va être un peu plus longue avec ça...**_

_**Séléné : Et il est où ?**_

_**Hiei balance ses jambes comme un enfant.**_

_**Hypnos: Il s'est enfoui quand Chaos a commencé à lui demander des comptes...en rage**_

_**Hiei regarde Hypnos et Séléné. Il continue de faire aller ses jambes. Il a vraiment l'air d'un gamin, d'un sale gamin mais un gamin quand même !**_

_**Hermès lève les yeux au ciel : Hiei n'aime vraiment pas ni Thana ni Hypnos !**_

_**Hypnos: Ca ne sert à rien de rester là, je ne sais pas quand il reviendra...**_

_**Hiei : Mais on a tout notre temps ! Camus dort avec Saga…le fait exprès pour que Hypnos soit triste pour son frère**_

_**Séléné s'est recroquevillée dans un coin: elle a encore eu droit aux regards méchants, elle est toute tristounette.**_

_**Hiei : …Zeus avec son prince… Donc, nos activités sont réduites !sourit **_

_**Hypnosirrité: Et alors ! J'en ai rien à faire ! Nos disputes ne te regardent pas !**_

_**Hermès¨met la main sur l'épaule de Séléné : Il t'en veux pas te fait pas de souci, il t'aime trop pour ça.**_

_**Hieicontent : il a énervé le calme incarné : Bah non mais ça m'amuse ! Eros, va chercher Posy !**_

_**Sélénéyeux larmoyants: Mais il m'a fait les yeux vilains TT**_

_**Hiei : Je crois qu'Hypnos est mûr, il faut le cueillir !**_

_**Hermès : T'as déjà vu des yeux gentil pour Hiei ?… Surtout, quand Thana ou Hypnos et là…**_

_**Eros; J'y vole !**_

_**Hiei : Merci mon grand !**_

_**Séléné: Bouhou TT**_

_**Hieisourire machiavélique : Tu viens ma Séléné ?lui tend la main**_

_**Hypnosun champ chaotique autour de lui: Et bien je me ferai une joie de gâcher ton plaisir...**_

_**Séléné prend la main.**_

_**Hiei : Comme tu veux ! Si tu comptes te laisser marcher sur tes plates-bandes par Zeus, c'est aussi amusant !enlace Séléné… Hypnos cocu qui se laisse faire c'est aussi une sale réputation et Posy recommencera à ce moment là, ce qui amuse Hiei… S'il s'énerve, ça l'amuse aussi… Dans tous les cas, il s'amuse**_

_**Hypnostss: Après ce qu'il a promis, Zeus ne marchera plus dans mes plates bandes !**_

_**Hiei : Zeus pas mais d'autres…sourire mauvais Tu sais, la terre est peuplée de beaux mecs…et de belles femmes… Je pense qu'il a un faible pour Athénasourit et fait des bisous dans le cou de Séléné. Il est heureux quand il fout la merde.**_

_**Hypnos: Et bien qu'il la culbute si ça le chante, je n'en ai rien à faire !**_

_**Hiei : C'est bien, un couple libre, je me demande s'il pense la même chose.**_

_**Hermès reste calme contre le pilier du temple, sur ce coup-là, Hiei est gagnant !**_

_**Hiei : Attendons-le, on verra comme ça va se passerses mains entourent la taille fine de Séléné**_

_**Hypnos: Un couple ! Tu n'es pas au courant que j'ai changé d'amant ? Ca m'étonne de toi...**_

_**Hiei : Ah bon, tu as changé d'amant, bah, tu vas lui dire, ça m'étonnerait qu'il le sache ! **_

_**Hypnos: Il le saura quans il daignera revenir...**_

_**Hieitélépathe : Eros, alors, tu nous le ramènes ?tout haur Bah, ça me va !sourire content : il jubile**_

_**Erosapparait au-dessus avec le dieu marin: Livraison express...**_

_**Hieia une idée pour son autre magasine : Merci ! Salut Posy, tu vas bien ?**_

_**Posy: Vous faites quoi tous là ?**_

_**Hieifait des bisous dans le cou de Séléné : On t'attendait ! Pataît que Hypnos a une nouvelle pour toi… Comme on s'ennuyait, on est restéss…**_

_**Posymal à l'aise: Tu voulais me dire quoi ?**_

_**Hypnos: De 1) Merci de me prévenir quand tu couches à droite ou à gauche, de 2) ne m'attache plus jamais et 3) Tu es remplacé ! Tu as tout le temps de récupérer tes affaires !**_

_**Hiei a un sourire sur les lèvres.**_

_**Poséidon: Ca veut dire que tu me jettes ? Mais pourquoi ?**_

_**Hermès s'est approché du petit couple d'humains au cas où ça tournerait trop mal.**_

_**Hieimurmure à Séléné : Ca, c'est du Chaos, ma chérie !**_

_**Hypnos: Oui, tu dégages de ma vie, un point c'est tout !**_

_**Séléné : C'est cruel...**_

_**Hiei : Oui, c'est vrai mais il l'a cherché ! J'aime pas qu'on se moque de moi !toujours murmurant**_

_**Hypnos: Sur ce, j'ai d'autres engagements, bonne nuit ! disparaît**_

_**Hieisourire aux lèvres, cruel de toute façon : Reste plus qu'à te trouver un remplaçant ! Thana est presque libre si tu veux !**_

_**Poséidonse tourne vers Hiei: Thana est avec Saga... Qui est avec Hypnos ?**_

_**Hiei : Thana est presque plus avec Saga puisque Saga est avec Camus et que Zeus a aussi couché avec Thana… Quant à Hypnos, je ne sais pas, on le saura bien un joursourit Peut-être avec Cerbère ? se marre**_

_**Poséidonmoqueur; Donc, tu ne sais pas de qui il s'agit ? T'es plus mauvais que je ne le croyais !**_

_**Hiei : Non, je n'ai pas cherché, c'est tout ! Allez, j'ai autre chose à faire que de panser tes plaies !se lève**_

_**Poséidon: Bon débarras ! tourne les talons**_

_**Hieiune fois Posy parti : Hiei, trouve-moi qui est le remplaçant ! Tu es Dieu de l'Amour, je te laisse faire ! Hermès, conduits-moi chez Hadès !**_

_**Hermès ; T'as pas assez fait de dégâts pour ce soir, Hiei ?**_

_**Hieifusille Hermès : Non, ça te pose un problème ?**_

_**Hermès : Je me demande juste ce qu'ils t'ont fait !**_

_**Eros préfère disparaître.**_

_**Hiei : Rien, je m'amuse, c'est tout ! Et euh ont pris leur pied, alos…**_

_**Hermès : Comme tu veux, je ne suis pas ta conscience, moi !prend Hiei et Séléné et les téléporte**_

_**Séléné se tait, toujours triste mais aussi pout Poséidon et Hypnos.**_

_**Ils attérrissent chez Kanon qui avait déjà eu le coup de Hadès-Hypnos et Saga.**_

_**Hiei : Kanon, tu es là ?**_

_**Kanon très calme: Alors, quel couple cette fois ?**_

_**Hiei : De quoi tu parles ? C'est une simple visite de sympathie ! Hadès est pas là ?**_

_**Kanon: Hadès ? Il est à côté...**_

_**Hiei : Bah, dis-donc, l'hospitalité, c'est pas ça chez vousprend place dans un fauteuil Déjà que l'on a subi la séparation de Posy et Hypnos… Les pauvres, c'était déchirant, pas vrai, Séléné ?**_

_**Kanon: J'en ai jamais fait preuve**_

_**Séléné baisse la tête.**_

_**Kanon : Oui, il m'en avait parlé... J'ai bien failli faire la même chose mais j'ai trouvé mieux...**_

_**Hiei : Ah bon ? Raconte ! Tu l'as castré ?pense à Fenril**_

_**Kanon: Non... Serment sur le Styx...**_

_**Hiei : Oh ! Et ça consiste en quoi ?**_

_**Kanon: Aucun dieu ne peut se parjurer sur le Styx, pas même Zeus... C'est inscrit dans les gênes...**_

_**Hiei : Oh, c'est bien ça ! Même s'il couche avec Zeus ?pense qu'il devrait le dire à Fenril**_

_**Kanon: Même s'il A couché avec Zeus...**_

_**Hiei : A mon avis, il a croisé les doigts !**_

_**Kanon: Non, les mains sont à plat au-dessus du liquide...**_

_**Hiei : Ah bah alors, je comprends pas !lui tend le magasine**_

_**Kanon: Je sais, c'est AVANT le serment que ça s'est produit, je l'ai forcé à tout me dire... regarde Tsss ! Il y avait moyen de faire mieux, tu ne trouves pas ? Zeus y met peu de bonne volonté !**_

_**Hiei : Oui, c'est vrai, il lui plaisait pas vraimenttrouve pas ça amusant mais bon, il a déjà eu un plaisir sur la journée, ça suffit Bon, je vais te laisser avec ton chien docile !**_

_**Kanon: Bonne journée !**_

_**Hiei : Merci, toi aussi !s'éloigne, l'air morose Eros ? **_

_**Erosthe retour: Vi ?**_

_**Hiei : Alors ?**_

_**Eros: Ils sont introuvables !**_

_**Hiei : Pffffffffffff **_

_**Séléné: Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?**_

_**Hiei : J'en sais rien pour le momentHiei râle et va s'asseoir au bord de la rivière de l'oubli**_

_**Sélénéregarde la rivière: Je suis désolée de ne jamais être à la hauteur...**_

_**Hiei : Tu y peux rien… C'est moi qui aime faire le mal, pas toi… Toi, tu t'amuses à faire de jolis couples… Moi, à part Camue et Saga ainsi que Fenril et Zeux, j'ai rien fait !soupire**_

_**Hermès se pose près de lui.**_

_**Sélénés'assied: Maintenant, il n'y a plus que Thanatos...**_

_**Hiei : Oui mais ça m'amuse plus !se couche sur le dos et regarde le ciel**_

_**Sélénéglisse la main dans l'eau: Moi non plus...la BOIT**_

_**Elle s'évanouit aussitôt.**_

_**Hiei : Mais elle est folle ?**_

_**Hermès : Merde, non !**_

_**Hieila prend dans ses bras : Conduis-nous à Zeus, il saura quoi faire !**_

_**Elle dort, inconsciente de tout le reste.**_

_**Hermès les conduit tout de suite à Zeus, Fenril dormant toujours contre ce dernier.**_

_**Hiei : Zeus !**_

_**Zeusles regarde apparaître: Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?**_

_**Hiei : Aide-moi, elle a bu l'eau de la putain de rivière de l'oubli !**_

_**ZeusOO: Mais pourquoi elle a fait ça ?**_

_**Hieipaniqué : Je sais pas moi !**_

_**Fenrilouvre les yeux, sentant Zeus bouger : Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?**_

_**Zeus: Si elle a bu cette eau, il faut que tu l'ammènes à Apollon, il a l'antidote !**_

_**Hermès conduit les deux amoureux chez Apo.**_

_**Hiei : Apollon !cri paniqué**_

_**Fenrilregarde Zeux : Se passe quoi, là ?**_

_**Zeus: Elle a but l'eau du Lethé... C'est rien...**_

_**Apollonendormi: Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?**_

_**Fenril : Tu veux pas qu'on aille ailleurs, faire ce qu'on a fait tantôt ?**_

_**Hiei : Elle a bu de l'eau de la rivière de l'oubli ! Aide-moi !yeux pleins de larmes, comme un enfant**_

_**Zeusembrasse le loup: On va où ?**_

_**Apollon: Ok, pas de panique ! fouille dans ses affaires Tiens, fais-lui boire ça !**_

_**Fenril : Où tu veux mais quelque chose de moins dur ! De l'herbe… ou je sais pas moi !**_

_**Hieifait boire la fiole à Séléné : Please, reviens !**_

_**Zeus: C'est où chez toi ?**_

_**Elle ouvre les yeux.**_

_**Fenril : Pour le moment, c'est dans un coin perdu près du Sanctuaire !**_

_**Hiei : Séléné, tu vas bien ?tout paniqué**_

_**Séléné: Juste un peu mal la tête...**_

_**Hiei : Pourquoi t'as bu cette eau, tu voulais m'oublier ?**_

_**Zeus: Et il y a de l'herbe ?**_

_**Fenril : Oui !**_

_**Séléné: Non, je voulais oublier à quel point j'étais nullepleure**_

_**Hiei : Mais tu es pas nul, je t'aime, moi !**_

_**Zeus: On va essaier l'herbe, alors **_

_**Il la prend contre lui et lui fait un bisou sur le front, se sentant coupable.**_

_**Fenril lèche le dieu sur la bouche.**_

_**Dès que ses lèvres ont frôlé le front, le corps de la jeune fille devient celui d'un garçon.**_

_**Fenril : Où tu veux…**_

**_Hiei : Eh oh ! C'est quoi ça ?sursaute_**

_**Zeuslèche son cou: Chez toi s'y retrouve**_

_**Sélénése voit pas: De quoi ?**_

_**C'est une petite cabane en bois sommairement décorée où seul le loup semble être habitué à y être invité.**_

_**Hiei regarde Hermès et Apollon.**_

_**Apollonjure et fouille dans ses affaires: Tu aurais pu me dire que tu faisais de l'allergie à l'argent, Séléné !**_

_**Zeusregarde: C'est tranquille...**_

_**Fenril : Oui… Et moins luxueux que chez toi, à mon avis !**_

_**Séléné: J'le savais pas TT**_

_**Le loup jette un regard noir à Fenril qui baisse la tête un peu coupable : oui, il avait cédé à Zeus mais comment ne pas céder à un dieu ?**_

_**Apollon: J'ai plus de potion ! J'ai besoin de quatre heures pour la faire !**_

_**Hiei : Mais c'est un garçon !**_

_**Hermès : Hum, tu pourras l'utiliser pour fair rompre des gens !**_

_**Hiei : Ta gueule Hermès !**_

_**Sélénéregarde sous sa jupe: Iiiips ! Oskour TT**_

_**Hermès : Zeus punit toujours ceux qui font du mal, ta mère ne te l'a jamais dit ?**_

_**Zeussurpris: Quelque chose ne va pas, Fenril ?**_

_**Hiei : J'ai pas eu de mère !**_

_**Fenril : Nonmurmura au loup ses excuses mais celui-ci sortit, comme choqué. Il était comme un père pour Fenril et ce dernier aurait aimé avoir son approbation.**_

_**Zeus regarde le loup, peiné.**_

_**Fenril : Tu veux manger quelque chose ?détourne son attention**_

_**Zeus: Non, merci...**_

_**Fenril vient s'asseoir sur le lit sur lequel il avait attérit tous les deux et se laisse tomber, fermant les yeux.**_

_**Hermès : Ah, désolé, je savais pas.**_

_**Hiei : Là, j'ai autre chose à penser que pas avoir de mère.**_

_**Zeus observe, un peu mis à mal.**_

_**Hiei : La femme que j'aime est un homme !**_

_**Fenrilrouvre les yeux : Tu viens pas ?**_

_**Sélénédégoûté: Me le rappele pas... J'veux mes seins !**_

_**Eros pouffe.**_

_**Hiei : Eros !regard noir Si tu allais voir si tu ne trouves pas Hypnos ?**_

_**Zeusse plante devant lui et caresse ses cheveux: Fenril...Qu'est-ce que je peux faire?**_

_**Hiei : Je te comprends, ils me manquent à moi aussi.**_

_**Fenril : Rien, tu as fait ce que he voulais de toi, tu es là…**_

_**Eros: Ben, j'ai retrouvé...**_

_**Fenril entoura la taille du dieu et l'embrassa.**_

_**Hiei : Je t'écoute.**_

_**Eros: Il a rejoint Kanon...**_

_**Hiei : Kanon ? Tu te fous de moi ?**_

_**Zeus caressa ses cheveux et y joue.**_

_**Eros: Absolument pas !**_

_**Hiei : Ils sont ensembles ?**_

_**Eros: Apparemment, oui...**_

_**Hiei : Hermès, tu restes avec Séléné ! Moi, je vais avec Eros !… Séléné, je t'aime malgré tout !**_

_**Fenril se sépare de lui et lui sourit. Il colle sa tête contre son torse et se frotte.**_

_**Sélénése sent rejetée: Ouais...**_

_**Zeus lui gratte les oreilles et l'arrière du crâne.**_

_**Hieis'approche d'elle…enfin lui…et l'embrasse malgré tout : Je vais arranger l'histoire entre Posy et l'autre mais promets-moi de plus boire de cette eau !**_

_**Fenrilse laisse aller sur Zeus : Tu apprends vite !**_

_**Séléné: Nh...**_

_**Zeus : Ca dépend quoi...**_

_**Elle est sous le choc et arrive pas à parler.**_

_**Fenril le renverse et le lèche sur la joue, la bouche puis sur le torse, dans le cou, en passant sur les mamelons durcis.**_

_**Zeus : J'aime quand tu fais ça...**_

_**Hermès : Je reste près d'elle.**_

_**Hiei demande à Eros de le conduire près des deux autres.**_

_**Fenril : J'aime te faire ses lèches un peu partout, descendant sur les flancs de Zeus**_

_**Caressant les cheveux de cendre, le dieu couve la progression d'un regard protecteur.**_

_**Ils tombent sur Chaos et Kanon qui jouent une partie de strap poker.**_

_**Fenrilremonte à sa bouche puis murmure : Tu veux bien qu'on aille dans la prairie ? J'adore la nature..**_

_**Hiei : Crum, crum…**_

_**Zeusmordille l'oreille: Allons-y...**_

_**Kanontorse nu: Encore toi ?**_

_**Fenril le conduisit à l'extérieur. Le loup était là, il s'éloigna, comme s'il était un pestiféré. Fenril ne fit pas attention, il était trop tard, de toute façon.**_

_**Hiei : Oui, qu'est-ce que vous foutez ?**_

_**Zeuss'assied d'un bloc devant le loup: J'aimerai me justifier, s'il vous plaît...il prend une attitude de relâchement**_

_**Chaos: On joue...**_

_**Hiei : Oui, bah, j'aimerai jouer avec vous !**_

_**Kanon : C'est un streap poker...**_

_**Le loup s'éloigne et Fenril attrape Zeus par la main.**_

_**Hiei : Oui et alors ?**_

_**Fenril : Laisse-le !**_

_**Zeus sent que la cohabitation va être rude mais il faudra bien qu'il lui parle.**_

_**Fenril : C'est comme mon père, il est pas d'accord avec mon choix mais il devra l'accepter.**_

_**Hiei s'assied devant les deux autres.**_

_**Zeus: Très bien, je comprends... Je doute qu'il soit heureux de m'avoir pour gendre...**_

_**Hiei : On recommence à zéro !**_

_**Fenril : Tant que moi, je le suis….**_

_**Chaos reprend les cartes et remélange tandis que Kanon se rhabille.**_

_**Zeus : Je ne demande rien de plus...**_

_**Hiei s'est posé sur un coin.**_

_**Chaos distribue.**_

_**Fenrill'embrassa puis lui caresse le dos et lui attrape les cheveux pour les attacher : Tu as une de ses chevelures ! C'est dingue !**_

_**Hiei : Chaos, faut faire couper avantsourit**_

_**Chaos: On s'en fous...**_

_**Hieia un don qui va bien l'aider sur ce coup-ci : c'est qu'il sait tricher aux cartes comme personne : Comme tu veux !**_

_**Zeusregarde ses propres mèches: Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?**_

_**Fenril : Rien, ils sont beaux et si longs… Je peux les attacher ?**_

_**Ils entamment la partie.**_

_**Fenril : J'aimerais voir ton dos.**_

_**Zeus : Oui... détache le ruban de son poignet**_

_**Hiei est tout sourire : il n'a que trois cartes à changer.**_

_**Fenril prend le ruban et, comme une cérémonie, attache ses cheveux.**_

_**Les deux complices sont calmes et échangent les cartes.**_

_**Fenril caresse son dos : sa peau était parfaite !**_

_**Zeusle laisse faire: Pourquoi tu tenais à voir mon dos ?**_

_**Fenril lécha son omoplate**_

_**Zeus frissonna.**_

_**Hiei attend qu'ils abattent leurs jeux.**_

_**Kanon abat ses cartes, tout de suite contré par Chaos...**_

_**Fenril passe sa lanue le long de sa colonne vertébrale jusqu'à la fente de ses fesses.**_

_**Hiei abat les siennes, il bat Saga aussi mais pas Chaos.**_

_**Chaos: Je reporte la manche...**_

_**Hiei : Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?**_

_**Assis dans l'herbe, presque à quatre pattres, Zeus pousse un soupir satisfait.**_

_**Chaos: Ma suite est plus grande que la vôtre...**_

_**Hiei : Oui, ça, j'ai vu !**_

_**Fenril glissa sa main sous le ventre du dieu, se saisissant du sexe de ce dernier. Quand il serait sûr de lui, il le laisserait le dominer aussi, oui, il aimerait bien le laisser faire tout de suite mais il devait d'abord s'assurer de sa soumission et de sa fidélité. Il glissa sa langue sous les fesses de Zeus tout en jouant avec son sexe.**_

_**Chaos: Alors, tu poses des questions stupides !**_

_**Totalement à quatre pattes, le bassin vers l'avant, le dieu gémissait, soumis..**_

_**Fenril remonte avec sa langue sur son dos, jusqu'au cou, collant sa propre verge gonflée contre le derrière de Zeus et arrive à son oreille.**_

_**La déité ne bronche pas, immobile dans l'attente.…**_

_**Fenrillui murmure, sa main caressant ses flanc et l'autre faisant des vas et vients sur sa virilité : Tu sembles prendre goût à ça…**_

_**Zeus: J'apprend...**_

_**La main continua de caresser les hanches puis passa sur le torse pour pincer les tétons de Zeus. Fenril mordait le lobe de son oreille puis le suçait. Sa main, elle, continuait ses mouvements coulissant, excitant le dieu.**_

_**Hiei : C'est toi qui doit retirer une fringue, Kanon ! C'est à moi de mêler !**_

_**Kanonretire son pull: Je crois que je n'ai pas de chance, ce soir...**_

_**Hiei : Oui, on dirait ! Bah, la chance, ça tourneattrape les cartes et mélange avec habileté et rapidité. En fait, Hiei était doué avec les cartes grâce à sa rapidité. Il distribua.**_

_**Zeus gémissait, appréçiant chaque effleurement de sa chair pâle.**_

_**Les deux complices regardèrent leur jeu : pas mal.**_

_**Fenril glissa à nouveau sa langue sur le dos de Zeus. Sa main, elle, caressait les fesses du dieu. Il ne comptait pas le pénétrer pour le moment, non, il voulait juste le combler de caresse.**_

_**Hiei avait donné de bonnes cartes aux deux dieux mais s'en était gardé de bonne aussi.**_

_**Zeus appréçiait, ne changeant pas de position, ne sachant pas à quoi s'attendre.**_

_**Ils abattirent leurs cartes: Kanon était légèrement au-dessous du roux.**_

_**La main glissait sur la croupe. Le sexe de Fenril approcha de l'entrée de Zeus mais ne fit que se frotter contre, n'entrant pas du tout. Sa langue courait sur tout son corps.**_

_**Hieigagnait : Hum, je vais finir par croire que Chaos veut te voir nu, Kanon !**_

_**Le corps en feu, Zeus se livrait à son amant, sans une parole.**_

_**Hiei lui tendit les cartes, c'était à lui de battre mais Hiei les avait manipulées.**_

_**Kanonles prend: possible...**_

_**Fenril redressa Zeus pour que celui-ci soit à genoux mais debout contre son torse. Sa main courait sur son torse, sur ses cuisses… Ses lèvres étaient collée dans son cou, lui faisant des suçons.**_

_**Hiei : Sûr, je dirais !attend que les cartes soient données**_

_**Zeus le laisse tout diriger, aimant ce qu'il lui fait.**_

_**Kanondistribue: Aucune importance !**_

_**Hiei prit son jeu.**_

_**Chaos se retrouve avec un très mauvais jeu.**_

_**Hiei : Kanon, au fait, Hadès, il est pas là ?a un très bon jeu**_

_**Kanon: Dans sa chambre...**_

_**Fenril continuait ses caresses, poussant zeux vers le paroxisme.**_

_**Zeustremblant: Pourquoi, Fenril, me laisses-tu seul ?**_

_**Fenril : Je veux te donner du bien… Rien qu'à toi, pour toi…**_

_**Zeus : Mais toi ?**_

_**Fenril : Ne te fais pas de soucis pour moi, ne pense qu'à toi !ses mains couraient encore sur la chair, accélérant les mouvements**_

_**Le regrettant un peu, il obéit, laissant libre court à ses gémissements et autre manifestation de son plaisir présent.**_

_**Hiei : Ah bon ? Et il dit rien de ton jeu ?**_

_**Kanon: De celui-ci ? Absolument rien...**_

_**Fenril porte la semence à sa bouche, la goûtant… Le goût lui était doux…**_

_**Hiei : Ah, tu en as d'autres ?trois tours étaient passé, Hiei avait bien manipulé le jeu et n'avait pas retiré son seul vêtement.**_

_**Zeus pousse des cris rauques, les sens affolés.**_

_**Fenril glissa sa main sur son torse. Il lui avait laissé deux beaux suçon dans le cou.**_

_**Chaos n'a retiré qu'un: Tu as beaucoup de chance Hiei...**_

_**Hiei : Toi aussi…**_

_**Kanon n'avait plus que son slip.**_

_**Kanon : Moi, j'ai la poisse...**_

_**Hiei : Oui, tu devrais arrêter là !**_

_**Halletant, l'esprit brouillé, le dieu le laisse faire.**_

_**Kanon: Ce serait sage, en effet...**_

_**Hiei : Oui…c'était à Hiei de distribuer**_

_**Chaos: On ne devrait pas trop trainer...**_

_**Kanon se retire du jeu.**_

_**Fenril lui caressait le corps doucement, plus comme un caresse, le couvrant de baisers.**_

_**Hieidistribue : Alors, Chaos, c'est à nous deux… Si on compliquait le jeu ?**_

_**Zeus parvient à reprendre le contrôle de sa respiration.**_

_**Chaos : C'est-à-dire ?**_

_**Hiei : Bah, j'ai pas envie de te voir nu. En fait, tu ne me plaîs pas du tout ! Je propose deux parties gagnante avec un autre enjeux… Un pour chaque partie ! Si tu gagnes les deux partie, je réalise deux de tes souhaits dans les limites du possible pour moi. Si je gagne c'est deux vœux à moi que tu réalises !**_

_**Chaos: Je ne vois pas l'intérêt...**_

_**Fenril l'étend sur l'herbe et se couche, posant sa tête sur son torse.**_

_**Hiei : L'intérêt est de s'amuser !**_

_**Chaos: Non, tu as quelque chose en tête...**_

_**Hiei : Tu imagines ? Tu pourrais m'humilier, ou pire encore ! Ne me dis pas que Hypnos n'a pas envie de se venger !**_

_**Zeus se permet de câliner ses cheveux.**_

_**Hiei : Peut-être mais là, c'est le jeux qui choisira donc, tu risques rien !**_

_**Chaos: Hypnos s'est déjà vengé... Voyons ce que j'ai à perdre...**_

_**Fenrilronronne presque, il est bien : Dis, tu vas rester avec moi ou tu vas retourner chez toi car tu as des choses à faire ?**_

_**Hiei : A toi de voirvoit pas en quoi Hypnos s'est vengé mais bon**_

_**Zeus: Je reste... Ne t'inquiète pas pour ma charge...**_

_**Chaos: Tant qu'à faire, je marche...**_

_**Fenrilsoupire de soulagement : Au fait, tu as déjà été avec des humain avant moi, ça doit pas de dépayser…**_

_**Hiei : Ok, tu veux donner ou je donne ?**_

_**Zeus: Avec des humains, oui... Un enfant-loup, non...**_

_**Hiei : Ah oui, deux part gagnante… On peut se coucher si on le sent pas mais avant d'avoir changé les cartes !**_

_**Chaospas confiant: Je donne...distribue**_

_**Fenril : Ca change beaucoup ?**_

_**Zeus: Oui...**_

_**Hiei : Comme tu le sens !prend ses cartes**_

_**Fenril : Quoi ?semble intéressé, il ne quitte pas les yeux de Zeus**_

_**Zeus: Les loups sont plus attachants et plus affectueux... Tu es comme eux...**_

_**De toute façon, Hiei les a comptées, comme à chaque fois que les autres ont mélangé.**_

_**Fenrilsourit : Tu ne m'en veux pas d'avoir pris ton intimité ?**_

_**Chaos a un joli jeu.**_

_**Zeuscherche ses yeux: Non, je ne t'en veux pas...**_

_**Hiei sait que s'il change deux cartes, il aura un jeu aussi bon que Chaos mais pas assez pour le battre : Je me couche !**_

_**Chaosétonné: Je gagne la première des deux manches alors...**_

_**Fenril plonge ses yeux dans ceux de Zeus : Je me demande juste si tu le permettras à d'autrez ?il sourit. Il est franc et ne se leurre pas, il ne sera pas le seul**_

_**Hiei : Non, se coucher n'est pas perdre… C'est comme passer un tour… Tu connais pas le jeu ?prend les cartes et les mêle. Il donne un bon jeu à Chaos mais pas aussi bon que le sien.**_

_**Chaos: tsss**_

_**Hiei sourit.**_

_**Zeus: Non... Pas à d'autres...**_

_**Fenril : Je comprends pas pourquoi tu as accepté avec moi, c'était vraiment ta première ?s'étonne car on dit que Achille, qui est un demi-dieu, était dominant, un des seuls à tenir tête à Zeus**_

_**Hiei attend que Chaos parle.**_

_**Zeus : Je ne sais pas non plus pourquoi je t'ai cédé... J'avais refusé à tous, Achille compris...**_

_**Chaos ne dit rien.**_

_**Fenrilse sent honoré et l'embrasse : Merci.**_

_**Hiei : Alors, tu l'abats, ce jeu, ou tu passes la nuit dessus ?**_

_**Chaosl'abat: J'ai perdu...**_

_**Hiei : Oui.**_

_**Chaos: Je m'en doutais...**_

_**Hiei : On dirait… Tu me dois un service.**_

_**Zeus ne répond pas avec des mots, savourant le baiser.**_

_**Chaos: C'est exact...**_

_**Hiei : Tu attends la suivante où je te le dis tout de suite ?**_

_**Fenril l'embrasse passionnément, se couchant sur lui.**_

_**Chaoshausse les épaules: Maintenant ou plus tard... Autan que je m'y prépare...**_

_**Zeus le caresse, pressant le corps du loup contre lui.**_

_**Hiei : Je veux que tu te remettes avec Posy !**_

_**Fenril : Je suis bien avec toi.lui lécha la joue puis le cou et le regarde longuement**_

_**Chaoslève un sourcil: Pardon !**_

_**Hiei : Tu as bien compris !**_

_**Le dieu sourit et passe ses doigts sur ses lèvres.**_

_**Fenril lui sourit à son tour.**_

_**Chaos : Pourquoi me remettrais-je avec lui si tu cherches à nous monter les uns contre les autres ?**_

_**Fenril a envie de lui dire qu'il l'aime mais ce n'est pas un mot que dit le dominant, non, pas maintenant…**_

_**Hiei : Pas de qestions ni de protestations, c'est le jeu ! Tu te remets avec !**_

_**Zeus se penche et embrasses ses lèvres.**_

_**Hiei : Fais-lui jurer comme Kanon l'a fait, c'est plus mes affaires.**_

_**Fenril se laisse faire. Il aime bien. Il sent pourtant un regard sur eux et frissone.**_

_**Chaos: Non... Je n'approche jamais le Styx et la parjure m'ennuie !**_

_**Hiei : Tu te remets, le reste, je m'en moque ! Tu l'aimes, non ? Alors, ne fais pas de chichis !**_

_**Zeuscaresse son épaule: Ca ne va pas ?**_

_**Chaos: Non, je ne l'aime pas...**_

_**Fenril : Je sais pas, j'ai l'impression qu'on nous regarde…**_

_**Hiei : Je parle pas de toi mais d'Hypnos, crétin !**_

_**Zeusétonné: Qui donc aurait intérrêt ?**_

_**Fenril : Je sais pas, c'est une impression…**_

_**Chaos: Hypnos ne joue pas... Il ne te doit aucun service...**_

_**Hiei : Je me moque bien que ce soit à travers toi qu'il se remet avec ! Tu dois ce service !**_

_**Zeusessaye de voir: Je ne ressens pas...**_

_**Fenril : C'est moi, alors !se blottit contre lui**_

_**Chaos: Pas de chichis ! Dis-moi le deuxième service...en rage**_

_**Zeusl'enserre dans ses bras: Peut-être...**_

_**Hiei : Je veux un peu de ton soit-disant pouvoir pour foutre la merde !**_

_**Fenrildépose un baiser sur ses lèvres : Je t'adore…**_

_**Chaos : Je ne jouerai pas !**_

_**Hiei : Pourquoi ? Tu peux peut-être gagner… Puis, tu as commencé, tu dois terminer ! Ce sont les règles, tu les as acceptées au début ! A toi de donner !**_

_**Chaos: Je t'ai observé, je sais ce que je risque et ce n'est pas de gagner ! Je ne respecte aucune règle ! **_

_**Hiei : Si ! Je te promets de ne pas compter les cartes ce coup-ci !**_

_**Zeus sourit et l'embrasse, heureux de ces mots.**_

_**Hiei : Je t'en donne ma parole sur Séléné !**_

_**Chaos: Je ne crois en aucun serment... De toute façon, Tukè est de ton côté, je n'ai pas la moindre chance !**_

_**Fenril : Tu sais ce qui serait bien ? Qu'on aille faire un tour en ville !**_

_**Zeus: En ville ? Pour y faire quoi?**_

_**Hieisourit : Tu as une chance de gagner, de te venger, tu refuses ! Et mon serment sur Séléné était bon, je l'aime, je ne lui ferais jamais de mal ! **_

_**Chaos: Je te répète que je me suis déjà vengé !**_

_**Fenril : Pour nous ballader !**_

_**Hiei : Allez, joue !**_

_**Zeus: Si tu veux...**_

_**Hiei : Sois pas mauvaise tête ! Si tu veux, je change l'enjeux si c'est ça qui te fait peur !aime bien l'idée que Chaos aie peur de lui**_

_**Chaos: Je n'ai pas envie que tu te serves de mes pouvoirs... Et c'est tout ce qui t'interesse !**_

_**Fenril : Il nous faut des vêtements.**_

_**Hiei : Non, c'est faux ! J'aime bien annuyer les gens mais je tiens vraiment à ce qu'Hypnos et Posy se remettent ensembles !**_

_**Zeus: C'est facile à fabriquer pour moi...**_

_**Fenril : Je te laisse choisir mes vêtements alors…**_

_**Chaos : Cette question a déjà été débattue...**_

_**Hiei : Oui mais c'est pas à toi que je le dis, c'est à lui et tu me le dois ce service, même si tu arrêtes la partie ! Allez, mélange, je demande juste ça et oublie tes pouvoirs.**_

_**Le maître des Cieux leur fabrique des tenues simples : jeans et sweats...**_

_**Fenrilles enfile : Merci.**_

_**Zeusfinit de s'habiller: De rien...**_

_**Fenril regarde sa tenue.**_

_**Chaos: Je ne suis pas Hypnos...**_

_**Hiei : oui mais tu peux l'influencer ! Chaos, joue pas au con avec moi, t'as pas envie que je fasse de ta vie un enfer et j'ai pas envie de le faire non plus alors soit tu m'aides, soit je devrais me venger !**_

**_Chaos: Te venger ! Tu tiens à ce que Séléné reste un homme ?_**

_**Hiei : Je me moque de ce qu'elle est ! Je l'aime, peu importe sa forme, tu ne pourras jamais te venger comme ça de moi et si je suis là, c'est pour elle !**_

_**Chaos : Et qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi pour elle ?**_

_**Hiei : Pas de toi mais de lui et je te l'ai dit ! Bon, je suis las de me battre… Si tu veux pas, c'est ton choix !**_

_**Chaos: Tu me donnes mal à la tête !**_

_**Hiei : Lol, je suis flatté !sourit Eros, allez, on file d'ici !**_

_**Fenril : On y va ?**_

_**Zeus l'emmène en ville.**_

_**Hiei : J'aurai essayé mais je suis pas doué pour faire de bonnes actions.**_

_**Fenril : Waouw, y a du monde !**_

_**Furieux, Chaos se réfugie dans le sommeil**_

_**Zeushausse les épaules: C'est ça, la ville !regarde Fenril Tu as une envie particulière qui te poussait à venir en ville ?**_

_**Fenrilassailli par les odeurs. En fait, il n'avait jamais été en ville, c'étaient ses amis du Sanctuaire de glace qui ne faisaient que parler de ce lieu : Non, ça sent pas bon et il y a du monde.il s'était arrêté, semblant mater le derrière d'un jeune homme devant lui qui portait un pantalon de cuir moulant avec une chaîne**_

_**Zeus : Tu aimes ce genre de pantalon ?essaie de ne pas être jaloux puisque Fenril ne parle que de fidélité**_

_**Fenril : Bah, en fait, chaque fois que je voyais ce genre de chaînes, elles tenaient un canidé au bout…**_

_**Zeus : Ils en mettent à leurs habits aussi, maintenant, c'est à la mode…**_

_**Fenril n'avait aucune conception de la mode. Il ne tenait pas Zeus par la main ni ne faisait preuve d'aucun geste affectif. En fait, il pensait, comme les loups, qu'il fallait laisser un peu de liberté en public mais il était très affectueux en privé.**_

_**Fenril : On parle beaucoup de monde au Sanctuaire mais je fais pas trop gaffe à ça et ils parlent aussi de la ville comme d'un lieu superbe… Tu aimes la ville, toi ?**_

_**Hiei regarde Hypnos prendre la place de Chaos qu'il avait réussi à ennuyer.**_

_**Zeus : Non, je n'aime pas, c'est trop sale et bruyant !**_

_**Hypnossoupire : Tsss…**_

_**Fenril : Je vois ça ! Je comprends pas ce qu'ils y trouvent. Tu as envie de faire un truc ?**_

_**Hiei : Ca va, Hypnos ?**_

_**Fenril se retourne sur Zeus, un grand sourire aux lèvres.**_

_**Zeus : C'est en ville que l'on rencontre les gens, qu'on va à des fêtes, qu'on va boire ou regarder un film…**_

_**Hypnos : Non…**_

_**Hiei : Pourquoi ?**_

_**Fenril : Bah, t'as envie de rencontrer des gens ?semble pas trop aimer ça  
**_

_**Fenril regardait les alentours avec les yeux d'un loup, entre l'effrayement et la curiosité. Un homme avança droit sur lui et il se mit direct sur ses gardes.**_

_**Zeus : Je connais déjà beaucoup de monde… Eh ! Ne sois pas si tendu !**_

_**Hypnos : J'ai la nausée !**_

_**Hiei : T'es enceinte ?**_

_**Hypnos : Non, impossible…**_

_**Homme : Bonjour ! Dites, ça vous dit de boire un verre ?**_

_**Fenril regarde la main qu'il tend à Zeus avec un air méfiant.**_

_**Hiei : Ah bon ? C'est moi qui te rend malade ?**_

_**Zeussouriant : Désolé mais nous n'avons pas soif…**_

_**Hypnos : Non, j'ai trop bu…**_

_**Hiei : Ah ok, t'es saoul, mdr ! Bonjour la gueule de bois !**_

_**Fenrilregarde Zeus : Zeus, on fait quoi ?**_

_**Hypnos : C'est DEJA la gueule de bois, là…**_

_**Zeus : J'sais pas, tu veux rentrer ?**_

_**Hommeregarde les deux puis éclate de rire : Zeus ! C'est pas n'importe quoi comme nom !**_

_**Fenril : Comme tu veuxlance un regard noir à l'homme**_

_**Zeus : Y a un problème avec mon nom ?**_

_**Homme : Zeus, le grand Zeus tout puissant, hahaha !**_

_**Hiei : Prends une aspirine.**_

_**Zeus : Si tu veux que je m'énerve, tu continues !**_

_**Homme : Tu vas me foudroyer sur place, peut-être !**_

_**Fenril s'énerve là et son poing part dans la figure du type. Tout en grognant, il s'est placé devant son dieu qu'il sentait agressé.**_

_**Zeusétonné : Fenril, c'est après moi qu'il en a… **_

_**L'hommese redresse : Ca va pas petite merde ? **_

_**Fenril n'écoutait pas Zeus, axant sa rage sur l'homme. **_

_**Zeusattrape l'homme par le col et dévoile sa deuxième main où crépite la foudre : Tu retires ça immédiatement ! **_

_**L'hommepanique : Oui, désolé, excusez-moi ! **_

_**Fenril regarde Zeus avec une moue un peu choquée. On lui a retiré son jouet et sa rage était toujours là. C'était pas à la femmelle de défendre le mâle !**_

_**Zeusbalance le gars devant Fenril: J'ai réglé mes comptes, règle les tiens à ta manière...**_

_**Fenril n'aimait pas ça. Il tourna les télons et s'éloigna aussi bien de Zeus que de l'homme, disparaissant dans la foule. Non mais il le prenait pour qui pour lui balancer ce type comme un vieil os !**_

_**Zeus: Tsss... Moi qui n'aime pas les parties de cache-cache...**_

_**Hypnos est vert à présent.**_

_**Il bousculait les gens sans ménagement, s'attirant leur colère mais ne les écoutant pas.**_

_**Hiei : Il est malade ! Kanon, apporte-lui un truc ou il va vomir sur la moquette de Hadès !s'est éloigné, pas fou**_

_**Kanon: Mais non, mais non... Il piquole tous les soirs et il est malade tout autant...**_

_**Hiei : Bah, ça lui réussit pas la rupture ! Bon, ben, moi, je laisse Chaos régler ses dettes et je retourne près de ma Séléné à moi… J'aurai essayé d'être gentil !**_

_**Ne faisant plus attention à l'homme, Zeus sort ses ailes et va se percher sur les toits pour le repérer: inutile de parler maintenant mais autant ne pas le perdre de vue.**_

_**Hiei fait une bise à Kanon puis à Hypnos, comme un petit garçon de 4 ans la ferait, écrasant ses lèvres molement sur leur joue, puis, il demande à Eros de le reconduire.**_

_**Eros le fait immédiatement.**_

_**Fenril ne savait pas trop où il allait.**_

_**Hiei : Merci Eros !saute au cou de Séléné qui est toujours un homme.**_

**_Séléné: Mon Hiei na mwaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! ronronne_**

_**Hiei : Tu sais quoi, ma princesse ? Si tu es un homme, c'est à cause de ton Chaos adoré !lui fait un petit baiser sur la joue puis va voir Apollon**_

_**SélénéOO: Bah pourquoi il a fait ça ?**_

_**Hiei : Se venger de moi, je crois.**_

_**Apollon est en train de confectionner la potion à partir de trucs zarbs.**_

_**Hiei : L'ennuis, c'est que c'est toi qui paie le prix fort !**_

_**Séléné: C'est pas trop grave, ça durera pas !**_

_**Hieiregarde sagement mais a envie de toucher : Ca, on sait pas !**_

_**Fenrilcommence à avoir soif, l'odeur est trop forte ici. Il avance vers une jeune femme : Pardon, où pourrais-je trouver de l'eau ?**_

_**Femme : T'as pas l'air bien !**_

_**Séléné: Apollon m'arrangera ça... Si je trouve le courage de boire son bidule...**_

_**En fait, Fenril était pâle, du à son énervement et à la chaleur.**_

_**Hiei : Apos, dis, je peux jouer avec ton labo un peu ?yeux de chien battu suppliant lui donnant une moue adorable.**_

_**Le suivant du haut des toits, Zeus n'osait rien faire : il était toujours remonté contre lui...**_

_**Apo : Ok mais fais un peu gaffe...**_

_**Femme : Viens !elle lui prit le bras. Il frissonna avec un regard mauvais, comme si on l'agressait mais comprit que le geste n'était pas mauvais. Ils disparurent dans un bâtiment.**_

_**Hiei : Merci Apo !lui fait aussi un bisou.**_

_**Discret, Zeus se posa sur le toit et usa d'une des sphères d'observation.**_

_**Hiei s'amuse à mélanger deux ou trois produits, des fumées bleues et rougent montent, ce qui semble le faire rire.**_

_**Apollon : T'es d'une humeur bizarre à faire des bisous à tout le monde ! **_

_**Hiei : Quoi, t'aime pas mes bisous ? Tu préfères que je te morde ?**_

_**Apollon : Bah non, mais elle va mordremontre Séléné**_

_**Fenril se trouve dans un bel apaprtement, assis sur un fauteuil. La jeune femme lui tend un verre d'eau qu'il renifle.**_

_**Zeus sourit de le voir réagir comme ça.**_

_**Hiei : Non, elle, elle a droit au baiser sur la bouche !**_

_**Fenril boit un coup… Enfin, lape, comme un chien, ce qui fait rire la jeune femme.**_

_**Femme : T'es bizarrz, toi, t'es pas de la ville !**_

_**Fenril secoue la tête.**_

_**Femme : Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?**_

_**Fenril : Je visite. **_

_**Apollonmélange: Euh, ne prends pas la fiole mauve sinon ton mélange va exploser...**_

_**Femme : Tout seul ?s'est assise à côté de Fenril et regarde ses yeux avec intérêt**_

_**Hieiyeux mauvais : Ah bon ?il est à quatre pattes sur la table pour attraper les mélanges**_

_**Apollon: Oui et si tu mets l'orange, tu va créer une mini tornade... A éviter aussi si possible...**_

_**Hiei s'étend le plus possible pour attraper la fiole rouge qui est au-dessus de lui, ses doigts l'attrapent presque mais elle finit par lui tomber sur la tête et une épaisse fumée se lève autour de lui.**_

_**Fenril : Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?**_

_**Apollonpréfère ne pas regarder: Ca va ?**_

_**Femme : Je trouve que t'as de beaux yeux…**_

_**Pas de réponse du loup…**_

_**Zeus le sent mal cet épisode...**_

_**Femmeavance la main mais Fenril recule : Je vais pas te mordre !**_

_**Fenril : Non mais moi peut-être…**_

_**Femme : Tu es drôle !**_

_**Fenril ne plaisantait pourtant pas.**_

_**Zeus pense que lui, il va bondir à la gorge...**_

_**Hermès : Hiei ?**_

_**Séléné tousse à cause de la fumée.**_

_**Hieise met à pleurer comme un petit garçon, des petites perles noires tombent sur le sol : Putain de merde de chiotte ! apparaît : le pull arrive au pied, les manches pendent et Hiei paraît avoir 4 ans Je suppose que celle-la rajeunit ?**_

_**La femme approche à nouveau Fenril.**_

_**Fenril : Je sais pas ce que tu cherches mais je pense pas que je puisse te le donner…**_

_**Sélénéle prend dans ses bras: Va falloir une potion pour toi aussi...bisou sur sa joue et le berce**_

_**Hieicramponné au bas du pulle de Séléné, ses larmes continuent de rouler sur le sol : Personne ne m'aime, snifffffff !**_

_**Sélénéle câline: Mais si, je t'aime moi...bisou**_

_**Hiei : Pourquoi alors j'ai jamais de chance ?**_

_**Séléné: Ca faut demander à Tukè !**_

_**Hermèslève les yeux au ciel : Apollon, tu te doutais pas que ça finirait en merde ?**_

_**Apollon: Mais je peux rien lui refuser, tu le sais...**_

_**Hiei lève ses petits yeux rouges pleins d'amour où perlent encore des larmes, ce qui fait penser à Hermès que c'est clair qu'avec une frimousse comme ça c'était sûr qu'on ne pouvait rien lui refuser !**_

_**Sélénésèche les dernières larmes: Je t'aime, mon petit coeur...rebisou**_

_**Hermès : Oui et tu lui refuseras encore moins !**_

_**Sans en connaître vraiment la raison, Zeus se change en loup blanc et galope vers la pièce où se trouve Fenril.**_

_**Fenril regarda la femme qui continuait à avancer. Mais dans quoi il s'était fourré !**_

_**Usant de son cerveau, Zeus ouvre la porte et trotinne jusque Fenril pour se placer contre sa cuisse, regardant fixement la femme, grognant : c'est à LUI ! **_

_**Fenrilregarde le loup : Zeus ?**_

_**Femmea bondit en arrière : C'est quoi cette chose ?**_

_**Zeus jappe joyeusement et frotte son crâne contre la jambe de Fenril.**_

_**Fenrilregarde le loup blanc. Il était magnifique, rien ç dire : Zeus était vraiment une beauté aussi bien en loup qu'en humain : Mon compagnon… Je vais te laisser…Merci pour le verre d'eau…se leva, salue la jeune femme et sort de l'appartemment poussant un soupir de soulagement Je veux rentrer chez moi…ton las et triste**_

_**Zeus hoche son accord et ils se retrouvèrent tanière de l'enfant-loup.**_

_**Fenril se laisse tomber sur le lit, ne jettant pas le moindre regard à Zeus. Il ferma les yeux, se recroqueville sur le côté et le loup gris va se coucher à côté de lui, posant la tête sur son épaule et fusille Zeus du regard.**_

_**Zeus se roule en boule dans un coin de la cabane, se moquant du loup gris.**_

_**Le loup gris lèche Fenril et l'attrappent à la gorge en groulant puis se recule et refait le même manège mais Fenril ne bouge pas.**_

_**Fenril : Pas maintenant… Zeus, reprends ta forme, tu vas le rendre jaloux.**_

_**Zeus, la tête sur les pattes, regarde le manège.**_

_**Le loup tourne sur lui-même comme pour inviter Fenril à jouer avec lui mordant de temps à autre son bras.**_

_**Zeus reprend sa forme humaine, assis, regardant le loup.**_

_**Le loup saute du lit, regarde Zeus et sort de la pièce, rien ne sert de s'entêter : son fils n'est pas d'humeur, c'est une tête de mule quand il est contrarié !**_

_**Fenril soupire, restant recroquevillé sur lui-même, réfléchissant à ses bêtise, à ce que le loup lui avait appris.**_

_**Zeus ne dit rien, conscient qu'il s'est mal conduit... Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de bondir sur l'humain pour lui dire sa façon de penser.**_

_**Fenrilredresse enfin la tête : Tu rentrerais pas chez toi ? T'as sûrement des éclairs à lancer…s'est levé pour aller se faire à manger**_

_**Zeuschoqué: Tu veux que je parte ?**_

_**Fenril : Comme tu veux, tu n'es pas obligé d'être 24h/24 avec moi !**_

_**Zeusapaisé: Alors, je reste...**_

_**Fenrilfaisait cuire de la viande dans une poele. Il avait coupé celle-ci en petits carrés et avait gardé une partie crue pour le loup : Tu mange ?conscient que les dieux mangent pas la même chose que lui**_

_**Zeus : Non... J'ai déjà mangé...**_

_**Fenril : Ok.**_

_**Il laissa la viande sur le feux et sortit, laissant Zeus seul. Il partit nourrir son père. Enfin, le loup se nourissait seul mais Fenril aimait bien le gâter avec de bons morceaux de viande. Il joua un peu avec l'animal, le faisant courir.**_

_**En vérité, le choc lui avait bloqué toute faim. Epuisé par tant d'émotion, Zeus préférait somnoler.**_

_**Fenril revint et s'installa pour manger, seul comme toujours. Il n'avait pas quitté de ses yeux brillant le fond de la pièce. Il était plongé dans sa réfléxion.**_

_**Hiei : Tu as fini Apo ? Je veux redevenir grand ! Au fait, Séléné, Hypnos ne veut pas m'écouter et retourner avec Posy…**_

_**Fenril finit et partit se blottir contre Zeus en boule contre son dos.**_

_**Zeus sourit, les yeux clos, serein...**_

_**Apollon: Pour Séléné, il faut attendre encore un peu... Toi, j'aurais fini dans deux minutes !**_

_**Fenrilse détendit. Il se redressa et lécha la joue de Zeus : Tu aurais fait un beau loup !**_

_**Hiei : Eros, toujours pas de nouvelles de Achille ?piétine**_

_**Eros: Non, pas encore...**_

_**Zeuspetit rire: Mais moins débrouillard que toi...**_

_**Fenrillui caressa les cheveux : Hum, ça, je suis pas sûr… Tu es le Dieu des dieux, non ?**_

_**Hiei : Snif et de Camus et Saga ? Pas réveillés ? Et Zeus et Fenril, ils font quoi ?**_

_**Eros: Si, Saga est réveillé... Euh, ils sont chez Fenril qui est installé contre son dos mais ils sont habillés...**_

_**Apollon: Voilà, j'ai fini ton remède, Hiei !**_

_**Hiei : Mercisaute au cou d'Apollon et lui fait un bisou puis prend le remède avec des yeux d'enfant. Hiei est plus mignon, petit enfant, que d'habitude**_

_**Apollonsourit: Allez, boit**_

_**Hiei boit d'une traite puis regarde Apollon.**_

_**Zeus: Justement, je me suis rouillé à force de ne plus rien faire... J'utilise trop mes pouvoirs...**_

_**Apollon: Je sais, c'est pas très bon mais j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu**_

_**Fenril s'est retourné et a enlacé Zeus.**_

_**Séléné: Euh, il a pas un peu pris en plus ? Il a l'air plus grand...**_

_**Hieila regarde : Non, pas le coup de Alice, please !**_

_**Zeus pose ses doigts sur les bras de Fenril, les caressant tendrement.**_

_**Séléné: Non, c'est juste trois centimètres...**_

**_Hiei : Ah ok ! J'suis plus grand, youpie!content : Kuwabara va plus l'appeler le nabo_**

_**Apollon: Ca arrive...**_

_**Hiei : Je peux en ravoir ? J'aimerai faire 1 m 80 !**_

_**Apollon: Sous peine de devenir un vieillard avant la lettre, je ne te le conseille pas !**_

_**Fenril pose sa tête dans son cou.**_

_**Zeus embrasse sa joue.**_

_**Fenril : Tu es sûr de vouloir rester avec moi car j'ai un sale caractère comme tu l'as vu…**_

_**Hiei : Ok, Sniffffffffffff**_

_**fenril tu es sur de vouloir resté avec moi car j ai un sal caractére comme tu la vus **_

_**Zeus: Je sais être patient... J'attendrai que tu te calmes sans en rajouter...**_

_**Hiei : Bon, ben, on va devoir reprendre du service ! C'est bien beau tout ça mais on a des trucs à faire ! Alors, Apo, finis cette potion pour mon amour qu'elle vienne avec nous voir ses bishôs d'amour.**_

_**Fenril : C'est juste que c'est au mâle dominant de protégeravait gardé « celui qu'il aim » pour lui**_

_**Apollon : Je ne peux pas agir sur le temps...**_

_**Hiei : Sniffffffffff**_

_**Zeus: Désolé, j'ai réagi sans y penser... Je tâcherai de me dominer...**_

_**Hiei : Tiens, on irait bien montrer la cassette de Zeus à Fenril à Cronos ?**_

_**Séléné: A Cronos ! Bah pourquoi faire ?**_

_**Fenril : Non, c'est juste que tu es un dieu… Il faut que tu agisses comme tel !**_

_**Hiei : Bah, ça lui ferait pas plaisir de voir Zeus dominé ?attend une réaction d'Apollon**_

_**Apollon: Zeus dominé ? J'étais pas au courant, moi !**_

_**Fenril : Tu as accepté les lois des loups, je dois accepter les tiennes !**_

_**Hiei : Ah non ? Montre-lui la cassette s'était trop mimi !**_

_**Zeus : Je ne connais pas encore tous les usages en vigueur dans ta meute...**_

_**Séléné: APRES ma potion !**_

_**Hiei : Oui, après sa potionlui sourit**_

_**Fenril : Oh y en a beaucoup, comme pour toi !**_

_**Apollons'y remet: Mais pourquoi je vais pas à mille fois la vitesse de la lumière ? TT**_

_**Fenril : Tu me feras visiter ton monde om les humains ne peuvent pas aller ?**_

_**Hiei : Je sais pas moi, lol !**_

_**Zeus: Des comme toi non plus... Mon monde ! Si tu veux... **_

_**Hiei : En plus, j'aime bien ce film alors grouille-toi !**_

_**Apollon: J'en ai encore pour une heure...**_

_**Fenril : J'aimerai apprendre à te connaître…**_

_**Hiei : Pfffffffff, t'as un dvd !**_

_**Apollon: Bien sûr...le fait apparaître par un mécanisme secret**_

_**Zeus : Je suis moins compliqué que tu ne le crois...**_

_**Fenril : Explique-moi alors ?**_

_**Hieiva mettre un dvd et appelle Séléné pour qu'elle regarde : Euh, t'as une préférence pour le film ?**_

_**Sélénés'assied: Euh... Voyons... Le trio ?**_

_**Zeus: Je suis un homme simple avec ses besoins naturels et des pouvoirs en plus... Je suis du genre calme et j'ai tout le temps besoin d'affection... le regarde, tendre**_

_**Fenril : C'est pas la description des livres ça !sourit, le serrant plus fort contre lui**_

_**Hiei : Saga-Hypnos-Hadès ?**_

_**(Hieien pensée, entendant Zeus : On va te croire ! Franchement, moi, je te décrirais comme pervers, turbulant… Et en manque d'attention, ça c'est faux ! Tu fais tout pour l'attirer !)**_

_**Séléné: Non, Dio, Zeus, Poséidon...**_

_**Hiei : Ah oui, celui-là ! On va le mettre !enclanche le magnéto, ce qui fait apparaître Dio à côté d'eux**_

_**Zeusamusé: Dans les livres, je suis un vieillard tout puissant et pervers jusqu'au bout des doigts... J'admets que je suis du genre à mater et à toucher mais je ne suis pas un croulant !**_

_**Dio : On parle de moi ?**_

_**Séléné: Eh ! Salut Dionysos**_

_**Fenrilsourit : Oui, mater et toucher…Jusque maintenant, tes mains, tu les as bien gardées chez toi…**_

_**Zeus : J'peux les mettre sur toi, aussi, non ?**_

_**Dio : Salut ! Tu viens t'asseoir près de moi, mon ptit Hermèstapote le fauteuil**_

_**Hermès prend place mais laisse un écart entre eux.**_

_**Séléné : Tu changes pas...**_

_**Hiei se colle à Séléné.**_

_**Dio : Quand j'aime, non ! Salut Apo ! Si tu veux, y a une autre place !fait apparaître les bouteilles**_

_**Apollon : Après, là, je suis de corvée potion !**_

_**Dio : Ok, quelqu'un veut boire un coup ?**_

_**Sélénéblottie contre Hiei: Tu as du bacardi fraise ?**_

_**Dio fait apparaître ça.**_

_**Sélénéprend: Merci champion ! Tu veux un peu, Hiei ?**_

_**Hiei : Moi, rien ! J'suis pas remis de la dernière !**_

_**Dio : Et toi, Hermès ?**_

_**Hermès : Rien, merci !**_

_**Sélénésirote en regardant, collée contre le torse de Hiei: Je crois que c'est 5 cm que tu as en plus, pas trois...**_

_**Fenril glisse sa langue dans le cou de Zeus.**_

_**Hiei est content.**_

_**Zeusfrissonne: Mmm, j'adore...**_

_**Dio se colle à Hermès qui recule jusqu'à tomber à terre.**_

_**Fenril remonte sur son lobe et le lui mordille.**_

_**Séléné: Euh, Hermès, tu veux venir t'asseoir par ici ? montre la place libre qu'elle n'occupe plus**_

_**Dio : C'est ça, tu me fuis mais la pomme, elle, tu la colles !**_

_**Hermès va s'asseoir près de Séléné.**_

_**Zeusfond littéralement: Je pourrai faire n'importe quoi si tu me le demandais...**_

_**Séléné: La pomme ?**_

_**Eros: Milo...**_

_**Feril se met à califourchons sur Zeus, continuant de le lécher, passant sur ses lèvres.**_

_**Séléné: Ah vip, j'avais oublié...**_

_**Hermès : Eclipse est un ami, il essaie pas de me violer, lui.**_

_**Dio : Violer ! Mais non, je veux juste qu'on passe un bon moment, toi et moi !**_

_**Zeus sort sa langue pour caresser celle du loup, ses doigts parcourant le corps sur lui.**_

_**Fenril reprend sa balade de langue sur le cou et la naissance du torse de Zeus.**_

_**Les doigts du dieu soulignent le bord des habits du loup, sans faire mine de les ôter.**_

_**Fenril continuait ses vas-et-vients sur le cou de Zeus, attendant un mot de ce dernier pour aller plus loin.. Il caressait son corps à travers ses vêtements, faisant**_

_**fenril continué ses vas et vein sur le coup de zeus atendent un mot de se dernié pour aller plus loin il caresser sont corp atravére ses vétement fesant des petit bruis de loup pour dire qu il aimé ses atention **_

_**eros tu nous tein au courent si il se debloque un truc **_

_**hermésne repondé pas du tous a dyo eclipse n etais pas comme lui il ne voulais pas passer un moment avec lui il etais amis**_

_**Eros: Euh, je crois que ça va passer au rouge chez Fenril...**_

_**regard séléne savoir si il zapé ou si il continué le dvd**_

_**Zeusglisse ses mains sous le vêtement pour caresser son torse: Fenril... Tu me rends complètement dingue...**_

_**Séléné: Rouge dispute ou ?**_

_**fenril sourie glisent sa main sous le pull de zeus dingue a quel poin **_

_**Eros: Soluce deux...**_

_**Zeus : J'pourrais faire n'importe quoi si c'est ta voix qui me le dit...**_

_**Séléné: On fait quoi ?**_

_**tu choisi mon prince sourie **_

_**Sélénése cache le visage contre son torse: Bouhouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu**_

_**fenril prend le colle de zeus le redraisent de facon a se qu il soi assie et lui retire le pulle en le caressent au passage **_

_**Zeus transforme le sweat en chemisier léger et le déboutonne sensuellement, glissant ses mains partout, son regard se plonge dans celui de son amant et il se penche pour lécher le torse lisse**_

_**fenril laissa sa téte tombé en ariére avec grognement de plaisire ses main couré sur le torse de zeus puis passére sur sont dos ses grif pénétrére le dos laissent de petit sion rouge mais n entament pas la peaux**_

_**Zeus tend son dos, éléctrisé par les ongles, mettant son savoir faire à la disposition du loup, en jouant comme d'un instrument : ce qu'il aimait cette peau et ce goût un peu sauvage...**_

_**alors séléne on fais quoi **_

_**Séléné: Bouhouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu !**_

_**fenril gemisais un peux entre deux petit grognement **_

_**m amoure deside toi plees**_

_**Sélénéentre deux sanglots: Fenril...**_

_**ses main veinre entré dans le bailement du jean pour fair des caresse a lentré de ses fesse**_

_**Hiei : eros**_

_**hérmés téléporte séléne**_

_**dyo regard apollon on les suis ou pas?**_

_**Zeus caresse ses cuisses à travers le tissu et défait la ceinture pour s'immiscer dans le pantalon**_

_**ApollonTT: Je dois finir ça...**_

_**ca langue coure de la naisense de l epaule le long du coups du dieux **_

_**dyo ca peux pas atendre ?**_

_**hiei eros on y vas **_

_**Apollon: Non... Sinon j'aurais pas les casettes !**_

_**Zeus lui retire savemment son pantalon, la langue toujours occupé sur la poitrine du loup**_

_**Séléné sèche ses larmes et regarde**_

_**Eros s'y téléporte avec Hiei**_

_**fenril gemis sous les leche de zeus plongent a nouveaux sont regard dans selui du dieux **_

_**hiei vas pres de séléne fait atention a ne pas avoir de reaction au bas ventre ses pas le méme qu un corp de femme**_

_**Fenril passe ses main devant pour defair a sont tour la sinture du pantalon de sont ament et glise sa main sur la chaire nue **_

_**Zeus gémit du contact, lui lançant un regard provocateur mais avec une pointe de soumission**_

_**Séléné: Espérons que ça n'arrive pas...cauchemarde**_

_**fenril lui lanca a nouveaux un regard lui plus que dominateur sa langue repartie a laseau du torse de sont dieux car oui il etais sont dieux .Il fi glisé le pantalon se debarasent de suis ci. il caressa les fesse de zeus ses fesse a lui uniquement a lui elle sont a moi dit .? lui demanda t il d une vois qui se voulais suave et douce **_

_**Repoussé par la tête de son amant, Zeus ne pouvait plus se servir de sa langue et permit à ses mains d'explorer les cuisses du loup: A la base, ce sont les miennes... Tu vas me les arracher ?**_

_**fenril non juste les posédée il avais souflé sa dans sont oreil .sa main couré sur ses cuise puis un dois pénétrea la fante du dieux **_

_**Zeussoulevant son bassin vers le doigts: Alors, elles sont à toi...**_

_**fenril pénétre suis si sont autre main continue les caresse dans le dos admirend le dieux qui etais au dessu de lui maintenent **_

_**hiei regard séléne pour voir si elle reagie pas trop**_

_**Séléné respire, essayant de se maîtriser... Comment ils font les mecs ?**_

_**dyo qui et a coté on se soulage comme on peux des ménade l aide **_

_**hérmés tu es un con dyo**_

_**Hiei : oui sur se suis dacord**_

_**dyo arréte hérmés me dit pas que la bosse dans ton pantalon nes pas un signe **_

_**hiei lui n avais aucune bose normal il aime séléne et seul séléne arive a lui fair de l éfées **_

_**Sélénémais parlez pas de bosses pitié: Dio, tais-toi please ! Tu me déconcentres...**_

_**fenriljoue avec ses dois a l interieur de zeus ca main courent sur sont sex **_

_**dyo qui se fais toujours cajolé par ses petit ménade bas je peux t emprété une franchement ta la chance d avoir un corp d homme esaile **_

_**hiei lui donne un calote sur la téte ca vas pas **_

_**Séléné: Sans façon, y a que Hiei qui m'interessedégoûtée**_

_**Dio : Essaie avec Hiei !**_

_**Hiei lui fout une double tape sur la tête.**_

_**Zeus gémit de sentir les doigts qui bouge : c'est encore différent que s'il s'agissait du membre du loup...**_

_**Séléné regarde Hiei et passe par toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel.**_

_**Fenril ne le quitte pas des yeux.**_

_**Dio : Elle semble pas contre, elle !**_

_**Hiei : Ta gueule et mate !va près de sa Séléné et la prend dans ses bras, se disant que Dio vaut bien Zeus… Il a d'ailleurs une folle envie de demander à ce dernier s'il aime sa surprise**_

_**Fenril retire délicatement ses doigts et guide le dieu pour que celui-ci s'asseye sur lui. Fenril entrait son sexe délicatement, ses mains sur les hanches du dieu.**_

_**Sélénéa trouvé le truc: Non, même pas vrai !**_

_**Zeus se contracte légèrement et pousse un petit cri avant de replonger, lèvres les premières sur le corps de son amant, ses mains circulant toujours sur la peau hâlée.**_

_**Fenril lui caressait les hanches puis le dos, son sexe était entré en Zeus et Fenril le laissa choisir la cadence, s'occupant de le cajoler.**_

_**Le dieu expérimente d'abord doucement, léchant, mordillant, caressant... puis, petit à petit il prend de l'assurance et de la vitesse.**_

_**Fenril gémit à chaque coup de reins de son amant. Sa main s'est saisie de son sexe qu'il caresse assidûment puis, il enlace le torse de son ami, se redressant pour embrasser son ventre, son torse puis se relaisse tomber dans un râle, sur le lit, recommençant ses caresses.**_

_**Zeus pense que la position est moins avantageuse que la précédente : il est juste très exposé au regard de son amant mais ne jouit pas d'une assez grande liberté... Et puis, heureusement qu'il est souple pour aller taquiner la chair tendre de l'adolescent.**_

_**Fenril est à nouveau étendu sur le lit, sa main a repris position sur son sexe et il soupire, mordant ses lèvres à sang pour ne pas crier le nom de celui qui le met dans tous ses états.**_

_**Voyant le sang, Zeus y promène la langue pour arrêter l'écoulement.**_

_**Zeus: Laisse-toi aller, tu n'as rien à craindre...**_

_**Fenril prend les lèvres de Zeus. Oh si, il risquait… Oui, il risquait de prononcer trois syllabes qu'il ne se sentait pas prêt à lui dire. Sa main caressait toujours son amour, son amant…Cet être qui enflammair ses sens.**_

_**Ne sachant pas pourquoi le loup tenait tant à ne pas crier, Zeus lui rend son baiser avec passion, les yeux clos, les mains caressant ses jambes.**_

_**Fenril joue un peu du bassin sous Zeus pour accompagner ses mouvements, ses mains sont revenues sur ses hanches.**_

_**Zeus accélère encore, galvanisé par les coup de reins de son partenaire. Il laisse ses jambes pour promener ses doigts du côté d'un téton durci.**_

_**Fenriln'en pouvait plus, il poussait de petits cris de plaisir, soufflant le nom de son amant : Zeus…**_

_**Dio : Ca, c'est un spectacle ! Zeus se faisant uke par un humain ! Ahahah !**_

_**Fenrilsoufflant le nom de son amant : Zeus…**_

_**Sélénétsss: tu serais pas de ceux qui auraient bien voulu être à la place de l'humain en question ?**_

_**Zeus sourit et couvrit son cou de petits baisers mouillés.**_

_**Dio : Ca se voit tant que ça ?**_

_**Séléné: Pas dur à deviner...**_

_**Fenril sentait son sexe vibrait tant, il avait du mal à se retenir de jouir.**_

_**Haletant, Zeus mordillait son coup puis, n'en pouvant plus, il se relâcha avec un cri.**_

_**Fenril se libéra à l'intérieur de Zeus dans un cri et un souffle. Il avait levé les hanches, comme pour entrer plus en lui. Sa tête était renversée, ses yeux fermés et sa bouche ouverte dans un soupir.**_

_**Zeusléchouille son cou: Tu es magnifique...**_

_**Fenrilrougit : C'est toi qui es magnifique, moi je ne suis qu'un humain !**_

_**Dio : Oui, ça, c'est vrai, c'est qu'un humain, je suis plus beau que lui !**_

_**Séléné: T'es jaloux, Dio !**_

_**Zeus : Les humains ont leurs charmes... Et toi, tu en as beaucoup...embrasse son cou**_

_**Dio : Non, pas de Fenril mais de la pomme, oui ! Mais, franchement, des dieux et des humains… Et Zeus qui se fait chevaucher comme une femme…**_

_**Fenrilsourit, les joues rouges viffffs, se blottissant contre Zeus : Tu sais, c'est cool que ce soit toi mon premier…**_

_**Séléné: Bah, c'est plus amusant...**_

_**Zeussourit:T'es plutôt très doué pour un novice...**_

_**Fenril fit une moue : oui, c'est vrai que Zeus était loin d'être novice.**_

_**Zeusle caresse: Et puis, moi aussi, tu es mon premier de ce côté-là...**_

_**Fenril : Oui, de ce côté là…**_

_**Hiei : C'était assez chaud, tu en penses quoi, Eros ?**_

_**Eros: Très intéressant le mélange de technique...**_

_**Hiei : Oui, je trouve que c'est un bon couple…Manque un peu de piments quand même ! Séléné, ton avis ?**_

_**Fenrilglissa ses mains dans son dos et posa ses lèvres sur les oreilles de Zeus : J'adore ton déhanchement !**_

_**Zeusrebouge un peu, pour s'amuser: Celui-là ?**_

_**Séléné: C'est très beau**_

_**Fenril : Tu vas me rééxciter si tu continues !**_

_**Zeusétonné: Waouw... Tu récupères vite, dis-moi... se stoppe**_

_**Fenril : C'est le stimulant qui en est la cause !sourit**_

_**Zeus: C'est flatteur... Malheureusement, je ne crois pas que je puisse avoir une deuxième érection si vite après ça...**_

_**Fenril : C'est rien, je resterai sagese roula sur le côté, faisant tomber Zeus à côté de lui.**_

_**Riant, le dieu se retrouve allongé à côté de lui, les mèches éparses sur son corps: l'élastique a cédé...**_

_**Fenrilse remet à jouer avec les mèches, dessinant sur le corps du dieu : Au fait, t'as pas l'impression d'être épié ?**_

_**Zeustrop habitué: Non... Je le serais même que je m'en fiche... J'vois pas qui a intérêt à... se stoppe réfléchissant: SI, il sait qui...**_

_**Fenrilse redresse et le regarde : Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?**_

_**Hieidéglutit : Tu crois qu'on est repérés ?**_

_**Zeustout sourire: Non, je réfléchissait avant de dire n'importe quoi... on s'arrangera discretos après avec Hiei...**_

_**Hiei : Bon, je crois que c'est fini ! Si on allait chercher le remède de Séléné ?**_

_**Séléné : Vi, on ferait mieux de filer !**_

_**Fenril embrassa Zeus puis se blottit contre lui.**_

_**Hermès prit Séléné, Dio prit Hiei et ils revinrent chez Apollon.**_

_**Zeus sortit une de ses ailes pour les couvrir tous les deux et caresser la peau bronzée du loup.**_

_**Apollon: J'ai fini mais ça va être assez amer...**_

_**Fenrilregarda les plumes avec des étoiles dans lesyeux : Trop belles !**_

_**Dio : T'as raté un spectacle digne des annales : Zeus dominé !**_

_**Zeus: Bah, je suis un dieu celèste... C'est normal que j'aie des plumes !**_

_**Apollon : JE SAIS ! Allez, bois, Séléné que je puisse voir !**_

_**Fenril se sent tout petit à côté de Zeus, comme ça… Il caresse les plumes du dieu.**_

_**Hiei : Bois, Mamour !**_

_**Sélénéregarde le truc ragoûtant: J'veux pas savoir ce que c'est... hésite**_

_**Hiei lui prend la main pour l'encourager.**_

_**Zeusfrémit: Attention, c'est érogène... Enfin, pour le moment, pas de problème...embrasse son épaule**_

_**Séléné ferme les yeux et l'avale d'un trait.**_

_**Fenril : Je vais en profiter alors..caresse ses plumes tout en embrassant le dieu**_

_**Hieicompatit : Courage, Séléné !**_

_**Sélénérepose le bol: Infect ! sa silhouette change**_

_**Hiei : Ca marche !**_

_**Zeus passe ses doigts sur le flanc, la cuisse et le bras du loup pour éviter le contrecoup des caresses aux plumes.**_

_**Séléné: Bah voilà, tu es parvenu à le dire ! Y a pas moyen de me rincer la bouche avec quelque chose ?**_

_**Fenril : J'aime bien tes plumes !continue ses baisser, ses caresses**_

_**Hiei : Oui, ils sont revenus !content de revoir les seins de Séléné à leur place**_

_**Dio soupire mais profite que l'attention est ailleurs pour sauter sur Hermès, lui bouchant la parole de sa main.**_

_**Sélénéqui cherche de quoi se rincer la bouche: Dyo, t'as pas honte !**_

_**Eros revient avec un peu de miel qu'il tend à Séléné.**_

_**Hermès se débat comme un diable.**_

_**Dio : Non, pourquoi ?caresse l'entrejambe de Hermès**_

_**Hiei était tout content que Séléné soit redevenue sa Séléné adorée et lui fait tout plein de bisous dans le cou.**_

_**Séléné ronronne et lui rend ses calins.**_

_**Dio continue son petit viol malgré les coups de Hermès.**_

_**Chaos, qu'on sait pas ce qu'il fout là, apparaît juste à côté et regarde Dionysos avec dégoût. Sur un geste de sa main, les papillons fairy endorment le Dieu du vin. Voyant que Hiei est occupé, il repart sans un mot.**_

_**Hiei : Eh oh, reviens, toi !**_

_**Hermèsse dégage : Merci Chaos…**_

_**Séléné: Qui doit revenir ?**_

_**Hiei : Chaos ! Il est passé puis, il a filé !**_

_**Hermès : Oui, il m'a sauvé de l'autre pervers !**_

_**Séléné : Bah pourquoi il est pas resté ?**_

_**Hiei : Non, sûrement qu'il était pas content de te voir redevenir une fille !**_

_**Fenril frémit sous les caresses du Dieu des dieux.**_

_**Séléné: Nan, je crois pas, il se déplacerait pas pour ce genre de conneries.**_

_**Hiei : Bah, allons le voir…**_

_**Hermès : Je viens avec vous !**_

_**Hiei : Tiens, Apo, voilà le dvd et dis-moi ce que tu en penses quand tu l'auras vu !**_

_**Apollon: Moi, je mate !**_

_**Hermèsprend Hiei et Séléné par la main : Tu viens avec Eros ?**_

_**Zeususe du chinois pour susurrer à l'oreille de Fenril sans qu'il ne comprenne: Wo ai ni...**_

_**Eros: Yep ! **_

_**Hermès les téléporte.**_

_**Chaos est chez lui et joue à un jeu de carte en solitaire, déplaçant les cartes par la pensée.**_

_**Fenril : Hum, ça veut dire quoi ?ses doigts lissent une à une less plumes de Zeus avec plein de douceur, comme s'il caressait les poils de son ami**_

_**Hiei : Salut, on t'a pas trop manqué ?lui dépose un bisou collant car il avait bu un coca avant de venir**_

_**Zeus: Je te le traduirai quand j'en aurais le courage...**_

_**Chaosessuie: Tu plaques, Hiei...**_

_**Hiei : Tu voulais nous parler ?s'assied devant lui, regardant le jeu et lui dit de tourner la carte à droite**_

_**Fenril : C'est pas grave, j'aime bien le don que ça a dans ta bouche…**_

_**Chaos: Je sais quelles sont mes cartes, Hiei... Je ne fais pas dans le tarot...**_

_**Zeus: Mais j'espère bien que ça te plaise...**_

_**Hiei : Comme tu veux, moi, j'aime bien le tarot !**_

_**Fenrillui donne des coups de lèche : On reste au lit, on fait des papouilles et puis on va se baigner ?continue de jouer avec les plumes. Il adore celle-ci et si elles sont érogènes, ça tombe encore mieux !**_

_**Zeussourit: Oui, le programme me tente bien... Je l'adopte... **_

_**Chaoschange les cartes pour en faire celles d'un jeu de tarot: Je voulais juste te dire que c'est arrangé avec Poséidon... place les cartes**_

_**Hiei : Séléné, tu as entendu ? Merci Chaos !**_

_**Fenrilregarde Zeus : Dis, tu es heureux avec moi jusquee là ?**_

_**Séléné: Bah vi, j'suis pas sourde... Tu tires les cartes pour qui, là ?**_

_**Hiei le regarde faire. Lui, il a un tarot avec des elfes et il aime bien le pentagramme comme technique divinatoire.**_

_**Zeuscaresse son visage: Je suis très heureux...**_

_**Chaos: Je regarde si je suis capable de le tirer pour un ami...**_

_**Fenril : J'essaierais que ça se passe comme ça tout le temps que tu seras avec moiregarde chaque détail du visage de Zeus. Dire que son amant ne vieillirait jamais, ne mourait jamais… Fenril se fit une promesse : que dès qu'il serait trop vieux, il quitterait Zeus pour le laisser retourner butiner comme dois le faire la jeunesse éternelle**_

_**Zeus: Je ferais ce qu'il faudra pour ça... Pour que tu sois heureux, toi aussi...**_

_**Fenrilsourit, sans plus. Il ne répondit pas, se remettant à caresser ses plumes,changeant de sujet : Dis, ça te fait quoi comme sensation ?**_

_**Hiei : Chaos, la patience n'est pas mon fort !**_

_**Zeus: Que tu caresses mes plumes ?**_

_**Fenril : Oui.**_

_**Chaostiré de sa concentration: Tu disais ?**_

_**Hiei : Elle te demande pour qui tu tires les cartes ?**_

_**Chaos: Un ami... Vous ne le connaissez pas, inutile de savoir son nom...**_

_**Zeus: C'est difficile à expliquer, c'est comme si je faisais ça... se penche pour suçotter son téton**_

_**Hiei : Pffffffffff, t'es pas amusant ! Bon, ben, pour te remercier, tu as ma paroles que je ne toucherai plus ni à Hypnos, ni à Posy mais si tu as un petit copain, je promets pas !**_

_**Fenril : Ahah ha !arque son dos**_

_**Chaos: Je n'ai pas de petit ami en dehors de Poséidon...**_

_**Hiei : Ca va, amuse-toi alors…**_

_**Zeuss'arrête: Tu conçois ?**_

_**Chaos: Merci...**_

_**Hieis'éloigne et soupire : Qu'est-ce qu'on s'ennuie ! T'as une idée d'un truc à faire, ma Séléné à moi qui a toujours plein d'idées ?**_

_**Séléné: On peut aller voir ce que fabriquent Camus et Saga... Ainsi que Thanatos...**_

_**Hiei : Oui puis, on doit donner le Thana-Zeus à Saga…**_

_**Séléné: Et bien, allons-y...**_

_**Hermèstout content car il va voir son ami sûrement : Euh, quel temple ? Celui de Eclipse ou celui des Gémeaux ?**_

_**Eros les emporte jusque là. Saga est réveillé et caresse les cheveux de Camus endormi contre lui.**_

_**Camus est presque entré dans le ventre de Saga tellement il le serre pour pas le perdre.**_

_**Sélénétrès bas pour pas réveillé Camus: Bijour Saga...**_

_**Fenril : Tu veux que j'arrête ?**_

_**Sagasursaut: Euh... Bonjour, tu m'as fait peur...**_

_**Hiei lui fait un sourire de voir son ami nu contre lui.**_

_**Zeusléchè une nouvelle fois: Non, j'aime bien...**_

_**Fenril continue donc ses caresses.**_

_**Hieicaresse une mèche de Camus et murmura à Saga : Il sourit en dormant, c'est la première fois que je vois ça !**_

_**Zeus ronronne et lui donne un baiser, caressant ses cuisses.**_

_**Saga: Ah... Ce n'est pas la première fois que je le vois sourire pourtant...**_

_**Fenril ne peut retenir un ronronnement à ce contact.**_

_**Hiei : Moi non plus mais pas comme ça !**_

_**Camus a un sourire serein et ses joues rosies.**_

_**Sagacaresse ses joues: Il ne le montre guère assez à mon goût... **_

_**Zeus sourit et poursuit ses caresses douces.**_

_**Hiei : A qui le dis-tu ? Il est mimi comme ça !**_

_**Séléné: Trognon mais pas autant que toi tout à l'heure**_

_**Camus resserre son étreinte, tournant sa tête comme pour se cacher du regard, sa bouche frôlant le sexe de son amant.**_

_**Hieipréfère oublier cet incident : Oui, oui…**_

_**Sagarouge, remonte le drap légèrement: Ah bon...**_

_**Zeusentre deux coups de langue: Et toi, tu souhaites que je cesse ?**_

_**Le souffle de Camus vient s'écraser sur celui-ci.**_

_**Hiei : T'es tout rouge, Saga !**_

_**Fenril : Non sauf si tu veux pas que je te saute dessus, alors, il faudra arrêter !**_

_**Saga: Je suis rouge et j'ai les pupilles dilatées... et heureusement, rien encore LA **_

_**Hiei : Bon, on voulait te donner ça !**_

_**Zeus : Je vois que je t'inspire...reprend ses soins**_

_**Fenril : Plus que tout, tu es mon âme !caresse les plumes mais son autre main court sur le torse de Zeus**_

_**Hieitend les photos mais ne s'occupe plus de Saga, regardant Camus : Il te fait quoi, là ?**_

_**Saga: Euh, ben, il dort...**_

_**Zeus: C'est trop d'honneur... **_

_**Fenril : qui parle d'honneur ? C'est la vérité : en devenant mon compagnon, tu l'es devenu, je peux mourir pour toi !**_

_**Zeussourit: Je suis peut-être la "femelle" mais pas question de te laisser mourir...**_

_**Fenril : Ca arrivera bien un jour !**_

_**Sagaregarde les images: Je crois que je vais devoir encore m'emmêler les pinceaux avec Thanatos... Quand ont-elles été prises ?**_

_**Camus glissa ses doigts dans le dos de son amant, la présence du monde le faisant inconsciemment se resserrer contre son amoureux.**_

_**Hiei : En même temps que tu faisais mumuse avec !montre Camus.**_

_**Zeus : Oui mais pas tout de suite... Pas avant des années...**_

_**Fenrilsourit tristement : Peut-être plus tôt… Tu seras débarrassé de moi puis, les années pour un immortel, c'est comme des heures pour nous…**_

_**Zeussourire rassurant: C'est vrai que c'est long mais je n'oublie rien... ou presque...**_

_**Saga: Je crois que je vais péter un câble...**_

_**Fenril : Oui, c'est bien, je serais éternel, quelque part !dépose sa main sur sa poitrine mais n'y croit pas trop**_

_**Zeus: Je ne crois pas que ça te plairait d'être immortel... Allons, ne fais pas cette tête-là, tu as tout le temps d'y penser...**_

_**Hiei : D'abord, tu devraus peut-être t'occuper de régler tes ennuis avec luimontre Camus**_

_**Fenril : Oui, je suis pas pressé de te voir me laisser, lol !se blottit contre Zeus. Il savait pas pourquoi mais il sentait les ennuis pointer leur nez bien plus vite que prévu**_

_**Saga: Je n'ai pas d'ennuis avec lui...**_

_**Hiei : Ca, c'est toi qui le dit !**_

_**Zeus reprit ses petits baiser.**_

_**A la porte du cabanon se trouve ACHILLE qui frappe à la porte, civiquement mais aux desseins haineux.**_

_**Fenril, lui, lèche le cou puis les bouts de chair durcis sur son torse avant de se crisper.**_

_**Erostique: Euh, je crois qu'il y a gros orage dans l'air...**_

_**Zeus: Tu attends quelqu'un ?**_

_**Fenrilpuis se détend et se redresse : Non, ça doit être Hiei !**_

_**Hieipivote : Bon, ben, si on allait voir ?**_

_**Séléné: Oui, ça va barder sur ce coup-là !**_

_**Achille frappe une deuxième fois, sans brusquerie.**_

_**Fenrilenfile un pantalon : Pfffffff, j'arrive !**_

_**Hermès les emmène tous, même Saga et Camus, sans le vouloir en fait.**_

_**Fenril ouvre la porte, découvrant un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas du tout et redresse la lèvre : il ne le sent pas du tout.**_

_**Zeusse hâte de se créer un pagne: Achille ! Je peux savoir ce que tu fous hors de l'Olympe !**_

_**Fenril s'assied sur la table, laissant entrer l'amant de Zeus.**_

_**Achille: Alors, c'était vrai... Tu te laisses chevaucher par cet humain...**_

_**Il croise les bras sur le torse et le dévisage de ses yeux de loup.**_

_**Zeustranquille: Ce que je choisi de faire de mon corps ne te regarde pas !**_

_**Hiei : Aïe, ça va barder !**_

_**Camus ouvre les yeux.**_

_**Fenril reste calme, toujours assis sur sa table, une jambe pliée, l'autre pendante.**_

_**Saga sourit à son amant, emmitoufflé dans le drap qu'il a eu le temps d'empoigner.**_

_**Camuslui rend son sourire et l'embrasse avant de se rendre compte du changement de décor : On est où ?**_

_**Achille: Ca ne me regarde pas ? C'est à moi que tu dis ça ? Je te ferais remarquer que je suis ton amant depuis Troie...**_

_**Fenril frémit : depuis Troie ! Putain, c'était long ! Il avait donc détruit un vrai couple !**_

_**Zeus: Par intermitences, quand tu es d'humeur... Et ce n'était plus le cas depuis peu... Je suis libre d'aimer qui je veux et j'ai choisi une nouvelle voie...**_

_**Achilletss: Et quand il te lassera, tu le jetteras aussi, c'est ça !**_

_**Zeus: Non, tu as tout faux... **_

_**Fenril : Il aura moins à attendre que pour toi !parle de sa mortalité, calme et serein**_

_**Achillemoqueur: J'espère pour toi que le fait qu'il aille voir ailleurs ne t'importune pas !**_

_**Fenrillance un regard noir à Achille qui ne l'intimide pas du tout : Je ne pense pas qu'un seul homme ou femme n'aille envie de s'interposer entre moi et ma propriété ! Il est à moi comme je suis à lui !**_

_**Achilles'étouffe: Tu ne crois quand même pas qu'il te sera fidèle plus de deux jours ?**_

_**Fenril : Je lui fais confiance. Il sait à quoi il s'est engagé et puis, s'il ne l'était pas avec toi, c'est peut-être que tu ne le comblait pas puis, arrête de parler comme s'il n'était pas là !reste calme, étonnement**_

_**Hiei : Waouw, Fenril calme qui ne hausse pas le ton, qui ne se fâche pas ou ne doute pas, je n'y crois pas !**_

_**Achille: Tu te bernes de douces illusions, c'est un dieu et tu es un mortel... Il t'abandonnera et je t'aurai prévenu !**_

_**Zeus regarde Fenril, impressionné par son calme.**_

_**Fenril : Si tu t'es déplacé pour ça, c'est malheureux, tu as perdu ton temps, retourne plutôt attendre son retour comme un chien docile et viens pas ennuyer les loups.**_

_**Hiei : Et toc, un point !**_

_**Camus : Ca crise, on dirait ! J'ai raté un épisode !se blottit contre Saga**_

_**Achille: C'est moi que tu traites de toutou, gamin ! Alors que lui se cache derrière toi ?**_

_**Fenril : Se cache ? Je vois pas où il se cache et le toutou, c'est toi ! En effet, tu râles qu'il te trompe, qu'il voltige, tu quémandes son affection comme un chien quémande un sucre, jusqu'à venir le chercher ici !**_

_**Hiei : Fenril 2, Achille 0 ! C'est lui le fameux Achille, Séléné, t'es sûr ?**_

_**Séléné: Oui et il se fait reclaper en beauté ! **_

_**Hiei : On voit les vrais dominants là !**_

_**Achille : Je ne suis pas un toutou, espèce de sac à puces !**_

_**Fenril : Et voilà, le chien s'énerve car il n'a plus de répondant ! Bon, si tu retournais chez toi regarder les heures passer et qui sait, il te rejoindra peut-être…pas !sourit et regarde Zeus : sa patience s'amenuise. Il le fait pas respect pour le dieu, sinon, il l'aurait bien déchiqueté l'autre ! Mais il sait que Zeus doit y tenir**_

_**Achille: Les chiens sont peut-être apprivoisés mais ils chassent les loups, ne l'oublie pas !**_

_**Fenril : Essaie toujours !**_

_**Le loup gris entre, groulant sur Achille.**_

_**Fenril : Viens !le loup alla se caler contre Fenril, crocs sortis Ce qui te fait mal, Achille, c'est que j'ai eu ce que tu n'as pas pu avoir en dépit des centaine d'années ! Tu es pathétique !**_

_**Achille: Tsss... Oui et alors ? Ca n'a pas été faute d'essayer ! Il a fallut que toi, tu arrives et que tu lui sautes dessus ! Ce n'est pas très glorieux...**_

_**Fenril : C'est la vie ! Ah oui, merde ! Toi, tu l'as perdue à cause d'une flèches'en donne à cœur joie Zeus, t'as pas envie de raccompagner ton ami, j'attrape sommeil ! Dis, tu es sûr que c'est pas Hypnos ce type ?saute en bas de la table, ne quittant pas Achille du regard, s'avançant vers lui, plongeant ses yeux où peut se lire une menace dans les siens **_

_**Achille: Au moins, je suis mort au combat...Nous verrons bien de quelle manière tu mourra !**_

_**Fenril : C'est pas que je veuille être grossier mais tu as interrompu quelque chose… Hum…Mourir comme ça, Zeus m'en préserve !**_

_**Le guerrier soutient son regard: Je le sais... Il ne sait faire que ça...**_

_**Fenril : Je préfère que Hadès lui-même m'arrache le cœur ! Au moins, il fait bien quelque chose !à quelques centimètres de Achille. Un grognement s'élève de sa gorge et loup gris est prêt à bondir**_

_**Achille: Ca, personne ne peut dire le contraire...**_

_**Hiei : Kaï ! Ca va péter ! Zeus, bouge ton cul !**_

_**Zeusdécide d'intervenir: Ca suffit tous les deux... Je te prie de quitter les lieux Achille...**_

_**Achille: Tu te fous de moi ?**_

_**Fenril fait demi-tour et va s'étendre sur le lit.**_

_**Zeus: Non... Ne me force pas à te donner un ordre... Quitte son territoire... Nous en reparlerons lorsque je remonterai sur l'Olympe...**_

_**Le loup vint le rejoindre et il se met ç jouer avec ses poils. Il ne peut s'empêcher de gronder. Ce Achille l'ennuie profondément et, en plus, ça l'énerve de penser que Zeus va le retrouver après sa mort.**_

_**Achille: Très bien, si c'est toi, je n'ai qu'à me retirer...Mais ne crois pas en avoir terminé avec moi, mon ange... il se téléporte**_

_**Hiei : Mat pour Fenril !**_

_**Zeusse tourne ver Fenril: Désolé de t'avoir imposé ça...**_

_**Fenril : J'aimerai savoir combien vont venir frapper à ma porte. Gany va venir aussi, je suppose ?calme et cajole le loup avec habileté. Celui-ci fondait sous ses caresses**_

_**Zeus: Ganymède ? Certainement pas...**_

_**Camus se resserre à son Saga.**_

_**Fenril : Pourquoi ?**_

_**Saga lui caresse les cheveux.**_

_**Camus : Non, ne dis rien, ne dis rien !**_

_**Zeus: Il a quelqu'un... Achille était le seul susceptible de venir te chercher querelle...**_

_**Camus est content.**_

_**Fenril : Oui, jusqu'à ce que l'autre se fasse plaquer ou que tu le retrouves !continue de caresser le loup C'était ton favori, non ?**_

_**Zeus: Non... Ganymède n'est plus qu'un ami... Je n'irai pas et il ne viendra pas...**_

_**Hiei : Tiens, il est où celui-là ! Je m'amuserais bien avec !**_

_**Camus : Gloups !**_

_**Fenril : Oui, c'est ça ! Enfin, tu veux mon avis ? Remonte dans ton palais, j'ai besoin de calme !**_

_**Hiei : Je le savais, il était trop calme !**_

_**Zeusair triste: Très bien... Je remonte, appelle-moi et je reviendrai... Je crois que la traduction ne sera pas pour aujourd'hui...**_

_**Séléné: Tu savais quoi?**_

_**Fenril lui fit un signe et se blottit contre le loup.**_

_**Hiei : Que Fenril allait péter un câble ! Attends, tu vas voir !**_

_**Zeus se téléporte et se barricade dans son bureau, observateur silencieux de ce qu'il se passe chez Fenril.**_

_**Une fois Zeus parti, le loup se leva, calme, paisible, passa près de la bête, saisit la chaise et l'envoya valser contre le mur. Il grogna. Le loup gris s'était caché sous le lit. En fait, toute la cabane subissait sa colère jusqu'à ce que, épuisé par toute sa rage, il s'effondre sur le sol . Le loup s'approcha enfin de lui.**_

_**Fenril : Je crois que demain, on a du rangement à faires'endormit à même le sol**_

_**Hiei avait évité une chaise de peu. **_

_**Faisant agir sa magie à distance, le dieu profita du sommeil du loup pour tout remettre en place.**_

_**Hiei : Mazette, toujours aussi violente ses colères ! Bon, Hermès, conduis-nous à Zeus !**_

_**Camus : Non, je veux rentrer !**_

_**Saga: Oui, et moi aussi...**_

_**Hiei : Plus tard ! Je veux voir si mon ami va bien ! Fenril s'est calmé mais Zeus doit être triste s'il l'aime **_

_**Séléné : Je peux leur prêter Tenma... Ils sont pas en état...**_

_**Camus : Non, je veux rentrer Hiei, please !**_

_**Hiei : Pffffffff, comme tu veux !**_

_**Camus serrait Saga.**_

_**Séléné: Mici... **_

_**Fenril pleurait comme un loup dans son sommeil, la rencontre avec Achille l'avait blessé. Zeus n'avait pas pris la défense de leur couple. Peut-être n'y tenait-il pas… Après tout, ce n'est que sexuel au départ pour lui mais il aimait Zeus aujourd'hui…Mais lui était resté un bon petit jouet pour ce dernier !**_

_**Hieis'approcha de Fenril et caressa sa joue : Chut, mon ami, je m'occupe de tout !**_

_**Le loup lécha la main de Hiei et se blottit contre ce dernier.**_

_**Hiei : Bon, on y va !**_

_**Sélénéaux deux autres: Tenma est dehors, il vous ramènera...**_

_**Camus : Merci Séléné…**_

_**Hermès : Euh, dis, Camus, tu peux dire à Milo que je serais en retard ?**_

_**Séléné : De rien ! rejoint Hiei**_

_**Camus : Milo… Euh, oui !**_

_**Hermès les téléporte et ils arrivent devant Zeus.**_

_**Hermès : Salut, Papa !**_

_**Zeus: Bonjour... Tout le monde...**_

_**Hiei : Ca va ?**_

_**Zeus: Pas la grande forme mais tu t'en doutes après ce qu'il vient de se passer...**_

_**Hiei s'approche de Zeus pour faire un câlin. Sûrement encore les conséquences chimiques du produit et prend Zeus dans ses bras.**_

_**Hermès est en mode « OO » : Lui-même n'a jamais fait ça !**_

_**Un peu surpris, Zeus le laisse faire : il n'est pas très bien...**_

_**Séléné a ouvert un oeil suspicieux.**_

_**Hiei : Il y a été fort Achille de venir faire sa scène comme ça !s'éloigne et le regarde amicalment**_

_**Hiei revient auprès de Séléné mais couve toujours Zeus du regard.**_

_**Zeussoupire: Je ne savais plus où me mettre, pauvre Fenril... J'aurai préféré lui éviter ça...**_

_**Hiei : Tu aurais du mettre les choses au point avec Achille avant ! Il croit pas que tu l'aimes et moi, j'ai du mal, j'suis un peu déchiré entre mes deux amis. Si tu lui fais du mal, je serais très fâché et je perdrai un ami !**_

_**Zeus: Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion avant... Je ne pensais pas à ça lorsque Séléné m'a appelé ce matin... Et depuis, je n'ai pas quitté Fenril... **_

_**Petite voix dans la tête de Hiei : Tu pètes un câble ! Qu'est-ce que t'en a à foutre ! Tu fais dans la guimauve !**_

_**Hiei : Ta gueule, la voix !**_

_**Petite voix : C'est vrai !**_

_**Hiei : Ok, je l'admets mais ça me ferait chier quand même !**_

_**Zeus: Je sais ce que je fais... Mais il n'est pas prêt pour le croire...**_

_**Hiei : Oui, pas facile pour un mortel, faut le concevoir ! Ton avis, Séléné ?**_

_**Séléné: Même s'il tentait le dialogue maintenant, Fenril est pas en état de comprendre... Un peu de patience va être nécessaire. Faudra juste que tu lui montres que ce n'est pas que sexuel...**_

_**Hiei : Pas facile ça, Séléné !**_

_**Zeussoupire: Oui...**_

_**Hiei : Puis, si Achille vient encore se mettre en travers, j'ai peur que Fenril le combatte puis, apparemment, la libido de Fenril n'aide passourit**_

_**Hermès demande combien à Eros.**_

_**Zeussourit: C'est dur d'épouser un loup...**_

_**Eros montre 3 doigts dont un légèrement replié.**_

_**Hermèsattendait la réponse : En quelques heures ?s'écrie-t-il**_

_**Hiei : Qu'est-ce que t'as à crier ?**_

_**Zeus: A quelle heure quoi ?**_

_**Hermèspivoine : Rien, je disais que deux coups et demi en quelques heures alors que Camus et Saga en sont à leur deuxième en une semaine, bah, t'as du ne pas t'ennuyer !**_

_**Hieimurmure à Séléné : Il devient pire que moi !parle d'Hermès**_

_**Zeussourire: Mais, à chaque fois, c'est lui qui m'y a entraîné...**_

_**Hiei : La bonne excuse !**_

_**Zeus: Les excuses sont faites pour s'en servir... N'empêche que je ne l'ai forcé à rien... Mais je mettrai un frein...**_

_**Hiei : Pas sûr que ça l'aide ! Tiens, c'est quoi ton record ?**_

_**pas sur que sa l aide ! tein ses quoi ton record**_

_**Zeus: Lequel ?**_

_**Hieiqui a retrouvé son mauvais esprit : Bah, le record de nombre de fois en moins de temps !pouffe avec cornes de diable et queue en pointe**_

_**Zeus: Avec un seul partenaire ?**_

_**Hiei : Bah oui et avec plusieurs aussi ! Donne-moi les deux ! Hihi !**_

_**Hermès voit l'autre venir.**_

_**Zeus: 15 fois en 4heures pour un partenaire seul... Et 27 fois à trois en 6 heures**_

_**Hiei : Waouw ! Tu vois Hermès, il a pas battu son record ! C'était qui les 15 fois ?**_

_**Hermès a faillit avoir une crise cardiaque.**_

_**Zeus: Secret**_

_**Hiei : Ah non, dis-le-moi ! Suis ton ami, non ? Je garderai l'info secrète, promis sur Séléné !**_

_**Zeus: Ganymède...**_

_**Hiei : Faut que je le retrouve, celui-là doit être une bête ! Tu sais pas où il est ? Comme tu dois être fidèle, me faut un remplaçant ! **_

_**Zeus: Ne compte pas sur lui, il est casé et bien casé...**_

_**Hiei : Pfffffffffffffff ! Et toi ? Tu le regrettes pas ?mauvais esprit, le retour !**_

_**Zeus: Je ne le méritais pas...**_

_**Hiei : Ah ! Fenril oui ?se demande ce qu'il a de moins que Gany**_

_**Fenril a retrouvé un sommeil paisible.**_

_**Zeus: Non plus... Mais Fenril a du caractère...**_

_**Hiei : Gany pas ?cherche à ce que Zeus se corrompe et donne son identité**_

_**Zeus: C'était quelqu'un de doux et de très gentil... Assez effacé...**_

A suivre…


	2. Chapter 2

_**Zeus: La seule chose qui m'ennuie avec Fenril, c'est qu'il se vexe dès que je me montre agressif envers un quidam médisant, je ne sais pas comment intervenir sans le vexer...**_

_**Hermèsqui a fait son compte : Tu couches toutes les 16 minutes !est ébahi**_

_**Hieile regarde : De quoi tu parles ?**_

_**Hermès : Bas, tu fais 4 fois 60 divisé par 15, tu as 16 minutes !**_

_**Zeus: Bah oui... J'pourrais faire plus mais ce serait exagéré...**_

_**Séléné: Euh, surtout qu'il faut que l'autre souffle aussi !**_

_**Hiei : Je plains ce pauvre Gany !**_

_**Zeus: A t'entendre, je suis un tortionnaire...**_

_**Hiei : Bah, il doit plus savoir s'asseoir !**_

_**Zeus : Je sais m'y prendre... Je ne vais pas le laisser avec le cul douloureux ! A quoi me serviraient les pouvoirs de guérisons si je n'en use pas ?**_

_**Hiei : Oui, à quoi il ressemble Gany ?se souvient de la description, ça lui fait penser à Aphrodite**_

_**Zeus : Un adolescent adorable et gracieux aux cheveux blond légèrement bouclés, surtout au niveau du front, au corps élancé et aux yeux d'un vert aussi tendre que ses manières...**_

_**Hiei : Oui, rien à voir avec Fenril !**_

_**Zeus : Non, Fenril est plus viril, plus fort, plus intrigant, plus sensuel aussi ...**_

_**Hiei : Il va nous faire un poème !**_

_**Zeus : Je laisse les poèmes à Apollon, il s'en tire mieux que moi !**_

_**Hiei : Oui mais tu en baves quand tu en parles !**_

_**Zeus : Raison de plus pour que je ne me lance pas dans les poèmes !**_

_**Hiei : Oui, c'est vrai, la femme de ménage est en vac !**_

_**Zeus : Ce n'est pas Ganymède qui fait le ménage si c'est bien ce que tu veux dire...**_

_**Fenril se réveilla, découvrant que tout était rangé. Il soupire : Zeus avait donc vu sa colère. Il sortit. Le loup partit chasser et lui se dévêtit pour entrer dans la rivière afin de prendre un bain !**_

_**Zeus soupira, pensant à Fenril, il se demandait comment il se portait...**_

_**Ce dernier était assis dans la rivière froide, dans le sens du courant. Il avait les cheveux trempés. Ca ne valait pas le bain du Pope !**_

_**Zeustrépigne: Vous croyez que je peux descendre maintenant ?**_

_**Hieiregarde dans la sphère : Je vois, il t'excite déjà !**_

_**Zeusse refroidit direct: C'est pas une question d'excitation, mon cher !**_

_**Hiei : A d'autres, regarde dans ton pantalon !**_

_**Zeus : Oui, ça je sais mais c'est pas ça le plus important pour moi !**_

_**Hiei : Lol, si tu veux, va le rejoindre ! Je sais pas comment va réagir Fenril, moi, il est imprévisible !**_

_**Hermès : Tiens, j'en connais un autre !**_

_**Zeusse tourne vers Hermès: Qui ? a pas réfléchi, occupé à se débarrasser d'une bosse encombrante en en évacuant le sang**_

_**Hermès montre Hiei.**_

_**Hiei : Quoi moi, mais non ?**_

_**Zeuspasse la main dans les mèches éparses du petit bonhomme: Il a pas tort... Tiens, tu as grandi, toi !**_

_**Hiei : Oui, paraît que j'ai pris deux à trois centimètres !lui fait un magnifique sourire**_

_**Zeusestime: 3 centimètres 4 millimètres**_

_**Hieitout content, il refait un bisou à Zeus en collant ses lèvres humides sur sa joue puis part près de Séléné : T'as entendu, j'ai pris trois centimètres, quatre millimètres !**_

_**Sélénégrand sourire et regard amoureux: Je te l'avais dit J'y étais presque en disant 3 centimètres !**_

_**Hiei¨saute partout en criant : Merci Apollon !**_

_**Zeusjoue les gosses: Tu me conseilles quoi Hiei ? J'y vais ou pas ?**_

_**Hiei : Bah, je te dis ça si tu me dis qui est Gany !**_

_**Zeuscatégorique: Je ne peux pas ! J'ai juré !**_

_**Hiei : Alors, je te dis rien !Hiei fait la moue comme un petit gamin, ce qui lui donne un air kawai**_

_**Zeusse rassied, penaud: Bouhou ! J'ai plus qu'à attendre qu'il me rappelle ! malheureux**_

_**Séléné attrape Hiei dans ses bras et lui fait des petits bisous, incapable de résister à sa moue fatale !**_

_**Fenril continue sa petite baignade.**_

_**Camus entre dans son temple.**_

_**Saga : Euh, tu pourra me passer de quoi m'habiller ?**_

_**Camus : Oui, tiens !soulagé de ne pas avoir été confronté à Zeus, il lui tendit un jeans troué et un pull tout déformé**_

_**Sagaregarde: Euh merci... Par hasard, tu n'envisagerai pas de compléter ta garde-robe ? enfile le jeans tellement troué qu'on se demande s'il cache vraiment quelque chose**_

_**Camus : Non, pourquoi ? Séléné m'a trouvé un nouveau jeans !**_

_**Saga: Parce qu' à part ton jeans, le reste ne ressemble plus à des vêtements... tire sur les bouts pour cacher ses fesses**_

_**Camuslui sourit : Ca a des avantages ! Si tu portais ça, je suis sûr que ta légende serait encore plus grande !**_

_**Sagagrimace: J'espère ne pas avoir ce genre de légendes sur le dos...**_

_**Camus éclate de rire qu'il cache derrière ses mains, pas habitué à ce que les gens le voient rire !**_

_**Sagahorreur: Me dit pas que si ? implorant**_

_**Camus : En fait, tu es le plus vieux et tout le monde admire ton corps mais bon, ta réputation fait de toi un intouchables'est rembruni en disant ça**_

_**Sagarougit: Rien n'est plus faux qu'une réputation ! .. Vraiment tous le monde ? J'vais plus oser sortir, maintenant !**_

_**Camusleva ses yeux de glace sur lui : Tu sortais déjà pas beaucoup, surtout depuis que tu es avec Thana…**_

_**Saga: Et bien, c'est simple, je suis toujours honteux d'avoir tué Shion alors évidemment, c'est un peu effrayant de pouvoir quand même se promener en toute liberté... **_

_**Camus : C'est pas vraiment toi qui l'a tué !**_

_**Hiei continue ses câlins puisque Zeus veut pas parler.**_

_**Fenril sortit de l'eau et s'étendit dans l'herbe en tenue d'Adam sur le ventre.**_

_**N'y tenant plus mais ayant la parfaite maîtrise de son corps, Zeus envoya son esprit parler à celui de Fernil avec une intonation infantile.**_

_**Zeus: J'peux reveniiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiir ?**_

_**Fenril faisait la sourde oreille, sifflottant.**_

_**Zeus pleurniche.**_

_**Hieise moque de Zeus : C'est pas comme ça que tu y arriveras !**_

_**Fenril était bien dans l'herbe, il fixait les brins qui se pliaient à chaque mouvement du vent.**_

_**Camus, lui, avait enfilé son jeans. Il lui avait envoyé la perche.**_

_**Zeus: J'sais pas m'y prendre !**_

_**Hiei : Je remarque…**_

_**Saga : Malheureusement, c'est bien moi qui l'ait fait...**_

_**Hiei : Allez, donne-moi un indice si tu peux pas me dire qui il est, dis-moi avec qui il sort et je te dirais quoi faire !**_

_**Zeus: C'est revenir au même point... Si je te dis quoi, tu saura immédiatement qui !**_

_**Camusvoyant qu'il n'avait pas relevé la perche au sujet de Thana : Au fait, il va mieux ?**_

_**Sagapas au courant: Tu parles de quoi ?**_

_**Camus : Euh, en fait, je l'ai bousculé et lui fais un bleu…se rendant compte qu'on pouvait prendre ça pour une bagarre, ajouta C'était pas intentionnel !**_

_**Hiei : Oui mais tu auras pas trahi ta promesse !**_

_**Sagapouffe, comprenant: Lui avoir un bleu ? J'l'imagine même pas ! Il en a jamais eu ! Le pauvre !**_

_**Camus : Bah, l'endroit était pas approprié !**_

_**Sagahoquette: Pas approprié ! Sur les fesses, tu veux dire ! ne conçoit même pas pire**_

_**Camus : Non, c'est plutôt devant !**_

_**Zeus: Je veux pas le mettre en colère et, crois-moi, tu veux pas non plus !**_

_**Hiei : Mais il saura pas que je le sais, je le dirais pas ! Please, Zeus, je suis ton meilleur ami, non ?yeux plein d'étoiles**_

_**Sagatrès gêné: Tu veux dire juste là? désigne sur lui, incrédule**_

_**Zeus: Oui, tu es mon ami ! La seule chose que je puisse faire, c'est te donner un indice. Tu acceptes ?**_

_**Hiei : Suis qu'un ami ?**_

_**Camus hoche la tête.**_

_**Zeus: Non.**_

_**Sagablanc: Mais comment c'est possible ça ?**_

_**Camus : Je sais pas.**_

_**Hiei : Non quoi ?un peu choqué de n'être qu'un simple ami, il aime avoir de l'importance**_

_**Sagamain sur les yeux: C'est pas le Dieu de la Mort, c'est l'incarnation des catastrophes !**_

_**Zeussoupire: Si tu étais un simple ami, tu crois que j'aurai permis que tu prennes autant de liberté ? Que je t'aurai laissé me mater? T'asseoir son mon trône ? Me donner des directives ? Que je t'aurais demandé conseil ?**_

_**Camus : Je suis responsable. Il était dans ton temple, dans une carpette, il dormait… Me suis pris les pieds dedans…**_

_**Saga: Dormir dans une carpette ? Y a que lui pour m'inventer ça...**_

_**Hieisourit : On sait pas avec toi ! Tu laisses bien Séléné faire !**_

_**Zeus: Séléné et moi faisons des échanges, c'est pas pareil...**_

_**Camus : Tu devrais peut-être aller le voir… Enfin, je dis ça, je dis rien… Après tout, c'est ton petit ami…**_

_**Hiei : Oui, je vais te croire ! Enfin, c'est parce que pour moi, t'es un ami que je vais accepter ton indice et te filer un coup de main avec Fenril !**_

_**Zeus: Thanks... C'est un des amis auquel tu tiens particulièrement et tu nous l'a prouvé très récemment...**_

_**Hieiplonge dans la réflexion : Hou là, c'est pas facile, ça !**_

_**Hermès : Hiei, tu lui dois un service.**_

_**Hiei : Oui, j'ai pas oublié !**_

_**Saga: Il préférerait mourir de honte que de m'avouer ce genre de choses... Même si je lui en parle, il détournera la conversation... Je le connais maintenant...**_

_**Zeus attend, impatient.**_

_**Hieiregarde dans la sphère de Zeus où on voit Fenril toujours couché : Vas-y et propose-lui un truc distrayant comme…réfléchit à ce que Fenril aime. Ce dernier adorait la neige, les loups et aussi le cinéma, rien de bien passionnant…un cinéma !**_

_**Zeusétonné: Le cinéma ? J'aurais pas cru, merci du renseignement ! il fait une bise sur la joue de Hiei et disparaît**_

_**Zeusapparaissant assis sur l'herbe: Bonjour Fenril... Je t'embête ?**_

_**Fenrillève la tête, posant ses grands yeux sur Zeus : Non.**_

_**Zeussoutient son regard: J'ai un peu de mal à m'adapter et je fais pas mal de bourdes pour le moment... Est-ce que, pour me faire pardonner, tu accepterai que je t'invite au cinéma ?**_

_**Fenrilne baissait pas les yeux. Il semblait contempler Zeus. Il était vraiment beau, ses cheveux volaient dans le soleil…Comment lui refuser quoi que ce soit dès qu'il était devant lui ? Enfin, restons ferme quand même : D'accord !**_

_**Zeussourire ravi: Merci beaucoup... J'ai eu peur d'être allé trop loin... **_

_**Fenril : De quoi tu parles ?**_

_**Zeus : De diverses erreurs que j'ai faites envers toi...baisse la tête, rouge... Je ne suis pas une bonne louve...**_

_**Fenrilse releva, peu gêné de sa nudité : En fait, la seule erreur que tu as faite, c'est de te mettre avec moi !**_

_**Zeussourit, tendre: Non, non... Je ne crois pas que ce soit une erreur...**_

_**Fenrils'approcha de lui d'une démarche de loup, noble, droit, ne le quittant pas du regard. Elle aurait pu être comparable à la démarche féline s'il n'avait eu ce quelque chose de plus lourd, de plus noble. Il arriva à sa hauteur et colla ses lèvres aux siennes pour un baiser fougueux : Si je revois ce pitre chez moi, je te préviens, je le déchiquette !**_

_**Zeus: J'espère bien ne plus l'y voir ! passe la main sur la joue du loup**_

_**Fenril : Je vais m'habiller ! Tu me dois un cinéma et ça fait plus de 2 ans que j'y suis plus allé !**_

_**Zeuspetit rire: Je te laisse le choix du film... J'espère que ça te plaira...**_

_**Fenril lui lécha la joue puis partit d'un pas calme vers la cabane, sifflant après son loup qui revint. Il lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille puis pénétra dans la tanière. Le loup semblait monter la garde devant la porte pour ne laisser entrer quiconque**_

_**Assis sur l'herbe, Zeus attend, légèrement angoissé.**_

_**Fenril sortit de la cabane. Ce dernier portait un jeans bleu foncé délavé qui était plus ou moins large et un pull au col en v gris perle. A son cou, il avait un cordon de cuir avec une dent de loup et il avait attaché ses longs cheveux en une queue qui donnait l'impression d'un coupe courte.**_

_**Zeusse lève, souriant: Tu es en beauté !Tu as un cinéma que tu préfères ?**_

_**Fenril : Euh non, désolé, je sors rarement de mon terrier !**_

_**D'ailleurs, il avait fait un effort vestimentaire car si Camus était pauvre en vêtement, lui, c'était la ruine ! Il avait eu la chance que Hiei lui aille passé des fringes pour cette mission car il était pas sûr que les peaux auraient plu à Zeus.**_

_**Zeusbise sur la joue: On réaffronte la ville ?**_

_**Fenril : Pas le choix !**_

_**Camusavait bien réfléchit : Je pense pas qu'il apprécie de me voir débarquer avec toi…**_

_**Saga: Il râle pour tout mais c'est un tendre... **_

_**Zeussourit: Allez, courage, je nous téléporte tout près ! **_

_**Hiei regardait dans la sphère de Zeus, réfléchissant à ses paroles.**_

_**Fenril sourit à Zeus.**_

_**Séléné: Tu penses à quoi?**_

_**Camus : Bon, ben, allons le voir, je nous téléporte !oups, merde, comme si les Chevaliers savaient faire ça à part Mü !  
**_

_**Le Maître de l'Olympe les téléporte dans un coin d'ombre, dans une ruelle avoisinant le lieu. Il surveille les vas et vient, ne tenant pas à rencontrer les même types d'individus que la fois précédentes.**_

_**Fenrille regarde : C'est lugubre comme coin !**_

_**Zeus: Je ne peux pas apparaître dans un endroit trop fréquenté... marche vers le ciné**_

_**Saga: Tu as trop écouté les dieux, toi ! Reprenons Tenma, il est toujours sur le devant du temple !**_

_**Fenril marche à côté de lui, calmement.**_

_**Heureusement, ils arrivent à l'édifice sans problèmes.**_

_**Camus : Oui, j'suis fatigué ! C'est de ta faute aussi ! Quelle idée d'atterrir dans le lit à toutes heures ?fait de l'humour**_

_**Zeusle mène aux affiches: Tu as le choix !**_

_**Sagaamusé: C'est tellement amusant quand on ne nous y attends pas**_

_**Fenril regarde les affiches et désigne un film d'horreur.**_

_**Camussourit : Oui mais pas sûr que ça plaise à ton petit ami que tu disparaisses de ses bras pour ceux de son voisin !**_

_**Saga : Peut-être, je ne sais pas ! D'ailleurs, je doute qu'il sache lui-même ce qui se passe dans sa propre tête !**_

_**Zeus: Très bien ! va acheter les deux places**_

_**Camus monte sur le cheval avec une boule au cœur.**_

_**Saga monte derrière lui et, comme elle si elle avait tout entendu, la créature s'envole en direction du troisième temple.**_

_**Fenril attend sagement, ses longs cheveux volant au gré du vent.**_

_**Zeusrevenant: Voilà, j'ai les places ! Tu veux quelque chose à boire ou manger ?**_

_**Camus se sentait de plus en plus mal au fur et à mesure qu'il approchait. Il était l'amant de Saga, rien d'autre et il ne serait rien d'autre. Thana avait son cœur.**_

_**Fenrils'approcha du rayon, reniflant un peu mais c'était peu visible : Je veux bien un coca et de ce truc-làdésigne le pop-corn**_

_**Saga était blotti contre lui, ne se doutant pas de ses tourmentes intimes.**_

_**Avec un sourire amusé, Zeus lui paie ce qu'il demande, se prenant un fanta pour lui-même.**_

_**Camusvit le temple des Gémeaux approcher : On y est, Saga !**_

_**Fenril attendait Zeus plus loin. Il s'amusait à regarder un petit gamin jouer au flipper.**_

_**Hiei : Mais de qui il parle, je vois pas !finit-il par s'énerver**_

_**Sagadescendant: J'adore ce cheval ! Il est vraiment confortable ! entre dans le temple où il trouve Thanatos en train de lire**_

_**Sélénédépassée: Qui dit quoi?**_

_**Zeuslui donne ses affaires: On va s'installer ?**_

_**Fenril : Oui, je te suis !du genre distant en public, enfin plus comme s'ils étaient deux amis que deux amants. Il prit le pop-corn qu'il renifla puis commen ça à grignoter**_

_**Comprenant très bien ses motivations et ayant de toute façon décidé d'éviter de tout ramener au sexe, le dieu le guide vers la salle qu'il regarde, ne sachant où s'installer.**_

_**Thanatos: Oh, bonjour tous les deux, vous allez bien ?**_

_**Saga: Oui et toi ? Ton bobo de cette nuit ?**_

_**Camus avait repris son air glacial. Il était à bonne distance de Saga.**_

_**Fenrilregarde Zeus puis sourit, lui murmurant : Tu es bien indécis !**_

_**Thanarouge: Oublie-ça ! regarde Camus Pourquoi es-tu aussi distant avec moi ?**_

_**Zeus: Oui, je ne sais pas quelle place est la mieux indiquée...**_

_**Camus, qui avait toujours été comme ça avec tout le monde, le regarda, interloqué.**_

_**Fenril : Une où on sera pas dérangés !**_

_**Zeus: D'accordmarche pour aller s'installer dans le fond**_

_**Thanainterprète l'œil: Je sais pas, il n'y avait pas ce mur lorsque tu as traversé l'autre nuit...**_

_**Camus le suit toujours de sa démarche animale.**_

_**Camus : Je suis toujours comme ça. La dernière fois, je t'ai fait mal, je t'en voulais. Je peux m'asseoir, Saga ?**_

_**Zeus va s'asseoir à la meilleure place possible dans le fond.**_

_**Saga: Oui, bien sûr, fait comme chez toi !**_

_**Fenril se met à côté de lui. Il remue sur son siège, comme l'aurait fait Hiei, trépignant d'impatience.**_

_**Thana: Bah, n'en parlons plus, c'est guéri !**_

_**Camus : Avec la tonne de pommade que tu as mise, tu m'étonnes !s'installa dans un fauteuil**_

_**Thanapenaud: J'y connais rien en médecine humaine !**_

_**Hiei avait beau se creuser la tête, ça ne venait pas. Il avait aidé Hypnos, Posy et aussi Hermès mais ils n'étaient pas Gany. Il avait aussi aidé Fenril…**_

_**Zeussouriant: Encore deux minutes de patience, tu vas déchiqueter quelque chose ! ... ou quelqu'un**_

_**Fenrillui sourit : Je suis pas habitué au monde et puis, je suis assez nerveux de nature.**_

_**Séléné le regarde, le trouvant adorable.**_

_**Camus : Oui mais quand on dit un peu, c'est pas le tube !**_

_**Thanabouhou: T'avais pas précisé !**_

_**Camusd'un ton calme. Il prit le livre de Thana pour voir ce qu'il lisait. Lui adorait lire : Si !**_

_**Zeusfait une bise à Fenril: J't'... l'a murmuré si bas que nul ne l'a entendu**_

_**Thana lisait "le sang et l'or", livre de Anne Rice.**_

_**Thana: Mais euh, c'e'st pas du jeu !**_

_**Fenril lui sourit. Il glissa sa main dans celle de Zeus, entremêlant ses doigts.**_

_**Camusregarda Saga puis Thana : J'ai pas lu ce livre… mais j'ai lu presque toute la collection des Vampires de cette auteur, j'ai eu le temps…**_

_**Zeus lui sourit très tendrement. Il aimerait l'embrasser mais se l'interdit.**_

_**Thana: C'est le dernier... Je te le prêterai si tu aimes...**_

_**Le Verseau lui rendit le livre. Il était resté de marbre, ne sachant pas comment agir et il avait du mal à faire tomber le masque de glace qu'il s'était créé depuis qu'il était devenu Camus, même s'il était toujours gentil et bon.**_

_**Camus : Non merci, j'ai encore les Contes de la Mort d'Edgar Allan Poe à finir.**_

_**Fenrillui lança un petit regard : Si tu me parlais un peu avant que le filme commence, ça me calmerait !**_

_**L'adolescent était peu bavard et aimait plus le silence mais là, il aurait sauté sur Zeus s'il n'avait pas été en public et ça, il ne pouvait pas. En tant qu'animal, le langage du corps était plus important que les autres, même si les loups avaient leur propre dialogue.**_

_**Thana: Ca en fait de la lecture en attente ! Au fait, j'ai senti Hiei tout à l'heure, ça a été ?**_

_**Zeuspris au dépourvu: Mais je ne sais pas de quoi parler...**_

_**Camusqui avait oublié où il s'était retrouvé avec Saga, nu comme un ver, se tourna vers celui-ci : Tiens, il voulait quoi, Hiei ?**_

_**Fenrille supplie des yeux : Si tu parles pas, je vais pas pouvoir me tenir tranquille !**_

_**Saga : Voir si tu allais bien... croque une pomme Quelqu'un en veut une ?**_

_**Zeus : Mais je n'ai rien fait cette fois...est très surpris de l'effet qu'il produit sur lui**_

_**Camus sourit. Hiei et lui étaient ami depuis plusieurs année. En fait, il avait commencé par se faire remarquer par Eris puis Hermès, puis lui et enfin Fenril. Il ignorait tout du comment il avait connu Zeus.**_

_**Fenrilmordit sa lèvre d'un air plus sensuel qu'autre chose : Tu m'as amené, c'est à toi de me calmer !**_

_**Camus : D'habitude, Hiei ne vient pas seul ! Il est souvent accompagné de mauvaises nouvelles…**_

_**Saga: Non, juste les infidélités forcées cette fois, rien de grave...**_

_**Zeus il a vécu depuis l'aube des temps et là: ... Trou noir... Tête vide TT**_

_**Fenril : Zeus ? le regarde intensément : Dis, tu te moques de moi ? Tu vas pas me faire croire que t'as rien à me raconter. Ne fusse que la pluie, le beau temps, les orages…avait posé son autre main libre sur la cuisse de Zeus. Il était assis en tailleur, de profil, dans son fauteuil**_

_**Camussourit. Il se demandait bien de qui mais évita la question : N'empêche, Zeus avec Fenril et Achille, c'était amusant à voir !**_

_**Zeusgloups: C'est pas ma faute, j'ai la tête extra vide ! Gros blocage, si tu me donnes un sujet, il y aura peut-être moyen de s'entendre parce que là... Que dalle !**_

_**Thanagrrr: Que sa propre foudre le brûle, celui-là !**_

_**Fenrilun peu choqué : Génial, une louve sans sujet de conversation ! Pas de quoi de calmer mes ardeurs ! Parle-moi d'Achille !**_

_**Camus : Bah là, il est pas aux anges : son Achille lui a fait une scène de tous les diables !sourit : les infidélités de Zeus ne changeront jamais !**_

_**Zeus: Euh, Achille, c'était le fils dePélée mais surtout de Thétis... Une prophétie a dit qu'elle donnerait naissance à un enfant plus puissant que son père, pour éviter le pire, elle a du épouser un mortel...**_

_**Thana: Bien fait ! J'lui pardonnerais jamais !**_

_**Camuspas tout suivi : Pardonner quoi ?**_

_**Fenril soupire : pas du tout intéressante son histoire !**_

_**Thana: Ce qu'il m'a fait pas plus tard que tout à l'heure ! please, n'en demande pas plus!**_

_**Fenril trouva que sa bouche l'était beaucoup plus. Très vite, il lui coupa la parole d'un baiser.**_

_**Zeus fut étonné: c'était pas lui qui lui avait demandé de parler ? Et ils étaient dans un lieu PUBLIC !**_

_**Camusleva les sourcils, étonné : Oui, je veux pas savoir ! Bon, je vais vous laisser en amoureux !se sentait de trop, Saga étant occupé à on ne saut quoi et lui devait parler avec l'homme duquel il était son rival.**_

_**Le baiser n'avait rien de pudique, loin de là : Fenril y allait à plein langue !**_

_**Saga fit la moue: il avait prié mais ça se passait toujours aussi froidement.**_

_**Thana: Atta, tant qu'on en parle, tu as pris une décision ?**_

_**Camusstoppa net… : Non mais je ne peux pas renoncer à Saga, je l'aime mais je me sens de trop !**_

_**N'étant pas de nature à être effarouché pour ça, Zeus lui rendit le baiser, se moquant des éventuels regards.**_

_**Camussans le vouloir, refroidit encore la pièce : Ca se passait bien entre vous avant et, si j'avais su, je me serais pas déclaré…**_

_**Fenril avait glissé sa main de sa cuisse sur son entrejambe mais il stoppa son baiser quand les bandes annonces commencèrent.**_

_**Thana: Alors, intègre-toi, ne fuie pas... se moque du froid Mais il fallait que tu te déclares... De toute façon, je ne pourrais pas rester alors que toi, tu le peux...**_

_**Fenril : Ca commence !**_

_**Camus : Je comprends pas là…**_

_**Saga ouvre la bouche et la referme, ne sachant que dire.**_

_**Zeusessaie de ce calmer: Oui, enfin...**_

_**Fenril se remet dos contre son dossier, l'écran se reflète dans ses yeux. Il a lâché la main de Zeus. Son souffle a repris sa normalité.**_

_**Thana: Je ne suis pas "adapté" pour Saga... Même si je l'aime, c'est comme ça... Ca va casser, tôt ou tard...**_

_**Saga n'ose plus bouger, tétanisé.**_

_**Camussentit la peine de Saga : Je ne suis pas d'accord, tu parles sans essayer puis Saga en souffrirait !**_

_**Zeus aimerait avoir cette aisance et ferme les yeux pour régulariser son organisme.**_

_**Camus : Saga, bouge-toi, dis-lui !**_

_**Sagales larmes aux yeux: Pourquoi tu dis ça ?**_

_**Des stalactites se formaient dans le temple.**_

_**Fenril était plongé dans les bandes de lancement, grignotant.**_

_**Thana : J'en souffre tout autant que toi mais je ne peux pas être comme toi ! Pour le moment, ça va mais quand tu vas commencer à vieillir, tu vas finir par avoir honte de toi, tu vas me haïr pour ça... Voilà pourquoi je dis que je n'y peux rien...**_

_**Camus : Crétin, la réincarnation, tu connais ?**_

_**Saga: Mais... je... j'ai...n'arrive plus à parler**_

_**Camus se sent confronté, comme il l'a déjà été, à deux mondes.**_

_**Thana : Oui, je connais mais ça ne fera que reporter le problème... Je ne vais pas le tuer à chaque fois qu'il aura sa première ride !**_

_**Camussentait sa colère se décupler, le froid augmentait : Alors, aime-le jusqu'à ce qu'il ne veuille plus de toi ! Et ne parle plus comme ça devant moi !**_

_**Thana: Et comment devrais-je parler ! Je ne fais qu'énoncer un fait !**_

_**Enfin calmé, Zeus sirotta sa boisson en regardant l'écran.**_

_**Camus sentait son cosmos sur le point d'exploser. Il se leva. Ce n'était ni le lieu, ni le moment ! Il sortit du temple et se téléporta au sien.**_

_**Zeustourna les yeux sur Zeus : Tu aimes les films ?**_

_**Saga : Mais ça va pas de dire des choses pareilles ! Pourquoi dis-tu ça maintenant ?**_

_**Zeusyeux rivés sur l'écran: Non, je le trouve trop prévisible...**_

_**Fenril : Je parlais pas de celui-ci, bêta ! Pour toi, c'est normal qu'il soit prévisible…glisse sa main sur sa joue**_

_**Thana: Parce que je suis souillé... Et je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose à cause de moi... Je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux tout arrêter là... Tu as l'air heureux avec Camus...**_

_**Zeustourne la tête vers lui: Je regarde peu les films...**_

_**Dans le temple de Camus, la glace était devenue maîtresse des lieux, le cosmos était tinté de blanc.**_

_**Fenril : Moi, j'aime bien ça !**_

_**Saga: Ne dis pas ça, je t'aime, je ne veux pas te perdre...**_

_**Il glissa la main dans les cheveux de Zeus.**_

_**Thana: Je dois renoncer, je ne suis pas capable de t'apporter quoi que ce soit...**_

_**Dioentre chez Achille : Bonjour la déprime !**_

_**Zeus lui sourit.**_

_**Camus savait que ce qu'avait dit Thana valait pour lui aussi alors, que faire ?**_

_**Ne pouvant en supporter plus, Thanatos l'attrape par les cheveux, l'embrasse et disparaît, le laissant en pleurs.**_

_**Achille casse tout en injuriant Zeus.**_

_**Fenrildéposa ses lèvre sur Zeus, plus légèrement que précédemment, lui murmurant à l'oreille : J'ai envie de toi.**_

_**Dio : Je vois, je vois… Infidélité !**_

_**Zeusinterloqué: Euh, ici !**_

_**Fenril : Où tu veux mais tout de suite !**_

_**Achillefracasse un meuble: Infidélité ? Tu veux rire ? Il me rejette ! Il s'est trouvé quelqu'un d'autre et ne le quitte plus d'une semelle !**_

_**Dio : Hum, oui, je connais ça !pense à Hermès**_

_**Zeusblocage complet: Tu ... Maintenant ? Mais comment ... ? les plombs ont sauté**_

_**Camus avait tout détruit. Il avait détruit Saga et Thana… Il n'aurait jamais du quitter le service de Zeus !**_

_**Achille : Il y a pire ! Il dit qu'il veut lui être FIDELE !**_

_**Fenril glissa la main entre les jambes, mordillant son lobe d'oreille, ronronnant pour que Zeus comprenne que le lieu avait peu d'importance quand un loup décidait de ces choses-là.**_

_**Thana s'est réfugié en son temple, il ne pleure pas, très droit dans son siège favori, il est aussi froid que Camus dans ses grands jours.**_

_**Dio : Zeus, fidèle ! Hum, il suffit de le faire boire et ça sera fini !**_

_**Zeus se dit que lui montrer qu'il ne l'aimait pas que pour le sexe, c"était pour une autre fois...**_

_**Camus se dit que peut-être devrait-il le dire. De toute façon, il l'apprendra en ne le voyant pas vieillir.**_

_**Fenril haletait dans son oreille, le léchant avec douceur. Sa main avait déjà défait la ceinture de Zeus et s'était engouffrée dans son pantalon. Il était passé sur ses jambes, plongeant ses yeux dans ceux du dieu.**_

_**Dio : Hum, j'ai une idée qui nous vengerait tous les deux !**_

_**Essayant de rassembler son pouvoir, Zeus frissonnait sous les caresses. Il n'en aurait pas assez pour se téléporter dans ces conditions mais il lui était possible de créer une espèce de bouclier d'intimité, ce qu'il s'empressa de faire.**_

_**Camus était assis dans un siège, comme une statue de glace.**_

_**Achillecasse un bibelot: Ah oui ?**_

_**Dio : Oui, je ne suis pas doué dans la lecture mais je connais quelqu'un qui s'y connais en loups : Diane…Enfin, Artémis !**_

_**Achille : C'est la fille de Zeus, que pourrait-elle faire avec ce loup ?**_

_**Fenril ne se rendit compte de rien. Il était excité et, à ce moment, rien ne pouvait l'éloigner du corps de son amant (sauf un sceau d'eau). Il retira son pull, le lacérant de ses griffes et commença à mordiller le torse de Zeus.**_

_**Zeus se laissa faire, tentant d'ajuster sa position: heureusement que les accoudoirs se relevaient sinon, ç'aurait été pire !**_

_**Dio : Pas besoin de lui dire que c'est pour Zeus, de un ! De deux, si elle nous dit comment fonctionne les loups, tu trouveras peut-être de quoi soumettre ce petit enfant loup !**_

_**Achille: Oui et je me fais trucider par Zeus... **_

_**Fenril bougeait sensuellement au-dessus de lui, frottant sont entrejambe sur celle de Zeus. Il le l échait frénétiquement, sa respiration était haletant.**_

_**Dio : S'il n'a plus d'amant, il ne te trucidera pas. Comme ça, il a besoin de se dépenser…**_

_**Saga finit par sécher ses larmes mais se recroquevilla en chien de fusil, complètement perdu.**_

_**Camus décida qu'il fallait qu'il parle à Thana, au moins à lui ! Il se concentra, essayant de voir où était le Dieu de la Mort.**_

_**Les dents serrées pour ne pas hurler, Zeus tendit tout son corps : Fenril le rendait fou... **_

_**Achille : Euh, tu veux dire, tuer le loup ?**_

_**Celui-ci remonta du torse par le cou pour arriver aux lobes des oreilles.**_

_**Thanautilisant une barrière de restriction: J'abandonne, sois heureux, Saga...**_

_**Dio : Et c'est moi qu'on dit qui ait plus de cerveau à cause de l'alcool !**_

_**Zeus marmonne des mots doux en langues étrangères.**_

_**Camus se téléporta sur place, face à Thana.**_

_**Fenril prit les lèvres de Zeus, tout en plongeant dans son regard doré. Ses joues étaient rosées par l'excitation.**_

_**Thanasurpris: Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? ne réalise pas que c'est impossible pour un Chevalier**_

_**Dio : Pas tuer le loup ! Demandons à Artémis, ça coûte rien de se renseigner !**_

_**Camus : Je dois te parlertoujours glacial**_

_**Thana: Tout est dit, je me retire du jeu...détourne le regard**_

_**Zeus se perdit dans ce baisser, passant un bras autour du coup de son amant.**_

_**Camusinspira : Il sera aussi malheureux, même si c'est moi qui part ou toi… Si on essayait tous les trois ?ça lui coûte de dire ça**_

_**Fenrilglisse les mains sur le torse de Zeus, se séparant de ses lèvres : Tu me rends fou !**_

_**Thana : Je ne peux plus... Pas après ça... est au bord des larmes en songeant à ce qui s'est passé avec Zeus**_

_**Camussoupira : Peu importe ce que t'a fait Zeus, il m'a fait pire, je suis plus sale que toi…**_

_**Zeus: Je ne suis pas en meilleur état ! Je t'aime...**_

_**Fenril stoppa net, reculant sous le coup occasionné par les mots de Zeus. **_

_**Thanayeux ronds: Plus sale ? Par Zeus ? Mais de quoi parle-tu ?**_

_**Camussoupire : De rien, oublie… Mais ne laisse pas Saga ou il aura tout gagné, je te le demande, par pitié ! **_

_**Zeusporte ses mains à ses lèvres, se rendant compte: Oups...**_

_**Fenrill'interroge du regard : Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?**_

_**Thana: Mais qui es-tu ! Je n'y comprends plus rien !**_

_**Zeusrougit: Tu n'es pas en colère ? Faut vraiment que je répète ! y tient à sa tête**_

_**Camus : Réfléchis et fais un choix, tu es le seul à pouvoir choisirdisparaît, tombant sur le sol de son temple, n'ayant pas pu le dire**_

_**Fenril : Oui, répète-le si tu le penses mais ravale ces mots si c'est pour te jouer de moi !**_

_**Thanaréfléchit: Mais qui s'amuse ainsi de nous à la fin ?**_

_**Zeussoupire et attrape son visage: Je t'aime...caresse ses lèvres de sa langue**_

_**Camus était épuisé. Son cœur était en larmes, il s'était refait une vie ici et tout allait s'envoler. Il tomba endormi sur le sol, une larme coulant sur sa joue, venant s'y cristalliser. **_

_**Fenril enlace le cou de Zeus, l'embrassant passionnément.**_

_**Thanaanalyse la situation: Donc Saga... et puis,... incompréhensible**_

_**Saga a séché ses larmes et se roule en boule sur le lit, le coussin serré contre lui.**_

_**Fenril était frénétique dans les bras de Zeus.**_

_**Hieiobserve : Thana, bouge ton cul ! Il est lent !**_

_**Zeus lui rend le baiser, il aurait cependant voulu plus de temps avant sa déclaration...**_

_**Le baiser couru dans le cou de Zeus puis descendit peu à peu.**_

_**Fenril : Zeus, je veux rentrer… Chez toi ou chez moi, comme tu veux mais je veux être seul avec toi !**_

_**Zeus: Je vais réessayer... concentre son cosmos et se téléporte chez lui, dans son temple**_

_**Fenril reste pendu au cou de Zeus, se moquant du lieu, il voulait sentir son odeur.**_

_**Zeus lui rend mille caresses et de tendres baisers. Il serre le loup contre lui, épuisé par l'effort mental mais tout à fait capable de le satisfaire.**_

_**Fenril se remit à lui lécher le torse, sa langue courait sur sa poitrine, il n'en revenait pas des mots que lui avait dits le dieu.**_

_**Zeus lui caressa les flancs, gémissant, électrisé par le contact de leurs deux corps. Il le déshabilla à son tour pour l'accentuer.**_

_**Thanaréfléchit: Mais bon sang, qui est Camus ? tourne en rond Mais je ne peux pas revenir après lui avoir dit ça !**_

_**Fenril se laisse faire, s'amusant de ses mains sur le corps de son amant.**_

_**Avec le peu de patience qu'il lui reste, le dieu achève de retirer les habits, essayant de ne pas les déchirer plus...**_

_**Camus dormit une bonne heure. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il se sentait si sale qu'il préféra prendre une douche. C'était sans tenir compte que le temple était gelé et la conduite d'eau avec.**_

_**Fenril sourit. Il n'avait pas beaucoup de vêtement à ce moment précis. Il se moquait bien de ce qu'il leur arrivait, il regardait le corps de Zeus, le dévorant littéralement du regard.**_

_**Un brouillard de glace s'échappait du temple de Camus tandis que celui-ci réfléchissait à où aller prendre sa douche.**_

_**Thanatos se décida et retourna au temple des Gémeaux. Allongé sur le sol, Saga y dormait. Ses yeux avaient gardé la teinte rougie prouve qu'il a pleuré. S'asseyant, le dieu lui caresse les cheveux.**_

_**Zeus, inconscient du regard, agissait avec lenteur et tendresse.**_

_**Milo préparait pour son rendez-vous avec son nouvel ami, Camus ne l'ayant pas prévenu du retard.**_

_**Fenril glissa sa main sur le torse dénudé de Zeus. Il frémissait à ce simple contact. Il passa sa langue sur sa lèvre supérieure et revint se coller au Dieu de la Foudre.**_

_**Voyant que Achille était toujours aussi énervé et peu désireux de l'écouter, Dio décida de le quitter, se téléportant au temple du Scorpion.**_

_**Camussoupire. Un endroit où on lui poserait pas de question était chez Shaka. Il se téléporte sur les escaliers et entre : Shaka, je peux utiliser ta douche ? La conduite de la mienne est gelé !**_

_**Le dieu le serra contre lui et l'embrassa, continuant de le caresser en maîtrisant ses ardeurs.**_

_**Miloétonné de le voir: Oh! Bonsoir...**_

_**Dio : Bonsoir, je suis là pour te prévenir qu'il ne peut pas venirsourit**_

_**Miloméfiant: Désolé mais je ne vois pas pourquoi il t'aurait envoyé toi, j'irais donc l'attendre comme promis...continue de préparer**_

_**Fenril glissa sa main dans les cheveux de sa divinité et la plaqua contre son crâne pour approfondir un baiser. Il avait pris de l'autre main la jambe de celui-ci, l'avait remontée jusque sa hanche et la caressait.**_

_**Dio : Comme tu veux, je te prévenais, c'est toutregarde Milo se préparer, un sourire aux lèvres Tu l'aimes ?**_

_**Zeus frémit sous la caresse et ferma les yeux pour mieux la ressentir.**_

_**Milofronce un sourcil: Je vois pas ce que ça a à voir... C'est mon ami, tout simplement !**_

_**Shakarépondit sans ouvrir les yeux : Tu peux.**_

_**Dio : Juste que les relations dieux-humains, c'est à la mode ces temps-ci !**_

_**Milo : Ah bon... Ca élargit les paysage, où est le mal ?**_

_**Fenril quitta ses lèvres, glissant sa langue sur son menton puis son cou avant de descendre le long du torse et du ventre pour enfin lécher par petit coup le sexe de Zeus.**_

_**Dio : Nulle part ! Tu veux boire un coup ?a fait apparaître une bouteille**_

_**Zeus se cambra, poussant de petits cris... C'était si bon de se laisser faire !**_

_**Camus pénètre dons dans le quartier privé de Shaka. Celui-ci était très oriental, souvent blanc et or. Il entra dans la salle de bains et trouva celle-ci vachement luxueuse.**_

_**Milo : Pourquoi pas mais un seul alors ! **_

_**Dio lui tendit un verre décoré d'une grappe de raisin, sourire aux lèvres. Un seul était bien suffisant quand il utilisait son nectar.**_

_**Milosourit: Merci ! Tu ne bois pas ?**_

_**Dio : Si, si !boit à la bouteille**_

_**Milo but donc son verre, calmement.**_

_**Fernil continuait les jeux buccaux puis remonta, restant immobile un moment au-dessus du visage de Zeus.**_

_**Thanatos finit par s'endormir, harassé par ce tumulte de passion qui se disputaient en lui, étreignant le Chevalier contre lui après l'avoir ramené dans le lit.**_

_**Zeus rouvrit des yeux interrogatifs et aimants.**_

_**Camus avait ressenti le cosmos de Thana. Il avait donc choisi, quel soulagement !**_

_**Fenril lui sourit, il aimait voir cette image : Zeus, souffle court, bouche entrouverte, yeux fermés et joues rouges. Il s'étendit sur le lit, le regardant, l'invitant à le rejoindre.**_

_**Camus resta facilement une demi-heure prostré sous la douche. Si seulement on pouvait oublier le passé.**_

_**Zeus chercha un instant son équilibre puis, rejetant une mèche sur son épaule, il s'avança, prédateur et se hissa sur le llit à quatre pattes, avançant vers lui pour lécher sa lèvre inférieure.**_

_**Milorepose son verre: C'est fort comme boisson ! C'était quoi ? **_

_**Diosourit : Il s'agit d'un élixir de ma compositionavance sur un Milo qui commence à ressentir les effets de la chaleur et de l'excitation Je l'utilise pour mes conquête !**_

_**Fenrille déviage avec un sourire : Tu joues au chasseur ?**_

_**Miloyeux rouges: Tes conquêtes ! recule**_

_**Dio : Oui, ceux avec qui j'ai envie de passer une nuit !avait attrapé son poignet et sa main se glissait sous son pull.**_

_**Zeus: Je suis un dieu en quête de câlins...**_

_**Fenriltendit le bras : Il paraît que les dieux sont doués pour ça, tu veux bien me le montrer ?avait dit ça comme une proposition indécente**_

_**Milotente de se libérer: Lâche-moi tout de suite ! **_

_**Zeusembrassa son cou: Tâchons de te satisfaire alors...le caresse toujours aussi précisément et méthodiquement**_

_**Dio : Tu ne peux pas aller à ton rendez-vous comme ça, tu vas lui sauter dessus !sourit Le seul moyen de rompre l'effet, c'est de faire l'amour…**_

_**Milo : C'est pas une raison pour que je le fasse avec toi ! **_

_**Diole lâcha : Trouve-toi quelqu'un ! En attendant, je vais regarder un film était amusé. Peu importe avec qui Milo se satisferait… Cette boisson le pousserait au viol dans quelques temps tant elle lui développait le désir et, s'il violait quelqu'un, Hermès prendrait peur et ça serait bien s'il pouvait en profiter**_

_**Fenril : Oui, voyons si tu arrivera à me faire perdre raison…s'offre tout à lui**_

_**Camussortit de la douche, croisant Shaka qui ne lui demanda rien : Merci. Bon, je vais voir Milo, à plus !**_

_**Shaka : Camus, essaie de calmer ton cosmos, il est très perturbé…**_

_**Camus sortit et se téléporta chez Milo.**_

_**Paniqué, Milo appela Camus de son cosmos: avec tous les livres qu'il avait lu, il saurait peut-être l'aider ! Il se concentra pour maîtriser son corps.**_

_**Camus : Tu me cherches Milo ?**_

_**Zeus l'embrassa sur chaque parcelle de peau, ses doigts s'attardant sur les zones sensibles.**_

_**Camus avança dans la demeure, découvrant Dio devant la tv. Que faisait ce dieu là ? Il avait de plus en plus l'impression d'être en Olympe.**_

_**Milon'ose pas le regarder: Surtout, ne m'approche pas trop près... J'ai un méga problème !**_

_**Fenril se cambrait au passage des baisers, poussant de petits gémissement étouffés car il mordait son doigt.**_

_**Camus : Laisse-moi deviner : ce type t'importune…**_

_**Zeus commença à mordiller la peau halée sous ses doigts.**_

_**Fenril gémissait de plus en plus, ne pouvant se retenir : il le voulait !**_

_**Milo: Pire que ça ! Il m'a fait boire un truc zarb qui m'excite terriblement... Je sais pas combien de temps je vais tenir... J'ai rendez-vous avec Hermès sur la plage, au coucher du soleil... Est-ce que tu pourrais le prévenir ? Et est-ce que tu n'aurais pas un moyen de l'arrêter ?**_

_**Camusconnaissait bien ce philtre pour l'avoir absorbé un jour où il s'était refusé à Zeus et calfeutré dans son bureau : Hermès sera en retard, de toute façon. Quant à un moyen de l'arrêter, je n'en connais qu'un…**_

_**S'amusant, Zeus se concentra sur sa poitrine.**_

_**DioFais face à Camus : Comment tu sais ça toi ?**_

_**Milo : Pas celui-là, pitié !**_

_**Camus : Je vais réfléchir ! Enferme-toi dans ta chambre !passe sa main devant Milo, le refroidissant un peu**_

_**Milosouffle: Merci, vieux, je te le revaudrais si je le peux va s'enfermer, verrouillant la porte**_

_**Camuslance un regard glacial à Dio : Qu'est-ce qu'il t'avait fait ?**_

_**Dio : Il tourne autour de ma chasse gardée, qui es-tu ?**_

_**Camus : Camus du Verseau !**_

_**Dio : Tu es bien au courant de ce que je peux faire..**_

_**Milo s'assit dans un coin sombre, désolé de tout ça.**_

_**S'amusant, Zeus se concentra sur sa poitrine.**_

_**Fenrilglissa ses doigts sur le dos de Zeus : J'en veux plus…**_

_**Zeusglissant une main entre ses cuisses: Ne sois pas si impatient...**_

_**Dio sortit : de toute façon, il ne comptait pas rester. Il avait bien l'intention de mater tout ça du bureau de Zeus.**_

_**Fenril grogna et lui mordit l'épaule.**_

_**Zeusfrisonne: Ouch... **_

_**Camusréfléchit dès que Dio fut parti : Milo, si tu sens que c'est trop, prend une douche froide !**_

_**Fenril : Zeus…le lèche à l'endroit où il avait mordu puis couvrit l'épaule de Zeus de baisers**_

_**Saga se réveilla et fut surpris de voir ces bras familiers autour de lui, se retournant, il crut mourir de joie en retrouvant le visage du dieu.**_

_**Camus retourna au temple chercher des livres. Il ne savait pas quoi faire.**_

_**Fenril glissa sa main entre les cuisses de Zeus.**_

_**Zeus sourit: le loup était décidément trop pressé... Il lui faudrait attendre pour pouvoir mettre tout son talent à l'œuvre... Il préféra le satisfaire et se faire plus pressant.**_

_**Fenril commença un va et vient. Ah, ce dernier jouait à l'exciter, il en ferait autant… Ses mains caressèrent délicatement ce dernier.**_

_**Camus passa par chez Saga, sans bruits, sachant que ce dernier avait aussi une grande bibliothèque. **_

_**Zeus mordilla sa poitrine, accentuant ses mouvements entre les cuisses du loup. Il était un peu bloqué, ne sachant ce qu'il pouvait faire en tant que "femelle"...**_

_**Fenril fit glisser le sexe sur le sien, souriant d'un air taquin.**_

_**Sagase relevant et posa un baiser sur la joue de Thana: Merci d'être revenu...**_

_**Camuscherche : Purée mais il sait pas lire autre chose que ça ?sachant que Hermès devait plus tarder**_

_**Zeusmordille son oreille: Tu veux que je te rende fou ou tu veux me rendre fou ?**_

_**Sagas'est levé, entendant du bruit dans son temple: Qui est là ?**_

_**Fenril : Pourquoi pas les dieux ?continua ce mouvement, léchant ses joues et ses lèvres**_

_**Camusbloqua net : C'est moi, te fais pas de soucis, je fais que t'emprunter un livreplus basou deux… était pas sûr que Saga le reconnaisse.**_

_**Saga: Tu cherches quelque chose de précis ?**_

_**Camuoccupé : Sexologie…**_

_**Zeus: J'crois que je suis déjà complètement fou de toi...**_

_**Camus : Filtre d'amour et autres…éclair de génie Shaka…**_

_**Saga: Shaka ! J'ai rien sur lui... Sinon, les seuls livres sont en haut à droite...**_

_**Fenril sourit. Sa caresse se faisait plus précise et Zeus pouvait sentir le corps de Fenril trembler.**_

_**Zeussuçote son oreille: Viens en moi...**_

_**Camusprit deux livres , les ouvrit et, sans prêter attention à Saga, il lit les titres de chapitre, cherchant « satisfaction seul » : Purée Saga, t'as que des trucs pour deux ?**_

_**Hieipmdr : Bonjour le malentendu !**_

_**Sagatrès étonné: Tiens...lui file un livre C'est que je lis pas ce genre de truc habituellement...**_

_**Zeusamusé: Parce que c'est toi le "mâle"...**_

_**Camus : C'est pour trois, ça ! Moi, c'est pour se satisfaire soi-même !**_

_**Saga: Dernier chapitre, c'est pour seul**_

_**Camus soupire : comme s'il avait pas d'autres soucis ?**_

_**Saga préfère ne rien savoir de plus.**_

_**Camus : Merci ! En dernier recours, j'irais voir Shaka !**_

_**Hieiécroulé : Encore un mal entendu qui pourrait se faire !**_

_**Fenrilpivota sur Zeus, se retrouvant au-dessus de lui : Si tu veux pas, tant pis !**_

_**Sagaje cauchemarde: De rien...**_

_**Camus disparaît devant lui.**_

_**Zeussourire coquin: Une autre fois, peut-être...**_

_**Sagase tient la tête: Je vais prendre un somnifère...**_

_**Fenril : N'y compte pas !avec un sourire moqueur, il se glisse entre ses jambes, jouant avec son sexe sur les fesses de Zeus**_

_**Camus atterrit dans la chambre de Milo.**_

Zeus: Il faut avoir des rêves pour continuer à avancerregard enjôleur 

_**Milosursaute mais reste assis: Alors?**_

_**Fenril pénètre la chair de Zeus fermant les yeux pour apprécier cette douce chaleur qui l'envahissait.**_

_**Camus : Je doute que ça marche mais essaie le dernier chapitre. Si tu sens que ça se calme pas, j'irais voir Shaka, pas le choix : lui seul pourrait arranger tes shakras.**_

_**Zeus soulève légèrement son bassin pour lui faciliter la tâche, fermant les yeux, se mordillant la lèvre**_

_**Miloprend le bouquin: Merci... Je vais essayer... tremble**_

_**Fenril est à l'intérieur de lui. Il sent son sexe vibrer et commence doucement ses vas et viens, sa main parcourant le torse de sa divinité, poussant des râles de plaisir.**_

_**Camus sort normalement de la chambre et va attendre dans le salon, commençant à se rendre compte de la maladresse dont il avait fait preuve avec Saga. **_

_**Zeus pousse de petits cris, caressant ses fesses pour contrôler.**_

_**Saga range le bordel laissé par Camus, sans se poser de question, absorbé à les ranger à la bonne place.**_

_**Fenrilfit courir de petits baisers le long du torse de Zeus : J'aime ta peau…Ah… Ah…**_

_**Rouge de honte, le Scorpion s'oblige à suivre les instructions du manuel : après tout, il n'a pas le choix...**_

_**Camusrevient chez Saga : Ce n'était pas pour moi et je ne compte pas aller voir Shaka pour ça !**_

_**Zeusriant: Il paraît que j'ai une peau de bébé...**_

_**Fenril poussa les caresses pour arriver à faire perdre pied à Zeus.**_

_**Sagasursaute et laisse tomber trois livres sur son pied: Aïah ! jure tout bas, s'asseyant**_

_**Camus se met à genoux, rouge comme une pivoine et prend le pied de Saga, lui caressant.**_

_**N'ayant pas pour but de lui résister, Zeus se laissa prendre au piège et bientôt, il ne fut plus que sensation.**_

_**Fenril accéléra les mouvements.**_

_**Hermèsqui était en retard, se téléporta sur la plage. Ne trouvant pas Milo, il se concentra et ressentit celui-ci dans son temple et se téléporta à côté de lui : Désolé du…OO**_

_**Zeus s'accrocha à Fenril, ne retenant pas ses cris. Heureusement, sa chambre était assez isolée pour que personne ne puisse se rendre compte de ce qui s'y tramait.**_

_**Milose recule d'un bond: Bon, je t'explique, Dio m'a fait boire un truc et je me suis enfermé pour évacuer... Tu as pas vu Camus ?**_

_**Fenril ne comptait pas le laisser filer si vite. Il comptait le combler. Il ralentit à nouveau la cadence et se remit à le cajoler, essoufflé. Lui aussi est très excité.**_

_**Hermès, rouge pivoine d'avoir trouvé Milo dans une pose peu catholique, ne sait pas parler et fait un simple mouvement de négation, secouant ses mèches vertes de droite à gauche.**_

_**Aussitôt Zeus se calma et retrouva une partie de ses esprits. Son étreinte se fit plus douce, plus caressante.**_

_**Camusmassait le pied de Saga : Désolé vraiment, je voulais pas, désolé !**_

_**Milorouge: Je ne voulais pas que tu me voies dans cet état... J'ai honte...**_

_**Sagapose la main sur son épaule: C'est rien, voyons... Rien du tout, ne te tracasse pas pour ça...**_

_**Dio gloussait car Milo était toujours sous l'effet du produit et il sentait les choses devenir amusantes.**_

_**Camusfaisait courir son doigt sensuellement sur le pied de Saga et n'osait pas relever les yeux : Je ne pourrais pas te tromper, tu sais, Saga…**_

_**Hermès : Je… Je…ressemble à un poisson en manque d'air mais en beaucoup plus sexy**_

_**Sagapivoine: Même si c'était le cas, je ne pourrais pas t'en vouloir... Je sais que tu m'aimes et je t'aime aussi...**_

_**Fenril le caressait encore, accentuant la pression de sang qui montait dans le sexe du dieu. Il reprit ses mouvements, mordillant son lobe d'oreille.**_

_**Milofixe le lit: Je ne pourrais pas tenir ma promesse... Et je suis pire qu'une bête à présent... **_

_**Camuslâcha le pied qui aurait bien baisé tant il aimait son propriétaire : Thana est revenu, c'est bien… Je pense que tu dois t'occuper de lui, moi, j'ai à faire de toute façon…**_

_**Zeus ouvrit à demi les yeux et caressa son dos.**_

_**Fenrillui murmure, son souffle chaud sur sa joue : Je t'aime !**_

_**Saga: Il dort... Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe mais je suis de tout cœur avec toi...**_

_**Hermèssentit la colère monter en voyant Milo gêné : Reste calme, assied-toi, essaie de respirer !**_

_**Zeusremonte une main pour lui masser la nuque: Moi aussi, Fenril...**_

_**Hermès n'abandonnerait pas son nouvel ami, même s'il avait un peu peur !**_

_**Milo: Je n'arrive pas à me calmer... Je n'y arrive pas... **_

_**Fenril accéléra le mouvelent en Zeus pour enfin les délivrer de toute cette tension, de tout cet amour et atteindre l'orgasme ensemble.**_

_**Zeus usa de son pouvoir pour tout coordonner et lui permit d'atteindre ce but.**_

_**Camus : Hum, merci…il posa ses lèvres sur celles de Saga mais il ne pouvait pas traîner là : Milo avait besoin de lui.**_

_**Hermès ne savait pas quoi faire. Il approche de Milo, posant sa main sur son bras.**_

_**Saga le regarda, confiant, mais il ne chercha pas à le retenir.**_

_**Fenril hurla son nom quand il sentit le but atteint.**_

_**Milo se recula aussitôt.**_

_**Miloyeux baissés: Non, s'il te plaît, je ne veux pas te faire de mal ! **_

_**Camus sortit par la porte mais se téléporta dans le temple de Milo. Il n'y avait pas de bruits, il devait pas avoir fini…**_

_**Hermès : Je suis un dieu, que veux-tu que tu me fasses ?**_

_**Milo: Je ne me contrôle plus assez... Je serais capable de te sauter dessus et tu me détesteras, je ne le veux pas... Par pitié, ne me laisse pas faire ça !**_

_**Camus prit un livre et chercha une solution. Il ne lui en restait que deux : dans la première, voir Shaka et, si celui-ci ne savait que faire, aller voir Zeus.**_

_**Zeus avait opté pour un cri muet, retombant dans le lit, trempé, abandonné.**_

_**Hermèsle prit contre lui, l'empêchant de bouger : Chut, calme-toi, on est amis !**_

_**Fenril est installé sur son torse, ses cheveux ruisselaient sur la peau blanche du dieu.**_

_**Milopleurant à présent de rage et de frustration: Je t'en prie, Yué...**_

_**Hermèsmurmure : Calme-toi !se téléporte chez Apollon Apollon, j'ai besoin de toi !**_

_**Zeus réouvre les yeux et lève un bras pour lui caresser tendrement la joue.**_

_**Fenrilsourit, gardant les yeux fermés : Dis, la prochaine fois, je pourrais jouer avec tes plumes ?**_

_**Apollondistrait, travaillant sur un remède: Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi, Hermès ?**_

_**Zeusrit: Pas de problème... Tu n'as qu'à me le dire si tu veux que je les sorte...**_

_**Hermèsmaintenant Milo contre lui pour éviter qu'il ne touche à Apollon. Hermès était loin de penser qu'il pouvait attirer Milo : Dio lui a fait boire le « supplice du désiré »…**_

_**Fenrilsourire : Tu veux remettre ça ?**_

_**Camus cherchait toujours mais ses pensées couraient vers le couple de Saga et Thana, priant pour que Thana ne lui dise pas qui il était.**_

_**Apollon : T'as de la chance, j'ai le remède déjà prêt ! Il est mignon, c'est qui ? fouille dans ses étagère**_

_**Hermès : Un ami, il s'appelle Eclipse…**_

_**Honteux, Milo a posé la tête baissé au creux de l'épaule du dieu.**_

_**Hermès pencha la tête sur Milo, lui souriant et détachant un peu son étreinte.**_

_**Zeussort ses ailes: Tu as encore envie ?**_

_**Fenril les caresse comme s'il jouait de la harpe.**_

_**Apollonsort la bonne fiole: Joli nom ! Bon, ben, tu n'as plus qu'à boire ça, Eclipse...**_

_**Hermès le lâche.**_

_**Diosourit : Que tu es bête ! Il va te sauter dessus, il ne pense plus qu'à ça !**_

_**Les mains tremblantes, ne le regardant pas, il prend la fiole et la porte à ses lèvres, faisant appel de toute ses forces à ce qui lui restait de volonté.**_

_**Apollonsurpris: Et ben, il est fort ton ami, Hermès...**_

_**Hermès : Oui, j'ai confiance en lui pour ça…**_

_**Dio soupire : c'est rien, il l'aura !**_

_**Milovide la fiole: Merci... à bout de force**_

_**Fenril caressait Zeus. Ses caresses pouvaient ête insupportables tant il y mettait de l'attention.**_

_**Hermès : Je vais le reconduire, il a besoin de repos. Merci Apollon !le prend dans ses bras et retourne dans la chambre de ce dernier où il pose son ami sur le lit Tu vas aller mieux, il faut juste attendre que l'excitation retombe…**_

_**Zeusferme les yeux: Quel est ton but Fenril ?**_

_**Milosouffle: Je suis désolé... Vraiment...**_

_**Fenril : Excuse-moi !baisse la tête C'est juste que je te résiste pas, tu me mets dans un tel état…**_

_**Zeuspetit rire: J'aime t'entendre dire ça... Tu me mets dans un bel état aussi... embrasse son épaule**_

_**Camus frappa à la porte.**_

_**Hermès : Tu attends quelqu'un ?**_

_**Milo: Ca doit être Camus, il essayait de m'aider... Avec ses moyens...**_

_**Fenrilfrémit puis dépose ses lèvres contre les siennes puis se blottit dans son bras : Tu es pas gêné d'être avec un humain ?**_

_**Hermèsouvre la porte, découvrant Camus : C'est arrangé, merci !**_

_**Zeussourit: Où il y a de la gêne, il n'y a pas de plaisir...**_

_**Camus passe sa tête, yeux ronds pour voir Milo genre « vous avez couché ensembles, tu l'as violé ou… ? ».**_

_**Fenril : Je sais pas, tu ne te montres pas souvent avec tes amants m'a dit Hiei…**_

_**Milolui fait un sourire: Il m'a filé le contre-sort, tout est rentré dans l'ordre ! Et je toucherais plus au vin !**_

_**Camus : Ca, je te l'avais déjà dit avant que ça te réussissait pas !sourit**_

_**Zeus : D'un autre côté, où me montrer avec eux ?**_

_**Milogrimace: J'aurai du t'écouter, c'est sûr !**_

_**Fenril : Oui, c'est vrai… Tu t'ennuies pas un peu, de temps à autre ?**_

_**Camussouriant : Tu sais que tu peux compter sur moi quoi qu'il arrive ! T'as plus besoin du livre ? Je dois le rendre à Saga.**_

_**Hermès sourit à ce nom : il avait bien aimé faire l'éclairage pour ce couple.**_

_**Camusramasse le livre puis donna une bise sur le front de Milo : Repose-toi et merci Hermès…**_

_**Hermès : De rien.**_

_**Miloferme les yeux: C'est encore pire que mes premiers entraînements...**_

_**Camus : Oh oui, je comprends ce que tu ressens mais ça aurait été pire si tu avais succombé !**_

_**Miloa peur: Ca aurait fait quoi de pire ?**_

_**Camus : Ne cherche pas à savoir !**_

_**Hermès dévisageait Camus.**_

_**Camusse sentit mal et sortit : Allez, j'y vais !murmure à Hermès au passage Prends soin de lui…**_

_**Milo: Encore merci, salue Saga de ma part...**_

_**Hermès : Oui, je prends soin de mes amis.**_

_**Camus : Ca je sais !à Milo J'y manquerais pas !une fois assez loin, il se téléporta au sommet des marches de chez Saga**_

_**Saga finit à l'instant de ranger le dernier livre.**_

_**Hermès, pas bête pour deux sous quand il le voulait, se jura de chercher qui était Camus pour savoir l'effet que faisait ce breuvage. Il se posa près de Milo, lui caressant les cheveux.**_

_**Camus : Tiens, je te ramène le dernier, merciregard grave**_

_**Sagaprend le livre: Merci, je vais le ranger direct...le remet à sa place Tu as un regard étrange, quelque chose ne va pas ?**_

_**Milo: Tu veux qu'on mange la glace ici ?**_

_**Hermès : Je vais aller les acheter et je les ramène !**_

_**Camus : Non, ça va, ne te fais pas de soucisprit Saga dans ses bras et se blottit dans son cou**_

_**Milo: J'avais tout préparé, elles sont dans le congélateur...**_

_**Fenril se laissait aller dans le creux des bras de Zeus, fermant les yeux.**_

_**Hermès : Je vais les chercher, toi, tu bouges pas ?**_

_**Sagale serrant contre lui: Si tu veux me parler de quoi que ce soit, n'hésite jamais...**_

_**Camus : Non, pas maintenant, pas aujourd'hui, pas comme ça !**_

_**Zeus lui fait des papouilles dans le cou.**_

_**Saga : Quand tu veux... Comme tu veux... Je serai toujours là pour toi...**_

_**Milo sourit et attend sur son lit.**_

_**Fenril s'est endormi. Il s'est recroquevillé contre son amour. Oui, il l'aimait. On aurait pu dire un ange comme ça saut qu'il n'avait pas d'ailes…**_

_**Camus : Si on allait réveiller la marmotte ? Camus s'était promis d'essayer, oui, d'essayer de partager Saga avec Thana**_

_**Hermès revint avec les glaces.**_

_**Zeus caresse ses cheveux, veillant sur son sommeil, refermant ses ailes sur eux deux.**_

_**Sagasourit: D'accord...**_

_**Milo: J'espère qu'elles sont bien comme tu le voulais**_

_**Fenril murmura son nom dans son oreille…**_

_**Hermès : Oui, te fais pas de soucis…s'assit à côté de lui, sur le lit, et lui tendit la cuillère, comme pour le nourrir.**_

_**Camus prit la main de Saga et entra dans la chambre où dormait Thana. Il poussa Saga devant lui.**_

_**Zeusembrassant sa tempe: Je suis là... Pour toi...**_

_**Milorit: Tu me donnes la becquetée ?**_

_**Sagas'assied sur le lit et pose sa main sur l'épaule du dieu: Debout paillasse !**_

_**Hermès : Oui, je devrais peut-être même goûter pour être sûr qu'y a pas de poison !**_

_**Fenril soupira d'aise.**_

_**Camus, lui, s'était assis à côté de Saga, regardant Thana dormir.**_

_**Milo: J'crois pas qu'il soit allé jusque là, la glace, c'est pas son domaine...**_

_**Saga soupire et...fout une baffe à l'endormi.**_

_**Hermès : Allez, tiens, puisque tu veux pas que je te nourrisse, ni que je la mange tout seuléclate de rire**_

_**Thanase réveille en sursaut la main sur la joue: Mais ça va pas !**_

_**Camus : Evite de me réveiller comme ça !**_

_**Saga: C'est pour la peur que tu m'as faite en partant !**_

_**Thana: Alors, je l'ai mérité... Mais t'y es allé fort, la vache !**_

_**Camus sourit, regardant Saga puis Thana.**_

_**Milo: Tu peux me donner à manger, je trouve ça amusant**_

_**Hermès approcha la cuillère près de la bouche de Milo puis se prit lui aussi une cuillère de glace.**_

_**Milo: C'est bon, tu en penses quoi?**_

_**Thana: Tu me pardonnes ?**_

_**Saga; Une fois, pas deux, c'est clair ?**_

_**Thana: J'recommencerai plus...**_

_**Hermès a la bouche pleine et les yeux pétillants.**_

_**Camus était calme, ne disant pas un mot. Il les regardait, couvant Saga du regard.**_

_**Saga: Alors, il n'y a pas plus heureux que moi de vous avoir tous les deux...**_

_**Camus rougit un peu mais sourit à Saga.**_

_**Thana regarda le Verseau amicalement; tant pis pour qui il était.…**_

_**Camus regarda Thana et lui sourit et il put lire sur ses lèvres « merci » mais il n'avait que articulé.**_

_**Camusprit la main de Saga : Espérons juste que tu ne le violente plus, après, tu t'étonne qu'il a mal…**_

_**Hermès : Elles sont délicieuses !lui tend une autre cuillère**_

_**Saga : Mais non... On fera attention... On dort ensemble, cette nuit ?**_

_**Milomange: Trop bon... et très amusant... Je te donne la becquetée aussi ?**_

_**Camus faillit faire une crise cardiaque.**_

_**Hermès : Oui.**_

_**Camus regarda Thana.**_

_**Thanasourit: Tout ce que tu veux tant que ce n'est pas des baffes !**_

_**Milo prend la deuxième cuillière et porte la glace à la bouche de Hermès, s'amusant comme un petit fou, enfin libéré.**_

_**Hermès ouvrit la bouche et la referma sur la glace. Il sourit, il s'amusait bien.**_

_**Miloavant de recevoir une nouvelle bouchée: Trop marrant**_

_**Saga se tourne vers Camus.**_

_**Camushésitait : Je… Je…**_

_**Sagaprend sa main: Si tu ne veux pas, je comprends, ne t'inquiète pas...**_

_**Camus : Je vais essayer.**_

_**Sagapasse ses bras autour de son cou et pose un baiser sur sa joue: Merci Camus...**_

_**Camus : De rien.**_

_**Hermès mangeait la glace puis, tout d'un coup eu une envie et, en approchant la cuillère de la bouche de Milo, elle termina sur son nez, ce qui le fit rire.**_

_**Saga: Je dors au milieu, ça vous va ?**_

_**Thana acquiesce.**_

_**Camuspour se détendre : Et pourquoi ?sourire taquin **_

_**Milose lèche le nez du bout de la langue mais laisse un bout: C'est froid ! Et j'ai la langue trop courte !**_

_**Saga: Tu veux aller au milieu ?**_

_**Hermès rit puis lèche le bout du nez.**_

_**Camus : Bah oui, je pourrais faire un vœusourit Non, je plaisantais !**_

_**Milo fronce le nez et pouffe.**_

_**Saga: Euh, entre deux jumeaux de deux couples différents, tu crois que c'est possible, Thana ?**_

_**Thana: J'sais pas...**_

_**Camussourit : Par contre, j'ai pas de vêtements pour dormir, je vais remonter à mon temple.**_

_**Hermès lui fait un clin d'œil. Il avait été sage ces temps-ci et il comptait bien rire un peu.**_

_**Saga : D'accord ! Et toi, Thana, tu fais l'effort de mettre un pantalon !**_

_**Thana : C'est obligé ?**_

_**Camus : Non et c'est la même chose pour toi, Saga, ne changez pas vos habitudes pour moi. Je reviens, je vais chercher ça.**_

_**Sagahausse les épaules : Je vais dormir en spandex, de toute façon !**_

_**Milo le regarda et lui tire une langue.**_

_**Hermès : Fais attention, je suis le roi des voleurs.**_

_**Camusse leva, posant ses lèvres sur celles de Saga sans trop réfléchir : Je reviens.**_

_**Milo : Je saurais défendre ma glace au péril de ma vie !**_

_**Saga : Ok…**_

_**Hermèssourit : il n'avait pas parlé de la glace : Oui mais tu fais pas le poids contre moi.**_

_**Camus : J'en ai pour quelques minutes, c'est qu'il y en a de la marche !**_

_**Thana se laissa retomber sur le lit : sera-t-il vraiment capable de le supporter ?**_

_**Saga : Nous t'attendrons, si le nounours sur pattes s'est pas endormi avant !**_

_**Camus : Joli ton petit nom, Thana !**_

_**Thana : J'en ai plein des comme ça, c'est le passe-temps préféré de Saga !**_

_**Milo : Il me manque combien de kilos ?**_

_**Camus : Ok, pauvre de toi !sortit de la pièce et se mit à escalader. Pas question de téléportation, il voulait réfléchir**_

_**Hermès : Euh, je crois que t'es plus lourd que moi mais pas assez rapideen effet, pendant que Milo réfléchissait, Hermès a déjà fini sa glace**_

Miloregarde le pot vide : J'vois ça !essaie de manger rapidement la sienne 

_**Hermès le bat dans la rapidité, un grand sourire et les joues pleines.**_

_**Camusarriva à son temple, faisant du patin à glace sur les marches. Quand il entra, tout était gelé : Ca risque de prendre plus de temps que prévu.sortit un pull de glace et un slip de glace et redescendit tout aussi lentement**_

Milopose sa cuillère : C'est de la triche ! 

_**Hermès : No…n…PO…UUUUUUUUUUR…QU…OI, gloups !**_

_**Conformément aux prédictions de Saga, le dieu argenté s'était endormi, accroché à l'une des mèches du Gémeau.**_

_**Hermès venait de tout avaler et sourit à Milo.**_

_**Milo : T'as même pas pris le temps de la savourer.**_

_**CamusArrive au temple, le pull et le boxer toujours gelés : Saga ?**_

Sagaassis sur le lit : Oui ? 

_**Hermès : Si, si, te fais pas de soucisglisse sa langue sur le tour des lèvres de MiloDélicieux !**_

_**Camus : J'ai un problèmemontre son boxer et son pull**_

Miloécarlate : J'ai essayé la recette dont tu m'as parlé… 

_**Hermès : Oui, bah, je trouve ça délicieux ! Tu en reveux une ?**_

Milosourit : Pourquoi pas ? 

_**Hermèsse redressa et partit chercher une glace pour Milo. Il revint avec une seule glace pour le jeune homme : Voilà !**_

Milo : Tu en veux plus ? 

_**Hermès : Non, trop mangésourit**_

Milo : Petit estomac, mdr ! 

_**Hermès : Oui ! Dis, je peux m'allonger ?**_

Saga : Euh, tu peux m'emprunter des affaires, je serai incapable de dégeler les tiennes… Milomangeant : La course t'a fatigué ? Allez, grimpe ! 

_**Hermès : Non, je voulais te montrer un truc mais on est mieux couchés !se couche à côté de Milo et crée une boule noire dans sa main qu'il projette sur le plafond et le ciel étoilé apparaît**_

_**Camus ouvre l'armoire de Saga et prend un boxer noir et un t-shirt blanc, étirant ses vêtements rapidement. Il enfile ceux-là puis attache ses cheveux en une longue tresse et viens se coucher près de Saga.**_

Miloen oublie de manger : Waouw ! Trop génial ! 

_**Hermès : C'est le principe des planétariumtrempe son doigt dans la glace de Milo et lui fait une moustache**_

Sagapose un baiser sur ses lèvres : Bonne nuit… 

_**Camustout crispé : Bonne nuit.**_

_**Milopasse la langue sur ses lèvres : Jamais été dans un planétarium…**_

_**Sagacaresse son bras : Détends-toi… Tout va bien se passer…**_

_**Hermès s'amuse à lui donner les noms scientifiques des planètes.**_

_**Camus : J'y peux rien.**_

_**Milomange en écoutant : J'ai jamais été doué en latin. **_

_**Hermès : Tiens voilà ta constellation.**_

_**Sagaembrasse l'épaule : Ne pense pas à lui si ça te met dans cet état…**_

_**Milo : Antarès est bien pâlotte !**_

_**Hermès : Ce qui est bien avec ça, c'est qu'il suffit de pousser un peu les couleurs.agita la main et les étoiles se mirent à briller plus fort.**_

Milo : C'est moins fatigant que de forcer sur son cosmos… 

_**Ce n'était pas le fait d'être dans le lit de Thana mais de se retrouver dans le lit d'une personne qui ne l'aimait pas comme il s'était réveillé plus d'une fois dans son passé dans les bras d'étrangers que Zeus avait amené, lorsqu'il était seul, Zeus parti s'amuser ailleurs.**_

_**Hermès : Oui, c'est sûrse met sur le côté regardant Milo. Il s'amusait à tresser ses cheveux **_

Saga : Mais pourquoi es-tu si triste ? 

_**Milo regarda la carte du ciel, finissant calmement sa glace.**_

_**Hermès souriait. Il lui avait fait de belles tresses qui lui donnait l'air d'une petite fille. Il aimait bien jouer dans les cheveux, lui qui n'en avait que des mi-longs. En fait, la dernière fois, il avait profité que Zeus dormait pour lui attacher les cheveux à son trône. Quand il s'était levé, ça lui avait arraché un de ces cris !**_

_**Camusentoura la taille de Saga : Je ne suis pas triste quand tu es là…**_

_**Dio se téléporta chez Zeus, se posant sur le bout de son lit, admirant les fesses de Fenril.**_

Milodépose son bol : J'ai l'air ridicule avec la moitié des cheveux tressésrit quand même 

_**Hermès : Je vais le reporter, j'arrive.**_

_**L'aile de Zeus descend légèrement pour couvrir le cul du loup.**_

_**Zeus : Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Dionysos ?**_

_**Dio : Je passais te voir. D'habitude, ça te dérange pas ! En plus, je m'ennuie, ton fils est trop occupé.**_

_**Sagacaresse ses cheveux : Je ne bouge pas…Promis..**_

_**Dio : Mignon le popotin, tu lui as fait son affaires ?**_

Zeus : Non, pas fait… Il fait quoi, Hermès ? 

_**Camus se blottit contre et ferme les yeux, caressant ses fesses.**_

_**Dio : Il se fend la pomme.**_

Zeus : Toi et tes métaphores…pouffe 

_**Dioessaie de mater un peu sous l'aile de Zeus : Dis, d'hab, tu me laisses regarder, alors…**_

_**Saga lui sourit tendrement.**_

_**Zeus : D'habitude oui mais là, ma virilité est en sursis…**_

_**Dio : Quoi, franchement, tu vas pas me dire que tu es amoureux de ce gamin, il a quoi 16-17 ans à tout casser ! En plus, il dort, il n'en saura rien !**_

_**Camus l'embrassa passionnément. Il aurait aimé passer sa première nuit complète seul avec le Gémeau mais bon.**_

Zeus : Je ne sais pas son âge mais j'en suis amoureux… Et il dort peut-être mais je tiens pas à ça… 

_**Dio : Tu veux un verre de vin pour fêter ça ?**_

Zeussur un coude : Pas de refus ! 

_**Saga lui rendit son baiser, l'enlaçant puisque le dieu a laissé ses bras libres.**_

_**Diolui tend un verre de cristal avec un vin de grand cru : Achille l'a pas bon en tout cas !**_

Zeusprend le verre : Je le sais, il m'a déjà fait sa scèneboit 

_**Camus fait passer Saga au-dessus de lui pour mieux lui caresser le dos et les fesses.**_

_**Dion'en resta pas là et a fait le tour du lit. Il soulève une plume pour regarder le visage de Fenril : C'est qu'il a du charme quand même. Enfin, il n'est pas aussi fin que Gany…**_

_**Saga le laisse faire avec un petit rire heureux. Le dieu ouvre un œil et le referme aussitôt.**_

_**Camus glisses ses lèvres dans le cou de Saga, respirant profondément l'odeur de ce dernier.**_

_**Zeus : Il est très différent de Ganymède… C'est un très bon vin…**_

_**Saga se penche également sur cou pour le couvrir de baisers passionnés.**_

_**Dio : Comme si je t'avais déjà servi du vin de mauvaise qualité ?retire une des mèche du visage de Fenril pour mieux le voir : Et sexuellement, il le vaut aussi ?**_

_**Camus a glissé sa main pour sentir la peau douce des fesses de Saga.**_

Zeus : Plutôt deux fois qu'une mais pas touche mon grand… 

_**Dio : Tu changes vraiment Zeus ! Avant, tu prêtais tes jouets !**_

_**Milo attend Hermès en regardant la fausse voûte céleste.**_

_**Hermès se téléporte dans le lit de Milo.**_

_**Saga voyage sur le cou offert à ses soins.**_

_**Hermès : Si tu veux, on peut aussi mettre autre chose !fait apparaître une commande**_

Zeus : Celui-là, je ne le prête pas… Et je ne lui suis pas infidèle ! 

_**Hermès : J'ai toutes les chaînes ?**_

Milopouffe : La chaîne de quoi ? C'est une télévision ? 

_**Dio : Bah, tu te lasseras, j'attendrais ! Je te connais Zeus : tôt ou tard, une dispute… Au début, c'était comme ça avec Gany puis, tu l'a prêté ! Il est aussi jeune que lui d'ailleurs… Tu comptes faire quoi ? Le regarder vieillir ?**_

_**Hermès : Les chaînes du monde entier et au-delà !zappe, passant par canal plus, tf1 et tv grec puis aussi par tous les films à l'affiche au cinéma mais aussi sur le temple des Gémeaux puis la chambre d'Apollon et autres Oups, ça, c'est les chaînes privées de Zeus…**_

Zeus : Je ne sais pas… J'ai beau être le Maître de l'Olympe, je ne connais pas l'avenir…espère que le dieu se trompe 

_**Dio : Tu as qu'à demander aux tisseuses, elles te le diront.**_

MiloOO : Atta, tu veux dire que Zeus mate nos chambres ? C'est bien le temple des Gémeaux que j'ai vu ? Zeus : Je doute qu'elles me répondent, elles n'en font qu'à leurs têtes… 

_**Hermès : Oui, il mate tout. En fait, c'est moi qui ai créé le système des sphères, j'en suis l'inventeur.**_

_**Dio : Elles te répondront à son sujetmontre Fenril Mais par énigme, comme d'hab…**_

Zeus : Je le sais, elles ne sont jamais directes… 

_**Diosoulève un peu plus l'aile de Zeus pour mater plus loin : Mazette, je pensais que tu aimais les peaux pâles !**_

_**Milo : J'veux pas savoir !**_

_**Zeus : Je sais, c'est bien ce qui m'étonne, il est aux antipodes de mes amants habituels…**_

_**Fenril remue, se blottissant plus contre Zeus.**_

_**Dio : Développe, explique-moi ce qui te plaît dans ce petit loup…mate toujours**_

_**Camus glissait ses mains sur le dos de Saga, lui offrant son cou.**_

_**Zeusresserre le corps contre le sien : Il est dominateur et sensible, sa peau est allées, ses yeux magnifiques, ses manières sauvage… J'adore ses manies de loup…**_

_**Dio : Oui, en fait, il serait plus de mon genre que du tien, tu m'étonnes vraiment…**_

_**Saga s'attarde toujours sur son cou, sa main caressant le bras blanc.**_

_**Zeus : Je change, comme tu dis…**_

Hermès : Oui, je préfère l'ignorer. Je suis le seul à avoir court-circuité tout… 

_**Diopassa un doigt sur le dos de Fenril qui frémit, gémissant. Il le glisse jusqu'aux fesses puis laisse l'aile de Zeus retomber dessus : Un autre verre ?**_

Milo : De toute façon, qui pourrait empêcher le Dieu des dieux de mater ? 

_**Camus soupire de plaisir de ces petites attentions, oubliant Thana.**_

_**Hermès : Son nouvel amant, peut-être.**_

Zeusfronce les sourcils pour signifier que s'il recommence, il se ramasse la baffe du siècle : Je veux bien… 

_**Hermès tourne son regard sur Milo.**_

_**Saga a toujours conscience de cette main qui emprisonne une partie de ses cheveux mais il n'en arrête pas pour autant ses agréables occupations sur le corps du Verseau.**_

_**Milo : Je sais pas…Possible..**_

_**Hermèsplonge ses yeux argents dans ceux de Milo : Oui, enfin, ça sera pour un temps…**_

_**Camus glissait ses mains partout sous les vêtements de Saga. Il aimait ce corps, il aimait sa chaleur. Il l'avait aimé dès le premier jour où il l'avait vu. Il l'avait aimé même quand il avait su qu'il avait trahi.**_

Milo : Alors, c'est vrai qu'il ne peut rester avec la même personne longtemps ? 

_**Hermès : Si, il est resté avec Achille et Gany très longtemps mais il les a trompés parfois… Il les a même forcé à participer… C'est un…comment dire ?…Un obsédé ! Hahah !**_

_**Diolui tend un nouveau verre : Range tes yeux mauvais, je ne l'ai pas violé !**_

_**Saga sourit en le sentant aussi entreprenant alors que Thanatos était à côté d'eux...Il commençait à se détendre en la présence silencieuse de la déité. **_

_**Milo : C'est triste pour eux…**_

_**Camusavait complètement oublié Thana car il avait fermé les yeux pour s'enivrer de l'odeur de Saga : Je t'aime.**_

ZeusSoupire : Merci…boit 

_**Hermèsétait revenu sur les constellations. Oui, il n'aimait pas beaucoup Achille mais Gany, lui, il l'aimait bien et, depuis quelques temps, il ne le voyait plus. Zeus avait du le briser une ultime fois : Oui.**_

_**Sagaglissant les mains sur les formes généreuses : Je t'aime, Camus…**_

_**Milo : Je me demande bien pourquoi il agit comme ça !**_

_**Camus soupira de bien-être, passant une main dans les cheveux mais y rencontra celle de Thana.**_

_**Dio : Hum, je sens que mes soirées vont être ennuyantes si ton fils est cassé et si toi, tu ne me proposes plus d'orgies pfffffffffffff**_

_**Hermès : Ca, je sais pas, faudrait lui demanders'est remis à faire des tresse ? Il est contre Milo pour faire l'autre côté**_

_**Zeus : Allons, je ne suis pas nécessaire à tes orgie… Et puis, mon fils n'est pas cassé… Lui et la pomme ne sont qu'amis…**_

_**Milo : J'pense pas l'approcher un jour… T'aime chipoter dans les cheveux ?**_

_**Dio : Si, si, tu es nécessaire !glisse la main sur la cuisse de Zeus**_

_**Hermès : Ca m'amuse les longs cheveux.**_

_**Thana réouvre les yeux pour rencontrer ceux de Camus mais il se contente de sourire et de les refermer, se roulant en boule, lâchant les cheveux.**_

_**Camusrefroidit : Désolé, Thana.**_

_**Zeusfronce les sourcils : Nécessaire pour ?**_

_**Milo : Pourquoi tu laisses pas pousser les tiens ?**_

_**Dio : Pour tout…sa main s'arrête et il lui sourit Bon, je vais te laisser, mon cœurembrasse Zeus sur les lèvres, partageant un long baiser**_

_**Hermès : Hum, ça m'irait pas hahaha ! Puis, j'aime bien faire les tresses sur les autres.**_

_**Zeusle repousse : Arrête !**_

_**Milo : J'dois avoir une drôle de tête… J'ai jamais essayé ce genre de coiffure…**_

_**Dio : Zeus, tu sais qui t'as en face de toi. Je ne veux pas détruire ton couple, je te dit aurevoir, c'est tout. Tu vas pas changer des habitudes vieilles de mille ans ?**_

Zeus : Oui, je sais… Aurevoir, Dio… 

_**Hermèssourit : Va te voir !avait mis des petits nœuds de couleur partout.**_

_**Dio se téléporta.**_

_**Thana : Vous êtes mignons, ne vous arrêtes pas pour moi, je ne regarde pas, promis…**_

_**Fenril referma les yeux.**_

_**Camusrougit violemment : Je… Je… Je vais dormir…**_

_**Fenril avait tout vu mais il ne s'était pas manifesté. En fait, la caresse de Dio l'avait bien réveillé.**_

Thanasoupire et se relève : Vous avez vu votre état ? Tu crois pouvoir t'endormir comme ça ? 

_**Camusregarde Saga : J'ai connu pire, je peux très vite retomber.**_

_**Zeussoupirant : Je ne te laisserais pas Fenril, je t'aime...embrasse son front, inconscient du fait qu'il est réveillé**_

_**Sagarouge : Pas moi…**_

_**Milos'est vu : Le prend pas mal mais je sortirai pas avec ça sur la tête… Je ressemble trop à une fille…**_

_**Camus : On peut pas l'exclure toujours et surtout pas quand on avait décidé de faire un effort, Saga. Si tu veux, je refroidis ton corpsposa un baiser sur ses lèvres**_

_**Hermès, ok, c'est comme tu veux, je peux les défaire…**_

_**Thanala tête sur ses bras : Sinon, je peux participer mais ça me semble un peu tôt… Enfin, c'est vous qui voyez…**_

_**Milo : Ca me dérange pas que tu t'occupes de mes cheveux… Tu peux les laisser, ils seront ondulés comme ça !**_

_**Camus manque de s'étouffer.**_

_**Hiei : Il est spèce Thana, il doit partager son copain et il a pas l'air choqué…**_

Séléné ; Il s'est habitué vite… 

_**Hermès : Ok, qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?**_

_**Hiei : Ah bon, va vite, lui !**_

_**Camus : Je vais peut-être aller me déboucher les oreilles…**_

Thanase redresse et se penche à son oreille : Tu as très bien entendu… 

_**Fenril ne bougeait pas, il respirait calmement mais il avait du mal à digérer ce baiser.**_

_**Camus, paralysé, passe de Thana à Saga.**_

_**Milo : Aucune idée… J'ai l'air d'un malade à rester allongé sur mon lit...**_

_**Zeus finit par s'endormir.**_

_**Hermès : Tu l'es, tu récupèreras pas avant demain. Je sais pas si tu te rends compte que tu as résisté à un sort qui a fait craquer plus d'un dieu !**_

Milo : J'ai eu l'antidote, ça n'a rien d'étonnant… Par contre, j'avoue avoir failli te sauter dessus… 

_**Fenril ouvrit les yeux, se dégageant délicatement de Zeus et remplaçant son corps par un coussin. Il ouvre la garde-robe de Zeus, s'habille et sort de la chambre à pas de loup. Il avait besoin de prendre l'air mais où il était !**_

_**Hermès : Te fous pas de moi ! A part Dio, personne ne veut me sauter dessus… Suis pas conforme aux dogmes de la beauté olympienne, c'est la mode des cheveux courts, tout courts, ou long, des muscles et de la peau blanche.**_

Milo : Bah, que tu me croies ou non, c'était le cas… C'est pour ça que je t'ai demandé de ne pas m'approcher… 

_**Hermès : Alors, il avait mis une belle dose dans ton verre !éclate de rire : il le pensait vraiment**_

_**Il ne faut pas plus de cinq minutes pour que Zeus se rende compte de la substitution. Il se réveilla et décida d'attendre, assis sur le lit, pensif.**_

_**Milo hausse les épaules.**_

_**Fenril était complètement perdu mais c'était quoi cet endroit ! Pas d'odeur… Rien qui puisse le guider…**_

Thanales regarde : J'ai encore dit une connerie ? 

_**Camus : Je… Je…est sans voix**_

Saga : Je crois que tu vas trop cite, Thanatos… 

_**Fenril : Par Odin, mais c'est quoi ce palais ?**_

Borée : C'est le palais de Zeus… 

_**Camus ne sait pas quoi faire. En fait, la solution de Thana est logique mais il a un blocage : il s'est juré de ne plus faire l'amour sans aimer et il n'aimait pas Thana… Enfin, pas encore…**_

_**Fenril : Merci, merci, ça je savais…**_

_**Camuspose la main sur la joue de Saga : Je devrais peut-être te laisser avec lui, attendre un peu et revenir ?Je t'ai eu la nuit dernière, il a droit à son tour…**_

_**Thanapose sa main sur l'épaule de Camus et le regarde dans les yeux : Si tu veux, je te touche pas, Camus… Je sais que tu es quelqu'un de bien et de pur et que tu m'aimes pas mais je ne peux pas vous laisser comme ça…**_

_**Camus sursaute : lui pur ! Il n'avait donc pas percé son identité à jour…**_

Borée : Bah alors, pourquoi tu poses la question ? 

_**Fenril : Car je ne sais par où aller pour sortir !**_

_**Milo : Pfff ! J'ai pas envie de dormir !**_

_**Borée : J't'emmène si tu veux !**_

_**Hermès : Je peux demander à Hypnos de passer si tu veux.**_

Fenril : Oui, bonne idée ! 

_**Camus : On peut essayer comme ça…**_

Borée : Quelle destination ? 

_**Camus : Mais je promets rien.**_

_**Fenril : Un coin tranquille et froid si possible.**_

Milo : Non, je veux pas m'endormir… 

_**Hermèséclate de rire : Tu veux faire quoi ?**_

_**Borée le souleva dans une bourrasque de vent qui l'amena à une petite forêt bordée d'un glacier et d'une source.**_

_**Milo : Je peux rien faire de trop physique ni de trop intellectuel… Je suis un peu faible et assez bête…**_

_**Fenril : Merciinspira. Ca s'était déjà plus son élément. Odin était bon quand il voulait. Tiens, Odin ! Que penserait-il s'il le voyait avec Zeus !**_

_**Thana : D'accord, Saga ?**_

_**Sagahoche la tête : Essayons…**_

_**Hermès : Bête ?éclate de rire.**_

Borée : De rien… Je vais faire un tour, si tu as besoin, appelle Borée… 

_**Camus laisse Thana s'installer. Il caressait toujours le dos de Saga qui était toujours au-dessus de lui.**_

_**Fenril : Merci.**_

Milo : Je suis nul en ce qui concerne la réfléxion… 

_**Fenril : Euh, dois appeler qui au fait ?**_

Boréeriant en disparaissant : Borée est mon nom et je suis le Vent du Nord ! 

_**Hermès : Lol, à moi, j'adore ça ! Et si on regardait un film ou bien, si on jouait aux jeux vidéos ?**_

_**Thanatos caresse saga, attentif à ne pas toucher Camus. Saga se penche sur le visage du Verseau et l'embrasse pour le détendre.**_

_**Fenril : Borée au service d'Odin, je suppose… Génial ! Comme ça, il sait que je suis là… Je vais me faire tuer par Hilda.**_

Milo : Si j'ai un problème de réflexion, je te demanderai ! Mdr ! On peut jouer à un jeu vidéo ! 

_**Hermès : Tu veux quel genre de jeu ?**_

_**Camus avait fermé les yeux, comme pour essayer de faire abstraction de tout. Il caressait délicatement le dos de Saga, essayant de se débarrasser des vêtements du Gémeaux.**_

Milo : Les combats, on peut les jouer à deux… 

_**Hermès : Oui, j'ai Tekken 4 si tu veux !**_

_**Thanatos laissait la priorité à Camus, lui permettant de diriger le trio.**_

_**Milo : Vendu !**_

_**Zeus se coiffa les cheveux, ne pouvant dormir.**_

_**Camus avait retiré les vêtements de Saga. Il laissa ce dernier s'occuper un peu de Thana.**_

_**Hermèsmet en route le jeu : Tu veux quel perso ?**_

_**On frappa à la porte de Zeus.**_

_**Comprenant, Saga caressa Camus d'une main et Thana de l'autre, embrassant le dieu.**_

_**Fenril s'était étendu dans la neige, regardant le vent jouer dans les arbres.**_

Milo : Que me conseille le tacticien ? 

_**Camus embrassait les épaules de Saga.**_

Zeuspose sa brosse : Entrez… 

_**Hermès : Hum, le roux ! Il est facile à manipuler !**_

_**Héra entra dans la chambre.**_

Milo : En avant pour le roux ! 

_**Hermès prit un noir de cheveux qui avait un tatouage sur le bras.**_

_**Zeusla regarde entrer, stoïque: Bonjour Héra... **_

_**Héra : Encore dans ta chambre ! Je pensais te trouver en charmante compagnie.**_

_**Thana caresse les cheveux de Saga, laissant une des ses mains explorer l'intérieur de ses cuisses.**_

_**Milo apprend facilement les techniques et s'amuse comme un petit fou.**_

_**Zeusla regarde : Tu vois bien que ce n'est pas le cas.**_

_**Camus descendit les baisers sur le dos, sa main, elle, glissait sur son torse.**_

_**Hermès sourit à Milo : Lui aussi s'amusait.**_

_**Héra : J'ai pourtant eu l'écho de ta dernière aventure…**_

_**Fenril : Qu'est-ce que c'est calme ce monde.**_

_**Thanatos garda un œil sur la main de Camus, prêt à devoir la fuir.**_

_**Milo : Tout ce que je manque en restant ici !**_

_**Zeus : Ah oui ? Et quel échos en as-tu eu ?**_

_**La main de Camus continue sa progression. Celui-ci oublia la présence de Thana en santant Saga se sentir si bien sous leurs caresses. **_

_**Hermès : Pourquoi restes-tu au temple ? On est plus en guerre…**_

_**Héra se baladait dans la chambre, regardant les draps froissés et les vêtement de Fenril qui était sur le sol.**_

_**Saga se tortille, pris d'assaut par ces deux corps qui courent sur le sien.**_

_**Milo : Je ne connais rien d'autre…**_

_**Zeussur les nerfs : Je peux savoir ce que tu cherches ?**_

_**Héra : Rien, je constate que ces échos étaient bons. Alors, comme ça, l'enfant loup de Asgard t'aurais conquis. As-tu pensé que Odin ne serait peut-être pas d'accord ?**_

_**Camus arriva, touchant la main de Thana. Il lui lança un regard mais ne fut pas pris de panique pour autant. Il mordilla le lobe de l'oreille.**_

_**Hermès : Bah, quand tu iras mieux, je pourrais te faire visiter la ville. Je connais pas mal Paris.**_

Zeus : En quoi le fait de savoir que je partage ma couche avec l'un de ses guerriers l'importunerait-il ? 

_**Héra : Car, tant qu'il partage ta couche, il n'est pas à son poste…le dévisage froidement**_

_**Thana frissonne et reprend sa fuite.**_

_**Zeus : Il n'y a pas de guerres pour le moment.**_

_**Camus lui saisit la main pour la placer sur le sexe de Saga et lui repart sur les mamelons de ce dernier.**_

_**Héra : Si ce n'est que ça, je peux en créer une…Il suffit de demander à Arès…**_

_**Milo: Chouette, le français est l'une des rares langues que je connaisse !mici, Camus**_

_**Thanatos est surpris mais reprend son occupation entre les cuisses de Saga. Il lâcha les lèvres et le Gémeau pousse des gémissement de plaisir.**_

_**Zeusse lève, nonchalant, et lui fait face : Je ne vais pas pourquoi tu tiens à ouvrir hostilité ! Je n'ai aucun grief à porter contre le Souverain d'Asgard !**_

_**Hermès : Bah, si tu veux, on ira demain.**_

_**Camus était collé au dos de Saga. Il avait repris la bouche de ce dernier.**_

Milo : Ca me va ! 

_**Héra : Non mais je m'ennuie et je n'aime pas ce qui se passe ici. Enfin, je te laisse, j'ai une visite à faire à un petit loup.**_

Zeusregard mauvais : Laisse-le tranquille ! Si tu lui fais quoi que ce soit, crains ma colère ! 

_**Héra : Et la mienne, tu ne la crains pas ?**_

_**Saga se sentait parti, désincarné, tandis que ses deux amants jouaient de son corps avec aisance…Il essayait de les contenter tous deux.**_

_**Zeus : Héra, je n'ai aucune envie d'être violent ! Tu sais pourquoi je me suis détourné de toi ! Ne touche pas à Fenril !**_

_**Camuslui murmura, regarda Thana pour avoir son accord : J'aimerai que tu viennes en moi.**_

_**Héra : Je fais ce que je veuxse dirige vers la porte**_

_**Thana s'écarte de devant Saga, marquant son accord. Celui-ci allonge le Verseau sous lui.**_

_**Hermèss'amusait bien, l'heure passé et il se sentait bien mais il savait aussi qu'il devait prendre congé de son ami : Je vais devoir te laisser…**_

Zeus : Héra ! Arrête ! Je te jure que si tu fais quoi que ce soit à Fenril, je t'enferme au Tartare ! 

_**Camusl'embrasse : Je t'aime, Saga.**_

_**Héra : Tout de suite les menaces, Zeus…**_

Sagas'allongeant sur lui : Je t'aime Camus… Je vous aime tous les deux… 

_**Héra : Tu es pathétique. J'ai plus simple que de m'attaquer à lui directement : il suffit de couper son fil de vie mais c'est plus amusant de te faire souffrir.**_

_**Camus avait la peau en feu.**_

Zeusrageant : Espèce de garce ! 

_**Héralui lança un regard : Et c'est toi qui me dit ça ?**_

Zeus : Au moins, je te laisse tranquilles alors, fiche-moi la paix ! 

_**Saga embrassa son cou et le pénétra tandis que Thanatos était occupé à embrasser le corps de Saga.**_

_**Héra : Mais il t'a fallu en faire souffrir d'autres !**_

Zeus : De quoi parle-tu exactement ! 

_**Camus pousse un gémissement quand Saga entre en lui, commençant un petit mouvement de bassin sous lui. Ses mains couraient sur le dos de Saga mais une alla se perdre dans les cheveux de Thana.**_

_**Héra : Je ne faisais que passer, Zeus. Nous nous reverrons bien assez vite…**_

_**Fenrilpensa à Zeus : Zeus… ?il l'avait appelé**_

_**Thanatos ne dit rien et continua ses baisers, effleurant du bout des doigts la peau de Camus, presque par distraction mais cherchant à voir sa réponse.**_

_**Entendant la voix de Fenril appeler, il ne répondit pas et préféra se téléporter auprès de son amant.**_

_**Zeusapparaissant, habilé : Tu m'as appelé ?**_

_**Camus glissa le long de l'épaule de Thana, gémissant de plus en plus sous les vas et viens de Saga, sentant la douce caresse, le frôlement de Thana.**_

_**Fenrilvoit Zeus : Je t'ai pas réveillé ?s'approche du dieu, l'enlaçant**_

_**Héra s'éloigne de sa démarche gracieuse pour aller voir les tisseuses.**_

_**Thana préfère encore rester prudent…Agissant souplement, il pénètre Saga à son tour et lui embrasse le dos, frôlant Camus, caressant le Gémeau.**_

_**Camus soupirait de plus en plus, une de ses mains glissa sur les fesses de Saga, frôlant le bas-ventre de Thanatos.**_

_**Zeusle serrant contre lui : Non, tu ne m'as pas réveillé…il n'osait pas lui avouer les menaces non voilées de Héra**_

_**Fenril : Je savais pas que vous aviez de la neige ici aussi.**_

_**Thanatos frémit, toujour silencieux… Finalement, il appréciait pas mal le Chevalier des Glaces.**_

_**Fenrildéposa ses lèvres sur les siennes : Excuse-moi de m'être éclipsé mais j'ai pas trop aimé la visite de l'autre…**_

Milo : Oh ! C'est dommage… Tant pis, je vais me reposer A demain… 

_**Hermèsdégagea la mèche de cheveux du front de Milo et déposa un baiser. Il avait remis le ciel étoilé : Bonne nuit.**_

_**Camus ne faisait plus attention, sa main caressait aussi bien Thanatos que Saga, sûrement un vieil instinct…**_

_**Milosouriant: Bonne nuit...**_

_**Hermès : Hypnos, tu t'occupes de lui, merci !se téléporta**_

Zeusl'embrassant : Rassure-toi, tu as échappé à la pire… Du moins, pour le moment… 

_**Fenril : De qui tu parles ?repousse Zeus pour plonger ses yeux dans les siens**_

_**Thanatos caressait également tous les deux avec un certain respect pour Camus.**_

_**Zeus : Héra… Elle veut se servir de toi contre moi… J'ignore ce qu'elle va faire malgré mes mises en garde…**_

_**Camus se sentait fondre sous son amant à l'entendre gémir dans son oreille. Il glissa sa main sur son dos et l'autre vint caresser le torse de Thana. C'était une douce caresse encore timide mais bien présente.**_

_**D'une pensée, Hypnos régla le sort du Scorpion.**_

_**Thanatos se mordit la lèvre et entreprit d'accélérer le rythme des mouvements de reins.**_

_**Zeus semblait réellement inquiet et il l'était : il préférait ne pas le lui cacher par crainte de sa réaction.**_

_**Hermès : A mon avis, elle va essayer de te faire rompre. **_

_**Fenrilsursauta, ne l'ayant pas entendu venir : Est-ce qu'il y aurait moyen pour que vous rappliquiez normalement et en prévenant ? J'sais pas, accrochez une cloche à votre cou !**_

Zeus : Possible, je ne sais pas où elle veut en venir exactement… 

_**Hermès : Je venais voir si tu avais besoin de mes services demain…**_

_**Fenrilgrogne : C'est qu'en plus on me nie !**_

_**Hermèséclate de rire : Toujours aussi sale caractère, Fenril ! Tu me fais de plus en plus penser à Hiei.**_

Zeus : Je ne crois pas… 

_**Fenril mord le bras de Zeus qui l'ignore.**_

_**Camus continuait ses caresses, finissant par se répandre sur le ventre de Saga dans un soupir de plaisir. Le visage de Camus était piqueté de rougeurs et de l'air condensé sortait de sa bouche entrouvertes et ses yeux étaient clos.**_

Zeusfait la grimace en sentant la morsure : Aïe ! …Pardon Fenril… J'étais songeur… 

_**Fenril : Oui, c'est ça !**_

_**Saga suivit son exemple, jouissant en même temps que le dieu qui s'occupait de lui mais avec quelques secondes d'avance sur se dernier. Ils retombèrent pêle-mêle dans le lit.**_

_**Hermès éclate de rire.**_

Zeusse tourne vers lui : Je suis inquiet, voilà tout… Tu m'en veux vraiment beaucoup pour ça ? 

_**Camus était resté dans cette expression de bien-être.**_

_**Fenril groula pour répondre.**_

_**Hermès : Bon, je préfère filer !**_

_**Saga se blottit contre lui, la taille emprisonnée dans les bras de Thana, et embrassa son cou.**_

Zeusfaisant un discret aurevoir à Hermès : Je peux faire quelque chose pour que tu me pardonnes ? 

_**Fenril : Non.**_

_**Hermès avait disparu.**_

_**Zeus lui adressa un regard suppliant, se sachant en faute.**_

_**Fenril : Y a un truc que je détesté, c'est qu'on m'ignore quand je suis là.**_

Zeus : Mais je ne t'ignorais pas ! 

_**Camus se laisse aller. Il ne fallait pas qu'il pense, pas maintenant.**_

_**Fenril : Ah non ? Trois fois, j'ai parlé dans le vide !s'était assis sur une pierre**_

_**Camus se laissait cajoler par Saga. Il avait ouvert ses grands yeux bleus et fixait le plafond où la condensation s'élevait. **_

_**Zeus s'assied à ses pieds, l'air malheureux.**_

_**Fenril : En plus, tu fais la tête ! C'est moi qui devrais faire cette tête-là ! Tu embrasses un mec devant moi, tu me dis que Héra m'en veut et, en plus, tu m'écoutes pas !**_

_**Thana s'était endormi et Saga continuait à laisser ses doigts errer sur le corps du Verseau.**_

_**Camus : Saga, je peux utiliser ta douche, siouplaît ?**_

_**Zeus se tait, se recroquevillant comme un enfant.**_

_**Sagaembrasse son épaule : Oui, bien sûr.**_

_**Fenril : Le dieu le plus puissant de l'Olympe ne trouve rien à dire pour ça défense !**_

_**Camusse leva, déposant un baiser sur le front de Saga : Je t'aimepartit dans la douche, il devait se laver, il avait pris cette manie avec Zeus**_

_**Zeus : Je…préfère se taire.**_

_**Camus ouvrit le robinet d'eau chaude à fond.**_

_**Fenril : Tu quoi ?**_

_**Saga resta étendu sur le lit, somnolant.**_

_**Zeus : Non, rien…**_

_**Camus entra dans l'eau bouillante qui rougit sa peau si pâle. Il resta un long, long moment. En fait, il était très mal pour le moment, vivant trop de confrontation.**_

Fenril : Tu m'énerves ! Zeus : Mais je ne voulais pas t'énerver !petite moue 

_**Fenril : Finis au moins tes phrases ! Comment veux-tu que je devine ! Ok, si c'est comme ça !**_

_**Fenril, qui ne parlait pas beaucoup, se referma comme une coquille et ne dit mot.**_

_**Saga regarda la vapeur s'échapper de la salle de bain, s'en hypnotisant.**_

_**Zeus : Mais je ne voulais pas te mettre en colère, je savais pas quoi dire… J't'en pris, m'en veux pas, je ne peux pas supporter quand tu me fais la tête…**_

_**Camus avait les cheveux trempés qui coulaient le long de son dos, cachant ses fesses et autres. Peut-être qye de changer d'apparence et de nom n'avait rien changé à ce qu'il était le jouet de la luxure.**_

_**Fenril ne dit rien, il regardait les arbres. S'il pensait faire craquer un loup dominant, la déité se trompait lourdement.**_

_**Comprenant que parler ne servait à rien, le Dieu des dieux attendit, le fixant de ses grands yeux dorés.**_

_**Camus coupa l'eau mais la pièce n'était plus qu'un sauna.**_

_**Fenril finit par se lever et par marcher un peu. Il pénétra dans la forêt. Peut-être y avait-il des animaux là-dedans.**_

_**Reprenant l'apparence du loup blanc, Zeus le suivit sans un bruit.**_

_**Saga était moite de sueur : tout son temple était imprégné de cette atmosphère brûlante.**_

_**Fenril était prudent, il ne voulait pas se trouver contre un truc.**_

_**Camus ne sortait pas, il était assis sur le bord de la baignoire.**_

_**Zeus le suivait, connaissant le terrain et ses habitants.**_

_**Fenril siffla le vent avec l'intention d'ennuyer Zeus.**_

Boréeapparaissant immédiatement : Je te salue Fenril, tu as besoin de mon aide ? 

_**Fenril : Oui, je voulais savoir… Y a d'autre loups que celui-ci dans cette forêt ?désigne Zeus**_

_**Camus soupira, espérant que les deux autres dorment.**_


End file.
